ENTRE MI NECESIDAD Y MI PASION
by galli
Summary: La actriz del momento y el exitoso doctor sienten una necesidad intensa entre ellos, pero sera suficiente como para matar su verdadera pasion de los dos? sus carreras y exitos? sin luchar no siempre se puede tener lo que se desea
1. La portada

******** Hola Todos!*******

Yo se que los abandone mucho tiempo pero el trabajo realmente esta pesado

Pero por fin llego la inspiración y una nueva historia surgió, espero les guste y como siempre espero sus criticas (buenas o malas todas son constructivas), sus opiniones y sugerencias.

Esta historia me surgió viendo los People Choice Awards, me imagina varias cosas y si ven escenas parecidas de películas de comedia-románticas? …mmmm en efecto, quizá me chute dos que tres cosas

Y para terminar ya sabes los personajes desafortunadamente no soy de mi propiedad, son de la maravillosa Stephenie que sin ella jamás hubiera pensado en un Edward Cullen

Gracias y disfrútenlo

Básicamente es la relación tormentosa, difícil pero a la vez perfecta que existe entre una chica totalmente metida en la farándula y un humano totalmente enamorado de su trabajo, serán capaces de salir adelante? Aun no lo decido 8^]

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 1

CAP 1

BPOV

"lista en 5 minutos!" me grito Alice mi asistente, solo asentí y me prepare para ser llamada, la gente aplaudía la conductora me estaba presentando como lo suelen hacer en todos los programas de talk-show, _la hermosa y talentosa Isabella Swan, _juro que mi corazón siempre se alborota cuando me presentan, escuche los gritos los aplausos y silbidos, Salí hacia el foro y más la gente enloqueció, salude con mi mano carismáticamente, me encanta ser querida, adorada amada por millones de fans, amo lo que hago!

"bienvenida Isabella!", "hola Ellen como estas?" y así comenzó 2 horas de platica sobre mi película, juegos con algunos fans, premios a los que más me conocen y ese tipo de cosas que siempre suceden en estos programas.

Por más que intente hablar sobre mi nueva película siempre buscan la manera de sacar la información sobre mi vida privada, por suerte no tengo mucho que ocultar y siempre digo las cosas como son.

"fue un placerte tenerte aquí, y ya prometiste regresar eh!" y la gente enloquece de nuevo con las palabras de la conductora, sonreí ampliamente moviendo mi cabello y tocando mis pernas que en este diminuto vestido se ven increíbles, blancas largas y sedosas. "claro! Prometo que lo hare, gracias!" y termine por hoy mi trabajo.

"estuviste genial!" Alice me dijo mientras 3 mujeres más me ayudaban a soltar mi cabello de tantos prendedores, me desmaquillaban un poco y arreglaban mi ropa para cambiarme "son preguntas muy sencillas Alice, no tendría porque no ser genial, sabes que me encanta hacer esto" pobre de mí cabello si no fuera por los miles de dólares gastados en su tratamiento estaría más que jodido.

"salgamos por aquí rápido, ya se está juntando la gente y fotógrafos" dijo mi fuerte, amable y gracioso jefe de seguridad "si oso, vámonos" le dije a Emmett. Tengo muchas amigas y amigos, conocidos y personas cercanas pero mis únicos dos realmente amigos que meto las manos al fuego y ellos las meterían por mí es Alice y Emmett, son mis hermanos y compañeros de toda la vida, bueno de esta vida de fama ya que no tuve la suerte de conocerlos antes.

"vamos de compras!" por supuesto una de las cosas que amo y me encanta de la enana de Alice es su fascinación por las compras "por supuesto, ya no tengo nada que hacer" hay épocas en las que estoy de lo más atareada con grabaciones, entrevistas y demás y hay épocas en que no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer, en este momento estoy terminando la promoción de una película nueva y en un par de semanas comenzare la filmación de otra.

"si vamos Alice, y mañana vamos a un spa porque necesito relajarme, este año estuvo de la fregada", "mujeres! Si lo único que haces es hablar, actuar y sonreír, que ten difícil es eso? Yo en cambio tengo que quitarte cual chalan se te sube o las viejas histéricas que quieren un mechón de tu pelo, eso! Es trabajo pesado" dijo Emmett sintiéndose muy orgulloso de mantener mi seguridad, por lo cual estoy muy agradecida de otra forma ya estuviera secuestrada en casa de algún fan.

"perdón osito pero este año tuve que entrenar y matarme de hambre para poder hacer acrobacias! Actuar no es tan sencillo como parece, y contestar las mismas preguntas una y otra vez durante 12 meses créeme que no es divertido, y además quedarme encerrada porque no tengo libertad total de poderme ir a cualquier lugar que quiera, así que si! Estuvo pesado este año" los 3 estamos echados en mi pent house viendo la televisión y literalmente rascándonos la panza "está bien está bien, los dos tenemos un trabajo pesado"

"heey y yo que!, sabes lo que es cumplirle todas las exigencias a esta señorita, hablar con agentes y mantener una agenda fiel, con horarios y días específicos! Seguirla a todos lados y mantener buenas relaciones siempre con todos, es exhaustivo!" awww tuve que abrazar a mi pequeña amiga, si puedo llegar a ser muy exigente de repente.

En eso se basa mi vida, he estado haciendo esto los últimos 4 años, tengo apenas 23 años y empecé en esta carrera por casualidad de la vida a los 19, soy originaria de un muy pequeño pueblo en Washington ahora muy famoso llamado Forks, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía apenas 12 años y viví con mi abuela ahí hasta que nos mudamos a Los Ángeles hace 4 años.

No puedo decir que esta vida es monótona pero si te pones a pensar realmente lo es, si no fuera porque cada película hecha o cada serie donde aparezco son con un tema diferente sería bastante aburrido, pero como lo dije amo lo que hago, no podría pensar en otra opción. Aunque si termine mi carrera de ciencias de la comunicación nunca pensé terminar delante las cámaras y no detrás de ellas.

Nunca fui muy popular aunque si tuve muchos amigos, dicen que soy muy fácil para hacer amistad conmigo aunque obviamente en esta vida rodeada de grandezas y riquezas y gente fría uno se convierte, me volví súper popular, me gusta jugar con la gente hacerlos sonrojar y ser muy coqueta.

Nunca me había preocupado en cuestiones sobre las relaciones personales si he tenido novios, bueno de hecho para el público en general si lo tengo, juran y perjuran que el famosísimo y guapo joven actor James Gadget y yo somos novios, estúpidos paparazzi nos vieron besándonos una vez y desde ahí todo salió, solo fue una noche alocada pero no puedo decirles eso y quemar mi reputación de ídolo adolescente, las madres puritanas se me echarían encima.

Así que de vez en cuando nos dejamos ver juntos, ni él ni yo tenemos interés en realmente ser pareja solo lo hacemos por publicidad, esa es la bestialidad de este negocio, si tengo "amigos" pero nada importante, me encanta disfrutar y saber que con un pestañeo cualquier hombre está en mis pies, tengo mis amiguitos famosos al igual que yo, son extremadamente hermosos, atléticos, carismáticos, ricos justo lo que uno busca para tener buen sexo, obvio ahora procuro hacerlo donde ni siquiera un beso me pueden fotografiar.

"Isabella! Isabella!" "a la derecha, voltea!" "Que hermosa por aquí una más Isabella por favor!" "Isabella posa por aquí cariño!" a la larga siento que estos flashes si me van a dejar media ciega, pero sonrío poso saludo y guiño el ojo ante los fotógrafos, una vez más estoy en una premiación en esta ocasión no estoy nominada pero si hare entrega de un premio "holaa!" saludo los fans en las gradas y se vuelven locos.

No estoy encasillada en ningún tipo de papel, hago desde romances, cómicas acción hasta libros best seller de cualquier tema, la última fue una adaptación a mi libro favorito de Cumbres Borrascosas, simplemente leo el libreto y si siento que es el papel adecuado lo hago no me dejo guiar por lo que mi manager y conocidos me digan. El día que decida dejar esta vida será porque yo lo decidí no porque nadie me lo diga, esa fue la condición que mi abuela me impuso para apoyarme en esta carrera, nunca traiciones lo que diga tu corazón y tu cabeza.

Hablando de, necesito visitarla "hola abue" aunque dice que es una mujer humilde y no le gusta lo estrafalario, si me permitió comprarle una hermosa casa a la orilla del mar en malibu, donde se pasa horas observando a la gente en la playa y platicando con sus vecinas, no quiso vivir conmigo así que lo único que busque para su felicidad fue esta casa "Isabella!" nunca me ha llamado como Bella es una mujer muy educada

"como estas abue? No estas aburrida?" siento que después de horas de estar aquí uno llega a aburrirse, aunque le contrate un chofer nunca sale de su casa "para nada! No sabes lo divertido que es observar a la gente desde aquí y mis vecinitas me hacen el día también, además sabes que no me pierdo estos programas de chismes que me encantan" rodee los ojos y me deje caer en el sillón

"sabes que no deberías de ver esos programas, el 50 por ciento de lo que dicen ahí son puras mentiras, y luego me hablas reclamándome de cualquier noticia que sale" eso si no me gusta, pueden inventar desde que tengo 25 meses de embarazo a me vieron salir de un baño público intoxicada, puras mentiras, podre tener mis fiestas y mis escapadas por ahí pero siempre mantengo un bajo perfil

"pues me gustan y algunas veces lo dicen tan real que te tengo que hablar" dijo sobándome la cabeza, me recosté sobre sus piernas y dejarme consentir un rato por ella, me encanta que me haga cariños y lo sabe "estas muy ocupada en estos días?"

"no abue solo la próxima semana empiezo a rodar una película, por cierto que vas a hacer aquí sin mi tantos meses?" casi siempre el rodaje puede durar de 3 a 6 meses, "pues lo mismo de siempre esperarte y verte por los programas de chismes" dijo riéndose abrí mis ojos para verla y negué con la cabeza

"está bien, pero si necesitas algo me marcas, estaré en chicago, al menos no es al otro lado del mundo" "claro isabella, descansa un poco" seguía sobándome la cabeza y en un par de minutos caí en un sueño profundo

Extrañamente estaba soñando con un hombre, solo que nunca vi su rostro solo un cabello despeinado y una especia de aura misteriosa a su alrededor, pero la gente a su lado continuaba reclamándole y yo por más que quería acercarme a él no podía, quería protegerlo y aun si saber porque, no lo conocía, ni si quiera podía ver su rostro, solo el perfil de una nariz recta y respingada, "bella" observe su boca moverse y salió mi nombre en una voz profunda

"bella" de nuevo pero esta vez supe que fue en la realidad "mmgh" hice un sonido extraño y escuche las risas de varia personas abrí los ojos y observe a Emmett mi abuela y Alice riéndose de mi "que quieren eh" pude decir aun entre mis sueños

"acaso te olvidaste que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu súper amiga Victoria? Y que es un magno evento que todos esperan tu aparición, y que ya tengo a la maquillista esperando en tu casa?" decía Alice en forma de sarcasmo, maldita sea ya me dio más sueño y no quiero salir, pero es parte de mi vida el presentarme en este tipo de eventos

"está bien Alice, vámonos, adiós abue gracias por el descanso y te hablo antes de irme, te quiero" le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

"no bebas demasiado hoy por favor bella, no quiero que mañana haya chismes y tenga que poner la cara yo" dijo Alice fregándome "solo fue una vez Alice" "si pero me costó meses arreglar tu imagen" "no seas obsesionada"

"y bueno que tanto soñabas que estabas un poco inquieta eh izzi" que oso "no sé, fue extraño soñé con un hombre misterioso" "y cómo era?" pregunto Alice "no se nunca le pude ver la cara pero tenía el cabello despeinado y un perfil hermoso", "no pues si suena como de ensueño eh" dijo burlándose Emmett hasta que le di un golpe "hheyy alguien te puede ver y te van a acusar de abusadora de hombres" dijo sobándose "ay si como eres tan pequeño e indefenso" esta enorme mide como 1.90 y yo apenas llego al 1.72

Llegue a la famosa fiesta, paparazis, fans y de todo había afuera, posee en un minúsculo vestido que me puso mi asistente de vestuario con la aceptación de Alice que ella es la que al final dice que está bien o mal en mi atuendo, unos zapatos hermoso pero altos como la madre y un peinado de envidia, sonrío saludo y pestañeo ante las cámaras.

Muchos piensas que soy un poco arrogante porque no siempre llego a contestar las estúpidas preguntas que me hacen o no siempre me hace gracia lo que me gritan los fotógrafos, cuando voy en la calle en mi propio mundo no suelo sonreírles mucho, al final del día soy bastante tímida.

"Isabella! Bienvenida!" ya adentro del club es distinto todo, no hay fotógrafos no hay fans solo famosos y sus asistentes, guardaespaldas y algunos familiares, uno puede ser mismo cuando no se siente observado todo el tiempo "victoria feliz cumpleaños!" le dije a mi plástica "amiga", bueno no es plástica realmente es muy bonita con un cabello rojo ondulado y largo es impactante, constantemente somos comparadas por el trabajo que realizamos pero yo digo que ella quedo encasillada como una teen idol y yo sí puedo ser considerada una actriz seria.

"muchas gracias por el regalo, ya lo recibí y es flamante!" por supuesto, unos lentes de miles de dólares de Roberto Cavalli no te los regala cualquiera "qué bueno Vicky justo los vi y pensé en ti" mentira! Ni siquiera los he visto Alice los compro y yo confío ciegamente en ella

Este mundo como ya lo he dicho está lleno de hipocresía, todos sonríen y te dan la puñalada un día cualquiera en una revista barata, son pocos los que son realmente de confianza.

Creo que a parte no hace falta decir que la fiesta está a la perfección, obvio hay mucho alcohol, y mucha droga por suerte nunca me he sentido tentada para entrar a ese mundo, confieso que una vez si pobre la cocaína y fue el peor error, Emmett y Alice casi me cuelgan, me sentí tan mal que nunca lo volveré a hacer.

"y cuando nos vamos a escapar de nuevo hermosa?" sentí la respiración de Zac Efron en mi cuello, es hermoso no lo voy a negar y tiene muy buen cuerpo pero hasta ahí, una vez nos dimos una escapada a Palms spring y estuvo muuuy excitante, sonreí sensualmente y observe rápidamente la fiesta, muchos ya estaban visiblemente ebrios y otros como victoria está en la esquina absorbiendo algo por la nariz

"hola zac, en este momento estoy un poco ocupada pero cuando regrese de la filmación, te prometo que nos vamos de nuevo", sonrió ampliamente y acaricio mi mejilla "cuando quieras hermosa" dijo y me dio un beso en la frente para desaparecer entre la gente.

Después de un par de horas de bailar, platicar cosas banales, sonreír y tomar (solo 2 como le prometí a Alice) siento que ya es hora de largarme, mi chofer está afuera obvio enviado por Emmett para mi protección, Salí y los fotógrafos me abordaron con flashes y preguntas tontas.

"que tal estuvo? Algún chisme que nos tengas?,Estas ebria? Isabella contesta!" argghhh solo me apresure al auto, esto no me gusta de la fama me persiguen constantemente.

En fin, tratare de descansar un poco estos pocos días que me queda de descanso, y empezar duramente con las grabaciones de mi próxima película, por suerte no requiere que tenga una condición física tan fuerte y puedo comer lo que me gusta, al fin!

EPOV

4 años antes…

"no inventes que bien se siente terminar la universidad por fin!" grito mi primo, hermano, y amigo Jasper "pues si ya termino pero recuerda que todavía nos falta la especialidad, no cantes victoria" siento ser un aguafiestas pero es verdad

"ashh cállate, tiene que arruinar la diversión, al menos quedan solo 2 semanas de este sufrimiento y tendremos un poco de descanso" íbamos de camino a la fiesta del año, la última fiesta de graduación en casa del famosísimo Mike Newton, un estúpido presumido con dinero, pero es mi amigo jajaja

"amo este auto, es mi mejor regalo de graduación" dije disfrutando el ronroneo de mi nuevo y flamante volvo, no es que tengamos mucho dinero pero mis padres están orgullosos y me cumplieron mi único capricho que he tenido en la vida. "ya se está excelente, Carlisle me prometió la moto si sacaba un excelente promedio, obvio se va a ir de nalgas ahora que se entere que me la va a tener que comprar" dijo Jasper sacando su boleta de calificaciones, no es que seamos matados ni nerds pero los dos somos muy buenos estudiantes…bueno los 3 porque mi hermana menor Rosalie también está a punto de terminarla.

Un poco para describir mi vida, mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony que apesta ese segundo nombre, Cullen Hale, tengo en este momento 22 años, próximamente recién egresado de la carrera de medicina en la prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago, siempre he sido bastante popular pero estos últimos años por la pesadez de la carrera he dejado un poco atrás la popularidad.

Vivo con mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, mi padre es un hombre bastante educado e inteligente, es empresario que tiene varios negocios por la ciudad, mi madre una mujer cariñosa y amable es decoradora de interiores, así que los dos llevan una vida tranquila, mi hermana Rosalie es la belleza andando, fría como el carajo pero con el físico de supermodelo.

Por ultimo mi primo Jasper Cullen Whitlock se unió a nuestra familia hace 2 años, mis tíos murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico, obvio mis padres lo acogieron con el cariño que siempre le hemos tenido, siempre hemos sido unidos y afortunadamente somos de la misma edad, hicimos todo por primera vez juntos, mis padres nos tuvieron que bajar un poco de las nubes, como dije nunca hemos sido muy ricos pero si teníamos una vida mi hermana y yo de lujo, con la llegada de Jasper y al tenerle que seguir pagando sus estudios esa vida termino.

Gracias a eso puse los pies en la tierra y me concentre en lo único que realmente me importa en la vida, mi carrera, siempre ha sido mi sueño ser doctor, neurocirujano para ser exactos y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por cumplirlo, me importa un carajo perder mi popularidad si eso lo requiere.

"bebe! Qué bueno que llegaron pensé que ya no iban a venir" dijo mi novia abalanzándose sobre mí, es hermosa, Tanya Denali es apasionada, coqueta, tierna pero a la vez es grosera, posesiva y aferrada, un encanto de mujer, llevamos 2 años de relación y por supuesto que la amo, solo que mis padres no lo hacen.

"y tú crees que te iba a abandonar?" dije tomándola por la cintura y besándola tiernamente, se deshace en mis brazos "uggh consigan un cuarto" dijo Jasper pasando a nuestro lado "consíguete una novia!" para eso se separó de mis labios? Para gritarle eso a mi primo? "vamos adentro bebe" le dije jalándola para saludar a todos y comenzar la fiesta, esta noche por supuesto que me quiero embriagar, bien merecido lo tengo!

Dos semanas después aquí estoy, esperando entrar al salón donde hare mi examen profesional, no puedo dejar de moverme y jugar con mis manos "todo saldrá bien hijo, confía en ti, respira hondo y piensa antes de contestar" me abrazo mi padre y asentí

"lo sé, no puedo evitar estar nervioso, pero estoy listo" dije justo para escuchar mi nombre "Edward Cullen por favor pase" dijo mi maestra de Anatomía, asentí y me pare, prepare todo dentro del salón, mi computadora, el proyector y todo, alce la vista y observe que ya mis padres estaban sentados junto con mis hermanos, los sinodales al frente y respire hondo para comenzar.

Una hora y media después, se pararon los profesores y decidieron darme mi título, me felicitaron y hasta trabajo como docente en la universidad me ofrecieron obvio lo decline amablemente no sin antes decir lo honrado que estaba bla bla bla.

"que orgullo, te amo! Hijo es el mejor regalo que una madre puede pedir!" gritaba mi madre abrazándome y arrugándome todo el traje, pero me vale la abrace también

"no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti hijo, lo lograste, con muchas trabas pero lo supiste superar, felicidades campeón" las palabras de mi padre siempre llegan directamente a mi mente, "todavía falta papa no puedo ya cantar victoria" "te falta la especialidad pero ya eres de aquí en adelante un doctor, Doctor Cullen, suena muy bien eh" y vaya que lo hace!

"que te puedo decir Edward, felicidades, espero estar en los mismo zapatos la próxima semana" abrace a Jasper para darle valor "no pasa nada tu puedes lograrlo" dije y finalmente mi hermana se acercó "te quiero Edward, muchas felicidades y que orgullo" sencilla pero fría como dije, la abrace y la bese en la frente "gracias rose, sabes que te quiero también"

"mi bebe! Felicidades!" salió tanya de la nada para abrazarme fuerte y besarme mil veces por mi cara, observe de re ojo y la cara de mis padres se tensó, han tenido un par de mal entendidos con ella, nunca le han faltado al respeto pero ella sí lo ha hecho.

"gracias amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy" no voy a dejar que esta situación entre ellos arruine mi día, "si lo sé yo también lo estoy, en unos meses más me toca y espero que estés a mi lado también" dijo tocándome el pecho, es muy cariñosa siempre está acariciándome y no me quejo me gusta que lo haga, todos me dicen que puede ser bastante empalagoso que siempre este así pero a mí me importa un carajo

"hijo, nos vamos, te esperamos afuera" dijo mi padre serio pero con la cara tranquila, había quedado ir con mi familia a festejar ya en el fin de semana saldré con mis amigos a volver a festejar, asentí "hasta luego tanya" dijo mi madre cortésmente pero mi novia solo mi miro con los ojos abiertos

"me vas a dejar?" por favor porque son tan dramáticas las mujeres "por supuesto que no, obvio va a ir estas invitada" bufo y se soltó de mi cintura "obvio no, sabes que no puedo estar cerca de tus padres ellos no me quieren ahí y jamás me invitarían" que más me queda que rodear los ojos "yo te invito"

"si claro y voy a ir a aguantar sus jetas, no?" esto empieza a molestarme, vi de reojo que Jasper regresaba seguro mandado por mis padres, le asentí y mire a tanya "ellos nunca te han faltado al respeto tanya, me voy a ir porque quiero festejar con ellos, te estoy diciendo que vengas y no quieres" no voy a pelear por una estupidez

"y me vas a dejar así? Como si nada no te importa un carajo!" solo la mire diciéndole con los ojos "no te pases", comencé a caminar hacia Jasper escuche que soltó el aire, la mire "no me hagas escoger entre tú y ellos…sabes que vas a perder si lo haces tanya" y decidí largarme, sabe que por todas las cosas lo primero que está en mi vida es mi familia, mi carrera y por último el noviazgo. "todo bien?" camine junto a Jasper y solo negué "no preguntes jazz" como dije no permitiré que este día se arruine por nada.

Una semana después Jasper se graduó y obtuvo su flamante motocicleta, ahora era el psicólogo Jasper Cullen

"así que yo les conectare los cables y tu jugaras con ellos?" le dije cuando salió feliz de su examen, se rio y asintió.

Ese día fuimos a comer también pero en compañía de 3 niñas que siempre lo rodeaban, son realmente encantadoras, Jasper es incapaz de tener una relación al contrario de mí, siempre le ha gustado ser él todas mías.

Mis padres las adoran son como las mejores amigas de Jasper pero yo sé que no solo va a tomar café con ellas Jessica, Lauren y Erika.

Un par de meses después ya con 23 años estoy a la mitad de la especialidad, siempre supe que el cerebro humano es más complicado que cualquier cosa pero no pensé que tanto, todo en mi vida se ha acabado, hace siglos que no salgo, siglos que no veo a mis amigos, mi familia me deja en paz porque saben que estoy de un humor del carajo y siempre tengo algo que estudiar, y para acabarla de fregar, he comenzado a hacer mis horas prácticas en el hospital General de Chicago, soy el nuevo y los doctores ahí son unos estúpidos mal nacidos! Y no se diga de los enfermeros venidos a menos

"aaghhh!" pegue mi cabeza contra el enorme libro frente a mi

"todo bien?" pregunto Jasper entrando a mi cuarto, son las 3 de la mañana que hace aquí?, "no Jasper, nada está bien no pensé que todo fuera así! Hace años que no duermo, bueno en realidad son como 3 semanas pero se siente como si fuera años y la gente me estresa! Pensé que iba a ayudarlos y en lugar de curarlos quiero asesinarlos! Ya no me entra un concepto más en la cabeza y para colmo vienes a interrumpirme a las 3 de la mañana para preguntarme algo que es obvio su respuesta… no Jasper nada Está bien!" azote de nuevo mi cabeza contra el libro, como buen psicólogo que es no dijo nada, ni una pizca de enojo cruzo su rostro

"perdón" susurre contra el libro, se acercó a mí y me alzo del brazo, cerro el libro fuerte y me jalo a mi cama

"te estás presionando demasiado, no debes hacerlo, yo sé que realmente quieres llegar a ser el mejor siempre has sido así pero hay un límite, todos tenemos un límite, no lo superes porque todo se irá por la borda" me acosté y cerré mis ojos, no puede ser que en 3 horas me tengo que despertar para ir a la escuela "no pienses en eso, solo descansa" que carajos, abrir los ojos lo vi y sonrió y se encogió de hombros "no por nada me especialice en psicología clínica, son los más trastornados" dijo parándose y saliendo de mi cuarto, aún no termina la especialidad pero no se ve tan trastornado como yo, tiene razón necesito bajarle al estrés.

"ven conmigo nuevo, necesito que me ayudes en algo" dijo uno de los doctores demonios que me atormentan todo el día, "claro" dije para seguirlo

"veras, necesito que me ayudes con un problemita" dijo cuando entramos al área donde estaban los recién fallecidos, no es que me asuste obvio si mi deseo es abrir cabezas no puedo asustarme con un muerto.

"necesito que hagas lo necesario para poderlo entregar a sus familiares" dijo señalándome a una mujer mayor que estaba sobre una camilla un poco pálida pero nada fuera de lo común, seguro fue por causa natural, asentí y salió sonriendo, me quede solo rodeado solo por la muerte

Sabía exactamente qué hacer, lo necesario para realizar las pruebas y dejarla lista, en este tipo de ocasiones es cuando aprovecho y observo detenidamente la cabeza humana, me gusta sentirlo en mis manos y ver las diferentes formas que cada ser humano tenemos, estaba concentrado en mi inspección, cuando el cuerpo de la nada se levantó dándome un susto de muerte, las rodillas me flaquearon y caí de espaldas no sin antes sentir como la sangre bajaba hasta mis pies, escuche unas risas y alce mi cuerpo sobre mis codos respirando agitado

"sientes que la muerte te hablo chico?" dijo un estúpido doctor riéndose junto con 3 más, los vi sin saber qué demonios hacer, no puedo gritarles todo lo perdería, son este tipo de cosas que hacen mi vida en este momento un infierno, no es la primera vez que hacen esto, me atormentan constantemente

"no te enojes nuevo, son estas cosas las que te hacen tener la sangre fría, es necesario para que seas un buen doctor" dijo el pendejo que me trajo hasta aquí, apenas se estaba regulando mi corazón y mi respiración, estoy mareado

"fue de lo más gracioso ver tu cara chico, te hace falta todavía, si quieres dejarlo aun estas en la edad" decía otro doctor pasando a mi lado "exacto, deberías retirarte de este negocio si no soportas las impresiones" otro dijo pasándome, "no llores chico" y así salieron los 4 dejándome en el suelo y jadeando aun del susto, estúpidos! Qué demonios puedo hacer? No sé si esto es un comportamiento normal, no sé si voy a hablar con el doctor general y decir lo que sucede, se reirá? O hará algo para resolverlo?

No quiero decírselo a ms padres, pensaran que son un jotito quejumbroso, me quede un momento sentado respirando profundamente, decidí una vez más dejarlo pasar y continuar con el trabajo, asegurándome que esta vez no tuviera ningún tipo de cuerda para ser jalada y levantarse otra vez, maldita sea!.

Un par de meses después fue el acaboz con Tanya, ni siquiera pude ir a su graduación por los estudios y el trabajo, al parecer no lo entiende de la misma manera en que yo lo hago y termino por hartarme, no quisiera terminar con ella, la amo pero no puedo tener una vida social en este momento

"te habla tu novia" me saco de mis pensamiento la voz de mi padre "gracias" tome el teléfono de sus manos y salió de mi cuarto para darme privacidad "bueno.." estoy cansado, estresado.

"bebe perdóname, yo sé que me puse mal, comprendo que no pudiste ir pero agradezco tu felicitación" ya ven, no es tan mala, suspire y me rasque el cuello un momento "perdón por no ir, quiera pero no pude ya sabes que ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo amor, pero prometo compensártelo" como dije no quiero cortar con ella

"si bebe lo se, tu dime el día que puedas para vernos, por cierto se están organizando varias fiestas de nuestros amigos, deberíamos de ir" fiesta! Eso es lo que me hace falta desafortunadamente no puedo llegar crudo al hospital, se supone que en mis manos está la vida de los demás, bueno aun no tanto pero si quiero avanzar a pasos agigantados debo de dar el 100 por ciento

Suspire una vez más "veré si puedo tanya, no te prometo nada bebe pero obvio tu ve a las que quieras" no voy a ponerme en posición de novio celoso y egoísta, nunca he sido celoso de todas formas "no voy sin ti" y comenzamos de nuevo

"tanya sabes que no puedo ir, lo deseo pero simplemente no puedo, necesito que lo entiendas, necesito que lo veas"

"lo entiendo pero tampoco puedes ser un maldito monje Edward!" porque siempre las mujeres tienen que gritar tuve que separar el auricular por su grito "si eso es lo que necesito para llegar a mi objetivo así será tanya, ya te lo dije, te lo explique desde el primer día que empezamos" eso es verdad desde un principio supe a donde quería llegar y si ella u otra persona se interponía entre eso se iría mucho a la fregada, llámenme obsesivo me importa un rábano

"estas mal bebe, pero yo no te voy a dejar, eso es lo que quieres, correcto? Ya por fin tus padres te lavaron el cerebro?" no pude evitar bufar que fregados tiene que ver esto con lo que estábamos hablando? "no todo gira a tu alrededor tanya, esto es sobre MI vida, nadie me está lavando nada, puedes entenderlo?"

"no me hables como si fuera una estúpida Edward, lo entiendo perfecto, simplemente te estoy pidiendo que vayamos a una estúpida fiesta!, porque? Porque eres mi novio y te amo y no quiero ir si no vas, hace mucho que no nos vemos" ok ahora me siento mierda, aspire fuerte cerrando mis ojos "perdón tanya, yo sé que eso es lo que quieres bebe pero de verdad no puedo, no tengo un minuto de descanso y cuando lo tengo lo uso para dormir"

"y cuando nos veremos?" me pregunto casi como un susurro "el fin de semana, te prometo vernos el fin de semana, una hora dos o tres las que sean pero sin ir a una fiesta, solo tú y yo" si voy a hacer un esfuerzo por distraerme de este infierno lo hare bien, y eso será teniendo una asquerosa larga y pervertida sesión de sexo, justo lo que necesito

"sé lo que dices bebe, mis padres no estarán en casa" dijo sensualmente y tan necesitado estoy que casi se me sale del pantalón "perfecto bebe, nos vemos el fin entonces, llego a tu casa el sábado a medio día" "si bebe, descansa te amo", "igual bebe, bye" y colgué para continuar metiéndome más conceptos en la cabeza cada estúpida venita en el cerebro tiene su nombre y cada celulita lo tiene y cada estúpida neuronita tiene uno así que son un millón de nombres que me debo de aprender.

Al día siguiente tuve que hablar con mi jefe, el doctor encargado del área de emergencias, mi objetivo en la vida es ser el neurocirujano del aérea de emergencias del hospital general de Chicago, ósea yo seré quien reciba a los accidentados con heridas en la cabeza y salvarles la vida, eso sí que es excitante!

"querías hablar conmigo Cullen?" me dijo sin mover su vista de los expedientes frente a él, al menos es la única persona que me pone un sobrenombre pendejo como chico o nuevo o campeón o alguna estupidez de esas "eh si, necesito pedirle si el sábado puedo salir temprano?" hable con seguridad, he aprendido que cuando digo las cosas con miedo nadie te escucha, bajo los papeles y me miro con la ceja alzada "para?" lo observe también y carraspee un poco "la verdad es un asunto personal"

Sonrió un poco, pero no de esas sonrisas buenas "dime una cosa Cullen…. En qué área del hospital piensas trabajar?"

titubee un poco "en .. Emergencias" asintió aun viéndome "y cuando crees que son los días de más emergencias?" me miro "tú crees que es buena idea que te quieras ir un sábado en la tarde? Cuando es probablemente el día que más casos de accidentes hay? Eso piensas hacer el día que llegues a ser el neurocirujano que tanto deseas serlo?" dijo fuerte pero sin llegar al enojo, en esos tonos que te penetran en cada poro sin ser realmente ruda la voz, me quede callado "contesta Cullen" trague saliva

"no Doctor, no es realmente lo que pienso hacer, sé que son los días más difíciles pero yo realmente no puedo llegar a tener muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo meter las manos a ningún paciente aun"

"pero puedes observar! Puedes pedirles a los doctores que los ayudas en algo, puedes aprender metiéndote al quirófano! Miles de cosas más sin embargo quieres irte a dar un paseo con tu noviecita? O noviecito o lo que sea que quieras hacer?" mi respiración comenzó a agitarse no puedo enojarme ni gritarle, en parte tiene razón pero se me hace una estúpida exageración que se ponga así.

Que más puedo hacer? Más que bajar la cabeza y decir "está bien lo comprendo, gracias por su tiempo" me di la media vuelta y me largue.


	3. Chapter 2

CAP. 2

Salí del hospital a tomar un poco de aire y marcar el teléfono "hola bebe" dijo sensualmente mi novia "tanya, como estas?"

"pues bien ya sabes preparándome para un par de entrevistas y tú? Estas muy ocupado?" pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz. "no tanto pero debo estar aquí por cualquier cosa" "mmmm" está bien ya necesito terminar esto "la razón por la que te hable tanya es para decirte que desafortunadamente no voy a poder verte el sábado"

"que!" otra vez con sus gritos porque siempre tienen que gritar? "no puedo salirme del hospital a esa hora tanya"

"porque no? ni siquiera eres capaz todavía de tocar a u paciente, cual es el puto caso de que te quedes ahí?" ok eso ya es pasarse, tampoco voy a permitir que me menosprecie "tanya cálmate y deja de gritar, simplemente no puedo te vale madres francamente si puedo o no puedo tocar a un paciente aun, solamente te aviso que no voy a poder ir el sábado a tu pequeño palacio, está bien? Te hablo luego" y colgué, si definitivamente después de esto me va a mandar a la chingada

Sé que actúo mal, no puedo obsesionarme tanto con esto, estoy actuando egoístamente con todos a mi alrededor, pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi sueño, es mi sueño llegar a ser el doctor que quiero ser y serlo a una edad joven.

Pues tanya no me hablo durante la semana por fin es sábado y aquí estoy observando desde la esquina del quirófano como el neurólogo en turno trata de acomodar correctamente el cerebro de un accidentado, se ve difícil y yo por mi poca o más bien nada experiencia puedo decir que no es posible.

Después de 3 horas me di cuenta que si es posible realizarlo, la operación fue exitosa y el paciente solo quedo con una asquerosa abertura en su cabeza, lo sé porque mi trabajo es limpiársela, uughh,

Así pase la mayor parte del sábado de vez en cuando me sentaba a seguir estudiando ya que pronto vendrá la bendita semana de exámenes, algunas otras veces entre al quirófano a seguir observando y de vez en cuando contestaba preguntas de pacientes sin menor grado de importancias sus heridas.

Me siento realmente mal por decirle esas cosas a tanya, siento que no avanzo en nada, me presiono demasiado, me obsesiono y sin embargo no avanzo, ok estoy estudiando y aprendiendo, pero la cosas en el hospital van mal, no siento que los doctores me tomen muy en serio me hacen bromas, burlas, me toman como un aprendiz ignorante y realmente no lo soy.

"puedo hablar contigo Edward?" me saco del libro donde estaba metido la voz del doctor Meyer, el imbécil que no me dio permiso "claro dígame" se dio la vuelta y camino hacia fuera del hospital, lo seguí "siéntate por favor"

"entiendo que eres una persona muy joven, que tienes todavía la cosquillita por quererse comer al mundo, quieres hacer todo y pensar que eres el mejor y sin embargo seguir en el desmadre, correcto? Yo también lo fui se de lo que hablo" prendió un cigarro y me ofreció uno, por qué no? "Gracias" dije prendiéndolo.

"la verdad me arriesgue demasiado a aceptarte para que hicieras tus horas practicas aquí, generalmente no lo hago ya que es un hospital bastante concurrido" lo observe atento, no sé realmente a donde quiera llegar

"pero algo vi en ti Edward, se ve que eres una persona inteligente, trabajador, con hambre por aprender y llegar a triunfar, eso me gusta de ti, por eso te hable de la manera en que lo hice ese día, este trabajo es muy esclavizante, sobre todo empezando como lo estás haciendo, tienes un gran futuro en esta área pero desafortunadamente lo sociable queda a un lado" es justo este el incentivo que necesito, ya era hora que alguien me dijera que tengo futuro que vale la pena las pendejadas que hago con mis amigos y novia, asentí escuchándolo

"se perfecto como son los demás doctores Edward, siempre es igual cuando uno es nuevo, simplemente no te lo tomes muy a pecho, saben que serás una verdadera joya en la medicina muy pronto y esperan lo mejor de ti, lo hacen para hacerte duro y afrontar las cosas muy fuertes que se viven cada día en un hospital"

"pero aun así tampoco debes dejar toda tu vida personal de lado, es importante que la tengas" dijo tomándome por un hombro y asentí "ahora ven conmigo necesito que me ayudes" dijo entrando al hospital, el resto del día me lo pase ayudándolo con expedientes, casos de gente que no quiere pagar ya que desafortunadamente también el dinero mueve el hospital, lo malo es aquí no tienes la opciones de decirle pague primero y con gusto lo opero así que al final quedan un par de cuentas pendientes.

Salí a las 11:30 de la noche, supongo que tanya estará ya un poco ebria en la casa de uno de nuestros amigos, llegue a mi casa y estaba vacía totalmente, Jasper me mandó un mensaje un par de horas antes diciendo que saldría a tomar un par de cervezas con sus "amigas" eso significa que no regresara en toda la noche, encontré una nota de mis padres diciendo que fueron a una fiesta en casa de no sé quién amigo de no sé quién y regresaran más tarde, perfecto ahora estoy exhausto, solo, deprimido y de mal humor, me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón y prender la televisión, ahhhhh la televisión hace años que no la veo

Estaba cambiándole hasta que vi el top 10 de las actrices de moda así que le deje ahí parecen bastante atractivas, a los 10 minutos de verlo me sentí realmente un pervertido, digo tengo casi 23 años pero son puras chavitas de 16 a 19 años, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio solo observe de reojo una nueva actriz de 19 años que en mi vida había visto algo de Swan escuche antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Sentí una vibración y abrí los ojos, es mi celular debajo de mi cuerpo que vibra "bueno" dije con la voz rasposa "bebe? Me puedes abrir?" que? Observe a mi alrededor para ver donde carajos estaba.

Es mi casa y sigo en la sala y son las 12:45 p.m. "tanya?" pregunte en el teléfono "si estoy afuera de tu casa me puedes abrir?" me pare en chinga y colgué, abrí la puerta y en efecto ahí estaba ella "hola, como estas?" me pregunto pasando su dedo por mi abdomen, que por cierto ya no estaba tan duro como antes, necesito hacer ejercicio de nuevo

"bien tanya y tú? Que haces aquí bebe?" la amo eso no lo puedo negar "supuse que ya estarías aquí y está todo obscuro supongo no hay nadie" asentí y se mordió el labio, se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, demonios se me había olvidado lo rico que se siente besar

"tanya? No….estas….enojada…o….algo?" dije entre besos, me empujaba hacia adentro de la casa "si pero lo que necesito ahorita es estar contigo" dijo con un poco de dolor en la voz, pero entendí el mensaje yo también necesito eso

"perfecto" dije y la tome de la cintura para colocarla en la mía, tome el control de la televisión y la apague, subí a mi cuarto con ella atacando mi cuello y la deposite en la cama, me jalo para ponerme sobre ella y continuar besándonos, sus manos pasaban por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que se me enchinara la piel, tome su suéter y casi se lo arranco se paró para despojarse de su ropa y quedo desnuda debajo de mí, ya comente que es realmente hermosa cierto? Siempre lo ha sido y tiene un cuerpo de muerte, jalo mi playera para sacarla y desabrochar mis pantalones, en un segundo quede desnudo sobre ella

Comencé a besar su cuerpo su cuello sus pechos, y sacaba lo mejores sonidos, ya en este punto me vale un cacahuate que mañana tenga que presentarme a las 7 en el hospital, baje más sobre su cuerpo besándolos y pasando mi lengua hasta que llegue a mi perdición.

Se podría decir que lo mejor para mi es el sexo oral, hacerlo y que me lo hagan así que la tome como hambriento haciendo que gimiera más fuerte y tomara mi cabello con sus manos "ohh dios bebe ya me había olvidado como lo hacías" decía mientras yo seguía comiéndomela literalmente, pasaba mi lengua por toda su extensión y sus alrededores, sentí como comenzó a alzar su cadera y a tensarse, exploto a los pocos minutos en un orgasmo intenso, me jalo del cuello y comenzó a besarme

Me empujo para quedar debajo de ella y rápidamente se sentó sobre mi penetrándola, abrí los ojos y la vi pero solo se encogió de hombros "te vienes afuera" gimió y yo no puedo pensar claramente así que comencé a moverme y acelerar mis estocadas

Sus uñas pasaban por mi torso y brazos mientras mis manos la tomaban de la cintura para moverla a mi gusto "Edward ….así…oh dios tan rico" yo no suelo decir mucho simplemente salen sonidos de excitación "te gusta bebe? Realmente lo necesitaba" dije "me encanta ya te extrañaba" decía, la tome por la cintura ya la gire para quedar sobre ella, amo varias posiciones así que siempre la muevo constantemente, tome sus piernas y las coloque sobre mis hombros para tener una penetración profunda, gemimos por la sensación tan deliciosa, comenzó a gritar y decir obscenidades, siempre ha sido así

Seguíamos moviéndonos cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos y baje sus piernas, la bese aun moviéndome sobre ella "shhh podrías no gritar tanto ahora?" dije riéndome y ella asintió también riéndome, sé que mi mama no tardara en venir a verme, si estoy dormido, estudiando o lo que sea, así que tenemos que terminar rápido, bese su cuello pasando mi lengua mientras mi cadera giraba rápidamente, la suya agarro mi ritmo, mordía mi hombro para no hacer ruido y sentí su cuerpo tensarse de nuevo, me alce y tome su cadera para agarrar velocidad "ohh dios!" "shhhhh" me reí callándola y tapando su boca con mi dedo, lo tomo entre su boca y comenzó a lamerlo, estoy a punto de explotar y ella tambien, alce una de sus piernas por sobre mi brazo es así fue como comenzó a tensarse "aahhh Edward así" dijo en voz baja, seguí moviéndome en círculo hasta que se arqueo y comenzó a apretar delicioso, un par de estocadas más y Salí rápidamente ella tomo mi miembro rápidamente y explote en su mano y abdomen

"ohh siii" dije después de sentir mi cuerpo temblar y descargarme totalmente, caí sobre ella sosteniendo mi peso, la bese y baje sobre su cuello "te amo tanya" le dije y escuche y pequeño sollozo "yo…..También Edward" dijo y cerré los ojos sobre su cuello, sabía que esto iba a suceder.

Escuche las escaleras tronar y me pare rápidamente para vestirme tanya hizo lo mismo le pase mi playera sucia para limpiarse el abdomen, y prendí la luz, nos sentamos sobre mi cama como si nada y la puerta se abrió

"Edward?" escuche a mi madre y la vi asomarse por la puerta, me miro y después a tanya quien estaba con la cabeza abajo y llorando levemente, me miro como preguntándome que pasaba y yo solo me encogí de hombros, asintió y salió "buenas noches hijo, tanya" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Volteé y mire a tanya "perdóname, de verdad sé que soy un egoísta por hacernos esto pero…." Me tapo con un dedo la boca "lo sé, te entiendo en verdad lo hago Edward, y sabía que esto iba a pasar, mi padre es doctor recuerdas? Sé cómo son sus horarios" dijo acercándose y besarme tiernamente "pero ya no puedo seguir así" una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y alce mi dedo para quitársela

"yo tampoco quiero seguir así, no sé qué hacer tanya de verdad, soy egoísta por desear tanto mi triunfo pero también lo soy por querer que sigas junto a mi" "eres un estúpido egoísta eso lo sé" dijo enojada mirándome

"no voy a pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, esto no va a cambiar en mucho tiempo bebe" por más que me duela no puedo seguir lastimándola, porque sé que con unas simple palabras y besos de mi parte lo aceptaría "lo sé, no lo quiero tampoco" dijo en un susurro parándose de mi cama "pero … " de repente me dio miedo "me … seguirás hablando cierto? Es decir, no desaparecerás de mi vida?"

realmente no quiero perderla, es una gran mujer, es mi amiga, mi única amiga, sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla "siempre seremos amigos Edward, sé que en cualquier momento tú me ayudaras y yo haré lo mismo por ti, simplemente ya no seremos pareja" asentí un poco más tranquilo de verdad soy un estúpido egoísta

"obvio no ahorita" dije aceptando el hecho que necesito darle su espacio, yo también lo necesito "no ahora, yo te hablo está bien?" dijo tomando sus zapatos "quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" que mal nacido sería dejarla que se fuera así después de haber tenido sexo y cortar, asintió y me pare para vestirme

No dijimos nada en el auto pero íbamos tomados de la mano, llegamos a su casa y me miro, la tome del cuello y la bese creo que como nunca la había besado, descargue todo lo que siento por ella en sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo, nos separamos por la falta de aire y recargue mi frente sobre la suya "en verdad lo hago tanya" dije y se separó para mirarme "en verdad te amo" sonrió asintiendo "eso nunca lo dude, yo también lo hago", "me hablaras?" le pregunte y asintió después de unos minutos "lo hare solo necesito tiempo" asentí y bajo del auto "adiós bebe" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Soy un idiota

Pasaron un par de meses y simplemente mi vida social desapareció, mis únicos amigos son mi padre y Jasper que triste suena eso? Y mi única amiga es mi hermana, ya que tanya aun no me ha llamado, no pienso presionarla y desde que sucedió supe que realmente no lo haría, no dos años y medio pasan en balde.

La buena noticia es que las cosas en el hospital van mejorando, ya he atendido algunos pacientes obvio sin gravedad de vida o muerte solo pequeños golpes o cortadas, pero saber que ya puedo ayudarlos es de las mejores sensaciones, aún siguen las bromas y los fastidios de los otros doctores pero he aprendido a controlar y simplemente dejar que se me resbalen del cuerpo.

Ni siquiera mi cumpleaños pude festejar simplemente fue una cena en casa con mis padres, Jasper y Rose, mis amigos dejaron de marcarme hace tiempo, solamente se podría decir que además de Jasper el único cercano que podría tener es un residente nuevo en el hospital, él es de enfermería y aunque suene mal me da un poco de gusto que los demás doctores también lo tratan así, Jacob Black, nos protegemos entre los dos y no dejamos que nos destrocen, es un buen chico, bueno ni tan chico es 2 años mayor que yo.

"nuevo, necesito que hagas algo por mi" dijo unos de los doctores mal nacidos asentí y me pare para seguirlo, llegamos a la sala de espera donde estaban una pareja llorando abrazando a una pequeña entre sus brazos, mire al Dr. Fritz para saber exactamente que pretendía

"desafortunadamente su hijo mayor acaba de fallecer no pudimos hacer nada, murió de un bala en el estómago y se desangro, un evento desagradable" dijo serio y seguía sin entender que pretendía "necesito de favor les des la noticia, gracias chico" y con eso se largó, "ah se llamaba Michel" grito antes de desaparecer

Me quede parado viéndolo nunca había hecho eso, que se supone que debo decirles? Lo siento su hijo murió? No puedo hacerlo

Me quede parado unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, veía como lloraba la mama descontroladamente mientras su esposo trataba de consolarla, la pequeña estaba mirando fijamente el suelo sin decir ni hacer nada "ehh Dr. Cullen? Está bien?" me pregunto un enfermera

Sonreí al escuchar el título, asentí y respire profundo "todo va a estar bien no se preocupe" dijo acariciando mi brazo un poco efusivo, la mire y camine hacia la sala donde estaba la familia, trague saliva fuerte, entre y carraspee un poco, alzaron la vista para verme esperanzados

"u….ustedes son la familia de Michel?" no sé ni cómo empezar! Asintieron y se pararon para acercarse a mí, instintivamente me hice para atrás "que noticia nos trae, está bien? Hable!" dijo la madre desesperada, los observe y mi corazón está a punto de salirse "debido a la fuerte herida que tenía….." comencé a decir y se taparon la boca para llorar fuerte

"los…. Los doctores no pudieron hacer mucho para evitar la hemorragia" maldito Dr. Fritz lo voy a matar!

"no digas eso no lo digas es mentira, él va estar bien, todo va a estar bien!" gritaba su mama jalando a su hija que seguía en shock, mi vista se dirigió a su padre que me veía con desprecio "lo siento mucho su hijo…."

"lo sientes mucho? Que patrañas que demonios va a sentir si solo eres un escuincle jugando a ser doctor! No tienes idea de lo que sentimos en este momento! No puede saber nada doctorsucho no sabes nada…!" me grito el padre de repente, me empujo por un hombro

"necesito que se calme, necesito explicarle de verdad lo siento mucho pero no voy a permitir que me grite" dije en voz fuerte pero tranquilo, de pronto se desmorono y cayo de rodillas llorando fuerte, se aferró a mi pantalón y no supe que hacer

Tengo ganas de llorar junto con ellos mis ojos pican, pero que clase de doctor seria, observe a la mama que lloraba en la espalda de su esposo la niña lloraba en sus abrazo también y me quede petrificado siento un nudo enorme en la garganta siento como literalmente baja más con cada pasada de saliva, no sé qué hacer …..… no sé

Me quede parado por unos minutos viéndolos desde arriba mientras lloraban en mi pantalón, ya no pude más me hice para atrás y soltaron mi pantalón para caer de lleno en el suelo y me sentí peor, me arrodille para jalar un poco al padre, me miro llorando

"necesita algo? Le puedo traer un calmante o lo que sea, dígame por favor" dije y simplemente me miro sin decir nada, tome a la mama por el brazo lentamente y la jale para sentarla en el sillón "dígame si necesita algo por favor"

"necesito a mi hijo" dijo en un susurro y yo suspire "no tenía que morir, maldito mundo no merecía morir!" grito de nuevo llorando "como sucedió?" qué más puedo preguntar? "un asalto en el centro comercial le dio un bala perdida" oh dios mío que horrible forma de morir, que injustica

"necesito traerles algo, en seguida vuelvo" me pare como robot y Salí para pedirle a la enfermera que me diera unos tranquilizantes, de nuevo entre a la sala y los deposite en la mesa

"les dejo unos calmantes por favor tómenselos se sentirán mejor, de verdad lo siento mucho" dije con la voz quebrada solo asintieron sin mirarme y Salí de ahí

Salí corriendo al baño para vomitar, escuche una risa mientras corría pero no voltee

No puedo hacer esto, no puedo, no es posible que suceda este tipo de cosas, nadie me dijo que tenía que dar ese tipo de noticias! Me quedo unos minutos sentado en la tasa del baño respirando agitado hasta que escuche unos pasos y un toque en la puerta de mi baño, abrí estirando solo la mano y mover el seguro

"hijo, todo está bien?" dijo el Dr. Meyer asentí solamente y salí empujándolo levemente para lavarme la cara y boca

"no parece como si todo estuviera bien, no estas arrepintiéndote de la profesión, cierto?" tenía un tono divertido en la voz lo mire a través del espejo

"eres muy joven aun, tiene chance de cambiar" me voltee mirándolo "acaso a estado hablando con los otros doctores? Eso es lo que siempre me dicen, pensé que usted pensaba bien de mí y ahora quiere que tire la toalla?" no pude evitar que saliera la voz de enojo, creo que ya estoy llegando a mi limite

"por supuesto que no pienso igual que ellos, es solo que veo que estas muy mal por algo que tenemos que hacer desafortunadamente casi diario"

Continuo "nunca nos dicen que hacer en la escuela para estos caso, solamente decir las cosas como son" ahora entiendo porque dicen que los doctores necesitan tener la sangre fría, no nada más es para poder tocar las entrañas de un cuerpo sino también para poder afrontar este tipo de cosas, pero tendré yo esa sangre fría?

"y bien, te arrepientes?" me vio levantando la ceja, baje la vista hacia el lavabo y suspire fuerte negando con la cabeza

"bien!, ya me estaba dando miedo de perder a unos de mis mejores doctores" dijo y me sorprendió, volví a mirarlo en el reflejo del espero "bueno unos de mis futuros mejores doctores" dijo sonriendo levemente, asentí y solo toco mi hombro para salir dejándome solo.

"necesitamos salir a tomar un par de cervezas" dijo Jake, mi amigo Jake, han pasado unos meses más y por fin mi vida agarro un equilibrio, para encontrarlo simplemente tuve que olvidarme de la vida social, me cuesta uno y la mitad del otro pero es necesario.

"no puedo, necesito terminar unas cosas" dije llenando el expediente de un paciente que acabo de atender

"no es posible que seas así, hace cuando que no pruebas una cerveza?" lo mire riendo "ayer en la noche, en mi casa" "si claro solo, tomar una cerveza a solas no significa "tomar una cerveza", ya sabes?" dijo con los acentos marcados de burla

"necesitamos salir y divertirnos, no se tu pero yo empiezo a ver a las enfermeras cada vez más bonitas" dijo mirando a la enfermera más vieja que hay en el hospital, es horrible y además antipática como el carajo, lo vi levantando una ceja y riéndome "es tu culpa! Ve lo que me provocas" casi me grito riéndose

"solo por no salir contigo te provoco que mires de esa manera a Bertha?" dije señalando a la enfermera

"con quien quieres que salga? Con tus nuevos amigos los doctores?" rodee los ojos desde hace días me está chingue y chingue de que ya soy muy amigo de los doctores, es verdad que ya dejaron de molestarme como lo hacían y ya me empiezan a hablar de una forma más profesional, pero eso no significa que sean mis mejores amigos, no creo perdonarlos nunca fueron unos desgraciados

"sabes que los amas… pero anda vamos por unas cervezas y quizá conozcas a algunas chicas y tengamos una gran noche" dijo de forma pervertida, negué y seguí llenando el expediente

" de verdad…no puedo Jake" dije comenzando a caminar "marica!" escuche que me gritaba Jake y me reí levante mi mano para mostrarle el dedo

A pesar de que ya tengo por fin un día a la semana de descanso aún estoy en la escuela y tengo que estudiar así que las salidas nocturnas de Jake no son buenas en este momento, aunque si admito que estoy empezando a mirar de forma diferente a todas las mujeres, el otro día me rozo una señora que paso junto a mí en el hospital y toda una historia de cómo la tomaba en el baño paso por mi mente, son un depravado necesitado de sexo.


	4. Chapter 3

CAP 3

BPOV

"ACCION!"

….y en un segundo me transformo en el personaje tras escuchar el grito.

En este momento soy la Doctora Caroline Cooper, mi personaje, la trama es difícil, nunca he hecho películas de miedo y esta juro que es una de las peores, soy una doctora en un hospital de Chicago que tras la muerte de su hija recién nacida comienza a transformarse, la muerte le habla y ve cosas extrañas en el hospital, pierde a su familia por encerrarse en su trabajo y quedarse largas horas en el hospital y así comienza a tener encuentros raros con las almas de ahí.

El día de ayer tuve que transformarme en un muerto putrefacto ya que en una de sus trastornos Caroline Cooper se ve en el espejo como una de sus constantes apariciones en el hospital, y verme después de terminar con el maquillaje de 4 horas fue realmente espeluznante casi me cago del susto, literal, Emmett y Alice se rieron de mi por mi reacción pero ya estoy buscando la venganza, ya quede con la maquillista que al término de la película me pondrán la transformación y le meteré el susto de su vida a esos dos malditos muaaa jajajaja

"que planeas que tienes cara de diablillo" hablando de mi oso preferido, sonreí y lo abrace "nada querido, solo pensaba en la película" dije tomando un muffin de la charola

Estamos en un receso ya, por fin desde las 4 a.m estamos filmando.

No conocía Chicago y hemos salido varias veces a comer para conocer un poco de la ciudad, no es agradable estar metida en un hospital todo el tiempo grabando, estamos en un ala del Hospital General de Chicago, en un área no concurrido tanto obvio ya que sería un poco difícil grabar con tanta gente, pero es enorme el hospital

"HEMOS TERMINADO POR HOY!" grito el director, yo no sé cómo les encanta hablar por esos altavoces son desesperantes,

"vamos por unos tragos, no?" dijo Alice tallándose la cara, pobre ha estado como loca tratando de evitar alguna foto de la película con los paparazzi que están alrededor y claro los fans también, y controlar un poco a la multitud ya que el hospital claramente dijo que al primer alboroto nos corría de aquí.

"si vamos" dije caminando hacia mi camerino, si son de esos camerinos que parecen casas rodantes, tengo que quitarme un poco el maquillaje que me pusieron, parezco enferma y ojerosa

"es realmente hermoso, juro que es como un ángel que ves…. y vestido así? Mmmm….." nunca he puesto mucha atención a la plática de las maquillistas siempre están chismorreando cosas sin interés "si también el chavo de iluminación, ya sabes? el gay? Lo vio y llego casi gritando como colegiala, hasta sonrojado estaba" seguía yo clavada leyendo mi libreto

"ya se me hizo una adicción ir a la hora del almuerzo para ver si esta, he tenido la suerte de encontrármelo 3 veces, y chocas con él y te sonríe ….. uff me desmayo cuando lo hace"

"lo sé! Es tan bello, debería ser actor o algo no puede estar oculto" " te imaginas si lo pudiéramos tener así, sentado frente a nosotras y verlo de cerca y poderlo tocar?" ok ahora si están llamando mi atención, de quien carajos hablan?

"no bueno el día que pase eso juro que no me aguanto y lo violo no me importa que me despidan, habrá valido la pena" son unas viejas chismosas y pervertidas pobre del wey que hablan, ha de sentirse cohibido

Pues ese día salimos a tomar unas copas y a cenar, curiosamente mi "novio" llego a cenar, dándome una "sorpresa", obvio Alice me aviso de esto antes, ya que ella y la asistente de James quedaron en hacerlo para que se viera que éramos aun una pareja unida, cosa que a mí me vale madres pero todo por mantener la imagen

"y cuanto más vamos a tener que fingir?" no me importa que este frente a mi James tratando de comerse una costilla "cuando pase la euforia de la noticia" dijo Alice como si nada, eso puede tardar meses! "mmm ok, me avisas entonces"

"por mí no hay problema solo que tampoco quiero que yo termine como el malo de la película, eh" dijo James obvio también protegiendo su imagen, todos asentimos, es lo más justo.

EPOV

"cálmate Jacob, pareces quinceañera excitada" dije molestando a mi amigo, últimamente ha estado de lo más desesperante, bueno todos de hecho

Salió en las noticias que una película se grabara en una área del hospital de Chicago y todos están de lo más exaltados

"como dices eso Cullen, que no te emociona esto que está pasando? Ya están aquí!" rodee los ojos

"que no te parece emoción suficiente las emergencias que tenemos?" a lo mejor suena muy ñoño pero ahora que ya soy por fin después de 4 años el neurocirujano en el aérea de emergencias que siempre quise ser dirán que tengo poca experiencia pero yo me considero muy capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para dejar a la perfección el cerebro humano y mis altos mandos también piensan igual

Vengo a trabajar con una sonrisa en los labios, amo lo que hago, aunque sería mejor no tener trabajo ya que la mayoría de las veces a quien atiendo son personas con los sesos casi regados en la camilla por accidentes automovilísticos casi siempre

"ashhh siempre hablas del trabajo, despabílate un poco, está aquí!" otra vez como quinceañera

"deberías revisarte en el baño a ver si ya se te fueron y te creció vagina Jacob, no es normal tu comportamiento" le dije y su respuesta fue un golpe en el hombro "y ni si quiera se dé quien carajos hablas" así siglos que no veo la televisión, mi vida consta en el trabajo, gimnasio y casa, o a veces solo trabajo y casa es todo.

"Ni siquiera sabes de quien hablo….. qué te pasa hablo de la mujer más hermosa que existe más buena más….ughhh hablo de .." "DOCTOR CULLEN LO BUSCAN EN EMERGENCIAS, DOCTOR CULLEN" y Salí hecho la fregada eso solo significa algo grave

"aguántalo en tus pantalones Jake!" solo le grite a mi amigo riéndome

Llegue a emergencias y efectivamente es un motociclista que choco en la carretera, tiene aún el casco pero por lo que veo será difícil mantener todo en su lugar o hasta mantenerlo con vida

"prepara todo en la sala!" le grite a un enfermero casi nuevo que no hace otra cosa que seguirme a todos lados, no lo he tratado como me trataron a mí al principio pero empiezo a sentir que eso es inevitable, con razón lo hacían se siente bien mandarlos y gritarles, soy un maldito por fin me salió la sangre fría

Después de 3 horas de operación, pude salvar al chico motociclista pero no tendrá una vida al 100% tuvo un daño cerebral muy fuerte y perdió mucha materia gris así que es poco probable que vuelva a ser una persona activa

Eso es lo malo de mi trabajo. "buen trabajo doctor" dijo el Dr. Meyer

"hice lo que pude pero no fue una bonita vista estaba destrozado" dije terminando de lavar mis manos y esterilizarlas, debemos de tener una higiene al máximo

"lo sé, pero no sé cómo haces para reconstruirlos Edward, eso es lo que te hace ser un excelente doctor y estar rápidamente en el lugar que quieres, allá arriba están impactados contigo" dijo dándome un palmada y salir del baño

Sonreí llenándome de completa felicidad, es lo que quería, justo lo que deseaba, no necesito otra cosa en mi vida, ya ni siquiera pienso en sexo, mujeres, diversión, salidas, etc, eso es un plus a la vida perfecta que tengo.

"y bueno vamos a salir, o no? mañana descansamos" escuche una voz detrás de mí y sonreí

"Jasper!" a pesar de que en las mañanas de camino al hospital veo a mi primo siempre me hace sonreír encontrarlo en el hospital, hace 1 año entro aquí como psicólogo, trabaja en el área de psiquiatría del hospital pero aun así está lejos y hay veces que no lo veo.

"y bien?" , "mmm estoy cansado Jasper, solo quiero llegar a dormir, además no tener que venir mañana no significa que puedo ir a embriagarme, si hay una emergencia sabes que tendré que estar aquí, y no creo que pueda salvar vidas estando crudo" es por eso que me he olvidado de la vida social

"ya ves cómo es? Es lo que te digo Jazz" sabía que el metiche de Jacob estaba detrás de esto "es lo que dices primo pero debes de salir, hace cuanto que te tiras a alguien, eh?" rodee los ojos y me dirigí a la recepción necesito llenar el expediente del motociclista

"podrías decirlo más alto?" dije después que la enfermera de la recepción me viera y se mordiera el labio

"y si necesitas saberlo, sabes que no fue hace mucho" tuve un desliz en el baño del hospital con una enfermera que desafortunadamente por ella la despidieron un par de días después, me asuste al pensar que fue por lo que hicimos pero no, la cago con unas medicinas y la despidieron, no era muy brillante.

"si tiene más de un mes es demasiado tiempo para mi" dijo mi primo "todas mías", como suele brincar de cama en cama le vale madres, lo único que hace es platicar con los pacientes no abrirles la cabeza, aunque es muy bueno me ha salvado de varias crisis de estrés

"tiene más de un mes?" pregunto Jacob sorprendidísimo "si y qué?" la vieja metiche de la recepción seguía atenta a la conversación y viéndome como si estuviera dispuesta a hacerme el favorcito en este momento

"no entiendo Edward, si yo tuviera tu….físico, tendría una diferente en mi cama cada día" aghh por favor si de todas formas lo hace

"si bueno, este "físico" no es tan fácil" "bueno entonces esto dignifica que no saldrás con nosotros?" pregunto Jasper "dej….." "DOCTOR CULLEN!" me grito una enfermera con cara de susto, esto significa de nuevo algo grave Salí corriendo

"de verdad no puedo!" les grite y solo los vi con cara de comprensión y asintiendo.

Después de un par de días comenzó a desesperarme esto de la película, ni siquiera he visto en donde la están grabando pero hay demasiada gente en el hospital, me he dado cuenta que una chava me sigue a todos lados con cara de estúpida, la veo a la hora del almuerzo, detrás del escritorio de recepción, cuando salgo para fumarme un cigarro, etc, y después casualmente sale de una esquina y se estampa conmigo al principio le sonreía por su torpeza pero ahorita ya empieza a cagarme.

Y al salir hay muchas personas en la calle de enfrente al parecer soy muy famosos los actores pero no tengo idea de quienes sean.

"listo corazón ya quedo lleno tu refrigerador" dijo mi hermana saliendo de mi cocina seguida por Tanya, me mude ya hace un tiempo a una casa modesta en el centro de Chicago, con un parque a una cuadra el cual me sirve para correr y des estresarme todas las mañanas antes de comenzar el trabajo, pero no tenia tiempo de arreglar nada durante varis meses las cajas de mudanza permanecieron cerradas, de vez en cuando mi hermana y Tanya me vienen a ayudar con este tipo de cosas.

Tanya y yo comenzamos a hablarnos después de 1 año de haber cortado, me sorprendió su llamada pero me alegro a lo grande, como lo platicamos somos amigos ahora

Ni ella ni yo deseamos otra cosa en primera porque sabe que yo sigo igual de antisocial y en segunda porque ella tiene una relación con un tal Alistar

Mi hermana que en ese año sin Tanya se volvió mi amiga, confidente y todo para mí, cosa que nunca habíamos tenido una relación así, junto con mi ex novia se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudar a acomodarme en mi nueva casa y porque juran que soy incapaz de hacer las compras decidieron acondicionar mi refrigerador con cosas "saludables".

"mil gracias no sé qué haría sin ustedes" les dije abrazándolas y soltaron una risita tonta

"y cuéntanos, sabes que en el hospital están grabando una película" rodee los ojos "no es posible que ustedes también, no tengo idea, de verdad no he visto a nadie y no sé nada"

"seguramente hasta te has topado con Bella y ni en cuenta, siempre has sido bien distraído" tanya dijo riéndose de mi "no se ni siquiera quien sea Bella, y si estoy distraído es porque tengo trabajo" se rieron,

"bueno ya nos vamos, por favor a la próxima que te veamos trae un autógrafo o una foto secreta de alguien, quieres?"

BPOV

"en serio señorita Swan es bellísimo, es más guapo que cualquiera actor que conozca y fíjese que después de 15 años de trabajar en este he visto varios, y ninguno como el" con la única que chismorreo es con Ángela, mi peinadora, al parecer también le dio la euforia por el "Doctor Cullen " como todos lo llaman

Según esto es un doctor que trabaja en otra área que está muy guapo, no creo que sean muy altas las expectativas de estas mujeres, aunque también están rodeadas de famosos guapos y hermosos siempre suelen exagerar demasiado las cosas.

Al principio de mi carrera una maquillista me comento que había conocido a Vin Diesel y que era maravilloso y hermoso y fuerte y simpático y bla bla bla y la verdad….. Deja mucho que desear, así que ya no suelo tomar mucho en cuenta de sus comentarios

"no me digas Angie, pues suena como un encanto" estaba frente a ella mientras me daba un delicioso masaje en el cabello antes de ponerme la peluca corta que lleva mi personaje, como esta trastornada se cortó el cabello a tijeretazos

"si se lo juro, verdad Bree?" le pregunto a una de las maquillistas "ay no tengo nada que decir, es perfecto, creo que ya empezó a darse cuenta de que lo persigo pero no lo puedo evitar, una vez que lo ves de cerca, con esa piel de porcelana y ojos verdes, y sonrisa hermosa y alto … hace que piense cosas no decentes"

oooook "y porque no le hablas? Que, es casado? No un doctor ya será muy grande para ti Bree?" no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que chismear aquí, aun no comienzan mis escenas el día de hoy

"nooooo es el mejor de todo, es muy joven, no pasa de 30 años" la mire sorprendida en el espejo

"estoy segura que te equivocas bree, seguro es traga años" "se lo juro que no señorita es muy joven", que raro "y bueno porque no le hablas y le sonríes si dices que es tan encantador contigo?" si me gustara a mi seguro le sonreiría y ligaría con el

"no creo que se fije en mí, es mas no lo he visto fijarse en nadie, anda siempre corriendo de aquí para allá con pacientes y demás doctores" mmm que lastima

"pareces enferma Bella, ese look definitivamente no te queda" comento Alice en un descanso de grabaciones, son de las ultimas escena que no sé por qué siempre son de las primeras en grabarse y si Caroline Cooper está en sus peores traumas y suele estar siempre pálida ojerosa y desgreñada

"no estoy grabando la película Alice para que todos la vean y digan ohh mira que hermosa, no queda con el personaje"

"lo es tonta, vamos por un cigarro, quieres?" dijo caminando hacia atrás de los campers, salude a algunos fans que estaban en la acera de enfrente y desde aquí se veía la entrada del hospital, varias ambulancias llegaban y partían "ese el aérea de emergencias" me señalo Alice, con razón hay tanto movimiento, que horror trabajar en eso, ver tantos heridos y gente al borde de la muerte, me dio escalofríos

"señorita Swan aquí tiene su café" me dijo una de las maquillistas, con razón no me acordaba donde lo había dejado, "gracias", "y bien cómo ves la película Alice, fue una buena opción?"

como dije yo suelo escoger mis papeles no lo que la gente me imponga y siempre quise realizar una película de terror al igual que una cómica, pero no siento que me pueda aguantar la risa y poner cara seria, se imaginan trabajar con Jim Carrey?

"la producción es muy buena y este director es famosos por las películas de terror, y además la inversión es grandísima" dijo sacando el humo de su cigarro "eso si Alice" dije mirando a mi alrededor, hay demasiadas personas a lo lejos sí que es un hospital muy transcurrido, las puertas principales a lo lejos se abrieron y entraron varios paramédicos se detuvieron un momento para hablar con un doctor que salió del hospital

Volteo sonriendo despidiéndose con una mano de los paramédicos y ohhh dios miooo, estaba un poco lejano pero le puedo ver el perfil, juro que es el mismo perfil de mis sueños hace un par de semanas, un hombre alto, de cabello dorado con una bata de doctor se paró de repente para prender un cigarro, tenía la cara un poco molesta al fijarse en los fans de enfrente, escuche que Alice decía algo pero no supe bien que era

"me estas escuchando?" me jalo para que volteara "que tanto miras….. Oh dios mío, que es eso?" la mire y tenía los ojos abiertos y me reí "lo sé"

"siii es él señorita Swan, el ángel que le decía en la mañana" me dijo bree corriendo hacia mí, me mordí la lengua por lo que pensé en la mañana sobre las expectativas de ellas sobre los hombres, y en verdad se ve menos de 30 años

"no es hermoso?" no puedo creer, yo también lo seguiría todos los días en el comedor si pudiera, estábamos las tres como estúpidas mirándolo, suspiro un poco y se tomó el cuello para girarlo, como cuando sientes tensión y necesitas relajarte, dejo su cabeza hacia atrás por unos segundos y de repente mira hacia nuestra dirección, juro que nuestras miradas se encontraron pero no nos pudimos mover ninguna seguíamos viéndolo intensamente, entrecerró los ojos y tomo el ultimo sorbo de su cigarro, lo apago en el cenicero y camino hacia adentro

Me reconoció? Seguramente por eso me vio con el ceño fruncido "por dios, eso fue muy excitante, mira que siempre veo a actores guapos pero ni a los talones eh" dijo Alice aun viendo donde desapareció

"ósea bree, él es el "doctor Cullen?" "ss.. Si" la mire confusa me contesto como si estuviera en medio del orgasmo

"guau" solo dije y comenzar a caminar hacia el set

"oh dios mío!" me pare en seco "que? Que! Que es bella?" pobre Alice la asuste, "me vio así, ha de haber pensado que soy una vieja enferma o loca, mírame!" con el maquillaje que traigo parezco que escape del psiquiátrico, Alice comenzó a atacarse de la risa y le di un zape en la cabeza "hey!" grito

EPOV

Cosa rara en mi vida, estoy a las 7 de la tarde llegando a mi casa, por suerte no hubo mucho trabajo, no hubo emergencias y por eso puedo salir más temprano a descansar, tome una cerveza y me eche al sillón, claro después de ponerme unos pantalones pants solamente

conecte mi iPod y contemple el techo escuchando la música, aunque suene bastante raro me encanta el rock, rock pesado, metal y electrónico no queda para nada conmigo pero esa música me relaja, suelo ponerla en el quirófano cuando tengo una operación agenda da, sin mayor riesgo, me gusta operar y relajarme con las canciones.

Después de 2 semanas que comenzaron las grabaciones la euforia sigue igual en el hospital, es cagante ver que nadie presta atención de lo que hacen, solamente hablan de que se encontraron a no sé quién chingados en el pasillo.

Por suerte las cosas en el hospital han estado tranquilas, así hay épocas, épocas de muchos accidentes, operaciones y demás y es pocas como ahorita que no pasa nada, y sinceramente lo prefiero así aunque yo me aburra es mejor no tener muertes en mi camilla.

"como estas hijo?" como siempre mis padres me saludan con una emoción, por eso me encanta venir a su casa me siento en mi hogar, extraño cañón mi casa, mi recamara, mis padres pero ya me siento un hombre maduro que no puedo seguir viviendo con mis padres, a pesar de tener solo 26 años siento que tuviera más de 35, y todos dicen eso.

"bien mama, y tú? Dónde está mi padre?" amo el olor de mi casa "ya sabes anda pagando sueldos y comprando cosas y viendo situaciones de sus negocios, pero siempre regresa a cenar" dijo riéndose, entre y me aplaste cómodamente en el sillón de la sala

"y cómo va el trabajo? Yo no sé como puedes hijo, no es grotesco ver el cerebro?" me reí por ver su cara de asco "no mama, podría comer un pizza viendo una cabeza abierta"

"no seas asqueroso hijo!" me reí mas fuerte casi vomita

Pasamos un buen rato hablando y obvio me quede a cenar, las únicas veces que como rico es cundo vengo a visitar a mis padres, si no como puras cosas congeladas y no nutritivas

"ok hijo, comprendo que todo en tu vida va muy bien, pero te falta algo importante, no crees?" sé a qué se refiere últimamente todos me han fregado con la misma cosa, rodee los ojos

"Jasper…. Me dijo que de verdad no sales, es necesario tener un poco de distracción, ya sabes? No es normal encerrarse en el trabajo"

"lo se madre, pero estoy feliz así, porque mover algo en mi vida si en este momento me siento satisfecho?" sonrió tomando mi mano y asintiendo

"te ves feliz, solo te pido que no te cierres a las oportunidades de la vida" solo asentí sonriéndole


	5. Chapter 4

CAP. 4

BPOV

"ACCION!" esas palabras son mágicas, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil grabar una película de este tema pero ha resultado muy estresante y laborioso, tuve que ir un par de días a Los Ángeles y Nueva York tenía 2 programas de televisión y un par de ruedas de prensa, saben lo cansado que es viajar a 2 lugares diferentes en 2 días? No dormí ni madres así que el maquillaje de hoy no fue tan pesado ya que en realidad traigo la cara de zombie.

"CORTE!" uff me sostuvieron de inmediato ya que mi escena era estar trepada en la orilla del hospital a punto de matarme por no saber qué hacer con las apariciones, estoy asegurada con cuerdas pero aun así es un vértigo del carajo

"muy bien bella!, necesitas algo?" Alice siempre tan servicial, la amo

"no amiga gracias" dije abrazándola., bajamos al sótano del hospital, grabaremos otra escena de "peligro" que involucra un auto

"ACCION!" de nuevo y comienza la faena,

Salí del auto corriendo por alguna alucinación de Caroline Cooper, se suponía que debía llegar al elevador con cara de pánico al sentir que algo me perseguía, pero curiosamente nunca llegue al elevador, solo sentí un fuerte golpe y unos gritos antes de caer como res al suelo

"bella, bella estas bien? Contéstame preciosa" escuchaba a Emmett a los lejos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me retumbo, alce mis manos para tocarme la cabeza y gritar, "muévanse, muévanse!" gritaba el oso y abrí los ojos, solo veía luces en el techo pasar y escuche unas rueditas

Me ubique y vi que iba en una camilla por los pasillos del hospital, Emmett iba a mi lado gritándole a la gente de a lado, fans y fotógrafos? Oh dios, y demás personas, llegamos a un cuarto y me depositaron en la cama

"enseguida viene el doctor" dijo un enfermera con cara de pánico que no me ayudo en lo absoluto, el cuarto estaba repleto entre Emmett, Alice, mi agente, otro guardaespaldas el director, etc.

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme aun el dolor es intenso pero ya no me siento tan ida "por aquí doctor Cullen"

Doctor Cullen? Nnoooo que oso "que es esto? Porque todos están aquí?" escuche su voz grave y fuerte, se escuchaba enojado y abrí los ojos para verlo con cara de confusión y el ceño fruncido "necesitan salir por favor" les decía a todos señalando la puerta

"no podemos salir" "no la dejaremos sola" "quien es usted" "como esta" "haga algo doctor!" "obvio no me veo a salir" se escuchaban los murmullos en el cuarto y lo vi tomar el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos

"necesito que salgan, ahora! No puedo trabajar con todos aquí y es prohibido, así que les pido que salgan!" de nuevo dijo señalando otra vez la puerta

"que no sabe quién soy?" "no me voy a salir" …..

"AHORA! FUERA!" grito exasperado y se ve más sexy así, creo que la contusión ya se me olvido de solo verlo, por fin todos salieron y cerró la puerta respirando hondo

"ok, se encuentra bien?" dijo acercándose a mí y tomando la planilla que siempre están al final de la cama, no se para que sirva eso pero es igualito a las películas, "ehh creo que si" conteste con la voz baja

"aquí dice que sufrió un golpe por un objeto pesado" dijo aun viendo la tabla frente a mí, pude observar su rostro sus pestañas largas y rubias, su cabello tenia mechones rojizos que no se le veían de lejos, labios carnosos y bien definidos y unos ojos verdes profundo con un destellos más claro adentro, asentí cuando me vio que no decía nada

"necesito revisarla" dijo dejando la planilla sobre la cama, me tomo de una mano y me jalo levemente

"necesito que se siente lentamente por favor" sentí una descarga al sentir su mano suave y larga, me incorpore y sentí un leve mareo, me tome la cabeza y me dolió

"permítame" dijo bajando mi mano y tomando mi cabeza, observe su cuerpo que estaba entre mis piernas, la bata la tenía abierta y por lo tanto observe la camisa azul cielo que tenía debajo un poco ceñida a su cuerpo, unos jeans que se veían un poco desgastados pero sin llegar a decir que es un fodongo, tenía un cinturón grueso café y más abajo se veía no muy plano el pantalón mmmmm

Sentí sus manos trabajar un mi cabeza y mis ojos seguían trabajándolo a él, sus piernas se veían fuertes y largas, ahora que lo veo en verdad es sumamente alto, y termine con unos zapatos cafés tipo doctor marteens y no se veía que calzaba chico mmmmmm

"bien, no tuvo ninguna herida abierta así que no necesita puntadas ni nada por el estilo," dijo bajando sus manos y tomar de nuevo la plantilla a lado de mí, bajo su rostro y absorbí para olerlo, no sé qué loción sea pero en combinación con su olor varonil es delicioso

"estaré bien entonces?, porque me duele" dije golfamente, no puedo evitar ligar con él, es imposible, me vio y sonrió levemente, abrió la boca un poco y me vio todo el rostro por un segundo, es un mirada intensa que me está penetrando cada poro, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y agradecí no tener una de esas madres conectadas que hacen pi pi pi pi pi….

"si, le daré obvio algo para el dolor y una pomada que es necesario se la ponga" dijo alejándose de mi para tomar unas cosas del gabinete al otro lado del cuarto, tomo un poco de pomada entre sus dedos y comenzó a masajearme en la cabeza, cerré los ojos y casi tuve un orgasmo

"necesito que se ponga hielo…..bastante a decir verdad para evitar alguna hinchazón, y estas pastillas son para el dolor solo las toma cuando no soporte el dolor ya que son muy fuertes" me dijo dándome las pastillas

De nuevo alzo la planilla y comenzó a llenarla, es zurdo y no sé porque eso me pareció de lo más excitante comenzó a escribir en ella sin decir nada, yo tenía la mirada puesta en el hasta que me vio de reojo, baje la vista rápido y observe el piso

"está bien, me dice su nombre, por favor" dijo y me cayó un balde de agua fría, alce la cara rápidamente y lo vi "nn…no sabe mi nombre?" dije sorprendida, el alzo el rostro y me vio con el ceño marcado y mirada de preocupación

"….. debería saber su nombre?" dijo en tono de tanteo, como si pensara que el golpe fuera más fuerte de lo aparenta y me hace decir locuras, sonreí y negué

"no, claro que no Isabella Marie Swan" dije sonriendo no puedo creer que no me conozca, cual es la probabilidad? Últimamente siento que estoy en todos lados y la gente comenzara a escupir por ver tanto mi rostro, pero este…..ejemplar no sabe quién soy, creo que me gusta, me gusta el saber que no me conoce

"su edad?" me miro como esperando una respuesta similar a la anterior, sonreí "23 años" cuantos tienes tú?, no pasa de 30 eso es seguro.

Después de un minuto más de escribir, se volvió a acercar a mí y verme de nuevo en esa manera intensa, raras veces me sonrojo pero ahora siento mis mejillas que arden por su mirada

"tendrá pequeños dolores de cabeza un par de días más, es normal no necesita preocuparse" sonrió "lo único que le pido es que no se duerma en este momento, duérmase hasta la noche como regularmente lo hace, pero evite dormir en este momento aunque le dé mucho sueño" ok debo de poner atención a lo que dice pero no puedo dejar de ver su boca, su lengua rozar sus dientes cada vez que habla y medio sonríe

"y lo más importante es si devuelve el estómago, siente demasiadas nauseas o mareos intensos en unos días, tendrá que regresar para revisarla de nuevo"

"Así que eso no es normal?" le pregunte poniendo atención a mi cuerpo por si tenía algún síntoma de esos, sonrió leve y negó "no, eso no es normal, eso es algo grave" aunque me hable en típico tono de doctor como si todos fuéramos

retrasados mentales no me importo el me puedo hablar como se le dé su gana, asentí sonriendo

"está bien, puede irse señorita Swan, quiere que le hable a ….." dijo señalando la puerta moviendo su mano "alguno de las veinte personas que están afuera?"

"a Emmett por favor, el alto fuerte de cabello castaño" necesito a mi protector a mi lado, "Emmett, correcto, tenga cuidado de acuerdo?" y con eso salió este magnífico ejemplar dejándome como baba pos sexo

EPOV

"Emmett?" le pregunte al alto fuerte y de cabello castaño "si doctor" dijo asustado a pesar de que es enorme tiene ojos expresivos, llenos de ternura e inocencia, que extraño

"puede pasar, ella está bien solo necesita descansar un poco" dije fuerte para que los demás escucharan, porque demonios habrán estado todos con ella en el cuarto? Ha de ser alguien importante

Continúe haciendo mi trabajo normal, no es como si no me importara o como si pudiera dejar de pensar en ella, es hermosa me impacto, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella, bueno si, mi hermana es hermosa pero qué asco verla de esa manera, y ni siquiera tanya que durante años para mí fue la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, pero ella, Isabella, tiene algo que me atrajo como imán

Tiene unos ojos claros azul en el centro y miel a los lados muy extraños, la piel tersa y clara, pequeñas ojeras que la hacen ver cansada pero aun así atractiva, nariz respingada y labios carnosos, pero solo fue una paciente, buen doctor seria si hubiera empezado a ligar con ella como si nada.

"Edward! Cuéntamelo todo!" grito la niña de mi amiga Jacob, que desde que comenzó lo de la película se comporta como adolescente en plena revolución de hormonas

"no sé qué de hablas jake" estaba terminando de colocar el expediente de Isabella Swan en el área de recepción "como que no sabes! Dime que se siente, la tocaste? Cómo es? Oh dios yo me muero si la tuviera así de cerca" lo mire extrañado en este momento su comportamiento es más raro que otros días

"creo que hasta tendría un accidente en los pantalones si la tocara, dime!" qué asco que le pasa, "en verdad no se dé qué hablas y eso es asqueroso Jake"

"no te hagas Edward, lo tienes en las manos no lo niegues dime como fue conocerla?" observe mis manos y solo tenía el expediente de Swan

Lo alce viéndolo "exacto! De ella, ósea estuviste a solas con ella, la tocaste y todo, a que olía?" me está perdiendo

"DE…QUE..HABLAS?" le pregunte lento a ver si así entiende "de …..Bella…Swan" dijo imitándome, levante una ceja confuso ladee la cabeza y soltó una risa fuerte

"no sabes quién es cierto?" estaba divertido el idiota lo mire sin decir nada

"no lo puedo creer!" grito y se botó de la risa, varios a nuestro alrededor voltearon a verme, negué

"quién es?"

"en serio no sabes?"

"idiota si te estoy preguntando es OBVIO que no se" se puso serio y me vio "es la actriz Isabella Swan, ya sabes, la actriz principal de esta película que están grabando aquí?" me quede boquiabierto

"es famosísima! Como es posible que no la conozcas?" dijo y me sentí súper estúpido, como es posible, digo no veo mucha televisión ni nada pero…..que oso, abrí los ojos y me puse rojo

"que, que hiciste Edward?" dijo divertido

"oh dios que pena" me tome el rostro

"dime"…..

"con razón me dijo eso…."susurre y se botó de la risa

"que te dijo?" voltee para que nadie más escuchara mi ridículo que acabo de pasar

"pues estaba llenando su expediente y le pregunte su nombre… y me vio….así raro y me dijo….que si no sabía su nombre… y yo pensé que estaba loca entonces le pregunte, debería saber su nombre? Pero como si fuera grave su situación y se rio y negó y me dijo su nombre" y está a punto de orinarse de la risa

"basta! Deja de reírte estúpido" lo empuje

"estúpido tu que le dijiste eso" dijo riéndose más

"me cagas" le dije y me di la vuelta para dejarlo ahí.

Bueno al menos ya tengo algo chusco que contar, hacía años que no me pasaba nada interesante en la vida, mi hermana seguro dejará de hablarme por días y me dirá _que oso tenerte como hermano_ entonando la voz fémina de ella. Mejor no le digo nada, al único que le contare es a Jasper, el sé que solo se burla por un minuto y se le pasa.

Después de una semana aun me sigue chingando Jacob con lo mismo, lo mande al carajo hasta el cansancio así que ahora prefiero no pensar en eso, aunque mi mente comienza a burlarse también de mí, pero no puedo hacer nada así que omito todo pensamiento de burla hacia mí mismo.

"Dr. Cullen!" escuche una voz ronca y voltee, era el tal Emmett

"por favor necesito que venga, Bella… digo Isabella no se siente bien" estaba nervioso así que tome el expediente de ella y mis instrumentos "vamos" le dije y comencé a seguirlo.

Llegamos a una parte que estaba llena de bardas y tráilers, había gente en el otro lado de la calle y varios, fotógrafos? Ughhh.

Llegamos a una especie de casa rodante "pasa" dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta, entre y la cerro detrás de él dejándome a solas con ella, quien estaba sentada con la cara un poco pálida

"hola" me miro sonriendo levemente

"hola" ahora que se quién es no puedo evitar temblar, que demonios? Hace unos días la atendí como si nada y ahora me muero de nervios "ehh, me dijeron que no se siente bien?" duuhhh! Por algo estas aquí idiota

"ss…si, me ha dolido bastante y el día de hoy 2 veces eh…vomitado, y me dijo que eso no es normal" sonrió leve haciendo que también sonriera

"es verdad, ok déjeme checarla" me acerque a ella y tome la pequeña lamparita para verificar sus reflejos en las pupilas, moví mis dedos frente a ella y le pregunte algunas cosas básicas, toque su cráneo para verificar que no hubiera ninguna herida superficial

"correcto, al parecer todo está bien por fuera, pero de todas formas necesito que haga una cita para tomarse unas radiografías, "dije y me miro asustada

"solamente es para descartar que haya algún coagulo y otra cosa" asintió temerosa

"si gusta puedo hacer la cita para el día de mañana a medio día" no es necesario que sea tan rápido pero me gustó la idea de verla el día de mañana también

"está bien, ahí estaré" dijo viéndome y por un segundo me perdí en sus ojos, sacudí la cabeza para pensar al 100 "correcto, bueno señorita Swan…." "bella" me interrumpió, "perdón?" hoy no estoy muy hábil junto a ella

"que me llames bella, así me dicen mis amigos" porque quiero brincar y gritar de felicidad? …"amigos?" entrecerré los ojos, deja de ligar con ella!, "si me has salvado así que por supuesto que somos amigos…..eh Dr. Cullen" dijo viendo el nombre de mi bata, sonreí asintiendo

"Edward, todos me dicen así, así que dime Edward, no tengo un apodo para amigos nada más" y continuo ligando, bien eh! Sonrió apenándose y me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y darle la mejor cogí….. "entonces mañana nos vemos….Edward" me saco de mis pensamientos

"si" dije dándome la vuelta "oh y…..perdóname por no….ya sabes…..re…conocerte antes" dije poniéndome de mil colores, sonrió y asintió "no hay problema" y Salí de ahí.

Que me sucede, todo el día estuve pensando en ella, llegue a mi casa y juro que lo primero que necesito es un baño con agua fría, pero no creo que así se me logre bajar, ni modo tendré que descargarme de alguna manera y será pensando en ella, como seguro lo hacen miles de fans enfermos.

Al siguiente día no podía dejar de ver el reloj, quiero que ya sean las 12, aunque no es necesario que yo esté presente en las radiografías quiero estarlo, necesito saber que realmente no le suceda nada

"porque tan pensativo?" dijo la metiche de mi amiga Jacqueline jajajaja ya encontré una manera de molestarlo, con eso dejo de fregarme con mi error "nada que te interese Jacqueline"

"no me digas así, ya deje de molestarte con eso!" me reí fuerte "está bien Jacob, que sucede?"

"nada, es solo que ayer alguien me dijo que atendiste de nuevo a Bella" dijo como si nada, como corren los chismes aquí, nunca lo había notado

"porque le dices bella?" me vio confuso y ni siquiera se bien porque le dije eso "porque así le dices los cercanos a ella", "así le dicen sus amigos" le conteste como si nada y me miro

"y es así como me pidió que le dijera, to..ma…la!" le grite riéndome por su cara

"eres un maldito Cullen, de todas las mujeres, porque ella?" de verdad lo dijo serio hizo que me riera más fuerte "por favor Jacob no seas infantil, solamente soy su doctor" hasta eso me llego a mí, quisiera ser algo más que su doctor?

"pero yo la conozco desde antes, no es justo yo sé todo de su vida tengo sus fotos en mi compu y….. no se …he visto todas las películas de ella….." seguía hablando cuando entro por la puerta junto con Emmett, todas las personas murmuraban y la señalaban

"…así que no es justo yo soy el que debería atenderla y…." tuve que darle una leve patada para que se callara "auuch que te sucede!" grito y lo vi alzando la cejas mirando detrás de él, volteo y juro que tuve que sostenerlo

"guau" susurro

"hola" dijo bella sonriendo "qué onda doc" me saludo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda "Emmett….bella" dije y Jake movía la cabeza con la boca abierta viéndome y viéndolos

"soy Jacob!" dijo de repente haciendo que bella brincara un poco y me reí "él es Jacob es el jefe de enfermería del hospital" si había comentado el crecimientos rápido que tuvo por sus habilidades?

"hola" lo saludo y Jake empalideció "es un gusto…. Yo soy súper…."

"Jacob Black tienes llamada!" le grito una enfermera "maldita sea" susurro y salió corriendo, yo seguía botado de la risa, mi oso no se compara en lo más mínimo al comportamiento estúpido de Jake

"estoy lista" si yo también lo estoy, me reí y asentí "síganme por favor"

Le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas para descartar cualquier hematoma o fractura que pudiera existir, se le veía nerviosa mientras estaba acostada para entrar en el aparato de rayos X, la pondrán en diferentes posiciones

"va a estar bien doc?" mire a Emmett, está realmente preocupado, ni siquiera sé quién es el, que tal si es su novio "trabajas para ella?" me salió, me miro y sonrió

"se podría decir, soy su ángel guardián ósea su guardaespaldas personal y amigo íntimo de hace años" dijo muy orgulloso me reí "ya veo, ahora entiendo tu preocupación"

"pues si estará bien, si tuviera algún tipo de fractura o hinchazón le molestaría estar en esa posición, y por lo que veo no tiene reacción alguna" esta de cabeza por lo tanto si tuviera algo serio no podría estar en esa posición sería muy doloroso "muy bien doc, me da gusto" me dio otra palmada en la espalda

Después de una hora de pruebas y tomografías, salió de ahí "y bien?" pregunto ansiosa y me reí "necesito ver las radiografías, me las darán en unas horas y podre checarlas"

"está bien, podría darte mi teléfono y me hablas para decirme si es grave? Yo sé que no tienes tiempo para ir de aquí para allá con mi caso" dijo mordiéndose el labio y me temblaron las rodillas

"gracias eres muy considerada" lo que nunca dejare de ser, es ser educado, me dio su teléfono y yo tuve que darle el mío, que más podía hacer?

"espero entonces tu llamada espero no sea nada grave" íbamos caminando hacia la salida y en la forma en que me hablaba se ve que le gusto obvio está coqueteando conmigo "claro…"

"DOCTOR CULLEN A EMERGENCIAS POR FAVOR, DOCTOR CULLEN!" sonó el llamado y tuve que salir corriendo "adiós!" me grito y solo voltee para sonreírle

El día se me paso de volada hubo muchos accidentes y por estar prestándole atención a Bella se juntaron varios pacientes, carajo es por esto que no me quiero involucrar en ninguna relación, tengo demasiado sobre mis hombros pasaría lo mismo que paso con tanya hace 4 años

Llegue a mi casa en la noche, muy noche en realidad ya que Salí del hospital y fui a correr al parque central, es enorme y voy a despejar mi mente, además de que me sirve para mantenerme en buena condición física, lo necesito ya que tengo que correr en el hospital por todos lado y hay veces que hasta debo cargar a los pacientes, así que es necesario mantener los músculos.

"que sucede?" me pregunto Jasper camino al hospital el día después, aunque si tengo un auto volvo, no el mismo que me regalo mi padre sino un modelo más nuevo y una moto que me encanta sacarla en carretera, soy súper urbano y me encanta ir en metro y caminar al trabajo, así que Jasper se jode y se va conmigo todos los días

"de que hablas?" me gusta sentir el movimiento del metro, "yo sé que te gusta tu trabajo pero hoy te ves…..no se con un brillo especial" está loco no tengo un brillo de nada, no es porque muera por saber las radiografías de bella y poderle hablar

"no sé de qué hablas, me siento igual que siempre" me vio con su ojo de psicólogo y encarno una ceja "te lo juro, tal vez deberías dejar de analizar a todo el mundo" me empujo sonriendo

"solo te lo digo, y eres mi primo y amigo y quiero saber el porqué, no te estoy analizando idiota" me reí y me encogí de hombros cambiando la conversación

Desafortunadamente no tuve tiempo de revisar las radiografías, solo les di un vistazo y pude comprobar que a simple vista no había nada extraño así que no le hable, estuvo de la fregada el trabajo, ni siquiera pude comer ni salir a echarme un cigarro, así que estoy estresado y cansado y agobiado, hoy tuve una muerte en mis manos

Salí y fui a casa de mis padres, aunque vivo solo aun soy un hijo de papi y me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos "hijo, que bueno que vienes, como estas?" me abrazo mi madre como si fueran meses que no me ve

"bien mama y tú?" le dije entrando a la casa siguiendo el olor de la comida, se rio de mi "siéntate hijo, te sirvo" seguro me veo hambriento

Tuve que desabrocharme el pantalón, es excelente venir a comer con mi mama cocina delicioso y yo aunque si puedo cocinar solo me hago comida congelada no tengo tiempo para más

"te gusto?" dijo riéndose mi madre, "tú que crees?" estaba sobándome el estómago, como de esos gordos italianos que siempre están en las fotos, nos movimos hacia el sillón para poderme acostar un rato

"tuviste un mal día?" asentí "tuve muchos pacientes, y hubo un accidente cerca del hospital desafortunadamente no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer con un chico como de mi edad, estaba totalmente destrozado" aunque es casi cosa de todos los días aun no logro acostumbrarme a perder a alguien bajo mis manos, lucho hasta el final por lograrlo pero hay casos que son imposibles

"pero hiciste todo hijo, no te agobies no siempre se puede" mi madre como siempre tan comprensiva y cariñosa, me tomo por el brazo jalándome para quedar mi cabeza sobre su regazo, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello "lo sé, pero aun así es feo"

"mira nada más, así o más consentido?" escuche la voz de mi padre riéndose, le saque la lengua y se rio "como estas hijo?" "mmm no preguntes padre… pero estoy bien, y ustedes?"

"pues ya con los tres trabajando y fuera de casa es muy tranquilo" se ve que disfrutan de su vida ahora que los 3 demonios ya estamos fuera, bueno el único que esta fuera soy yo Jasper y Rose siguen viviendo aquí pero nunca están

Rose se la pasa en su clínica veterinaria y cuando puede hace visitas a domicilio, que puedo decir simplemente se complementa con los animales y Jasper es un jodido ligador todos los días tiene una cita diferente.

Me quede súper jetón en el sillón, ni siquiera sentí cuando mi madre se paró y me dejo ahí, desperté por ahí de las 2 de la mañana y me fui arrastrando a mi anterior cuarto, aún tengo ropa ahí.

BPOV

"porque no me habla Alice, será que tengo algo mal?" estoy a punto de acabarme las uñas de los nervios, que me sucede?, Alice me vio de forma nerviosa

"seguro que no estas así porque estés muy preocupada por tu salud, más bien quieres que te hable el súper doctor modelo y realmente caliente Cullen, o no?" me caga que me conozca también "cállate, y dime que hago, le hablo?" claro eso voy a hacer al fin y al cabo la llamada se va a ver como que estoy preocupada con los resultado del estudio

"pues si háblale y pídele una cita" la vi con los ojos abiertos "cita onda paciente – doctor para revisar tus estudios tonta no cita amorosa" cual habrá sido mi cara de decepción que se rio de mí.

Decidí marcarle pero para hacer una cita solamente para saber cómo estaba….n mis estudios "Dr. Cullen habla" contesto con una voz endemoniadamente grave y sexy "hola, habla Bella, solo que…." "claro! Hola" me interrumpió y sonreí por ver su entusiasmo

"como has estado? Me imagino que muy ocupado, verdad?" lo siento la voz sensual me sale instintivamente cuando hablo con alguien así "si lo siento mucho por no hablarte, apenas hace un rato pude revisar las

radiografías…..afortunadamente no hay nada extraño "

Aunque no me preocupara mucho si fue un descanso el saberlo "así que los mareos y vómitos que aun tenías son consecuencia del golpe solamente" me encanta su tono profesional

"qué bueno, es una muy buena noticia" pero esto quiere decir que ya no lo veré, ya no podre poner alguna excusa para verlo, no quiero! Quiero seguir viéndolo! "si es muy buena noticia, espero que ya no tengas ninguna reacción más…y que estés muy bien….. y bueno si te sientes mal o algo…puedes hablarme…cuando quieras" lo último lo dijo en un susurro muy sexy y por el tono siento que tiene un doble sentido sonreí como tonta

"lo sé, muchas gracias, bueno no te quito más el tiempo Dr.… eh Edward, bye" que triste "adiós Bella" fue lo último que escuche y me quede como tonta viendo mi teléfono.

Aunque tuve un par de días de descanso a consecuencia del golpe necesitamos comenzar a rodar de nuevo, en este negocio el tiempo es oro y cuesta miles de dólares un atraso en la grabación de un filme, así que una vez más estoy sentada con las maquillistas mientras me convierto en la Dra. Cooper

"estoy agotada Alice" hoy fueron unas escenas muy fuertes, bueno toda la semana han sido escenas fuertes de mucho estrés, de mucho suspenso y de mucho movimiento

"vamos Bella hace días que no salimos solo a cenar y a tomar una copa, tu y yo…..ándale si?" cuando hace esa cara de pucherito es casi imposible negársele, siempre le digo que es de esa forma como consigue mis contratos millonarios y no porque yo sea muy buena actriz jajaja

"solo porque tengo hambre pero…..solo un rato, estamos?" "ahh y llevamos a Emmett" solo rodeo los ojos, dice que el oso parece una amiga más por cómo es con nosotras pero me siento protegida y segura ir a todos lados con él, a veces me siento egoísta al pensar que no puede mantener una relación con nadie por tener que cuidarme la espalda todo el tiempo

"que fina eh Bella, mira que entre todos los restaurantes finos de Chicago decides venir al T.G. Fridays?" se burló de mí el oso, pero que puedo decir soy una corriente que ama las hamburguesas y nachos y papas, hago ejercicio y mi complexión siempre ha sido delgada así que no me preocupo mucho por las dietas y eso

"que quieres que haga Em?" le dije dándole un trago a mi cerveza, continuamos comiendo y riéndonos de las estupideces que dice el oso hasta que me di cuenta que Alice estaba súper callada, la mire y estaba estupidizada viendo algo…o alguien

"que miramos?" pregunte en su oído

"a un dios" susurro y seguí su mirada, estaba un chavo como de 25 años sonriendo, era alto de cabello un poco ondulado despeinado y rubio, la sonrisa la tenía tan natural y de lado enseñando unos pequeños hoyuelos a los lados, nariz recta ceja poblada pero bien delineada y un poco bronceado, se ve bastante bien, pero después de pasar unos minutos junto a Edward nadie se le compara

"está bastante bien Alice" le dije y me miro como si estuviera loca, "bastante bien? Que te sucede….es perfecto" nunca la había visto así de entusiasmada por alguien "y porque no vas y le hablas?" me miro de nuevo y bajo la cabeza "que sucede Alice?" preguntó el oso

" y que haría después? Voy le hablo me presento y después? No vivo aquí, y sinceramente no lo querría solo por una noche, siento que es el hombre de mi vida" me siento culpable yo soy su cliente, soy exigente, llevo una vida muy ocupada que requiere de su constante presencia en todos lados

"perdón Alice" "no bella! No empiezas a culparte por esto, es mi vida es el trabajo que siempre desee y desde un principio sabía que sería difícil tener una relación estable, así que no lo hagas….." dijo mirando de nuevo al chico rubio que seguía sonriendo platicando con una tipa de lo más x'ss, a comparación de mi amiga enanita es x'ss

"es solo que nunca había conocido a alguien que me provocara esto, sin ni siquiera saber su nombre" nos entristecimos los tres, mire a Emmett y estaba callado viendo la mesa, definitivamente esta clase de vida tiene sus pros y sus contras


	6. Chapter 5

CAP 5

EPOV

"que pelado eres, me dijiste que si ibas a ir y me dejaste plantadisimo" se quejaba mi rubio primo, ayer fue el cumpleaños de una de sus "amiguitas" pero como no quería que se alargara la noche invito a su primo responsable y por demás aburrido para cortarla temprano, pero se me atravesó una cerveza y un sillón en mi departamento

"lo siento de verdad, no pude"

"si desde un principio te ibas a cortar para que me dices que si?" parece niña quejumbrosa

"yo por eso no le hago caso ya aprendí que solo lo dice por decir jazz, no lo invites mas mejor invítame a mi" tenía que llegar Jake a la conversación, cada vez se pone mejor esto

"exacto! Eso deberían hacer, invitarse entre ustedes y a mi dejarme en paz" me miraron como si estuviera desquiciado "te sucede algo?" otra vez su tono de psicólogo

"te juro que el día que me suceda algo saco una cita para ir a verte jazz, pero hoy no es el caso" que no puedo simplemente estar de jeta?

Tengo un freguero de trabajo y estrés a quién demonios le importa si estoy de jeta?, me largue sin decirles nada y encerrarme un momento en mi consultorio

Sé exactamente él porque me siento así, es justo la razón por la cual me he alejado de eso, me distrae, me agobia, me presiona y no necesito eso, solo quiero venir a trabajar y largarme a mi casa como todos los días no quiero que un torbellino venga a remover mi vida

Pero aunque no quiero ya llego, necesito verla, necesito saber de ella, pero no lo hare, mientras menos me involucre con ella mejor voy a salir de esto, ni siquiera sé que carajos sea, me gusta…. eso no lo puedo negar pero es más una necesidad por tenerla por sentirla, y a la vez a su lado me siento como un completo estúpido me sudan las manos, me pongo nervioso me tropiezo me sonrojo y tartamudeo cosa que jamás me había pasado frente a alguien.

Lo que necesito es concentrarme más en el trabajo y dejar de pensar en eso, mientras no se vuelva a meter un fregadazo en la cabeza no tengo porque verla de nuevo.

Es más voy a borrar su celular de mi teléfono, de todas formas no es seguro que lo tenga, soy de esas personas que cada 3 meses necesita comprarse un teléfono nuevo porque los dejo en donde sea, soy bastante distraído y no creo que le guste que alguien tenga su teléfono solo porque yo lo perdí en algún lado.

Han pasado varios días desde que borre su celular, mi genio duro 2 días mas y comencé a cambiar y ser el mismo aburrido serio y profesional de siempre. Eso no quiere decir que las burlas de mi amiga jackie, mi primo jazz y demás hayan cesado, juran que me volveré célibe muy pronto

Es viernes en la noche, no muy noche pero ya está obscuro afuera, mañana me toca trabajar medio día solamente entro a la 1 y saldré en la tarde noche eso claro si no ocurre ningún accidente fuerte es por esto que el fregón de mi amigo esta jodiendome con que lo acompañe a un bar para tirarme a la primera que vea

"entonces vas? Jazz ya me dijo que si" este sí que fue un día tranquilo el hospital está casi vacío solo quedan algunas enfermeras y doctores en turno pero parece de película de terror sin un alma rondando.

Lo evite todo el día pero por fin me agarro en la recepción "no quiero Jake, de verdad nada más quiero llegar y dormir" porque es difícil para la gente entender esto "porque lo haces eh? Nunca te diviertes no te va a hacer daño, mañana entras en la tarde cual es el problema?"

"Jake aunque entre en la tarde sabes que si hay una emergencia tengo que estar aquí y no creo que sea agradable ver al doctor que está a punto de abrirte la cabeza crudo o borracho" solo rodeo los ojos

"sabes que, deberías dejar de pensar tanto ese es tu problema, deberías aprovechar esto que dios te envió" dijo riéndose y señalando todo mi cuerpo

"te juro que yo le daría vuelo a la hilacha con todas" ya es demasiado su interés por mi cuerpo, sinceramente he llegado a pensar que es medio puto, lo vi entrecerrando los ojos

"no me veas así, es la verdad desgraciadamente no sabes aprovecharlo, deberías de vez en cuando dejar de jalártela solo en tu depa viendo videos pornos en la computadora, y hacerlos realidad" ohh dios mío es un completo imbécil

"no hago eso Jacob no soy tu" "si claro y me dices que aguantas tanto tiempo sin sacudirla de vez en cuando? Por favor si eres un perverso Edward, te gusta la pornografía no te hagas" me tuve que reír en serio es un idiota "no tienes id….." le iba seguir la corriente pero un ruido de carraspeo nos interrumpió, mire a un lado y casi se me cae los calzones, ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta deslumbrante como siempre, aunque solo lleve unos jeans y una playera con una canasta de algo en sus manos y sonriendo "hola"

"oh dios mío" escuche un chidillo a mi lado en voz baja obvio es jackie de nuevo "perdón por interrumpir" dijo tímida y yo negué con la cabeza, dejo la canasta sobre el mostrador de la recepción

"este… bueno yo me voy, Edward me hablas por si cambias de opinión…..y claro puedes venir con quien quieras" dijo Jake alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano, y en un segundo nos quedamos solos, la mire y estaba sonriendo mordiéndose un labio

"hola" le dije "se veía que estaban en un conversación profunda no quise interrumpir" se estaba medio riendo y se ve de lo más sensual que jodidas me pasa? "no era nada" mire la canasta

"ah sí, bueno tenía que agradecerte lo que hiciste y pensé en un buen vino y un buen queso y una buena compañía" está ligando conmigo! A hue…. Que lo está haciendo! Me comenzó a temblar todo, respira estúpido!

"no tenías por qué hacerlo, es mi trabajo" según yo no se notó la voz temblorosa

"lo sé pero soy muy agradecida" voy a sufrir de una combustión instantánea "y… tienes planes para hoy?" dijo señalando por donde desapareció Jacob negué con la cabeza "no tienes que ver alguna película porno?" ooohhh dios mío me voy a desmayar de la vergüenza abrir los ojos y la boca y ella se rio fuerte

"qu….que tanto escuchaste?" voy a morir juro que voy a morir, no….primero mato a Jacob y después muero

"bueno digamos que mucho, pero no te preocupes no creo en todo lo que escucho" es una perversa y maldita "no es cierto, obvio solo me estaba molestando" me siento como un niño hablando con su madre seguro estoy de mil colores

"está bien no tienes que apenarte" dijo y respire profundo para tranquilizarme, asentí lentamente "solo quería saber, porque..."dijo sacando dos películas de su bolsa, las puso frente a ella viéndome "ya que no has visto ninguna película mía….."

"eso no es menos vergonzoso que lo anterior, tratas de matarme de pena acaso?" se rio fuerte negando

"escucha, solo quería que viéramos alguna para que me digas si crees que vale la pena que si sea actriz o me dedique a otra cosa" decía moviendo las películas, las vi y la vi a ella y volví a ver las portadas y a ella, acaso está invitándome a salir? Y ver películas y comer queso y tomar vino?

"mmmmm en…tu casa o la mía?" pregunte y se rio

"ya que vivo en un hotel, porque no mejor a la tuya?" más sexy puede ser esta vieja?

"ok, solo déjame recoger unas cosas, no me tardo" Salí casi volando a mi consultorio, cerré la puerta y puse mis manos en las rodillas bajando la cabeza y respirando rápidamente, creo que estoy hiperventilando, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, tome mis cosas y Salí estaba esperándome recargada en el mostrador sonriendo

"mmm aunque si tengo auto, no suelo traerlo así que….. nos vamos en taxi? No creo que quieras ir en metro o sí?" no les digo? Parezco un estúpido a su lado

"no te preocupes por eso, vamos" dijo girando y caminar hacia la puerta no pude evitar ver su trasero en esos ajustados pantalones tome la canasta y la seguí, nos metimos a un auto negro que estaba afuera y me dijo que le dijera la dirección al chofer, un silencio bastante cómodo nos rodeó durante el camino

"tengo que advertirte algo" dije entrando a mi casa y abriéndole la puerta para que entre, deje la canasta sobre la barra de la cocina que da a la sala

"aunque si tengo DVD no está conectado, y la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo" dije riéndome nerviosamente, es verdad fue un regalo de rose para que me actualizara según ella pero nunca lo abrí, lo único nuevo que tengo es mi laptop y mi iPod es todo, me vio riéndose

Saque el famoso aparatejo y lo puse junto a la televisión de la sala, es grande la pantalla y plana pero no suelo verla mucho, saque todo, cables y todo y los observe sin una puta idea de qué hacer

"ósea…." dijo parándose del sillón "puedes conectar los cables de la cabeza humana pero no puedes conectar unos de un dvd?" se burla de mí? Asentí tomando mi cabello y la vi

"es cierto, debería ser capaz de hacerlo, correcto?" dije tomando unos cables y buscando en donde demonios iban, después de 1 minuto sin saber que carajos solté los cables

"quieres algo de tomar? Supongo que esto puede tardar mucho" dije señalando la madre esa y se rio "yo lo conecto y que tienes de tomar?"

"mmmm tengo….. vino" dije señalando la botella que me regalo "al parecer es muy buen vino, la chica que me lo dio se ve decente" dije siguiéndole el juego me vio sonriendo "ya veo, si se ve un buen vino, y el queso se ve rico"

"perfecto, vino y queso será" me dirigí a la cocina para preparar todo, cuando Salí ella ya estaba sentada en el sillón con el control en la mano y la película puesta me sonrió

"que muy orgullosa por haberlo logrado?" coloque todo en la mesa frente al sillón y volvió a reírse "si"

"es trampa sabes hacer eso porque estudiaste comunicaciones y seguro eso te lo enseñaron en algún punto de la carrera" dije como si nada pero obvio burlándome y me vio con los ojos abiertos

"Jacob sabe todo sobre ti" dije encogiéndome de hombros y se rio "y que más te ha contado sobre mí?" tomo su copa y alzo el brazo para decir salud, chocamos las copas y tomamos vino, esta delicioso súper ligero y afrutado muuuuy bueno

"si por el fuera escribiría todo un libro tuyo pero no lo deje que me contara nada más, la verdad no es de mi el saber cosas tuyas, si quieres que yo las sepa simplemente me contarías, cierto?" me fije que la película ya estaba pasando pero ni ella ni yo la miramos por un segundo, seguíamos platicando y riéndonos en el sillón

"y, dime algo sobre ti, solo sé que eres doctor, uno muy bueno por cierto" tomaba un sorbo de vino y mordía un pedazo de queso supongo que así sabe rico "como sabes que soy un buen doctor, solamente fue un golpe lo que tu tuviste" me miro "tú crees que no eres famoso en el hospital?" de que habla

"tienes muchas admiradoras que también saben mucho sobre ti" la mire y asintió

"es ella verdad? la morenita chaparrita que siempre me sigue?" pregunte y soltó una carcajada suave asintiendo, que freaky vieja ya me tenía hasta la madre de verla siempre "y tú le dijiste que dejara de seguirme, correcto?" asintió y le tuve que agradecer

"bueno sigo esperando alguna información sobre ti" se sirvió más vino y me ofreció, le di mi copa para que sirviera más

"bueno tengo 2 hermanos, porque mi primo es como mi hermano, son Jasper y Rosalie viven casa de mis padres y yo llevo viviendo solo desde hace 6 meses más o menos pero hasta hace poco termine por instalarme" tal parece como si estuviera dando una mega conferencia importantísima su mirada era penetrante y se veía que escuchaba cada palabra que decía o es muy buena actriz o en realidad le interesa hablar sobre mi

"cuántos años tienes?" pregunto de repente "26" y sonrió "sabía que eras menor a 30, pero como fue que le hiciste para ser tan joven y ser ya un neurocirujano famoso?"

"solo soy famoso con tus ….." "maquillistas" me contesto sonriendo

"soy como un poco ñoño, termine la escuela antes de tiempo" me miraba atenta

"continua" dijo

" desde la primaria me subieron un año porque era más listo que los demás, en secundaria fue lo mismo y un año más en la prepa por lo tanto comencé la universidad de 3 años menos que cualquier otro, empecé a hacer las horas prácticas en el hospital mucho antes y supongo que si soy lo suficientemente bueno para que haya subido tan rápido en el hospital"

"así que eres como muy inteligente?" dijo juguetonamente "supongo" me encogí de hombros

"pero es de familia con mi primo fue igual y mi hermana también es muy joven"

"a que se dedican?"

"Jasper es psicólogo, también trabaja en el hospital y rose es veterinaria ya tienes su consultorio" estaba igual de interesada en la conversación

"y dime una cosa…..además de la inteligencia la belleza también es de familia?" de nuevo siento como se sube el color a mi rostro me reí nervioso "porque lo dices?"

"de verdad quieres que te lo diga?" se mordió el labio y negué

"supongo que también corre en la sangre" dije con la voz baja apenado y se rio fuerte

"me gusta que te pongas rojito" qué demonios! Alzo la mano y me toco la mejilla seguramente caliente

"eres un poco directa, siempre has sido así?" me miro muy sensualmente y asintió

"no suelo tener pelos en la lengua, pero claro también se dónde está el límite" me di cuenta que nuestras rodillas de pronto comenzaron a rozarse, no sé si yo me acerque a ella o al revés, estamos sentados uno frente al otro con una pierna sobre el sillón doblada y la otra abajo, como dije la película pasa y pasa y no tengo ni puta idea de que se trate

"supongo que estando en ese medio necesitas tener cuidado con la lengua" no se ni que fregados digo

Me miro entrecerrando los ojos "que tanto sabes de "este medio?" me pregunto en burla … "mmmmm la verdad no mucho" me reí así o mas wey puedo ser? Se rio fuerte, no sé si es mi imaginación pero cada vez la veo más hermosa y más sensual, me encanta su cabello largo y despeinado

"bueno pero si tienes razón debo de tener cuidado con lo que digo y con lo que hago, no es fácil ser perdonada cuando cometes una estupidez" que triste ha de ser vivir así

"ha de ser difícil vivir bajo el constante foco de atención" tome otro sorbo al vino la verdad está muy bueno y suave, que fácil fue aceptarle alcohol siendo que a Jacob lo mande por un tubo cuando me lo ofreció

"es un poco difícil pero te acostumbras, al fin y al cabo de eso vives y la paga es bastante buena" soltó una carcajada y me tuve que reír también

"me imagino que si" no sé qué sucedió pero por un instante nos quedamos viendo a los ojos tan profundo, su mirada es vidriosa y juguetona sus ojos son como un inmenso mar baje la mirada para observar su rostro cuando ella hizo lo mismo, me veía mi cabello, los labios, mis mejillas todo y yo hacía lo mismo, juro que es extremadamente hermosa, con sus labios carnosos un poco asimétricos, el labio de abajo más prominente que el de arriba, sus pómulos pequeños pero marcado y su nariz respingada, se rio y por primera vez en la noche se sonrojo mordiéndose un labio

"porque me ves así?" dijo y Salí del hechizo, tome un sorbo de vino

"así cómo?"

"no se con una mirada que te cala los huesos, tienes unos ojos muy vivos" vivos? Eso que carajos significa? "eso es un elogio?" se rio y asintió tomando más vino

"perdón si te incomode" me hice wey y me estire para tomar un poco de queso de la mesa, mi brazo rozo sin querer su pierna y una descarga sentí donde toco su pantalón "para nada, al contrario me gusto" la voltee a ver y me guiño un ojo riéndose

"bueno y dime, obviamente no sé nada de tu carrera, eso ya quedo claro" me reí y ella también "así que desde cuando estas actuando?" se estaba poniendo un poco caliente la situación así que necesito cambiar el tema o me voy a aventar como león sobre ella, continuo sonriendo

"desde que tenía 19 años" aja y cuanto años tienes ahora? Repase en mi mente todo lo que me dijo cuándo llene su expediente y no recuerdo que me haya dicho su edad… ahh 23! "ok desde hace 4 años más o menos?" dije tranquilo, se rio impresionada y asintió.

En algún punto de la tarde o noche o amanecer o lo que sea, no se cuanto tiempo haya pasado se paro para cambiar la película que ya había finalizado

"te gusto?" me pregunto riéndose obvio sabía que no la vi para nada

"excelente, es una película épica! Una obra de arte" no sé si es el vino o ella pero me siento relajado, me reí de su cara y me recargue en el respaldo del sillón y tome un poco mas de vino

"que gracioso eh" intento verse seria pero no le salió

Puso la otra película pero aun así comenzó y siguió y siguió sin que viera una sola escena, solo la veía a ella y escuchaba su voz y sus historias…

"no lo puedo creer!" me reí de lo que dijo "es en serio la gente puede llegar a ser muy obsesiva y por conseguir un mechón mío son capaces de todo" que miedo no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos

"si pero de eso a pasarse horas encerrada" me conto de una fan que cuando ella grababa una película la vieja loca se metió a su tráiler para esperarla, se escondió horas bajo la pequeña cama que tenia ya que la asistente de bella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo

"pues así es mas de 7 horas estuvo escondida, y me dio el susto de mi vida cuando la vi que la corrí casi a patadas"

"pobre después de estar ahí ni siquiera un autógrafo obtuvo?" si me sentí mal por la psicópata esa, pobrecita

"te vuelves un poco paranoica estando en este medio, me asuste bastante y no está bien hecho! Hay mejores formas sabes? Me hubiera escrito una carta, no se…..esperarme en un restaurante o algo pero no así, de verdad me asusto" es de lo más tierno verla enojada, me reí un poco "no te burles!" obvio solté una carcajada más grande

"no me burlo de ti, me burle de un pensamiento que tuve" que carajos me sucede! "y cual fue?" negué "lo siento no te lo puedo decir" me vio por un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que sonrió asintiendo

Continuamos con la plática, en serio no sé qué hora sean pero creo que nunca me había entretenido tanto, y sobretodo nunca me había valido madres el hecho de que mañana trabajo

"y tu cuéntame entonces algo raro que te haya pasado, ya te conté varias mías… mas vino?" me dijo enseñándome la botella y asentí, juro que cada vez estamos más pegados, ya no son solo las rodillas las que se rozan sino también los muslos su pierna esta casi encima de la mía, y para nada me molesta es más si la tuviera a horcajadas sobre mi estaría excelente

"mmmm pues si hay gente bastante loca también en un hospital, sobretodo que piensan que eres su gato y los tienes que atender enseguida" hizo un gesto de molestia y negó "cuéntamelo"

"deja me acuerdo de uno….." dije alzando la cabeza para en verdad recordar cuál había sido el peor de todos, la gente puede ser bastante grosera en casos de estrés, baje la cabeza para comenzar a decir mi historia pero ella estaba viéndome como dijo hace un momento con una mirada que cala los huesos me miraba todo el rostro sin pestañear me quede tieso hasta que terminara su inspección, me miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se puso roja y se mordió un labio riéndose

"lo siento" se volteo y tomo un sorbo del vino "decías…" movió la mano para que continuara mi historia pero la voz no me sale, carraspee para poder limpiar mi garganta

"pues …una vez si se me paso la mano con una señora, no es que yo sea grosero ni nada pero me harto y termine gritándole, a veces no entienden cuales son los limites de tu trabajo"

"entro al hospital con su hijo en brazo exigiendo ser atendida, yo estaba por ahí y le pregunte qué sucedía me dijo que su hijo tenía una infección estomacal muy fuerte y que le dolía y que vomitaba y no sé qué, pero había demasiada gente en emergencias y con casos más severos que el suyo por lo tanto le dije que se sentara y espera y que le llamaría al gastroenterólogo, y primero me grito que como era posible! Pero la ignore y llame al doctor, pero estaba en operación…." Continúe y ella estaba clavada viéndome intensamente, asintió para que continuara

"total que yo andaba atendiendo y pasando por ahí y siempre me decía de cosas, se paro y me jalo del brazo y me grito que era un inútil que lo atendiera , que clase de doctor era por dejarla así, obvio toda la gente me veía y algunos hasta la apoyaban, me gire y le dije….te juro que voz calmada.." se rio

"que yo no podía atenderla ya que YO! Soy neurólogo no gastroenterólogo y me miro como si le hubiera dicho una grosería pestañeando varias veces confusa y siguió gritándome que a ella le valía madres que atendiera a su hijo y de nuevo con voz calmada…." Volvió a reírse, que piensa que no soy capaz de mantener la calma?

"le dije por segunda vez que yo solo atendía pacientes con problemas en la cabeza y nervios, aunque sonara rudo o infantil fue la única manera de explicárselo y que el doctor que su hijo necesitaba era el que atendiera a los pacientes con problemas del estomago, y me fui después de eso"

"pinche vieja, que intensa" dijo riéndose tomando mas vino "si pero claro que no termina ahí, se puso a armar una revolución entre los pacientes gritando estupidez y media, volví a salir para llamar a otra persona y de nuevo comenzó a gritar pero ya con apoyo de otros, total que se hizo un súper desmadre que me enojo bastante y me canse de decirle por decima vez que yo no tenía ni puta idea del estomago, que no podía atenderlo …pero no entendió

Así que lo único que me quedo fue ir a mi consultorio y sacar una especie de diccionario que tenemos con las diferentes ramas e indica exactamente el sobrenombre y lo que atiende, si me explico?" lo siento siempre me exalto cuando hablo de medicina, asintió sonriendo

"llegue con ella y se lo di en la mano casi aventándoselo, y le grite que lo leyera para pasar el rato y esperar al doctor…y que a la vez iba a aprender mucho, pero que se sentara y se callara, esto obvio ya no se lo dije con la voz taaan calmada" estaba botada de la risa, que le sucede fue algo bastante rudo, me hizo enojar la pinche vieja

"y que hizo?"

"se sentó y se calló viéndome con los ojos abiertos abrazando el libro, creo que hasta a su hijo se le olvido el dolor porque también me vio con miedo y me dijo … sabe que…. Pero imagínatela así señalándome con su dedo tembloroso…..lo que tiene de bonito lo tiene de grosero, y me cague de la risa me di media vuelta y me fui" soltó una carcajada y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, su mano se apoyo en mi pierna no sé si fue sin querer o es la intensión pero su roce me gusta

"bueno pero se lo merece casi te hecha al hospital encima" dijo cuando se relajo de la risa con el cabello un poco alborotado su mano sigue sobre mi pierna, esto es demasiado cómodo no es normal que me sienta tan relajado y bien al estar junto a alguien tan famoso, digo no es que todos los días conozca a alguien así, igual y si me he cruzado con dos o tres pero yo ni idea

"pues si pero mi jefe debió escuchar el alboroto que lo encontré en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza" lo recuerdo perfecto fue uno de mis primeros encuentros con gente así

"bueno pero no fue tu culpa la vieja se puso intensa" me encanta que me defienda, es tan jodidamente sexy, soy un enfermo "si estoy de acuerdo, y también él lo estaba pero al final del día para eso estamos, para atenderlos, para ayudarlos y sanarlos" esa es la única verdad, asintió encogiéndose de hombros y rodeando lo ojos

"no me dijo que fuera a disculparme, yo por mi propia conciencia me sentí mal, después de unos minutos Salí y estaba sentadita leyendo el libro con su hijo a un lado, me acerque y le ofrecí disculpas" me miro con los ojos abiertos

"pero si ella fue la culpable!" realmente tenía la cara de no entender mi reacción, me pareció un poco prepotente de su parte "lo sé, pero no podemos hacer eso no podemos ponernos a discutir en lugar de ayudarlos, ese es mi trabajo" frunció el ceño y asintió tomando mas vino

"pero como sea, el caso es que al final hasta el libro me lo pidió prestado" dije riendo y de nuevo se carcajeo "en serio?" dijo tomando su cabello para pasarlo de un lado al otro, algunos se quedaron en su lugar y otros aun se movía para acomodarse, seguro la estoy viendo como idiota pero realmente amo su cabello

"y entendió el porqué no la atendiste?" pregunto riéndose y asentí "también soy buen maestro" dije haciendo que se riera y me pego levemente en el hombro

"vaya pero que mas podría pedir una mujer? Joven, doctor, maestro y con mal carácter?" se está burlando de mi? "oye!" dije empujándola levemente de un hombro, se boto de la risa

"y así también tengo varias" ya son los últimos tragos que quedan en mi copa y al parecer en la botella también, y no me quiero parar por mas, estamos bastante cómodos uno casi encima del otro

"supongo que en todos los trabajos hay casos con gente así" seguía jugando con su cabello, se habrá dado cuenta que me encanta? "seguramente, pero dime…" no pude resistir a estirar mi mano y tomar un mechón que le quedo fuera de lugar para pasárselo detrás de su oreja, abrió un poco los ojos y la retira rápido, porque demonios hice eso?

"perdón…. Es…estaba mal acomodado" dije tartamudeando y sonrió levemente pero de esas sonrisas perversas "mmmm gracias por no dejar que me vea fea" trague fuerte, estamos muy cerca

"Como si eso fuera posible" susurre y se rio mas acercándose, yo no me quede quieto también mi cabeza se fue acercando "me estás diciendo bonita?" alzo una ceja y se mordió el labio, por favor!

Rodee los ojos y sonreí "bonita? … "tome otro mechón pero esta vez mi mano se quedo detrás de su cuello "yo diría perfecta" la jale por la nuca hacia mi, supo lo que quería hacer y después de un gemido rápido pego su boca a la mía, y OH dios….mío

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Hola! Díganme por favor si les gusto? Necesito criticas para seguir, esta interesante el tema le cambio algo? Le quito? **

**Mil gracias por leerlo, de verdad! **

**besos**


	7. Chapter 6

CAP. 6

BPOV

Nos besamos, justo como quería desde el primer día que lo vi, me encanta, realmente no me importa como sea solamente quería estar con el besarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo es la perfección, físicamente hablando, claro que su buen carácter y actitud un poco ruda es un plus a su belleza

Sus labios son suaves y carnosos, son un sabor entre vino y dulce, continuamos besándonos lentamente, abrió su boca un poco más y aproveché para pasar mi lengua por su extensión, tomo mas fuerte mi nuca acariciando mi cabello y tuve que gemir

Me incline más hacia el pasando mi pierna sobre la suya, tome su pecho con mi mano y lo sentí duro ya marcado, que demonios! Ya no aguanto lo necesito!, comencé a marearme por falta de respiración y seguro le paso lo mismo, separo su rostro del mío y ambos tomamos una bocanada grande de aire se rio y pego su frente a la mía

Lo vi con los labios rojos y húmedos y como imán me fui contra ellos de nuevo, lo tome del cabello y sentí su suavidad en mis manos, nunca había sentido que un hombre tuviera un cabello tan suave, es delicioso pasar mis manos entre sus mechones

Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y las pasaba apretándome y soltándome, no sé si pensó lo mismo que yo pero me vale alce mi cadera y rápidamente me jalo para colocarme encima suyo, sus piernas estaban semi abiertas así que tuve que abrir un poco las mías

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y parte de mi costado, pasaba algunos dedos por un lado de mi pecho haciendo que ardiera, nuestras lenguas seguían jugando entre si y de nuevo se me fue el aire "ohh por dios!" grite alejándome de el para tomar aire, que demonios me hace? Nunca había perdido el aire besando a alguien

Se rio bajo y paso su lengua por mi cuello y gemí, me acariciaba el rostro y el cabello con una mano y la otra jugaba en mi costado, mis manos descendieron por su pecho y su abdomen, no resistí y metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, suave fuerte y caliente lo sentí bajo mis manos, soltó un leve gemido mientras sus labios recorrían mi mandíbula

Ya no puedo más necesito verlo y sentirlo completamente desnudo, me separe y lo vi, de nuevo salió su mirada intensa penetrando cada poro de mi ser y la piel se me enchino, me acerque para morder su labio levemente "tu recamara?" susurre sobre sus labios y abrió un poco los ojos pero asintió levemente, que pensaba que iba a pasar?

Me pare lentamente sin dejar de verlo y morderme el labio, puedo ser una fiera cuando quiero algo me miro como borreguito asustado, estire mi mano para que la tomara y después de una pequeña duda la tomo, lo mire alzando una ceja, tal parece que fuera virgen!

"perdón, es solo que…. Bueno " decía penosamente se tomo el cabello parándose y se sonrojó, es lo más tierno que he visto! Estire mi mano para acariciar su mejilla "no suelo salir mucho, por el trabajo y eso" dijo en voz baja bajando la mirada "así que…ha pasado un poco de tiempo.. ya sabes?" oh dios su nivel de sexiness acaba de irse al cielo!

Tome su mano fuerte y le susurre "no te preocupes, no muerdo" le guiñe un ojo y comencé a caminar, me pare en seco al darme cuenta que no tengo idea de dónde demonios esta su recamara, se rio y señalo un pasillo, camino delante mío sin soltarme la mano, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a su recamara.

Ni siquiera me pare a contemplar su cuarto simplemente me abalance sobre él, se rio y me tomo de la cintura para cargarme, es realmente alto y no le costó trabajo sostenerme en el aire, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo y camino un poco hacia su cama

Me deposito lentamente y se acostó sobre mi sin dejar que su peso lo sintiera totalmente, comencé a alzar su camisa para sacársela, se paro sobre de mi y se la quito rápidamente, por dios santo! No podía ver ni madres!, gire la cabeza y vi una mesita a lado de su cama, se rio "quieres la luz encendida?" pregunto con la voz ronca y asentí se estiro y prendió la luz, no sé si por la luz brillosa o por su hermosura me dolieron los ojos, es de lo más impactante, tiene un torso suave, blanco, musculoso y largo, perfectamente se le marcan los pequeños músculos en su piel

Lo jale hacia mí y comencé a besar su cuello, sus manos descendieron a mi cintura y comenzó a alzar la playera para quitármela, me sostuvo por una mano en la espalada mientras con la otra jalo para quitármela por completo, comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros y yo hacía lo mismo, tiene un sabor dulce y delicioso podría lamerlo todo el día.

Así pasamos unos momentos simplemente besándonos en el rostro, en el cuello, en los brazos, en la boca, se alzo y me jalo un poco para que me sentara debajo de él, comenzó a besarme tiernamente y con una mano desabrocho mi estorboso sostén, que ágil! Y dice que tiene mucho que no? lo vi y solo se encogió de hombros, aventó mi sostén y me volvió a acostar en la cama

Pasaba su lengua por todo mi cuerpo y se sentía deliciosa estaba caliente y necesitaba ya sacar esta sensación, besaba mis pechos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro, no podía de dejar de gemir y descendió con su boca hasta llegar a mi pantalón

Me senté y mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar sus pantalón mientras las suyas hacían lo mismo con el mío, nos mirábamos y nos besábamos mientras lo hacíamos. Por fin cedieron los botones y en un instante quedamos en ropa interior, bueno yo en una tanga minúscula y el en boxers pegaditos muy sexys, tomo una tira de mi tanga y me vio jugando con ella, me encogí de hombros y me mordí el labio "que, te gusta?" dije y soltó un pequeño rugido, me bajo la tanga y la aventó junto con mi sostén, me miro haciendo que me sintiera más hermosa que nunca, además del deseo tenía algo en la mirada, admiración o algo, no fanatismo sino cuando miras una obra de arte o algo que te fascina, una vez más se enchino mi piel, paso su palma de la mano sobre mis piernas donde mis vellitos se erizaron "tienes frio?"

Negué "es tu mirada" susurre tomándolo del cuello para jalarlo y besarlo, sentí su erección contra mi cuerpo y me mando a la luna, con mis pies comencé a bajarle los boxers mientras continúe atacando su boca, por fin sentí su piel contra la mía y los dos gemimos al sentir el roce "oh dios que bien te sientes, tan suave y ….." susurraba sobre mi cuello, cruce mis piernas detrás de su espalda para pegarlo a mi baje mis manos y toque su miembro, se sentía caliente, vivo y principalmente grande! Helloooo! Gemí y se rio sobre mi cuello, no hacía falta decirle que me encanto

Nos giramos y quede a horcajadas sobre él, por fin lo vi en toda su extensión y es per-fec-to lo acaricie con desesperación y casi rasguñándolo, bese su pecho y abdomen, sentí su miembro en mi garganta y no lo pude evitar pase mi lengua rápidamente por su extensión "ohh por dios bella!" casi grito y gimió hundiendo su cabeza en las almohadas "perdón no lo pude evitar" dije coquetamente y se rio acariciando mis piernas "pues no intentes evitarlo"

"pero ahora necesito sentirte" dije, me tenía agarrada por la cintura y me movía sobre el haciendo un roce constante y delicioso, tomo mis pechos y los acaricio, lo necesito ya! Right now! Lo mire y su cabeza giro hacia la mesita de noche, trato de alcanzarla pero con mi peso no pudo, me reí y me estire

"creo que hay ahí" y si no hay? Lo dijo tan dudoso que lo más seguro es que no tenga y no pienso parar esto ni buscar en todos lados, me pare de él y Salí de la habitación rápidamente escuche "a dónde vas?" pero no me voltee corrí a mi bolsa y saque un preservativo, regrese en menos de 1 segundo al cuarto que ni siquiera se había levantado, me miro y le alce el paquetito, alzo la ceja y me encogí de hombros "siempre hay que estar preparada no?" se rio y asintió, me coloque sobre él una vez más y me jalo para besarme.

Comenzamos a movernos un poco más rápido y con roces más fuertes, lo queríamos los dos puro sexo, solamente una jodida noche de pasión, nos gustamos eso es indiscutible, nos vale si somos compatibles en otras áreas pero por ahora en lo físico somos uno mismo.

Me giro y quede debajo de él, me beso acariciando mis piernas y abrirlas lentamente se incorporó y con la boca abrió el paquetito saco el condón y se lo arrebate "permíteme" dije levantándome un poco y colocándoselo, gimió y su abdomen subía y bajaba rápidamente por la respiración "que me haces? Porque tengo tanta urgencia de enterrarme en ti?" dijo con la voz grave y cargada de deseo, hizo que me punzara fuertemente mi centro, ahora fui yo quien lo vio como borreguito asustado

Se rio y tomo mis piernas para jalarme hacia él, sentí su pene en mi entrada y me beso delicioso, comenzó a meterlo lentamente pero me desespere y moví mi cadera hacia él, juro que lo siento hasta los intestinos! Pero con un intenso placer ambos gemimos y mordimos el hombro del otro

"estas tan caliente" susurro y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, tomo un ritmo con mi cadera coordinados ambos nos movíamos y hacíamos más placentera la penetración, tomo mi espalda con una mano y me alzo quede colgada formado un arco con mi cabeza pegada a la cama, sus movimientos eran rápido y giratorios, tomo mi seno entre su boca y comenzó a lamerme

"así edward, así es delicioso" gemía y apenas podía hablar "te..ugh..gus…ta?" pregunte entre estocadas "por ugh que.. yo..ughh..est…ugh..oy…a..punto" mejor me callo no puedo ni hablar se rio y me jalo hacia el levante mi cabeza y quede a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, está sentado sobre sus piernas "me encantaría ver como explotas"

Y con eso llegue al cielo, me jalo más rápido de la cadera y volvió a lamer mis pechos eche hacia atrás la cabeza y solté un fuerte gemido, mi cuerpo se convulsionó y apreté fuerte mis entrañas a su alrededor "que bien se siente" escuche que gimió, me relaje y quede como baba sobre él, se rio y tomo mi nuca para besarme

Pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello para besarnos apasionadamente, no es que sea golfita ni nada pero si he tenido varios compañeros, definitivamente el es uno de los mejores, me soltó y caí sobre la cama aun estaba adentro y comenzó de nuevo a moverse, cerro mis piernas a un lado y se recargo sobre mi cadera, lo sentí tan ajustado y cada roce lo sentía más fuerte, una sensación exquisita lo vi con los ojos abiertos y gimiendo

Se arrodillo y comenzó a moverse sin dejar de verme, pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios y cerraba los ojos echando la cabeza para atrás, es una fotografía perfecta, se le marcaba totalmente los músculos de los brazos, pecho y cuello, sus manos grandes y delgadas sobre mi pequeña cadera se veían tan bien "eres tan hermosa" dijo mirándome y penetrándome, por dios otro orgasmo podría tener en este instante

"tu lo eres también" intente decir entre gemido y se rio fuerte, me empujo un poco de la cadera y quede boca abajo, amo esta posición, no tengo idea del porque, sentí su pecho sobre mi espalda y su respiración sobre mi oído "lista para otro?" mordí su almohada y asentí, me tomo de mi trasero y me jalo hacia el, quede con totalmente a su merced

"mmmm que hermosa vista" dijo como pervertido riéndose y no pude evitar mover mi trasero para botarme junto con el de la risa, comenzó su vaivén jalándome tiernamente con sus manos y pegando cada vez con su vientre en mi trasero, pasaba su mano por mi espalda y acariciaba mi cabello

Bajo su mano hasta mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo "lista?" estoy a punto solo me salió un ruido extraño de afirmación, comenzó a penetrarme más rápido y girando la cadera, me lleno por completo y solté un gemido alto de nuevo sentí ese calor y apreté fuerte convulsionándome "por dios!" no es que sea muy multi orgásmica pero queda como guante en mi cuerpo

Rugí respirando fuerte y me alce para quedar en cuatro pegue mi espalda a su pecho y alce mi mano para tomarlo de su cuello y jalarlo hacia mi "ven acá" dije antes de casi meter por completo mi lengua en su garganta, gimió ante la sensación y tomo mis pechos con las dos manos acariciándolos, aun estaba dentro de mí, mi cuello estaba estirado hacia un lado para alcanzarlo pero no me importa

El sentir como nuestras lenguas pelean por el poder es más que suficiente para olvidar el dolor de cuello, nos separamos y lo empuje con mi trasero haciendo que me penetrara más profundo pero a la vez perdió el balance y se fue de espalda al colchón "ahora es mi turno" dije maliciosamente, me trepe sobre él y de un golpe entro en mi

Gimió junto conmigo que aun estaba sensible del orgasmo "quieres que te haga venir?" ya dije que me sale lo fiera cuando estoy caliente "con solo tu mirada lo podrías hacer" aunque la voz le salga ronca y perversa es la cosa más tierna que podría decir en este momento "awwww" lo bese tiernamente, comencé a mover mi cadera sobre él, lo siento tan profundo y duro

Mis manos acariciaban su pecho y abdomen, mi ritmo se acelero y sus manos estaban acariciando mi rostro y cabello "estas tan ….duro" que vulgar soy, se rio "eso tu lo provocaste" alzo su cadera para hacer más rápida y profunda la estocada, gemí de placer al igual que él, comenzamos a sudar, su cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz de la lamparita y yo me sentía húmeda y pegajosa

"más rápido" me dije casi para mí y moví mi cadera más rápido al igual que la suya, tomamos un ritmo rápido que hacia rebotar la cama y hacer ese ruido fuerte de choques de cuerpo "bella…..ya.." escuche que dijo pero explote de nuevo "siiii! Así!" grite convulsionándome y tomando su piel entre mis manos, sentí un temblor debajo de mi y escuche unos gemidos graves y excitantes, se estaba viniendo al igual que yo

Nos relajamos después de unos segundo de orgasmo y caí rendida sobre él, me tomo rápidamente para abrazarme y beso mi sudada frente "no huelo feo?" pregunte y se rio fuerte "a sexo" simplemente dijo.

Después de un rato se movió para salir de mi y se paro para ir al baño, pude ver en todo su esplendor su maravilloso cuerpo, la espalda marcada larga y gruesa, trasero envidiable redondito y duro y unas piernas largas y gruesas, no de esas piernitas ñongas y flacas, nooo pierna de corredor!

Salió rápidamente aun sin nada encima y lo vi recostándome en su almohada como wey tragándose a una vieja, ósea de lo más vulgar lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, se rio y se paro frente a mi "quieres que te preste algo para dormir?" dijo pero con la risa de burla en la boca, sabe perfecto que me lo estaba comiendo "no" dije haciéndome un lado para que se acostara a mi lado

Pensé que podríamos platicar un poco mas pero no fue así, lo único que alcance a decirle mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho fue "si esto fue después de que en un rato no lo habías hecho, no quiero ni imaginarme si diario le pusieras" soltó una carcajada grave y sensual "eso quiere decir que te gusto?"

"creo que te voy a llevar como suvenir de chicago" me reí junto con el "algo para divertirte?" me siguió el juego "si, algo que puedes conseguir en una sex shop" qué bueno que no puede ver mi cara de perversa sobre su pecho, se rio y acaricio mi cabello, después de unos segundos los dos caímos rendidos

EPOV

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi! Ughhhhh! Maldita sea! Estúpida alarma! Estire mi mano para apagarla y sentí algo pegado a mi pecho, sentí su cabello y vino a mi mente lo sucedido, juro que por un instante pensé que era un sueño, pero aquí esta!, en mis brazos totalmente desnuda por lo que puedo sentir en mí también cuerpo desnudo, moviéndose por el estúpido ruido del estúpido despertador, menos mal que se me ocurrió ponerlo antes de dormirme sino serios problemas tendría en el hospital

Hablando del cual tengo que levantarme ya, baje la mirada y estaba sonriéndome aun con los ojos cerrados, le quite un cabello pegado en su mejilla "de que te ríes?" dije moviéndome más para soltarme y poder arreglarme "haces ruidos muy extraños, de quejumbroso" de nuevo se burla de mi? Qué clase de arpía es! Me encanta

"no suelo despertar de muy buen humor" dije simplemente, me pare y me dirigí al baño, sentí su mirada penetrante en mi trasero pero me vale madres

Gracias a los días que corro un par de kilómetros sé que lo tengo bastante bien, tome un baño corto pero muy agradable y recordé la noche, no puedo creer que me tire a Isabella fucking Swan! Cuantos estúpidos desean eso y yo lo hice! Pero no es como si fuera a presumirle a todo mundo, de hecho no pensaba decirle a nadie pero puedo estar jodidamente feliz por mi!

Que mujer, que cuerpo, que bestia, que sexy es, y es de esas que lo tiene naturalmente no tiene que fingir con una simple mirada o mordida de labio me puede deshacer, seguro no solo a mi sino a cualquier hombre, en fin termine de bañarme lo ultimo con agua fría por cierto y Salí con la toalla en redada en la cintura

Aun estaba acostada desnuda pero miraba fijamente el techo, me vio cuando Salí y seguía mis pasos con sus ojos, que no piensa levantarse? En realidad necesito ir a trabajar, como demonios le digo para que se vaya? Y no parezca como un completo idiota, la veré alguna otra vez? No sé si yo realmente quiera, ohh por favor por supuesto que lo hago! Pero y si ella no? Y si solo fue un rato de diversión? Será que es así? Una come hombre nada más?

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras sentía su mirada penetrante y peleaba con mi ropa interior para ponérmela, pantalones, calcetines, etc…. Como le digo?

"tú crees que me pueda quedar aquí?" soltó de repente y la mire como desquiciada, de que habla? "como?" se rio y se sentó dejando su pecho libre "si me puedo quedar aquí todo el día, tu cama es deliciosa" dijo sobando mis sabanas "no vas a aburrirte?" aunque sea un petición extraña por supuesto que Isabella fucking Swan se puede quedar a vivir si quiere!

"no lo creo, voy a dormir, ver la tele, leer, comer, revisar tus cajones, ya sabes esas cosas" decía riéndose y mordiéndose el labio "no tienes grabaciones o como se diga?" negó divertida "está bien, si crees que no te vas a aburrir no me importa" dije terminando de vestirme, como niña se hundió en mis almohadas sonriendo ampliamente, que ternura, continúe arreglándome

"está bien, me voy entonces, yo creo que regreso como a las 7, si quieres traigo algo de cenar" dije sentándome junto a ella, asintió y saco mas la cabeza de entre las sabanas "que te vaya bien" dijo dándome un tierno pero húmedo beso en los labios, no sé porque me apene "gracias" dije y me pare para salir de ahí.

Como casi todos los días, tome el tren para ir al hospital solo que ahora iba con una jodida sonrisa en los labios, mire el periódico que leía una señora junto a mí y vi una foto de Bella, creo que aun no puedo llegar a imaginar el tamaño de su fama, se me hace tan sencilla y normal para mi, que se me olvida que es el fanatismo de miles de personas, que miedo

"Edward!" grito Jake cuando me vio entre los consultorios "Jake"

"es todo lo que dices? Jake?" dijo como vieja chismosa "que quieres que diga Jake?" me encanta joderlo

"por favor anoche te deje con Isabella, obvio quiero saber que hicieron, a donde fueron, que te dijo, que le dijiste?" casi estaba saltando de la emoción, por supuesto que no le voy a decir que me la tire deliciosamente que grito mi nombre varias veces y que en este momento esta desnuda en mi cama!

"nada Jake, solamente me entrego la canasta como agradecimiento y se fue" tan tranquilo lo dije que hasta yo mismo podría ser un jodido actor

"queeee" dijo pegándome en el hombro

"que te sucede" me sobe si me dolió

"no que te sucede a ti!, era la oportunidad Edward!", "oportunidad de que?"

"dahhhh de…..ya sabes, es obvio que le gustas y a ti te gusta también, digo a que hombre no le gusta a menos que seas gay pero como no lo eres…..no lo eres cierto?" me vio como pinche loco y solo lo mire sin decir nada

"ok ok no lo eres pero entonces era la oportunidad y ya te imagino todo serio simplemente le has de haber dicho gracias no tenias que hacerlo y puuffff desapareció tu encanto, sabes qué?... Me cagas por pendejo" dijo cerrando la puerta de mi consultorio, me quede helado se enoja el wey solo porque según el no hice nada y todavía me insulta y todavía me pega.

"pero aun así te quiero, vamos a comer al rato cierto?" dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta y asentí "perfecto!" y volvió a salir

La tarde paso un poco tranquila, solo tuve una pequeña emergencia de un niño que se abrió la ceja y como yo era el único cerca tuve que cocerlo, no sin antes hacer que el padre se trepara en el para detenerlo y recibir una sarta de gritos "doctor tonto!" me decía, me reí recordando sus grititos pobrecito.

"Dr. Cullen le habla su sobrina" dijo de repente la enfermera de la recepción y la vi como loca, yo no tengo sobrina "mi sobrina? Yo no….. ah claro pásamela a mi consultorio por favor" me cayó el 20 de quien podría ser "mi sobrina"

"hola?" dije y escuche una pequeña risa detrás del auricular "y se podría saber qué hace mi sobrina preferida en este momento?" porque no jugar también

"pues nada ti-ito! Solo viendo la tele" grito como niña pequeña, es una perversa "no estas aburrida?" no puedo creer que se pase todo el día encerrada que aburrición

"para nada, ha sido divertidísimo recorrer tu casa, ayer por otras …..circunstancias no pude apreciar el decorado, tú lo hiciste?" ya hablo con su voz ronca sexy normal

"mi madre, y mi hermana" si por mi fuera solo tendría un sillón, un refrigerador y una cama

"ahh entiendo, y ha sido divertido hablar por teléfono para pedir comida china y ver al fulanito casi desmayarse cuando abrí la puerta" pobre que le habrá hecho?

"que abriste desnuda o algo así?" soltó una carcajada "noo tonto, solo porque me reconoció" claro es famosa, no les digo que s eme olvida

"ah claro, que infarto le provocaste la próxima vez que vaya me vera con otros ojos" se rio de nuevo, no puedo imaginármela en mi casa paseando

"solo espero que mañana no haya fotógrafos afuera, tendría que hacer una escapada express" no sé qué signifique eso pero no lo dijo muy contenta "mmmm espero que no"

"y bueno ti-ito no te importa que solo use una de tus camisas, la de ayer para ser precisa?" oh dios mio, mi miembro salto de la emoción "eh mmhm… claro que no" se me corto la voz y se rio

"juro que te la lavo" dijo "está bien no es necesario" por supuesto que no la voy a lavar, como loser si no la vuelvo a ver me la restregare por todo el cuerpo

"está bien, entonces te espero a cenar querido mío?" me dio risa su tono y sus palabras "si, hasta ahora salgo a las 7, quieres algo especial para cenar?" qué demonios! Parecemos pareja

"lo que quieras, como desde burritos baratos hasta rellenos de caviar" me hace reír bastante "está bien, la verdad rellenos de caviar no se me antoja pero…." "DR. CULLEN A EMERGENCIAS….DR CULLEN" uuups

"me tengo que ir, al rato nos vemos" dije rápido antes de colgar y solo alcance a escuchar "si corre"

No tuve oportunidad de comer con Jacob solo me lo tope en la máquina de botanas para comprarme algo y comerlo rápidamente pero quedamos en salir otro día, si me dan ganas de decirle pero sé que no se callara y al parecer a Bella no le gusta que se enteren de lo que paso, sus razones tendrá.

A las 7 estaba a punto de salir cuando la enfermera de la recepción recibió un llamado de la ambulancia para decir que hubo un accidente en la carretera y había varios heridos en camino, 10 minutos después comenzaron a llegar y el hospital se volvió un infierno total.

Varias vidas de perdieron y varias se mantuvieron, hicimos lo que pudimos pero el accidente fue muy grave, a las 2 a.m. estaba llegando a mi casa me imagino que Bella ya estará dormida, si es que esta y no se fue por aburrición

Entre silenciosamente por si es el caso de que este dormida, todo estaba a obscuras, entre a mi cuarto estaba estirada sobre la cama como dijo solamente con mi camisa en su cuerpo enrollada entre sus piernas dándome una pequeña vista de su trasero, si no estuviera muriendo de cansancio podría despertarla y repetir la noche anterior

Me desvestí quedándome en bóxers solamente, fui al baño me lave los dientes ya saben todo lo que uno hace antes de dormir y me acosté a su lado, respiro profundo sonrío y me abrazo enterrándose en mi cuerpo "estás cansado?" dijo con la voz ronca, sonreí "si, perdón por llegar tan tarde"

"no digas nada, lo comprendo" en serio? Tan fácil pensé que se iba a poner loca "gracias" susurre antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

…**.00000oooooo00000…**

**Hola!**

**Si lo sé son rápido estos muchachos pero ya tendrá el giro la historia, poco a poco se ira deshilachando**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**besos**


	8. Chapter 7

CAP. 7

BPOV

Abrí el ojo después de una noche de súper descanso, estaba pegada a su cuerpo, a su hermoso cuerpo, alce la vista y lo vi sobre la almohada profundamente dormido, me encanta juro que lo podría llevar de recuerdo a Los Ángeles, todas las viejas se morirían de celos.

Escuche la vibración de mi celular sobre su mesa a lado de la cama, se movió un poco y se acomodo del otro lado girando su cuerpo "bueno?" susurre parándome de la cama

"hoy si pensaras ir a trabajar? …..donde demonios estas!" grito alice que me reboto la cabeza "cállate alice no me grites, ayer no tuve llamado y lo sabes, y en donde estoy …. Eso no te lo voy a decir"

"sabes cómo esta Emmett de preocupado? Pobre no ha podido dormir ayer apagaste tu celular" necesitaba un día sin ellos y si les decía que mi plan era tirarme al doctor hot seguro me hubieran dicho que no

"lo sé Alice, al rato nos vemos está bien? Prometo llegar a tiempo" despegue mi teléfono de mi oído para colgar y solo escuche "más te vale!"

Antes de que se me olvide, marque el teléfono de David, el chofer "hola David soy Isabella, por favor te necesito aquí a las 12, en el mismo lugar que me trajiste anteayer en la noche" tienen muy buena memoria, y que bueno porque si me preguntan donde es, no tengo idea

"si señorita Swan" dijo muy educado

Me fui a la cocina a preparar café en lo que el príncipe despierta, pobre se ve que su trabajo es un poco estresante, no sé cómo puede ver sangre y heridas todo el tiempo y dormir tan tranquilo.

Llene 2 tazas de café y me fui a la cama de nuevo, seguía en la misma posición pero un poco mas destapado, tenía la espalda descubierta y un poco de su trasero tapado por los bóxers, tan redondito y delicioso, estire mi mano y le di un pequeño pellizco que no sintió.

Me tome el café tranquilamente, me pare al baño, Salí y lo vi moviéndose un poco alzo la cabeza y volteo hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados se ve endemoniadamente sexy recién levantado "hola" susurre acostándome a su lado y sonrió

"mmm hola" tenía la voz ronca se recostó de nuevo en su almohada "café?" dijo oliendo y asentí, tome la taza que le llene y aun estaba caliente, se sentó recargándose en la cabecera con todos su músculos estirándose

"gracias" tomo la taza para darle un sorbo "de nada guapo" se sonrojo un poco y siguió tomando

"llevas mucho tiempo despierta?" dijo mirando su despertador, eran las 10 de la mañana "solo un poco, te veías muy cómodo por eso no te desperté" dije y escuche un rugido fuerte

Se rio "qué demonios le pasa a mi estomago! Supongo que tengo hambre, quieres desayunar algo?" dijo tocando su estomago

"sabes cocinar algo?" no he conocido un hombre soltero que sepa cocinar "no un manjar pero si se me defender, al menos cereal con leche si puedo preparar" me reí de su tontera "está bien, vamos"

Desayunamos en un silencio cómodo y nos fuimos a sentar un rato en el sillón, ayer recogí las copas y las cosas que dejamos de nuestra "pequeña fiesta"

"gracias por limpiar, no tenias que hacerlo" supongo que lo mismo pensó, solo me encogí de hombros, subí mis pies sobre el sillón y me senté mirándolo de frente "y quien Rosalie? Y Tania?" solo lo dije por conversar

"ah, porque me preguntas?" me miro confuso "dejaron un mensaje en tu contestadora, obvio no conteste tu teléfono cada vez que sonaba solo después de que te hable… ti-ito" se rio

"rose es mi hermana y tanya es…mi amiga, que en algún punto fue mi novia?" dijo dudoso como si lo fuera a regañar

"ahhhh, está bien es raro que alguien tenga por amiga a su ex novia pero me parece valido" es cierto! Yo no podría ser amiga de mis ex novios

"pues todo termino bien y nos llevábamos muy bien así que no fue difícil, ahora ella tiene novio"

"y porque cortaron?" pura conversación

"por mi trabajo, estaba estudiando y trabajando cuando estaba con ella así que era un poco difícil mantener una relación saludable"

"cuanto duraron?"

"dos años"

"hace cuanto cortaron?"

"hace 4 años más o menos" dijo riéndose "alguna otra cosa?"

"bueno perdón por querer saber algo de tu vida" dije haciéndome la ofendida y se rio mas

"está bien no me molesta, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no tengo nada que esconder" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

No sé que me dio me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla y me recosté en su pecho "gracias por dejar que me quedara ayer"

"cuando quieras…mmm hoy tienes que irte?" mi vida es tan tierno, alce el rostro y lo vi

"si hoy si tengo llamado pero cuando quieras verme puedes hablarme" dije y su rostro cambio, bajo la mirada

"hay algún problema?" negó "no, solo que …. Se me perdió tu celular"

"perdiste tu celular?" a mí me pasa seguido pero me preocupa que cualquiera pueda tener mi numero

"no, solo el tuyo" dijo riéndose "como es posible eso?"

"bueno, es que soy muy distraído y siempre los pierdo, lo borre por seguridad" en cierto punto me sentí halagada pero aun así entrecerré los ojos

"yyy… además como que … no quería hacerme chaquetas mentales de que te iba a volver a ver" dijo dudoso y sonreí "y aquí me tienes" se rio asintiendo, me levante fui por su celular a su recamara y metí de nuevo mi numero "le puse Bells, así no lo reconocerían por si se te pierde" se lo di y sonrió "gracias"

"hoy no trabajas?" carajo porque no fue ayer así, todo el día hubiera estado con el "si pero en la noche, tengo el turno nocturno" suena cansado enchueque la boca y se rio

"si es un poco cansado, y más un sábado en la noche suele ser muy movido" dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me estire hacia el e hizo lo mismo, nos besamos tiernamente, solo sintiendo nuestros labios sobre el otro, tome su cabello y el mi nuca, entreabrí mi boca y el paso su lengua sobre mis labios, saque la mía y empezó la pelea entre ellas

Gemí por la sensación son tan suaves, calientes y ricos sus labios, y su lengua no se diga, pase mi pierna por la suya y baje mi mano para acariciar su abdomen que aun estaba destapado sigue en bóxer solamente, sentí su mano acariciar mis piernas y comencé a marearme por falta de aire, que demonios!

"besas delicioso" susurre sin pensarlo, se rio "gracias supongo, tu no lo haces tan mal" dijo lamiéndose sus labios "tienes la piel tan suave" dijo de repente sobando mis piernas "uso mucha crema" se rio de nuevo

"y que significa?" señale un tatuaje al final de su cadera, es una especie de avispa? Mosca? Algún insecto "en realidad no significa nada, bueno no me lo hice por algo especial solamente me gusto el diseño, lo hizo Jasper" decía pasando su dedo por el contorno y me excito de sobremanera, me lo imagine tocándose

"quien es Jasper?" dije uniendo mi dedo sobre el suyo para tocar su suave piel "ah claro no lo conoces, es mi primo, uno de los psicólogos del hospital" puro doctor hay en su familia

"si ya me habías platicado de él, pero aun no lo conozco" aun continúe acariciando su tatuaje y comencé a bajar más la mano junto con sus bóxers "mmm bella?" no hables bebe que ya se lo que quiero

"shhhh" dije y comencé a besar su cuello pero seguía bajando mi mano con sus bóxers hasta llegar a su semi erección, la tome y comencé a acariciarlo sentí su respiración acelerarse en mi cabello y en su abdomen "se siente delicioso"

Baje con mis labios sobre su suave y blanca piel pase mi lengua por el contorno de su tatuaje y baje mas, jale sus bóxers y entendió la indirecta alzo su cadera y se los baje rápidamente, se libero y pego en su vientre, se me hizo agua la boca

Soltaba los mejore quejidos, graves pero sexys, comencé mi trabajo de probarlo por toda su extensión lo metía en mi boca hasta donde podía y succionaba "por dios bella, no pares" susurro acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello tiernamente

Como muerta de hambre lo estaba probando y comiendo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo tiene un sabor dulce y penetrante, seguí succionándolo y acariciando su cuerpo con mis manos, subía y bajaba mi cabeza para no dejar una parte de su miembro sin atención

Después de un rato de estar disfrutando intensamente su sabor susurro entrecortado "bella…. Voy a …" succione más fuerte y lo tome con mi mano sin dejar de moverme le di un último lengüetazo y subí mi rostro para besarlo en el cuello y hombros, mis manos continuaban masajeándolo de arriba abajo, sentí que se tenso y soltó un grave gemido, su abdomen se endureció y tembló levemente, levante mi rostro y lo vi con la cabeza atrás y la boca semi abierta tan sexy, soltó chorros que cayeron sobre su pecho y abdomen y juro que por su cara y sonidos casi me da un orgasmo, no traigo ropa interior y siento mi humedad en mis piernas

"eso…. eso fue…" movía la cabeza respirando agitado y me reí "eso...significa que te gusto?" se rio también y asintió "bastante"

Quisiera seguir así todo el día pero desafortunadamente me tengo que ir "que es?" pregunto viéndome

"nada es solo que me tengo que ir, tengo llamado en una hora" su rostro cambio de la excitación total a la tristeza "comprendo, te vas a bañar?" asentí y me pare de sus piernas, me tomo por la mano y me jalo pegando su boca con mis labios, me dio un último beso húmedo e intenso "regresa cuando quieras"

Termine de arreglarme y Salí, estaba súper sexy en bóxers limpiando los platos del desayuno, me miro y sonrió levemente "espero te vaya muy bien" susurro dándome un beso, sonó el timbre y supuse era el chofer

"te veo pronto" le dije bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta darle un último pellizco a su trasero

Entre puras escenas, maquillaje y demás se me fue el día entero, Alice no dejaba de reprocharme y Emmett estaba sentido conmigo y casi no me hablaba

"osito por favor perdóname, tenía que hacerlo" le ruego, es al único hombre hasta ahora al que le ruego y si me duele que no me hable

"me asuste, me sentí inútil al no poder hacer mi trabajo Isabella, yo no te hubiera dicho que no, si querías ir a tirarte el doctorcito pues es muy tu…. Ya sabes, solamente hubiera querido saber dónde estabas"

"no pensé que sufrieras así emmett, solamente fue un impulso perdóname por favor" le hice ojitos bonitos a ver si así lo logro, se rio levemente y negó con la cabeza

"que puedo hacer contigo? No vuelvas a hacerlo porque te juro que te abandono" quien nos escuchara juraría que somos pareja "lo prometo" cruce con mis dedos sobre mi corazón

"y bueno que tal?" ya regreso el mismo perverso de siempre, no me da pena contarle mis experiencias luego hasta el me da consejos o me dice que el wey es un inútil por su actuación sexual

"no me digas que ya la perdonaste! Que fácil eres McCarthy!" grito la desesperada enana, traía un millón de ropa sobre sus manos y la aventó en el piso de mi tráiler

"lo sé no me puedo resistir a sus encantos"

"me cagas por eso ella es así y hace lo que quiere!" tal parece que no estuviera presente en la habitación, yo se que su actitud es muy profesional pero a veces si llega a ser desesperante

"estoy aquí alice" ni me pelo "debes cambiarte ya e ir al set" fue lo único que me dijo y salió de volada, emmett me miraba con ojos de "ya ves lo que provocas?" me reí

"te juro que totalmente valió la pena!" grite y me pare para tomar la ropa de alice del suelo "cuéntamelo todo"

"que te puedo decir oso, digo tu ya lo viste es totalmente hermoso y sexy y atlético y realmente inteligente!" podría hablar de él todo el día

"es súper penoso y eso lo hace más excitante pero a la vez es una fiera, oh dios emmett hasta se me va el aire con besarlo!" me veía de forma graciosa y atenta, ni siquiera se inmuto como otras veces cuando comencé a desvestirme para ponerme la ropa zarrapastrosa de alice

"suena como de encanto, y se ve que realmente te gusta, y como quedaron?" que si me gusta? por supuesto que lo hago!

"pues solamente somos no sé como compañeros sexuales? No tengo idea! Pero de una cosa estoy segura y esa es que no será la única vez" dije y me miro entrecerrando los ojos

"pero juro avisarte la próxima vez que quiera escaparme" se rio y asintió "perfecto"

Me veo realmente enferma en este personaje, espero no tener pesadillas por estar viendo tanto muerto personificado esta es una escena realmente difícil tengo que correr por los pasillos de un hospital totalmente abandonado con un ser putrefacto arrastrándose detrás de mí y obvio como la mayor de las estupideces que en cada película de terror hacen las protagonistas, me meto a un cuarto!

Se supone que el ser maldito me tiene que agarrar y jalarme las patas pero al final es una pesadilla que Caroline Cooper está teniendo en pleno día

EPOV

"no puedo creer la manera en que se los dijiste Edward, que te sucede" me reprochaba jackie "como se los dije Jake?, es la verdad que quieres que diga no les puedes dar esperanza cuando simplemente no hay"

A comparación de la primera vez que tuve que dar una notica así me he vuelto un tanto frio simplemente tienes que llegar con la verdad y no dejar que te afecten sus reacciones, todos los días o casi todos los días tenemos que dar esa clase de noticias siempre tendremos algún fallecido

"pues no sé, estoy de acuerdo que tienes que decírselos pero con mas toque" rodee los ojos, estoy en friega corriendo de un lado para otro, operación tras operación como dije los sábados en la noche pueden ser muy movidos y si me detengo a decirles toda la historia de la medicina a la familia para llegar a lo mismo es una pérdida de tiempo y de vidas a lo mejor

"como seria con mas toque según tu?" me encanta tener este tipo de platicas tan amenas y agradables mientras tengo frente a mí a un paciente casi con los sesos regados y mis manos haciendo lo imposible porque eso no suceda, la gente aun no entiende que beber y conducir no deja nada bueno

"pues así como… lamento darles esta notica estamos haciendo lo posible pero es una operación complicada y puede ser proba…"

"Jake ni siquiera era de operación, no había forma de detener la hemorragia, ninguna forma!" me pasaba los instrumentos de operación mientras me movía la cabeza en forma de reproche, los dos traíamos tapaboca y es cagadisimo porque parece que solo hablamos con los ojos

"y si les dije que lamentaba decírselos pero simplemente no hay nada que hacer, que mas rodeos" me encogí de hombros y seguí haciendo mi labor, no quiero tener más perdidas bajo mis manos, el sonido del típico pip…pip….pip… lo tenemos detrás

"está bien ya no te digo nada" dijo y dejo que continuara con la operación.

"ya no puedo más, necesito comer algo" me queje saliendo de la decima intervención de esta noche todos andan corriendo y mentando madres, entre policías, doctores, enfermos y enfermeros parece de locura y sin decir de la gente que rodea el hospital tratando de ver a los actores

"ve Dr. Cullen, necesitamos energías" dijo mi jefe quien también se ve cansado "tu deberías dormir un poco no servimos de nada si estamos agotados" le dije antes de tomarle la palabra e ir a atragantarme media vaca del hambre que tengo

Después de varias pero varias horas de tortura Salí por fin con los rayos del sol pegándome en la cara "ya te vas?" pregunto muy sonriente mi primo quien apenas iba llegando el si no tiene turnos nocturnos y no tiene que operar a las 3 de la mañana

"no, solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire tú crees?" cuando estoy cansado estoy enojado y cuando estoy enojado me vuelvo sarcástico "mmmm vete a dormir Edward te ves nefasto" dijo palmeándome el hombro, asentí sonriendo leve

Me detuve a fumar un cigarro rápido y sonó mi celular, era ella, con tanto trabajo y estrés ni siquiera pensé en lo que pasamos "bueno?"

"hola…. como estas?" que voz tan sexy tiene, podría ser de esas llamadas de hot line, no quiero ni imaginármela diciéndome cosas puercas por teléfono

"bastante cansado y tú?" creo que se nota en mi voz que realmente lo estoy "se te oye, ya saliste?"

"en eso estoy"

"yo también grabe toda la noche y me siento agotada, porque no paso por ti y vamos a dormir todo el día?" me quede callado, no….. Puedo….creerlo, pensé que solamente iba a ser cosa de una noche o dos máximo pero pura cosa sexual no dormir todo el día como pareja

"está bien, donde te veo?" pero aun así no puedo perder oportunidad de hacerlo "frente a la puerta principal"

"ahí estoy de hecho"

"perfecto en 5 paso por ti"

No puede ser que aunque traiga unos pantalones de esos pegados que usan para hacer ejercicio y una playera de lo mas x'ss se vea así de hermosa ni siquiera creo que traiga maquillaje

"que tanto ves?" me pregunto sobando mi cabello, al momento en que me subí al auto me vio y me jalo para recostarme con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas diciéndome que me veía del carajo

"mmmm el techo?" dije dudando pero riéndome "si claro, el techo, pues espero que te parezca muy bonito el techo" me encanta que ligue conmigo

"es hermoso" dije cerrando los ojos se sienten deliciosas sus manos en mi cabello en cualquier momento me voy a quedar dormido

"eres muy lindo" dijo sobando mi rostro también, le quiero decir más cosas pero mi cansancio no me deja

Cada vez me siento más agotado casi me tengo que arrastrar para llegar a mi casa y abrir la puerta, se rio detrás de mi "de que te ríes?" dije con la voz ronca

"hoy o ayer no se, tuve que grabar una escena donde un muerto me persigue y juro que tu caminas igual que el" y se boto de la risa que le sucede?

"eres tan amable, estoy muy cansado como para contestarte" dije por fin abriendo la puerta me tomo de la mano y se dirigió a mi recamara directamente, me quito mi camisa que traía lentamente, desabrocho mi pantalón mientras yo me sacaba los zapatos y me dejo en bóxers "acuéstate"

Lo hice y solamente sentí como su cuerpo se pego al mío pase mi brazo sobre su costado y me perdí en un sueño profundo.

Me gire entre las sabanas para estirarme y sonreí de lo descansado que estaba, es delicioso dormir de esta manera abrí los ojos y pude ver que estaba obscuro afuera mire el reloj y eran las 7 de la noche wow dormí demasiado, por suerte hoy no tengo que ir al hospital hasta mañana a primera hora

Escuche voces y olí a comida, me di cuenta que Bella no estaba por ningún lado, Salí del cuarto solamente en bóxers y baje las escaleras

Entre a la cocina y estaba Bella con una enanita y el grandote que se me fue el nombre de su guardaespaldas

"hola?" dije en voz ronca y todos giraron para verme, la chaparrita se tapo los ojos y el grandote se rio "en verdad eres de ensueño!" dijo viéndome de arriba abajo

Me mire y según yo no tenía nada fuera de lo común supongo que el hecho de que solamente traiga una prenda les afecta, "si bueno….. Ahora regreso" dijo poniéndome rojo y saliendo para cambiarme

Baje de nuevo ya mucho mas tapado y seguían platicando mientras bella cocinaba, con este tipo de cosas tan normales que hace no la puedo ver como la súper estrella que es

"ahora sí, hola" me miraron todos y sonrieron

"ella es alice mi asistente, alice el es Edward mi….doctor" dijo riéndose y me puse rojo

"hola" le dije a la chaparrilla

"y te acuerdas de emmett, verdad?" emmett! Claro! "seguro, como estas?"

"ya mejor ahora que se donde pasa su tiempo bella" dijo ganándose un golpe de bella en el pecho

"estoy haciendo espagueti, quieres?" asentí, no sé si me molesta que estén aquí ellos digo no los conozco y no suelo ser como muy sociable y tener gente desconocida en mi casa, pero por otro lado no siempre tengo la oportunidad de tener a alguien famoso y sus amigos en mi casa

Nos sentamos a comer y platicar resultan ser de lo mas amigables, sobre todo emmett a pesar de su tamaño es muy tierno

"no puedo creer que te encante ver sangre heridas todo el tiempo ha de ser muy cool" todo el mundo me dice eso

"pues te llegas a acostumbrar, no es que quiera todo el tiempo verlo pero estamos llenos de sangre así que por algún lado debe de salir"

"que asco dejen de hablar de eso estamos comiendo!" grito la enana y me reí

"perdón siempre suelo comer así y platicar de esas cosas, supongo que ya se me quito el asco"

"los doctores se hacen como muy fríos en todos los sentidos, no?" me pregunto emmett y asentí "debes de tener la cabeza fría y la sangre fría para hacer lo que hacemos, no te puedes llevar por todas las malas situaciones que vives"

"que has sido lo más asqueroso que has visto?" me pregunto emmett emocionado y me reí

"nooooo! Que asco no le contestes eso" dijo asqueada Bella

"luego te digo, porque si no creo que les agrade imaginarse el cerebro ensangrentado mientras comen espagueti, verdad?" me reí y sentí un golpe en el pecho "auch!" me sobe y se reía bella maliciosamente

"eres un puerco, ya no quiero comer" y empujo su plato, emmett estaba botado de la risa

Estuvimos un rato mas platicando, realmente son personas con los pies en la tierra y muy amigables

"bueno ya nos vamos y te dejamos descansar doc" dijo emmett parándose y abrazando a la enana bien podría perderse entre sus brazos es bastante diminuta

"si, también nosotros tenemos que trabajar temprano" dijo alice mirando a bella quien aun estaba sentada sonriendo en el sillón "no vienes?" le pregunto y bella negó

"buenas noches chicos, los veo mañana" dijo parándose y tomándome de la mano, me puse de mil colores porque me veían los dos, alice enojada y emmett divertido

"déjalo descansar bella" se burlo emmett

"por supuesto que lo hare, solo que primero lo voy a relajar" como le fascina hacerme este tipo de cosas, solo sonreí y mire el suelo

"no puedes bella, mañana debes estar temprano para…."

"vámonos alice, bella sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer" callo a la enana emmett y la jalo para afuera, bella los siguió supongo que para asegurarse que realmente se fuera alice

"adiós chicos" dijo bella desde la puerta

La cerro una vez que salieron y volteo a verme con la mirada obscurecida que hasta me hizo sentir diminuto, bueno no literalmente, sonrió y camino hacia mi moviendo la cabeza lentamente "eres…." Dijo llegando hasta mi "demasiado hermoso…." Me dio un beso en el cuello "para ser verdad" y de nuevo me miro profundamente

Obvio estoy de mil colores "te gusta hacerme sonrojar, cierto?"

Se boto de la risa y asintió, subió la cabeza y se puso de puntita para darme un pequeño beso "eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas…. Ven vamos a …..dormir" dijo jalándome de la mano y caminando frente a mí, movía su cadera de lado a lado y volteo a verme cerrándome un ojo, con la otra mano soltó la liga de su cabello dejándolo caer sobre su rostro y agitarlo, una vez más me miro y sonrió subiendo cada escalón, estoy a punto de sufrir una combustión

Me tiro sobre la cama y lentamente se desvistió "no se supone que yo tengo que hacer eso?" pregunte realmente deseando mis manos sobre su cuerpo

"tu lo harías lento y delicioso, pero ahora te deseo ya" rugió casi lo ultimo y se me abalanzo.

He tenido varias veces sexo, bueno no en los últimos años pero durante la universidad lo tuve y bastante y con bastantes pero bella es simplemente una fiera, es totalmente impredecible y por lo poco que la he conocido se ve que en todos los sentidos de la palabra lo es no solo sexualmente.

Hemos tenido de nuevo varios encuentros siempre son en mi casa, tantas veces me ha llamado para decirme que quiere verme que la cuenta he perdido, casi se vuelve una costumbre, como en esta ocasión. Yo aun no tengo la suficiente confianza para hablarle y decirle que la quiero ver, obvio si lo hago pero no lo he hecho aun.

"pensé que si llevaba este estilo de vida me iba a agotar de sobremanera y no poder estar al 100 en el trabajo" creo que más lo digo para mí que para ella, obvio estamos echados sobre un cobertor en el suelo, miraba el techo respirando agitado ya que acabamos de fulminar de nuevo una de las mejores sesiones de sexo

Su mano acariciaba mi abdomen y pecho lentamente "pensaste que coger todos los días te iba a agotar?" es tan vulgar

La mire sorprendido, no es que sea un puritano ni nada, es mas soy bastante pelado pero nunca imagine que la famosa y elegante Isabella Swan hablara así

"que? Acaso no puedo decir groserías?" pregunto sonriendo dándome una pequeña mordida en mi costilla "auch….. Si puedes es solo que me sorprendió no pensé que una princesita como tu supiera semejante palabrota" dije burlándome

"pero bueno…. Viendo tu actuación de cerca que mas puedo esperar" le dije señalando su desnudez.

"ósea me estás diciendo vulgar por mi forma de co… de hacerlo?" se hizo la ofendida y me reí fuerte "no pongas palabras en mi boca, interpreta lo que quieras" me miro entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a morderme

"si me duele sabes?" dije acariciando mi piel "no te haga el listo conmigo"

"te estaba abriendo mis más profundos pensamientos y me sales con una nacada, como no quieres que me burle" se rio fuerte y recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho mirándome, baje mi mano a su costado para acariciar su suave cadera

"por eso, te estaba preguntando si ese era tu pensamiento" dijo

"ese es precisamente, pensé que estaría agotado después de pasar parte de las noches haciendo….ejercicio extremo" me reí junto con ella "pero?" dijo

"es bastante relajante, duermo de maravilla y creo que se me ha bajado el mal humor" se rio más fuerte "soy buena terapia entonces?"

"mejor que Jasper" suelo hablar con mi primo cuando me siento decaído

"eres más bonita" continúe

"estas libre de pelo" se boto de la risa

"y tienes la voz suave"

"no me imagino a tu primo haciendo este tipo de terapias" dijo terminando de reírse

"o lo hace, créeme que lo hace" me miro raro

"no conmigo! Obvio no conmigo que te sucede!" eeuwwwwww

"pues se mas especifico" sonrió besando mi abdomen y volviéndose a recargar, así nos quedamos unos minutos más hasta que decidimos arrástranos a la cama.

"te hablo por si vengo?" dijo en la siguiente mañana después de arreglarnos y medio desayunar "sabes que?" dije tomando una llave extra de mi cajón

"no es necesario que me hables, ven cuando quieras" le dije depositando en su mano la llave sonrió y asintió

"tu casa es mil veces mejor que un hotel" dijo dándome un beso, aun le queda un poco por terminar de arreglarse

"me voy, ya tienes la llave y úsala cuando quieras, nos vemos luego" le dije dándole otro beso y Salí de volada.

Casi atropelle a un par de personas mientras corría hacia el metro, Jasper debe estar ya ahí esperándome, es poco el retraso que tengo pero no suelo hacerlo

Lo vi y me sonrió burlándose de mí, le abrí los brazos aun corriendo y le salte encima "Jasper!" la gente nos miraba y casi nos caímos

"que te sucede?" pregunto soltándome y cagandose de la risa "que, acaso no puedo saludarte efusivamente?" dije como si nada, se encogió de hombros y caminamos hacia el metro

"andas cambiado últimamente" dijo sentándose a mi lado, lo mire sin decir nada

"estas sonriente, te brillan los ojos, te has vuelto amable….."

"siempre he sido amable!" me queje y rodeo lo ojos "bueno….menos amargado…. mejor?" dijo y asentí negando y rodeando los ojos, como diciendo "whatever!"

"llegas tarde, aunque sean 10 minutos pero no es de ti, me vas a decir que te sucede?" además de mi primo es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente sabe exactamente lo que he vivido y lo que he sufrido, me conoce….. A la perfección, lo mire durante unos segundos y sonreí negándole

Que le puedo decir? Me siento así porque Isabella Swan, ya sabes la actriz? Famosa? Tiene llave de mi casa porque suele abusar de mi casi todas las noches, bueno solemos abusarnos mutuamente jajaja, no creo que sea adecuado, quizá cuando ella regrese a Los Ángeles

"está bien, no me digas, sea lo que sea síguelo haciendo, de asienta bien" dijo palmeando mi espalda

**OOOOOOOOOO=======================**

**Hola! **

**De verdad perdón por el retraso pero tengo muuuuucho trabajo y poco tiempo para escribir**

**Como siempre aunque no lo han hecho jajajajaja espero sus reviews**

**Los veo pronto!**

**Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 8

CAP. 8

EPOV

"como has estado hijo? Ya hacía tiempo que no venias" dijo mi madre sobando mi cabello, es verdad si le hablo casi diario se podría decir pero hace mucho que no venia, entre el trabajo y mi nuevo entrenamiento por las noches, llámese Bella, no he tenido tiempo de ver a mi familia ya ni siquiera Jasper junto con Jake me invitan a salir.

"ya se mama, por el trabajo no he podido, y si salgo temprano lo aprovecho para ir al gimnasio u…..otras cosas" bella…bella….bella…., pero si puedo todavía salgo un rato a correr o al gimnasio necesito mantenerme en buen estado.

"te ves relajado, ya no esta tan pesado el trabajo?" me encanta como me mira con ojos de amor, adoro a mi madre y a mi familia "igual que siempre" dije recargándome sobre sus piernas para que siga acariciándome, si lo acepto soy un jodido consentido y que!

"hermanito que milagro que vienes, ya se me había olvidado como eras!" casi me saca el aire Rose al aventarse sobre mi "rose! No seas payasa siempre estas metida en mi casa" ella si ha ido a visitarme, junto con Tanya me dejan comida en el refrigerador, ya dije que estoy consentido, cierto?

"lo sé pero es diferente estar 5 minutos en tu casa que 1 hora aquí en la mía!"

"también es mi casa todavía" me queje como niño

"no se estén peleando" se quejo mi madre y sonreí

"no nos quites la diversión madre, si estuviera Jasper ya estaríamos rodando en el suelo molestándonos" si solemos ser muy inmaduros cuando estamos juntos

"y como te va en la veterinaria? Ya me conseguiste mi león que quiero por mascota?" le pregunte a mi hermana se rio y negó

"todavía no voy a África"

"pero me va bien ya sabes operaciones y mordidas y rasguños y ruido, lo mismo de siempre" arrugue la nariz no es que me afecten los animales pero no imagino estar rodeado de ellos todo el tiempo

"que te pasa! Créeme que se quejan menos que la gente que tu atiendes"

Asentí "en eso tienes razón"

"voy a calentar la cena sigan hablando" dijo mi madre empujándome levemente para levantarme y poderse parar, solo levante la cabeza y se paro. Jale a rose de la mano para que se sentara, se rio y negó

"eres un maldito consentido" dijo sentándose y recargue mi cabeza en sus piernas

" lo sé y así me amas así que cállate y acaricia"

"y además del excelente trabajo que haces y el fuerte ejercicio que haces….. que mas haces?" la mire confundido su tono fue como si supiera algo, bella no me ha dicho nada pero las dos tienen llave de mi casa y es probable que se encontraran alguna vez

"de que hablas?"

"no sé, que haces para descargar esas necesidades que todo hombre soltero tiene? Sales con alguien o tiene novia? Nunca cuentas nada de eso" me tranquilice al menos no tiene idea de quién es mi "descarga"

La mire al igual que con Jasper, confío en ella plenamente pero no sé ni siquiera que decirle, no sé que seamos exactamente ni que es lo que siento, bueno si lo sé es de lo más excitante estar con ella pero no sé como describir esta relación, ni siquiera sé si es una relación o no!

"no tengo mucho tiempo para eso, obvio de vez en cuando salgo con alguien pero nada serio, mejor tu dime qué onda con el fulano ese con el que salías" eso es, prefiero cambiar de tema que enredarme mas

"royce? Pues ahí sigue, no tenemos nada que ver solamente salimos de vez en cuando y…. ya sabes" se puso roja

"y ya sabes? Qué demonios significa eso!" me pare de sus piernas para verla no voy a dejar que un maldito pervertido manosee a mi hermana

"por favor Edward no soy una niña, y si lo hacemos es porque yo quiero no porque él quiera" fue como un balde de agua fría el pensar en mi hermana con un wey, es mi hermana!

"perdón obvio ya sé que no eres una niña rose pero no es agradable saber que tu….. ya sabes andas de puerca por ahí" me reí y me dio un golpe en el pecho tronando la boca

"bueno que les da a ustedes las mujeres y los golpes!" me queje sobándome "acaso muchas mujeres te golpean?" pregunto alzando la ceja

"cállate" dije parándome Jasper junto con mi padre por suerte entraron por la puerta "hola hijos, como están? Qué bueno verte Edward ya estaba a punto ir a tu casa" dijo abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo fuerte "lo sé padre, me da gusto que estés bien"

"si, no queremos que tu padre vaya a tu casa, cierto?" susurro Jasper después de que me padre me soltó, solo yo lo escuche creo, lo mire frunciendo el ceño y se rio encogiéndose de hombros

"ya está la cena, vengan todos" dijo mi madre y yo seguía viendo a Jasper, lo detuve cuando todos entraron a la cocina "que quisiste decir con eso?"

Mi miro riéndose "nada en especial, ya sabes uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrarse si llega sin llamar a las casas" me dejo igual se metió a la cocina y me quede pensando, tal vez debería quitarles a todos las llaves, bueno solo mis hermanos tienen… y bella obvio.

"no vienes?" se asomo mi madre y asentí, durante la cena Jasper me veía sonriendo y yo estoy a punto de explotar pero decidí no prestarle atención y mejor platicar con mi familia

En un punto durante la cena vibro mi celular con un mensaje lo saque y vi que era bella, nadie me veía así que lo leí

_No sabía que iba a venir espero que no te cause conflicto creo que no hemos platicado sobre eso, besos_

Que carajos significa eso? Está en mi casa? Y él fue a mi casa? Quien es él? El…Jasper? Jasper es él? Alce la vista y me veía sonriendo moviendo la cabeza, abrí los ojos

"pasa algo hijo?" pregunto mi padre y negué "no, es solo que mordí un ajo o algo" hice cara de asco se rio y asintió

Me sudaban las manos quiero hablar con él pero a la vez quiero irme a mi casa y verla pero quiero platicar mas con mi familia, nunca les ha pasado? es desesperante querer estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo. Respire profundo y me tranquilice, estoy pasando un muy buen rato que no siempre se puede con mi familia, Jasper no dirá nada de eso estoy seguro y bella….. bella puede esperar un poco en mi casa no será la primera vez que se queda mientras yo trabajo. Además no somos nada no puede exigirme que pase el tiempo que ella quiera, cierto?

Así que pase un par de horas más, necesito darles más espacio a las personas a mi alrededor, debo aprovechar días como este que no tuve ninguna emergencia y fue un día libre.

"hace mucho que no escucho otra historia de tus pacientes Edward, cuéntanos alguna" pregunto mi padre divertido siempre le encanta que le cuente sobre mis operaciones es la única persona que conozco que no es médico y puede comer escuchando y viendo sangre y cerebro y piel y todo sin que le de asco al igual que yo.

"ohhh yo tengo una, si supieron? aquí mi primito atendió a Isabella Swan? Ya saben la actriz? porque sufrió un golpe en la cabeza" se le está pegando lo metiche y gay de Jake a Jasper, lo mire con ojos de odio

"si! Me acuerdo que me platicaste pero ya no me terminaste de contar" dijo mi hermana emocionada, maldita sea

"no sabía hijo! Es bastante guapa, si había escuchado que estaba en el hospital grabando una película pero…" decía mi papa al igual que emocionado pero lo interrumpí

"bueno, no es como si viéramos a los actores todo el día…."Jasper tosió y casi lo pateo "pero en una ocasión llegaron un buen de personas con ella y tuve que atenderla, obviamente ya me conocen que no suelo ver mucha televisión así que no sabía quién era, la atendí como si nada…."

"jajajaj no sabias quien era? No inventes es mega famosa, digo si sabes quién es Angelina Jolie, verdad?" se moría de la risa Rosalie le enseñe el dedo "Edward!"

"lo siento, como decía no sabía quién era, y tampoco sé quién es esa y la verdad me vale…" dije mirando a rose "así que solo tenía un golpe pero nada grave, le dije que si se sentía mal o vomitaba o bla bla bla me llamara, pero al salir obvio la metichita de mi amiga jackie.." todos me miraron extrañados "Jake" les dije y se rieron

"me dio toda la historia de be…. De ella y al fin caí en la cuenta de quién era"

"unos días después fue emmett a buscarme y me dijo que se sentía mal y…" mi madre alzo el brazo como si estuviéramos en la escuela "que es?" dije

"quien es emmett hijo?" maldita sea, con una carajo!

"es el guardaespaldas de ella" casi lo susurre y Jasper se boto de la risa "de que te ríes! Así se llama!, me dijo su nombre cuando fue a decirme que se sentía mal, cual es el problema?"

"nada, ninguno tu continua con tu historia primo no te enojes" dijo con tono burlón, respire hondo, si comente que tengo muy mal carácter, cierto?

"en fin la vi y obvio al saber quién era ya me puse nervioso pero no paso nada le dije que me perdonara por no haberla reconocido y que necesitaba sacarle unas placas para asegurarme que no había nada, y ya unos días después salieron los resultados y no tenía nada….. eso fue hace como 3 meses y hasta ahora no he sabido que tenga algún dolor o algo por el golpe" trague fuerte y mire a Jasper, pobre de él si hace comentario alguno, solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

"guau hijo! No sabía qué emoción! Ha de ser muy emocionante conocer a alguien así de famoso" dijo mi madre, ella si suele ver ese tipo de programas y ver revistas de chismes, se ríe de ellas pero le gusta perder su tiempo así.

"sí, bueno en verdad es un poco molesto hay demasiada gente en el hospital queriendo verlos y hasta confuso puede llegar porque se vuelven estorbosos" no sé porque estoy nervioso, que demonios digo si se enteran pues ya que.

"pero ya casi terminan, no?" pregunto mi padre

"no sé cuánto tiempo les quede en realidad, ni cuanto lleven filmando" eso necesito preguntarle a bella no se casi nada de su película y ni cuando se regrese a Los Ángeles.

Pasamos un rato mas así, chismorreando de mis pacientes y mis padres chismorreando de sus clientes en los negocios, la gente puede llegar a ser un tanto desesperante.

Como a las 10 de la noche me fui, mañana si tengo que estar a primera hora en el hospital y necesito descansar.

Entre a mi casa y no había sonido alguno, no tuve tiempo de platicar con Jasper pero ya lo hare, supongo ella se fue al ver que no regresaba ni que no le conteste el mensaje.

Obvio me sorprendió ver su silueta sobre mi cama abrazando una almohada y profundamente dormida sonreí como estúpido y fui al baño para cambiarme.

Me metí en las sabanas y la abrace, suspiro como si reconociera mi olor y me abrazo sonriendo, se recargo en mi pecho y volvió a suspirar "tu cama es muy rica" susurro en voz grave

"aunque yo no esté en ella?" pregunte acariciando su mejilla y asintió riendo.

Pues los días continúan cómo es posible que hay días en que en el trabajo no tienes nada que hacer y hay veces en que el tiempo vuela sin que termines todo, aunque en mi caso es mejor no tener nada que hacer eso significa menos enfermos y menos muertes.

"y bien como has estado? Hace mucho que no platicamos" mire a Jake riéndome "ayer nos vimos Jacob"

"si bueno me refiero a hablar bien, ya sabes con una cerveza o un café o lo que quieras, debería ir a visitarte a tu casa algún día" lo mire atento le habrá dicho algo Jasper y por eso su comentario?

"porque quieres ir a mi casa y no mejor a la tuya?" me miro confuso

"porque en la mía están mis hermanas que no se si te acuerdes pero la ves que te vieron no te dejaron en paz y casi con espátulas las tuve que separar de ti?" a si claro lo recuerdo, asentí riendo

"cierto, mejor en mi casa pero….. me avisas antes ….ya sabes para arreglar y así" me miro extrañado

"ok reina no queremos que tu casa este sucia cuando yo vaya, verdad?" rodee los ojos

"eres un imbécil"

Pasaron un par de días y no la he visto, supongo tiene mucho trabajo y no hemos podido hablar ni mucho menos vernos, y como siento una cierta tristeza tendré que hablarle. Me metí a mi consultorio para poderle marcar, pero desafortunadamente sonó y sonó y no hubo respuesta

"hola" abrieron la puerta y tocando al mismo tiempo, era Jasper

"ya casi estas adentro ya para que tocas"

"que carácter eh, que acaso no van bien las cosas?" me cruce de brazos y lo vi recargándome en mi escritorio "para eso vienes, cierto?"

"exacto primito, dime como es que Isabella Swan estaba en tu departamento?" me reí de la situación los dos se han de ver asustado

"y que te dijo?" me dio curiosidad, "pues nada solo me vio y a mi casi me da un infarto pudiste haberme avisado" se puso rojo

"no sabía que irías de metiche a mi casa, sino no hubiera pasado esa situación" la hubiera escondido o algo

"bueno solamente le dije Hola y me dijo Edward no está y…. acaso le has hablado de mi?" me miro entrecerrando los ojos

"si un par de veces, pero nada de importancia que no se te suban los humos"

"awww primito no sabía que era tan importante en tu vida que platicas de mi con tu noviecita" me quedo frio y abrí los ojos "que dije?" me pregunto confuso

Noviecita? Bella no es mi novia…o sí? No sé ni siquiera que somos pero estoy seguro que novios no somos "nada es solo que….. nada"

"vamos dime ya tu secreto lo se así que ábrete y platícame sabes que me encanta escuchar sobre la vida de los demás, soy psicólogo recuerdas?" pues si ya que

"está bien pero no me analices eh" aunque diga que no yo se que estudia el movimiento de mis manos y de mis ojos y esas cosas que solo los psicólogos según ve, "lo prometo" dijo levantando la mano

"en primera ni siquiera sé que somos, digo nunca lo hemos platicado solamente….."

"cogen!" me interrumpió y lo vi "me dejas terminar vulgar?" a lo mejor si soy yo el que es un poco mochito y me sorprendo al escuchar esa palabra jajaja

"no solo eso, también platicamos y cenamos y hacemos otras cosas, siempre en mi casa nunca se nos ha ocurrido ir algún otro lado" es verdad no sé si porque ella no quiere que la vean conmigo? O no sé por qué razón siempre es así cuando nos vemos, no sé cómo se maneje la situación fama pero por mí no tengo problema en verla de esa manera.

"y nunca han hablado de eso? Ósea se gustan o solo es físico? Como fue que empezaron?" se aplasto en mi sillón viéndome divertido, yo seguía de brazos cruzados sobre mi escritorio me vale que piense que no estoy cómodo hablando de esto porque es verdad

"pues comenzó cuando ella ….. no es cierto ya desde que le estaba atendiendo como que sentí que me estaba ligando o algo por su forma de hablar y de tocarme pero pues no pensé que llegara mas allá"

"continua" dijo

"y pues la vez que seguro Jacob te platico de que llego con una canasta para según darme las gracias pues me dijo así directamente que quería ir conmigo a algún lado y terminamos en mi casa tomando vino y platicando y después de un rato pues …. Ya sabes nos besamos y pues … una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en mi cama" me encogí de hombros

"wow! Y qué tal?" parece un maldito pervertido me reí y asentí "pues… bien que te puedo decir, si sabe manejar la situación" me bote de la risa al igual que el "y tú? No dejaste en ridículo el apellido Cullen?" estúpido

"obvio no, no me hubiera hablado y llegar casi todas las noches a mi casa si pensara que apesto en la cama, cierto?" me burle de él y asintió

"supongo que tienes razón, muy bien primito, sabía que tu cambio de actitud seguro era por alguna mujer pero no pensé que por Isabella Swan, ya sabes ósea es famosísima y ….. no se famosisisima, no te causa conflicto eso?"

Me encogí de hombros "no lo he pensado realmente sabes, te digo nunca nos han visto en público por así decirlo y nadie sabe de esto más que tu y su asistente y guardaespaldas" se rio "emmett?"

"así es emmett" asentí "si pero de todas maneras es algo grande no es cualquier persona, es amada y odiada y acechada por miles de personas como es que no sientes algo"

"no es como si nos fuéramos a casar Jasper te digo que ni siquiera sé que somos, simplemente nos gustamos yo creo y hasta ahí" me estoy exasperando

"pero ella ni siquiera vive aquí, es mas creo que ni casa propia ha de tener, vive en hoteles, no?"

"no tengo idea Jasper, y precisamente es así la situación, solo durara esto hasta que ella termine y se vaya no creo que piense que en un futuro vamos a tener una relación, yo no lo pienso así" me miro entrecerrando los ojos como analizándome

"no me digas que en estos, que 4 meses? No sientes nada por ella?" me quede callado pensando y repasando en mi mente las imágenes después de unos segundo me encogí de hombros

"no creo que lo haga, ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en eso, simplemente se dio y se ha vuelto como una costumbre" me separe de mi escritorio para caminar por el lugar "en este momento por ejemplo no la he visto como en 2 o 3 días y no nos hemos llamado, eso no es tener una relación estás de acuerdo?" me miraba divertido "que, de que te ríes?" me pare frente a el

"pero mueres por verla" afirmo más que preguntar

"pues si soy hombre y ella es hermosa y obvio muero por verla y revolcarnos eso es normal no significa que la ame ni nada" me miro aún divertido y en ese momento sonó mi celular

Lo tome del escritorio y era ella mire a Jasper quien soltó una carcajada y se paro "está bien, me voy pero esta plática no termina" dijo saliendo

"bueno?" conteste cuando cerró la puerta y se rio bella "sabes? Siempre me he preguntado porque la gente dice bueno? Si ya sabes quién es, porque no me contestas Hola Bella o algo así?" que le sucede

"porque no mejor te pregunto cómo estás y tú me contestas bien y tu como has estado?" esto si de plano parece conversación de pareja

"he estado bien bastante ocupada perdón por no llamarte pero…"

"no tienes que disculparte, yo también he estado ocupado y te comprendo" de rio quedito

"pero quería saber si aun tu puerta está abierta para mí?" como me pregunta eso me reí

"es obvio que lo está, que esperas que te vea en mi casa y te corra, solo porque no nos vimos en 3 días?" es ilógico

"uno nunca sabe, pudiste conocer a alguien en estos 3 días y no creo que le guste que una mujer desconocida entre a tu casa"

"mmm numero uno no eres una desconocida, numero dos no creo que a alguien le importe que TU estés en su casa o la de su novio o lo que sea y tres es muy poco probable que en tres días conozca a alguien con la que ya quiera todo y la deje entrar en mi casa" porque todo lo tienen que exagerar las mujeres?

"eso lo hiciste con migo, o que, acaso no quieres todo conmigo?" ohhh dios porque demonios hace esa voz voy a tener un accidente si sigue hablando así, me reí de su comentario y asentí

"mmm si" dije

"y no me dejaste entrar a tu casa luego?" volvió a decir con la misma voz

"mmm si…pero es diferente"

"porque lo es? Soy una mujer común y corriente no tengo nada más que las demás" en eso tiene razón

"pues si ya lo sé pero….. no se…. Es diferente me caes bien" me reí no se qué demonios decirle

"ah ya, solamente te caigo bien y por eso me abres tan rápido tu casa?" ya no quiero hablar de esto

"y porque estamos teniendo esta conversación tan rara?" le pregunte riendo y escuche que ella también lo hizo

"no sé solamente quería molestarte, me gusta molestarte" y se rio mas fuerte

"ahhh es bueno saberlo, tratare de enojarme y cubrir tus expectativas" y soltó una carcajada, se escucho que alguien le hablo detrás

"nos vemos esta noche?" me pregunto y asentí como estúpido yo solo "si" solamente dije

"está bien, bye" dijo y colgó.

Llegue a mi casa algo tarde después de un día largo, no tuve más que un par de consultas nada grave, mi casa esta vacía supongo tiene mucho trabajo y no pudo salirse, muero de hambre y para variar no tengo nada al perecer esta semana las mujeres decidieron abandonarme porque ni mi hermana ni tanya me llenaron mi refrigerador, no es que sea su obligación desde luego pero se me hace raro.

Tome mi celular y marque el numero "hola hermoso, como estas?" me contesto con la voz endemoniadamente sexy

"hola, así es como quieres que te conteste?" después de la letanía que me aventó en la tarde no puedo dejarlo ahí, se rio "así es"

"bueno así lo hare, vas a venir?" ups creo que sonó mas rudo de lo que esperaba

"si no sabía que estabas tan urgido de verme" se rio y rodee los ojos

"te pregunto porque tengo hambre y me di cuenta que no hay nada e iba a pedir algo y pensé que igual y querías" no es que tenga urgencia de verte eh!

"ahh que lindo, si quiero algo de lo que tú pidas" dijo ya más tierna y reí

"ok entonces lo pido y te espero, no tardes eh porque en verdad muero de hambre"

"no tardo, no quiero encontrarte desmayado por el hambre" como le fascina burlarse de mi

"si lo hago, al rato nos vemos" solo dije

"si bye" y colgó

Decidí pedir lo más fácil, comido china, me pude bañar y cambiar de ropa antes de que ella o la comida llegara, sonó el timbre y fui a abrir, hace un poco de calor en esta época así que no suelo usar playera solo duermo en mis pantalones de pijama

"hola" dije tomando mi cartera cuando abrí la puerta, no recibí ninguna respuesta así que alce la vista y estaba una chavita muy pequeña viéndome con grandes ojos, no me veía justamente a la cara, carraspee y pestaño un poco viéndome se puso roja y yo también no pude evitarlo

"aquí tiene" me dijo entregándome la bolsa y se dio la vuelta rápido "oye" le grite y se paró en seco volteo lentamente

"no vas a cobrarme?" dije enseñándole el dinero y se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano, se acerco y pude ver que el elevador se abrió dejando ver a una hermosura de mujer salir de ahí, ósea bella

"aquí tiene, puedes quedarte el cambio" dije entregándole el billete, asintió y salió corriendo totalmente enrojecida, casi se estampa con bella pero no dijo nada la esquivo y salió corriendo

Bella se rio con una carcajada "que le sucede, tanto la impactas que ni siquiera me vio" camino hacia mí y me abrazo de la cintura coloco su rostro en mi cuello y aspiró fuerte subiendo sus manos por mi espalda

"mmmmm me encanta como hueles, ya te lo he dicho?" con la vibración de su voz todo mi cuerpo se enchino

"acaso tienes frio? No deberías andar sin playera si lo tienes" dijo burlándose y mirándome a los ojos, sonreí y baje mi rostro para besarla, me empujo y cerró la puerta con un pie, en una mano traigo la comida y en la otra mi cartera así que no puedo abrazarla pero continúa besándome

"espera" le dije separándome de ella y dejando las cosas en la mesa más cercana, la mire y la jale de la cintura pegando mis labios a los suyos, pase mis manos por su cabello y cuello, sentí las suyas recorrer mis costillas y espalda

Me separe después de unos segundo "hola" le dije con la voz ronca y se sonrojo!

"hola" dijo mordiéndose el labio, creo que si la extrañe más de lo que pensaba

"hambre?" me pregunto y no pude evitar verle el cuerpo y decir "bastante" se rio dándome una pequeña palmada en el pecho "primero debes de comer bien para que te pueda dar el postre" bromeo tomando la bolsa de la comida y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"me gusta el postre" dije riéndome también.

Comimos rápidamente y en silencio solo nos mirábamos divertido, esta noche será ruda y ella lo sabe, creo me desea tanto como yo lo hago.

"bien ya terminaste?" dijo viendo mi plato semi vacio me bote de la risa por su urgencia "solo dos bocados mas, me permites?" dije y se volteo como niña mimada

No me apresure tampoco, digo no quiero ahogarme y arruinar la situación

"está bien, todo listo" dije parándome y tomando los platos de unicel para tirarlo, me veía desesperada y yo me reía ahora es mi turno de hacerla sufrir.

"quieres algo más de tomar? U otra cosa?" abrí el refrigerador como si tuviera algo que ofrecerle me encanta ver su desespere

"Edward" me reclamo la mire inocente "si?" se rio leve

"quiero MI postre" dijo con la voz sensual y parándose, enchueque la boca "ups creo que se les olvido porque en la bolsa no venia" dije revisando la bolsa del pedido para perder más el tiempo

"quieres dejar las payasadas? Acaso no me deseas?" y con eso me mato la mire y tenía una cara de inocente la muy desgraciada, negué con la cabeza y se rio un poco

Me pegue a su cuerpo para sentirla totalmente baje mis manos a su trasero y la pegue mas a mi "tu qué crees?" yo sé que a través de su delgado pantalón puede sentir mi firmeza solo gimió y comenzó a besar mi cuello

"en ese caso tómame" dijo alzando una pierna y sin dudarlo la carga para tenerla con sus piernas a mi alrededor camine hacia la escalera y seguía besando mi cuello, uno de mis puntos débiles

Llegue a mi recamara y la abrí con un pie la recargue sobre la pared y comencé a pasar mi lengua por su cuello y hombros, se bajo de mi y comenzó a desvestirse pero la pare

"no, en esta ocasión voy a ser yo el que lleve el ritmo, así que tendrás que ser paciente porque …." Me acerque más a ella "quiero probar ca – da rincón de tu ser" le dije sobre su hombro y se estremeció "por dios!" gimió haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás

La tome de la cintura y cargándola levemente la deposite en la cama, se sentó y me volvió a mirar con los ojos cristalinos e inocentes, vaya que es buena actriz porque con las perversidades que seguro pasan por su cabeza no podría tener esa cara.

Sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen, le alce los brazos para irla desnudando poco a poco, me gusta mirarla tiene un cuerpo esbelto liso y muy femenino.

Acercaba su rostro a mi piel para darme besos sobre mi abdomen baje mis manos para acariciar su espalda y terminar de desabrochar su maldito sostén, sus senos son redondo y firmes, se los acaricie por un momento pasando mi dedo pulgar sobre su pezón, gimió y se recargo sobre sus brazos en el colchón dejándome el paso libre para seguir tocándola

Baje mi mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus ajustados jeans, mi otra mano subió a su rostro y atrapo un dedo con su boca

Lo desabroche rápidamente y metí mi mano para continuar acariciando mi piel llegue a su lisa y bastante bien depilada vagina "ohhh bella" no pude evitar rugir por la sensación, pude sentir que estaba totalmente mojada y elle gimió "tu me lo provocas con solo pensar en ti me pongo así" soltó mi dedo de su boca para poder hablar aproveche para levantarla por la cadera y poder bajarle el pantalón dejándola en un minúscula tanga

Nunca he sido muy fan de ese tipo de prendas pero bella se ve … excelente.

Me coloque sobre sus piernas sentándome sobre ella, levanto su tronco y tomo mis labios con los suyos

"me encantas" susurro sobre mis labios, sus manos pasaban por mi espalda jugando con el resorte de mi pantalón metía sus manos y pasaba su palma por sobre mi trasero, mis manos también están sobre su trasero y por toda su extensión hasta sus senos

Me separa para respirar un poco y pase mi lengua por su labios, carnosos e inocentes, mordí levemente el labio inferior y gimió delicioso, de nuevo pase mi lengua y esta vez la suya me acompaño, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo

Con mi peso la empuje y cayó sobre el colchón coloque mis manos a sus lados para no aplastarla y continuamos besándonos, comenzó a bajarme el pantalón con sus manos y piernas hasta que lo libero y cayo con un golpe seco sobre su vientre, nos reímos de la situación.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi abdomen y tomar mi erección para jugar con ella, lo acariciaba como toda una profesional, tomaba el pre de la punta y lo esparcía con su mano haciendo que se sintiera taaaaan bien

"me encanta como me tocas" dije sobre su oreja sintiendo como se estremeció, pero como le dije hoy la voy a probar completamente, baje con mis labios sobre su hombro y clavícula, bese parte de su brazo y su costilla se rio un poco

Pase de nuevo mi mano por su pecho y con mi lengua jugaba en el otro, así fui bajando besando su abdomen y su pelvis, descubrí que es un punto de bastantes cosquillas

Aunque me costó bastante desvié mi atención a sus piernas y no su centro, tome su muslo y comencé a besarlo por la parte interna hasta detrás de la rodilla, me arrodille y le alce las piernas para tenerlas frente a mi

Las bese porque me encanto escuchar los sonidos que hacía y ver como apretaba las sabanas de mi cama, se las empuje un poco hacia su pecho y las sostuve de esa forma

Es una vista fenomenal bastante porno pero excitante a morir, se ve el brillo que produce su humedad obvio no pude resistir y baje mi boca para pasar mi lengua sobre su piel

"ohhh Edward! Por dios!" se arqueo gimiendo mi nombre, baje sus piernas a mi costado y me acomode sobre mis brazos para poder probarla por un buen rato

Pase de nuevo mi lengua y se reacción fue la misma, comencé a probarla y acariciarla con mi lengua por toda su extensión y en el punto exacto donde se retorcía mas

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello empujándome un poco para hacer más presión con mi lengua, de mi garganta salían pequeños gemidos que hacían vibraciones en su piel

"así bebe sigue así!" gemía fuerte "que rico" susurraba y así se le salían varias palabras, mi cuerpo también reaccionaba a su sabor y olor juro que mi erección está a punto de perforar el colchón, ya comenzó a dolerme de tanta excitación

Unos pequeños minutos pasaron cuando comenzó a tensarse y gemir más fuerte, seguí con mi labor, comenzó a respirar más rápido y arquearse tensándose me separe de ella y antes de que pudiera reclamarme la penetre, me miro con la boca abierta y abrió los ojos soltando un fuerte gemido, la sentí tensarse y explotar en un orgasmo delicioso, sus manos rasguñaban parte de mis muslos "aahhhh dios….mío" dijo dejándose caer, yo obvio no puedo mas y me tengo que mover para sentirla.

Se tapo la cara riéndose, la tome de la cintura para moverla y poderla penetrar mas, gemía aun con el rostro tapado "que…es?" siento tan rico que no puedo hablar claramente

"nadie…nunca.." dijo gimiendo y me reí comenzó a moverse junto con mi cuerpo y las estocadas se hicieron más fuerte "nadie te había hecho …eso? nunca?" dije en tono de burla pero por la sensación no puedo más que gemir las palabras

"exacto" gimió

Sus manos acariciaban lo que alcanzaban de mi cuerpo, mi rostro mis hombros mi pecho, me jalaba para besarnos y mordía mi oreja tiernamente, después de unos minutos así la tome por un lado de su trasero y la empuje para voltearla "uuuooh" dijo riéndose cuando el giro fue fuerte y quedo boca abajo, alzo su trasero pegándolo a mi vientre sin dejar salir a mi pene

La tome por la cintura y la jale un poco se coloco sobre sus codos y comenzamos a movernos, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su diminuta espalda, pase mi dedo para dibujar sobre ella mientras ambos gemíamos por la sensación

En un momento la abrace y la tome por sus senos la jale para pegarla a mi pecho y la senté sobre mis muslo pero aun con su trasero pegado a mi vientre, no dejábamos de movernos y perder la penetración, comencé a besar su cuello y su cabello acariciaba mi abdomen, lo tiene largo y alborotado

Con una mano tome su pezón para acariciarlo y con la otra baje para tocar su centro sentí como entraba y salía de ella, comencé a acariciarla y en menos de un minuto estaba de nuevo explotando en mis brazos

Después de que se orgasmeo se dejo caer sobre la cama respirando agitadamente, me miro por sobre su hombro y se mordió el labio, me separe para salir de ella y me acosté a su lado, sonrió y me empujo para quedar boca arriba, paso su pierna sobre mi y en un segundo la tenia sentada sobre mi miembro tomándolo completamente, gemí y comenzó a moverse con sus manos sobre mi pecho, su cabello cae como cascada sobre sus hombros

La tome de las piernas pero agarro con sus manos mis muñecas y las llevo arriba de mi cabeza haciendo que su pechos quedaran a la altura de mi boca alce el rostro para tomarlo, gimió y siguió moviéndose sobre mi erección.

Hay veces en que hablamos demasiado mientras lo hacemos y hay veces como esta que solo las miradas y los gemidos son más que suficientes.

Se movió sobre mí a su gusto, apretaba cuando quería y me soltaba, adelante hacia atrás en círculos de todas las maneras que quiso hasta que siento el orgasmo venir

"be..lla" susurre y me vio arañando un poco mi abdomen "lo sé, yo también bebe" dijo arqueándose hacia atrás y moviéndose más fuerte

No pude mas y al sentir cuando ella apretó por su orgasmo deje fluir el mío, esa pequeña muerte como le dicen se apodero de mi y tenso mi cuerpo, no creo conocer hasta ahora algo más placentero que un orgasmo

Dejo salir un pequeño grito y se desplomo sobre mí, la tome con mis brazos sobre su espalda sintiendo como mi miembro resbalaba fuera de ella, tuvimos hace poco una plática sobre el uso del condón, ella toma pastillas y acordamos en que solo los casos como en esta vez de que no puedes aguantar más y hacerlo, lo haríamos así.

"ya te extrañaba" susurro y me reí "ya sé, yo también lo hice"

Nos quedamos perdidamente dormidos casi al instante.

**_00000000000000000°°°°°°°°°00000000000000000_**

**Hola! Por favor dejen sus reviews! Hay muchas pero muchas personas que son de sus historias o de sus autores favoritos se los agradezco, pero también dejen un comentario sobre la historia, mala o buena todas las críticas son bien recibidas**

**Gracias! Sigan leyendo!**


	10. Chapter 9

CAP. 9

BPOV

"no es buena idea bella" me decía Alice aconsejándome como amiga y como asistente, hice un puchero "porque no Alice, quiero hacerlo" me parece una buena idea y es algo que quiero

"porque? Porque para todo el mundo tienes novio bella, si te tomaran fotos con el besándose o abrazándose o lo que sea todo el trabajo de "limpiar" tu imagen y fingir se iría al caño" dijo tranquila y yo seguía con mi puchero

"no nos vamos a besar ni nada solamente platicar, lo prometo" parezco niña chiquita rogándole, negó

"no es buena idea bella, además porque tanto interés de hacerlo que no eres feliz con sus encuentros casuales?" aunque diga que si le parece yo se que le molesta esto que pasa entre Edward y yo, no sé exactamente como llamarlo pero de que existe algo entre nosotros es innegable

"si soy feliz pero creo que sería buena idea salir a cenar, es todo" no creo que se haga tanto alboroto, se cruzo de brazos y me miro "el te lo ha pedido?"

"obvio no Alice, realmente no tiene idea de la fama que tengo creo, no es un tema que a él le importe tanto" abrió los ojos como sorpresa "está loco? O que le sucede?" si es un poco difícil creerlo pero eso me encanta de el

"te lo juro entonces nunca me ha comentado nada de que salgamos pero estoy seguro que si le digo le encantara la idea"

"ósea como una cita?" dije dejándome callada,

"no …" pensé un momento las cosas y ella se rio "no creo que como una cita Alice solo somos…. No se amigos creo …" me miro

"no será que tienes interés de que el comience a ver esto que pasa entre ustedes de otra manera?" se cruzo de brazos de nuevo

"a que te refieres exactamente?" la mire confusa, "creo que ya no quieres seguir con una relación física nada más y quieres que el comience a ver que realmente te importa" continuo "porque lo hace cierto?"

Lo hace? Me importa? Digo si me gusta físicamente y su forma de ser me mata pero de ahí a que comience a sentir otra cosa por él? La mire más de la cuenta y se rio asintiendo "lo ves?"

"no Alice no es eso… creo que no es eso, solamente quiero hacer otras cosas como…. salir a cenar a algún lado con él y platicar y tomar algo es todo" si es eso lo que quiero

"siento que también es injusto por mi parte solamente vernos en su casa y hacer las mismas cosas, digo no es que me queje" continúe

"es lo que te digo, quieres que el piense ya en una relación diferente" me está hartando la mire seria y negué

"no lo veo así, pero en fin lo hare, no voy a hacer nada que ponga en juicio mi "noviazgo" con james, ok?" y con eso Sali, es mi vida y me caga el negarme cosas solamente para hacer feliz a ciertas personas

Decidí marcarle de inmediato Salí de mi tráiler y fui al set para esconderme un poco de Alice y poder hablar

"hola Bella como estas? Que gusto saber de ti, hace años que no te veo" no pude evitar reírme como desquiciada de oír su voz, me encanta!

"no seas tonto si nos vimos hoy en la mañana, creo que no tiene ni 3 horas" me encanta despertar junto a él es tan …. Guapo

"ah es verdad, se me ha pasado un poco lenta la mañana" dijo como si nada, se escuchaban voces detrás de él y risas

"estas ocupado?"

"no realmente solo es un pequeño festejo a uno de los doctores por su cumpleaños" dijo alejándose del ruido "y tú no estás ocupada?" pregunto

"no, estoy esperando a que hagan unos arreglos en el set para comenzar a grabar" ya tengo mi maquillaje y todo

"ósea estas disfrazada como el personaje?" me reí "así es me veo un poco enfermita" sigo con la peluca del cabello corto y ojerosa y enferma ya son las últimas escenas y es el peor momento de Caroline

"eso me gustaría verlo, sería divertido no verte tan hermosa siempre" dijo y me sonroje "eres tan lindo" me dieron ganas de besarlo con una intensidad que me dio tristeza, que coños!

"lo se así soy yo" aawww es lindísimo y se me ocurrió una idea excelente "ya sé! Si tienes tiempo esta noche lo podrías ver"

"mmmm está bien, hasta ahora mi horario no ha cambiado salgo a las 7" dijo regresando al ruido creo que eso significa que necesita irse

"muy bien te veo en tu casa a las 8 entonces"

"perfecto" dijo solamente y sonreí como idiota

"adiós bebe" se me salió, solamente le digo así cuando estamos jugueteando o de broma, se quedo callado por unas milésimas de segundos

"adiós bella" dijo y colgó me dejo triste y sorprendida su respuesta, porque? No tengo idea

EPOV

"quien era?" pregunto Jasper comiéndose un pequeño sándwich del festejo lo vi riendo y negando

"habrá sido Isabellaaa?" lo mire "shhhh que te sucede, baja la voz quieres" se rio fuerte

"era ella entonces?" aun no terminamos según él la conversación que dejamos pendiente "si era ella obvio" dije tomando un sándwich también, no suele haber muchos festejos pero es uno de los mejores cardiólogos

"y me vas a contar todos los detallitos?" que metiche es!

"si ven" dije alejándome del festejo y yendo hacia mi consultorio "en serio? Así de fácil me lo vas a soltar todo?" se quedo sorprendido

"si no lo hago estarás chingue y chingue así que mejor de una vez que por suerte no hay mucho trabajo" dije abriendo la puerta para que entrara

"ok dispara" dije recargándome en mi escritorio de nuevo, se sentó y pensó por un momento "está bien, ya como empezó todo lo sé, lo que quiero saber es lo que sientes y lo que siente ella"

Me quede callado por unos momentos "no sé qué decirte realmente Jasper, no hablamos de eso solamente nos dedicamos a pasar el tiempo juntos"

"si eso lo sé pero sientes algo, o no?" mire hacia el techo tratando de localizar algo no se un sentimiento o lo que fuera pero por su mirada no puedo concentrarme

"supongo jazz, no sé, el que me guste es un sentimiento, correcto? Me lo paso bien con ella, me gusta estar con ella pero no sé si realmente vaya mas allá de eso, ya sabes?" ni siquiera se yo que carajos siento

"si lo sé, entiendo lo que dices, es solo que es raro ver este tipo de relación, y ella no te ha dicho nada?" seguía viéndome como psicólogo

"no, ya te dije que no platicamos de eso pero la siento igual que yo sabemos que no irá mas allá"

"está bien cerrado! Ya no te pregunto nada sobre tus sentimientos" dijo y rodee los ojos "creí que no me ibas a analizar"

"no lo estoy haciendo, mejor platiquemos de que te cuenta de su vida?" me tuve que reí y me miro excitado

"no te pienso contar los secretos que me dice Jasper, eso es obvio eres mi primo lo sé pero que tal si vas y en una de tus pedas se te sale decir algo?" se paro del sillón cruzándose de brazos

"ok eso fue insultante, en la vida contaría el secreto de alguien y mira que se muchos! Y mucho menos los que tú me digas aunque sean de ella, eres mi primo y jamás….!"

"cálmate! Ya entendí, está bien?" lo tome del hombro para tranquilizarlo, creo que si puse en juicio su ética profesional pero que exagerado

"qué bueno que lo entiendas" dijo más tranquilo pero aun así un poco molesto

"que quieres que te diga?" pregunte tanteando el terreno y sonrió levemente "nada preferiría platicar con ella" lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

" a que te refieres?"

"que solamente tú puedes conocerla? quiero platicar con ella en persona y conocerla más a fondo" lo mire enojado y se rio

"cálmate no me la quiero coger eso es tu trabajo solamente quiero conocerla, como miles de personas más lo quieren hacer" está bien eso me tranquilizo y sonreí levemente

"dios! Y dices que no sientes nada?" dijo dándose la vuelta y aplastándose de nuevo en el sillón lo mire con la boca abierta

Alzo las cejas viéndome y pestañe para salir de mis pensamientos "ok, si así lo quieres espera" le dije marcando su teléfono

"holaaaaa" grito y me aleje el teléfono Jasper me miro y le hice seña de que estaba loca y me reí

"porque gritas?" pregunte y se rio "nada más para hacer que te rías, me gusta hacerte reír"

" y también hacerme enojar? Decídete no puedes hacer las dos cosas es injusto" dije molestándola y se rio "ya ves yo también puedo harte reír" le dije mientras se reía mas,

"tú siempre me haces reír" dijo muy tierna "lo sé, te encanta que lo haga por eso lo hago" dije mirando a Jasper que estaba con la boca abierta viéndome

Carraspee un poco "estas ocupada?" dije cambiando el tema, "ya estaba a punto de grabar dime que paso?"

"ok es rápido, te acuerdas de Jasper mi primo el que viste en mi casa aquella vez? Pues resulta que no deja de fastidiarme con que te quiere conocer que es mega fan tuyo y que desea con todo su pobre corazón platicar unos momentos contigo y hacer un rayo de luz en su miserable vida…" se paro rápidamente del sillón "cállate! Claro que no es asi!" me rei fuerte y lo empuje para que me dejara continuar

Se escuchaba la risa de bella "en fin y por eso te quería preguntar si te molestaría que estuviera en mi casa hoy?" se quedo callada por unos minutos

"no para nada me parece perfecto" dijo de repente como si algo le hubiera hecho click en la cabeza, "está bien, entonces te dejo para que …. Grabes o como se llame" dije y se rio

"gracias nos vemos en la noche, bye bye!" y colgó, Jasper me veía muy entretenido

"ya estas, contento?" dije y asintió aun viéndome, se sentó de nuevo y seguía viéndome "deja de hacer eso!" le grite

"perdón es solo que no pensé que se hablaran así, digo… no sé como muy normal su plática, como novios o ….. no se no es normal escuchar a tu primo hablar con una súper famosa actriz como si nada" dijo y mire el techo

"creo que no tengo idea de su fama todavía, no la conocía recuerdas?" dije y asintió "si lo sé pero es raro" dijo parándose y mordiéndose las uñas

"que te sucede?"

"no sé, estoy nervioso" dijo botándose de la risa "no sé que me voy a poner" continuaba hablando para el solo me reí

"no muerde Jasper" dije caminando hacia la puerta "te veo a las 7" dije saliendo, tengo un par de consultas que necesito hacer

Por suerte llego un poco de trabajo y el día se me fue rápidamente, solamente me queda una consulta más que me acaban de programar, entre a mi consultorio viendo unas tarjetas de un par de pacientes

"buenas tardes" salude sin levantar la vista aun y me dirigí a mi escritorio, no escuche respuesta solo una risita, levante la mirada y … creo que bella estaba sentada en mi sillón

La mire y se quedo seria mirándome, rodee mi escritorio aun viéndola no sé si es o no es entrecerré los ojos "bella?"

"no doctor soy Caroline….. Cooper" dijo pero la voz es de ella, ese nombre me suena, la mire confuso y seguía seria viéndome, se ve realmente enferma, pero si es ella, sé que es ella! Ya si la cago con mi encanto se le quitara el enojo

Me acerque a ella y gire un poco el sillón para colocarme entre sus piernas mi miro con los ojos cafés un poco abiertos, la tome del rostro y baje mi cabeza para darle un húmedo beso en sus labios, me separe y seguía mirándome

"perdón pensé que así le regresaría el color, se ve realmente enferma" dije sonriendo aun con mis manos en su rostro, me puse nervioso que tal si realmente no es ella! No demuestres duda Edward concéntrate!

Carraspeo "me siento muy mal, quizá si lo intenta un poco más me sienta mejor" dijo seria y sonreí un poco más, de nuevo me acerque y la bese tomándola del cuello, sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y llego a mi trasero

"eso …" señale sus manos en mi trasero "no es parte del tratamiento" dije y se rio, si por supuesto que es ella!

"perdón pero realmente me sirve para aliviar mi dolor" dijo pellizcándome, acaricie su rostro aunque este maquillada y se vea muy diferente no podría decirle que no, sigue teniendo esas facciones hermosas

"está bien si eso la hace sentirse mejor continúe" dije acariciando su nuca seguía viéndome hacia arriba ya que aun estaba sentada en el sillón y yo parado, sentí su cabello y sonreí "es muy bonito su corte, usted se lo hizo?" dije y se rio fuerte

"a pesar de que eso es un insulto no puedo enojarme con usted doctor, realmente esta aliviando mi dolor" dijo metiendo sus manos por la parte trasera de mi pantalón y me jalo hacia su rostro, mi hebilla del cinturón está pegada a su barbilla, continuaba viéndome y yo acariciando su rostro

"es grato saber que hago un buen trabajo" dije bajando mis manos y tratar de quitarle una bata de doctor que traía, hasta ahora me di cuenta de eso

"usted es doctor también?" pregunte lanzando su bata del otro lado del cuarto, asintió sobando mi trasero dentro del pantalón "porque también tengo un poco de dolor y aunque yo mismo se cómo hacerme sentir mejor necesito una buena doctora" dije con la voz ronca y su sonrojo penetro hasta el maquillaje

"veamos si puedo ayudarlo" dijo, pasando sus manos sin sacarlas a la parte delantera de mi pantalón, con una bajo el cierre y desabrocho el cinturón, los jalo y bajaron

"como va?" dijo súper perversa "me siento un poco mejor, pero el dolor no se me quita aun" dije inocentemente y de un jalón me quito los bóxers se relamió los labios y mi excitación creció más, acaricio lentamente mis piernas y se acerco oliéndome sobre la piel sobre mi erección y saco un sensual gemido

Abrió la boca y comenzó a lamerme enteramente, con la mano se ayudo a hacer un movimiento constante adelante y atrás, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás por la sensación y tuve que sostenerme sobre sus hombros

Sentí su boca caliente metiéndose mi erección hasta donde pudo succionando y jugando con su lengua "por dios" susurre junto con un gemido

"está todo bien? Este tratamiento es nuevo y quiero saber si funciona, así que le pido me indique lo que está sintiendo" dijo rápidamente y volvió a meter mi miembro es su deliciosa boca, con sus palabras casi exploto pero a la vez me reí

"Dra. Cooper es un….. oh excelente tratamiento…." Dije y gimió sobre mi piel lanzándome vibraciones, su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y pecho, mi pierna y todo lo que pudiera alcanzar, mis manos jugaban en su espalda y comencé a quitarle la playera

"esto es parte del tratamiento?" le pregunte cuando alzo sus manos y se separo de mi miembro para que le quitara la playera "así es" dijo continuando con su labor de probarme completamente

"es la mejor medicina" dije gimiendo baje mas mis manos y comencé a jugar con sus senos aun cubiertos, "me hace sentir ….. mmmm saludable" dije y se rio junto conmigo, por fin le quite el estorboso sostén y tuve sus suaves y deliciosos senos en mis manos, comencé a jugar con sus pezones y gemía mas fuerte lanzándome latigazos de placer

Oh dios voy a explotar en un segundo tiene la boca más rica q puede existir, mis manos seguían acariciando sus pechos y sintiéndolos suavemente, su boca se movía rápidamente sobre mi miembro. Lo succionaba lo sobaba lo probaba "mmmh mmmm" sacaba de su garganta lanzando vibraciones de placer.

Gemi "Doctora es una experta en la materia el dolor oooh dios ..." No puedo terminar de decirle juro q voy a explotar se rio un poco, tome su rostro con mis manos y la separe de mi piel baje la cabeza para besarla tiernamente.

"Es una excelente doctora pero yo quiero mostrarle MI tratamiento" le dije tomándola por debajo de sus brazos y cargándola para depositar su trasero sobre mi escritorio, una vez más me coloque entre sus piernas y la tome del cuello para besarla, probar esos deliciosos labios con mi lengua

De inmediato me rodeo con piernas y manos, mis manos fueron directo a su pantalón y las suyas comenzaron a subir mi camisa de cirujano, de esas verdecitas que se usan en el quirófano, alce mis brazos y me la quito pasando su lengua por mi pecho y abdomen junto con sus labios, sobaba todo mi cuerpo y yo puedo morir mientras lo hace, rápidamente mis manos le levantaron la cadera y aventaron su pantalón junto con su ropa interior que ni siquiera vi que era, necesito sentirla y tenerla ya!

Tome con una mano el sillón detrás de mi mientras su boca recorría mi cuello y pecho, me senté y subí sus piernas a los costados del sillón, quedo toda su humedad y belleza frente a mi rostro, aspire hondo y se me hizo agua la boca

"Permítame y en un segundo le quito el dolor" le dije antes de pasar mi lengua por su deliciosa piel y su cadera subió junto con un gemido intenso, paso sus manos jugando con mi cabello mientras comencé mi labor con la boca

"usted es... Oh experto... Doc ... Cullen" dijo sin aire apretando mi cabeza más contra su piel, se recargo sobre sus codos en el escritorio dándome mas libertad para moverme, pase mi dedo por su entrada y saco un grito de placer me separe para alzar la cabeza y verla

"Me da gusto q la medicina tenga rápido efecto pero le pido que no grite ya que los pacientes de afuera se pueden asustar" dije cerrándole el ojo y se rio poniéndose roja

Asintió y baje para continuar con mi labor probándola y pasándole mi lengua de nuevo puse mi dedo por su entrada y empuje para meterlo soltó un gemido fuerte y se tapo la boca riéndose, su cadera subía y baja y tuve que detenérsela para que me dejara trabajar, introduje un segundo dedo moviéndolos en coordinación con mi lengua, acariciaba con ella su punto de placer y eso la hacía retorcerse tenerla así tan dispuesta a mis perversidades hace que enloquezca tuve q tomar mi miembro con una mano y comenzar a alivianar un poco mi excitación

"Doctor... Voy...ya..." Dijo mientras se tenso su cuerpo y convulsiono apretando mis dedos y mojándolos mas, mi lengua continuaba sobre su punto su piel se erizo y sus pezones reaccionaron soltó un gemido mas y cayó sobre el vidrio de mi escritorio, pase mi lengua una vez mas limpiándola y levantando mi cabeza para verla respirando agitadamente y sonrojada, a pesar de su horrible maquillaje se ve hermosa con el pos orgasmo, mi mano aun estaba sobre mi miembro y tuve que parar no explotar de esta forma.

Me levante y la tome del cuello ayudándola a que enderezara su cuerpo, pego sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos tomaron mi nuca y cabello me beso intensamente probándose sobre mis labios, la tome de la cintura y la jale para pegarla a mi erección entendió mi necesidad y levanto la cadera.

Deslizándome dentro de ella ambos gemimos en nuestros labios, se separo y dio una bocanada de aire mientras su cadera se movía rápido contra la mía, tomamos un movimiento coordinado, se recargo con las manos detrás de ella en el escritorio y sus pechos se movían sensualmente, estire una mano para acariciarlos

"En verdad sirve doctor, es un milagro" dijo riéndose y gimiendo mientras seguíamos moviéndonos me reí y subí mi mano para tomarla del cuello la jale de nuevo pegue mis labios a los suyos, me rodeo con sus piernas y brazos la cargue un poco y quedo casi volando su trasero, nos movimos más rápido

"No siempre aplico esta medicina en mis pacientes..." Dije viéndola mientras la penetraba me vio mordiéndose un labio y cerrando los ojos de placer "pero su caso es especial" se rio y arqueo su espalda  
>Comenzamos a sudar un poco por el movimiento y no creo soportar más siento el orgasmo venir pero obvio quiero q ella lo haga primero<p>

"Be... Caroline, puedo llamarla así?" Dije riéndome y ella también

"Me puede decir como quiera doctor Cullen" gimió

"Muy bien, solamente... Oh dios" no creo soportar más la recargue de nuevo sobre el escritorio y se acostó la tome de la cadera y alzo sus piernas por sobre mis hombros, se siente taaaaan apretada, arqueo su espalda y gemía por la sensación

"Necesito q explote de nuevo, es necesario para terminar con el tratamiento" le dije y se sonrojo moviéndose

"Claro, con gusto lo hago" dijo girando su cuerpo y colocándose como en posición fetal sobre el escritorio dejando su trasero a mi merced, sin salirme de ella tome su cadera y la jale para hacer más profunda la sensación

" Oh dios lo siento doctor, ya viene" dijo haciéndome reír comencé a sentir un leve temblor en sus piernas y comenzó a apretar deliciosamente, se tapo la boca con una mano y la otra la estiro tomando mi pecho y enterrándome levemente las uñas

Gimió y exploto en un intenso orgasmo sentí caliente y humedad sobre mi miembro y no pude mas con un par de estocadas mas el calor subió y mi cuerpo tembló me vacié dentro de ella y un grave gemido salió de mi garganta

Nos quedamos unos segundos así pero mis piernas flaquearon me deslice fuera de ella y me senté en el sillón tomándola en mis brazos y sentándola en mis piernas, me abrazo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, la rodee con mis brazos y nos quedamos así un rato hasta calmar nuestra respiración

" Me siento excelente nunca había probando un tratamiento con efecto inmediato" dijo riéndose y viéndome a los ojos, su mano subió y acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla haciendo q me sonrojara

"Lo sé es un tratamiento intenso y cansado pero vale totalmente la pena " dije acercándome a su rostro y dándole un beso

Se paro lentamente y sus piernas flaquearon se recargo en el escritorio para no caerse y se rio mirándome divertida

"Si la inestabilidad es una reacción de esta medicina" dije riéndome y me dio un golpe en el hombro sonriendo

Observe su cuerpo y mi miembro en un instante se recupero me pare rápidamente y tome mi ropa del suelo, la vi que me observaba con su ropa en las manos me veía intensamente y me quede inmóvil, me encanta q me vea me encanta saber q le gusta mi cuerpo, me vio y se mordió un labio negando

"Le gusta lo q ve Dra. Cooper?" Dije poniéndome los bóxers

"Q paso con Caroline?" Pregunto y me reí fuerte sin contestar "y si me encanta lo q veo, eres... Perfecto Edward" dijo saliéndose del personaje, la vi y sonreí acercándome a ella para darle un pequeño beso en la frente

"Tú eres perfecta Bella" se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, continuamos vistiéndonos y en unos minutos estaba saliendo de mi consultorio

"Cuando es la próxima cita?" Dijo antes de salir y me reí

"Hoy a las 8 en mi casa" dije y asintió sonriendo, cerró la puerta y tuve que sentarme en el sillón al instante aun mis piernas están temblorosas

A las 7 y cacho estaba corriendo hacia la puerta me pare y vi a un molesto Jasper viendo el reloj

"Perdón jazz tuve una urgencia de último momento" esto es verdad después de q bella se fue llego un paciente con manos temblorosas tuve q hacerle unos exámenes y demás

"Pudiste avisarme llevo 30 minutos aquí" dijo comenzando a caminar "perdón se me fue el tiempo"

Llegamos mi casa y lo primero q hizo fue buscar entre mi ropa algo q ponerse yo me bote de la risa, salió con unos pantalones caqui y una camisa azul claro metida en el pantalón mis zapatos cafés con el cabello muy peinado y perfumado lo vi y el wey se rio

"Qué? Es lo mejor q encontré, acaso me veo bien? Piensas q le va a gustar a bella?" Dijo el maldito sabe q se ve bien, obvio no me voy a dejar así q solamente me dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse una camisa blanca abierta un poco, me remangue las orillas y la metí en mis jeans me puse loción y me cambie los zapatos, salí y me miro con ojos de reta

"Eres un maldito celoso" dijo riéndose y aplastándose en el sillón con una cerveza, lo imite y fui por una cerveza

"Y q vamos a hacer?" Me pregunto ansioso

"Pues nada jazz solamente platicar y quedarnos aquí" dije tomando de mi cerveza

"Y después me voy y tú te quedas con ella, no?" Lo vi riéndome y me encogí de hombros

"Pues si ella se quiere quedar ni modo q la corra, verdad?" Se ve q si esta celoso

Se escucho la cerradura de mi puerta y Jasper se tenso " es ella?" Dijo viéndome y asentí

"Al menos q rose haya decidido venir en este momento" dije viendo como la figura perfecta de bella aparecía, dios es tan hermosa

"Maldito suertudo" escuche que Jasper decía mirando a bella con la boca abierta, me pare para saludarla y presentarlos formalmente

"Hola" dijo tímidamente, "bella, el es..." Comencé a decir pero me calló con su dedo "shhh" dijo tomándome del cuello y besándome tiernamente, acaricie su rostro y nos separamos después de unos segundos, sonreí viéndola "hola" dije haciendo q sonriera también

"Bueno, bella él es Jasper, Jasper ella es bella, ya se conocían obvio" la tome de la mano para acercarla a mi primo q estaba con la boca abierta viéndonos

"Ah, hola es un placer conocerte por fin, bueno en otras circunstancias" dijo mi primo parándose y saludando a bella

"Por dios no te había visto bien pero es cierto lo que dijiste q en tu familia si corre la belleza en la sangre" dijo bella viéndome y ambos nos sonrojamos

"Gracias, tu también eres realmente sexy" le dijo el asqueroso y ella se rio inocentemente, y eso hizo q un maldito rayo de celos pasara por mi cuerpo, que fregados!

Me gire para verla "quieres algo de tomar?" Dije creo más serio porque me miro seria

"Ehh, no, a decir verdad tengo un plan para los tres, si les parece claro" nos dijo un poco emocionada

"Vamos a cenar a un restaurante!" Dijo y me quede helado, nunca habíamos salido antes, no sé cómo se maneja eso de la fama, "perfecto vamos!" dijo Jasper tomando de su cerveza y yo seguía viendo a bella

"pasa algo bebe?" dijo y Jasper casi escupe la cerveza, la mire sin decir nada "mmm no, es solo que….. ya sabes" necesito organizar mis pensamientos

Sonrió y asintió "entiendo, no pasa nada solamente quiero ir a cenar con mis amigos" dijo cerrando el ojo y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Jasper fue a la cocina y yo estoy tratando de entender a que se refiere exactamente con eso, amigos? Ósea no puedo acercarme a ella mientras nos vean? A eso se refiere?

"vamos?" dijo en la puerta estirando su mano "claro" Jasper dijo saliendo y yo me acerque para tomar su mano y salir, afuera estaba el mismo auto en el que venimos la primera vez que sucedió todo "vamos al Fridays!" le grito al chofer y Jasper se rio

"yo siempre voy ahí me encanta su comida chatarra" dijo mi primo viéndome y sonreí, estoy nervioso moviendo mis piernas y mordiendo mis uñas y no sé porque fregados

"ok, deja de estar así me pones nerviosa también, no pasa nada, simplemente vamos a salir y ustedes serán como mis guardaespaldas ya que emmett no se sentía bien hoy, tiene un poco de gripa así que tendrán que cuidarme la espalda, de acuerdo?" dijo de broma pero en serio viéndonos ambos asentimos y sonreímos

"perfecto" dijo recargándose en mis piernas, mis manos se fueron a su cabello al instante "y…" comencé "exactamente como…." No puedo decirlo

"primo pareces retrasado solo dilo" dijo Jasper y le di un golpe "estúpido que te sucede!" me grito "retrasadas tienes las nalgas idiota!" le grite y bella se boto de la risa en mis piernas

"pues es en serio ya dilo" de nuevo Jasper me reclamo riéndose, tiene razón mire a bella y me veía divertida

"te puedo besar cuando estemos ahí?" lo dije rápido y creo que más fuerte de lo normal, ambos abrieron los ojos y me miraron, se mordió un labio y se levanto de mis piernas bajando la mirada, observe a Jasper que la veía atento como analizándola, si eso primo ve que piensa y dímelo después! Me miro rápidamente después y se encogió de hombros

Alzo la mirada bella aun con su labio entre los dientes y negó lentamente, no? No! Tranquilízate Edward, asentí como si nada y le sonreí levemente "era todo lo que quería saber para no cagarla" dije tomándola de un brazo y jalándola para que se volviera a acostar en mis piernas

Se rio tranquilizándose y Jasper al igual después de eso un silencio reino el auto "y tienes novia jazz? ….. te puedo decir jazz?" le pregunto bella supongo para romper el hielo

Me reí girando lo ojos "novia? Si es el todas mías!" dije y Jasper me miro con cara de odio "no es verdad, no tengo novia pero solo es porque no he encontrado a la adecuada" bufe ante su respuesta "y tú me puedes llamar como quieras Isabella" le dijo con voz profunda y ese maldito instinto animal salió

"cálmate! Que ella no va a ser TU adecuada" le dije y abrió los ojos bella, me miraba divertida y soltó una enorme carcajada, se levanto y me tomo el rostro jalándome al suyo, nuestros labios se pegaron para humedecerse en un beso profundo "lamento decirte que es cierto Jasper" le dijo después de separarnos

"váyanse al demonio" dijo casi susurrando, siempre ha sido así Jasper tiene esa aura que hace sentirse bien a pesar de estar en una situación incómoda, es demasiado sociable y a todos les cae bien "awww pero no te enojes jazzy" le dijo bella pellizcando su mejilla, es a lo que me refiero no tiene ni una hora de haberlo conocido y ya le pellizca la mejilla

Después de unos minutos llegamos, Jasper se bajo y yo iba a ser lo mismo pero bella me jalo, me beso intensamente pasando su lengua sobre mis labios hasta que cedieron y la bese también, nos separamos después de unos segundos "quería probarlos antes de salir, estas bien con esto?" me pregunto y se a lo que se refiere

"claro bella no tengo porque enojarme, eres tú la famosa no yo" dije tomando su mejilla y bajándome del auto, la entrada estaba un poco llena así que Jasper ya estaba pidiendo mesa, bella se bajo y me tomo del brazo como protegiéndose, nadie ha dicho nada, esperaba que al bajarse comenzaran los gritos o algo pero nada

Caminamos a la entrada y Jasper nos hizo señas de que entráramos "me dan permiso por favor! Le dije a unos weyes estorbando, se abrieron y comencé a escuchar muchos murmullos "dios mío es Isabella!", "es ella", "ya viste?" "oh dios es….." y así fue durante el trayecto hacia dentro de restaurante bella estaba casi encajada en mi brazo

"pídele un autógrafo", "hola bella", "maldita no le basta con james", eh?

"wow pero ve con el que viene!" están hablando de mi?

"ahh! Isabella!" "ahhhha ahahhahaaaaaa" comencé a escuchar gritos y la metí rápidamente al restaurante, Jasper la tomo del brazo al igual y caminamos junto a ella a la mesa mas arrinconada que había

"qué demonios fue eso?" pregunte ya sentados y sin ruido más que la música a nuestro alrededor, bella se rio

"así es siempre por eso les dije que fueran mis guardaespaldas chicos, maravilloso trabajo por cierto" dio tomando el menú

Y creo empezar a entender el grado de su fama, son como zombies tratando de agarrar carne o algo "desean ordenar?" llego la mesera viendo a bella con los ojos abiertos "si yo quiero una cerveza obscura por favor y unos nachos con extra queso" dijo bella

"yo quiero un long island" dijo Jasper, siempre con sus bebidas de gay

"yo quiero un whisky con agua mineral por favor" le dije a la mesera, me vio y abrió mas los ojos se quedo ahí parada sin decir nada por unos segundo, bella le trono un dedo frente a ella

"amiga estas bien?" le pregunto y la chava salió de su hechizo pestañeo rápido "si en seguida traigo sus bebidas" dijo casi corriendo y bella se rio fuerte

"ya ni yo la dejo así de apendejada" dijo viéndonos y me puse rojo "no sé de que hablas"

"es la segunda vez que lo veo, a la chava de la comida china le hizo lo mismo y la vieja choco conmigo y ni se inmuto de quién era yo" le dijo a Jasper quien se rio fuerte

"verdad? Es lo mismo que le digo!" tal parece que no estoy frente a ellos "no es verdad y estoy aquí saben? Pueden dejar de hablar sobre mi?"

"creo que no sabes ni la mitad de atractivo que eres Edward" dijo bella y de nuevo el color subió a mis mejillas "está bien lo que digan" dije como si nada, sentí su mano sobar mis piernas y la mire, que no fue ella la que dijo que nada de beso y nada de tocarnos?

"ahh ya conociste el genio Cullen que tiene?" dijo Jasper obvio refiriéndose a mi mal carácter, bella se rio y asintió "claro! Desde la primera vez que lo vi" dijo y yo la observe, de que carajos habla?

"claro que no! Tenias un fuerte golpe y seguro no recuerdas bien las cosas" dije burlándome de ella y tocando su cabecita

"ah que no le gritaste a toda mi gente para que se salieran del consultorio?" si bueno en eso tiene razón "no tenían porque estar ahí!" me defendí y ella se rio "exacto! Les gritaste mal geniudo!"

"si bueno así te gusto o no?" dije como si nada "así me encantas" dijo quedito abriendo los ojos y mirando rápidamente el menú, me quede con la boca abierta

"aquí tienen" dijo la mesera asustándome

"hay…. Algo más que deseen?" dijo viéndome y yo solo negué, bella se rio "no por ahora gracias!" le dijo y se fue

Pasamos un rato agradable hablando sobre los tres, Jasper no dejaba de decir anécdotas penosas sobre nosotros y bella balconeaba a sus amigos famosos también.

"ha de ser endemoniadamente rica tu vida, digo como es que puedes con eso? hay algo que hace mantenerte en la tierra y no volverte como todos los demás famosos?" le pregunto Jasper y yo realmente no puedo hablar mucho, no tengo gran idea ni de cómo es la vida de un famoso ni quien son los amigos famosos que menciona bella

"mi abuela" dijo solamente y la mire, nunca habíamos hablando de algo tan profundo, ahora que me doy cuenta no se ni siquiera donde viven sus padres o … si es que viven

"tu abuela?" le pregunte y asintió "si mi abuela vive en los ángeles también y es ella la que me mantiene equilibrada" dijo tomando un sorbo de la cerveza y comiéndose un nacho que están buenísimos por cierto

"y tus padres?" gracias por ahorrarme esa pregunta Jasper! "murieron hace unos años" dijo como si nada y me sentí mierda, no sé realmente nada de ella y sin embargo me la cojo con singular alegría

"no lo sabía lo…." Dije pero me callo "no tenias porque saberlo, nunca te lo platique y nunca me preguntaste de todas formas" dijo como si nada pero me hizo sentir peor, volvió a pasar su mano por mi pierna como diciendo "no pasa nada"

"yo lo siento mucho, ha de haber sido difícil pero sin embargo saliste adelante" le dijo Jasper con voz de psicólogo y ella lo noto, le sonrió y asintió

"oh por dios!" dijo de repente viéndolo y ambos casi saltamos del susto "que te sucede?" le pregunté y miro a Jasper sonriendo lo señalo "tú eres el" le dijo y Jasper me miro pero no se de qué demonios habla

"tú eres el rubio que Alice vio aquella vez que venimos" dijo y ambos seguíamos sin entender "no sé de que hablas" dijo Jasper

"si obvio no vas a saber ninguno de los dos sabe pero con razón te me hiciste conocido" le dijo negando perdida en sus pensamientos "se va a morir cuando lo sepa" dijo para sí misma

"disculpen" escuchamos y miramos a una chavita muy emocionada agarrando una hoja y una camara

"Perdon q te moleste pero... Podrias?" Dijo alzando la hoja y la camara, bella sonrio y se paro "claro"

Se tomo fotos y dio autografos con un par de personas mas, la chavita esta le abrio el camino a los otros para q se atrevieran a hablar con ella

"No te parece agobiante?" Le pregunto jasper despues de q terminara con sus fans "mmmm" dijo bella masticando otro nacho

"Pues hay veces en que si porque pueden ser demasiados o no es el momento o de plano m agarran de malas, pero al final del dia por ellos soy lo que soy, mi trabajo es para q ellos lo vean y lo disfruten" dijo como si nada, si fuera mi caso estaría hasta la madre ya de tanta gente a mi alrededor

"Voy al baño" dijo bella, "quieres q... Te acompaño?" No sé si al baño pueda ir sola

"Si porfavor" dijo tiernamente y me pare para seguirla, entramos en las puertas y antes de que se dirigiera al de mujeres me tomo del cuello y pego su boca a la mia. Hizo q perdiera un poco el equilibrio y me estampe en la pared, la tome de la cintura y ella sobaba mi cabello mientras nuestras lenguas pasaban sobre la otra, gemimos por el placer, besa delicioso

Mis manos bajaron un poco y la sujete de su trasero para pegarla a mi

"mmmmm" decia y de repente se separo

"Ahhh amo como besas, llevo horas deseando hacerlo" dijo sonriendo y la solte para tomar su mejilla, le di un beso rapido

"yo tambien, ve aqui te espero" dije antes de que alguien entrara le di una palmada en su trasero y se rio antes de entrar al baño

Platicamos un par de minutos mas, mas bien horas mas porque al ver el reloj me di cuenta que ya era bastante tarde "ohmm nos podriamos ir?" Dije y ambos me miraron "debo de trabajar muy temprano, perdon" dije con cara inocente

"Claro bebe, vamonos" dijo un poco más fuerte de lo normal y se tapo rapido la boca

Pagamos y bella hablo con su chofer, salimos y aun la gente estaba alborotada afuera, es viernes asi q hay mucha gente en espera de entrar, bella tomo mi brazo de nuevo y jasper se coloco atras de ella

"Ohhh dios mio!" "Isabella!" "Si es ella" es ella" escuchaba a mi alrededor,

"Isabella aquí, voltea!" "Isabella" escuche antes de un par de fashazos en la cara

"Oh oh" dijo bella quedito y camine mas rápido, el auto ya estaba ahí "isabella como te la pasaste? Quienes son ellos?"

"Isabella no puedes contestar?" Decia el fulanito de la cámara

"y james Isabella?" abrí la puerta y se metio rapidamente, la segui y jasper despues, se escucharon mas gritos y ruido y los flashes seguian

Nos alejamos un poco y se relajo "ok que fue eso? Me dejo ciego!" Dijo Jasper y bella se rio

"Esos son los famosos paparazzis" dijo bella acercándose a mí para recargarse en mi pecho

Llegamos a mi casa y jasper entendio la situacion "bueno fue un placer conocerte bella, espero vernos de nuevo" le dijo dandole un beso y un abrazo

"Si igualmente jazz" le dijo, "nos vemos mañana primo" me dio una palmada en el hombro y asenti

"Tengo entendido q tuviste una consulta con la Dra. Cooper?" Solto mientras nos cambiamos para dormir me rei y asenti

"no sabía que la conocías espero que le haya servido el tratamiento" dije acostandome en mi deliciosa cama y abriendole las sabanas para que se acostara también

"Si la conozco y se veia bastaaaante mejoradita" dijo riendose, me abrazo y paso su suave lengua por mis labios, me deje consentir y obviamente la calentura nos gano.


	11. Chapter 10

CAP 10

BPOV

"Mmghh" escuche de su pecho bajo mi piel, se quejo por el sonido del estúpido despertador que sonaba, se levanto como zombie casi arrastrandome con el

"Perdon" dijo ronco cuando casi rodee al suelo y me rei "no te preocupes" me volvi a acostar y lo vi pararse con el cabello mas desgrenado de lo normal y dando tumbos al baño, se ve tan sexy

Me quede acostada un rato mas viendo el techo y escuchando como se baña y se arregla, este hombre me encanta no nadamas fisicamente, su forma de ser su inteligencia su presencia su timidez pero a la vez salvajismo, he conocido hombres así pero Edward es simplemente cautivante y se lleva de calle a todos

"Te vas a quedar?" Pregunto saliendo ya arregladito y peinadito, bueno disque peinadito, me meti en sus sabanas y asenti, sono mi celular y lo tomo para pasarmelo

"Hola pequeña amiguita" le dije a alice

"Te dije que no era buena idea bella!" Grito, oh oh eso no es bueno "que paso alice?"

"Ve el periodico" dijo antes de colgar mire a Edward "pasa algo?" Dijo preocupado

"Necesito el periodico" le dije

"Seguro ya esta afuera, espera" salio un momento y lo segui para servirme un poco de cafe "toma" dijo dandomelo depues de nos minutos y lo hojee hasta llegar a los espectaculos

Era un articulo enorme, dos fotos mias la primera con edward adelate de mi aunque sale volteado y no se le ve muy bien el rostro y yo tomandolo del brazo, la siguiente es una en la mesa del restaurante los tres nos vemos pero yo soy la única que sale de frente lo malo es la mirada que tengo viendo a edward, de una forma que no ves a los amigos y ademas mi mano esta sobre la suya, maldita sea! Y hay que sumarle el artículo

_La joven actriz Isabella Swan, 24, se tomo un descanso entre las grabaciones de su nueva pelicula, El mensajero, filmándose en la ciudad de Chicago, la joven actriz suele verse acompañada de su staff siempre, en esta ocasion dos jóvenes desconocidos cenaron con ella, según testigo estuvieron un par de horas dentro del establecimiento comiendo y tomando alcohol sin excederse, Isabella despues del intercado que tuvo con algunos fans en una ocasion que estaba visiblemente en estado etilico se ha comportado ultimamente como una mujer resposable, habra aprendido la leccion?_

_Testigos del lugar comentaron tambien que era visible la atraccion entre la joven actriz y uno de sus acompañantes, estaban rozándose constantemente y compartiendo miradas. Sera verdad la posible ruptura que tanto suena entre el actor de moda James Gadget e Isabella Swan? _

_Un consejo podemos darle a la joven actriz, primero se debe terminar con uno antes de dejarse ver con el otro, siendo un modelo a seguir entre miles de jovencitas_

"Por dios que estupidez" dije aventando el periodico, edward lo recogio y abrio los ojos cuando vio la foto

"Esto te produce problemas?" Me pregunto señalando la foto pero negue

"Son puras exageraciones, no pasa nada, no hicimos nada y ademas tu rostro no sale bien, no te preocupes" solamente me preocupa el gritadero de alice, puede ser tan exagerada

"Esta bien, de verdad lo siento no tenemos que ir a ningun lado la proxima vez" dijo tomando un sorbo de mi cafe pero lo sonrei negando, porque demonios me voy a ocultar? No hicimos nada malo

"Entonces te quedas?" Dijo tomando sus cosas para salir "solo un rato tengo llamado en unas horas" dije y asintio acercandose a mi y dandome un delicioso y humedo beso

"Nos vemos luego... Claro si es que todavia quieres verme y no te produce problemas" awwww es tan tierno me levante y lo tome del cuello con mis brazos

"Por supuesto que te veo al rato bebe" dije dandole un besos y bajando mi mano a su trasero para pellizcarlo se rio sobre mi boca

"Esta bien, bye" dijo antes de irse

Llegue un par de horas despues y emmett me saludo efusivo "que bueno que te sientes mejor oso" le dije abrazandolo

"Si estoy mejor, perdon por no cuidarte en estos dias bella" awww "no te preocupes osito, si no viste el periodico te puedo decir que me consegui 2 guardaespaldas ayer, bastante atractivos por cierto" le dije y se rio

"Lo se fue lo primero que me entere por alice, tan rapido te olvidas de mi para irte con el doctorcito" dijo tocandose el corazon y rodee los ojos

"Tu siempre estaras en mi corazoncito emmett pero el doctor me hace cosas que ... Olvidalo tu eres mi hermano casi no puedo decirte esas cosas" dije riendome y el tambien

Tuve que ir corriendo a que me maquillaran, esta vez algo normal ya que todo va mejorando para la Dra. Cooper y al parecer comienza a ser feliz

"Accion!" Y de nuevo comence a ganarme esos millones que me pagan por pelicula, lo bueno es que evite a alice a toda costa hasta cerca la tarde

"Vamos a comer?" Me pregunto de repente mi enana amiga la mire y no se veia enojada "me vas a sermonear?"

"Ya estas grandesita bella ademas ese es mi trabajo para eso me pagas, para arreglar las cosas cuando la cagues" dijo como si nada "vamos a comer" volvio a decir y salio

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurancito a la vuelta del hospital "no sabia que mi relacion con james estaba muriendo" le dije a alice al recordar lo que lei en el periodico

"No querias que ya terminara todo?, estuvimos hablando Maggie y yo" maggie es la asistente de james "y comenzamos a soltar ruido de que su relacion no estaba ya tan estable por falta de tiempo y cosas asi, obvio el mundo esta creyendoselo, pero si vienes y sales con otros en el periodico pues va a ser dificil no ehcarte la culpa por la ruprtura, y todo el esfuerzo tuyo se ira por el caño, obvio a james le vendra muy bien porque quedara como el pobre hombre engañado" dijo como si me contara la historia de su vida, lo bueno es que no me iba a sermonear

"Porfavor alice no tienen idea de quien es, ni salio su rostro en la foto no pasa nada pueden ser simplemente compañeros de reparto" que exagerada

"Oh por dios" dijo alice molesta viendo a la puerte, voltee y vi al hombre más hermoso del mundo entrar al restaurancito, venia sonriendo un poco de lado y acariciando su cabello con una mano, sus ojos brillaban por su sonrisa y con esa bata de doctor que me puede encantar, por supuesto es Edward

"Tu le dijiste que ibamos a estar aqui? " Me pregunto alice y la mire como desquisiada

"Ni siquiera sabia que ibamos a venir aqui y el hospital esta a un lado alice, el trabaja en el hospital y por si no te has dado cuenta la mayoria de los comensales aqui son doctores" dije fastidiandola se puso roja y agacho la mirada "perdon" dijo y sonrei

Lo observe y venia con su amigo morenito con el que lo he visto, se sentaron en una mesa no tan lejana y saludaron a otros doctores "quieres una charola para la baba?" Me pregunto alice y sonrei

"Estaria bien" le dije, y me pare " adonde vas?" Pregunto molesta y rodee los ojos

Me dirigi a su mesa y escuche un par de murmullos "pero si es mi doctor favorito" le dije sentandome junto a el, me miro con los ojos abiertos y viendo a su alrededor sonrojándose un poco, mire a su amigo y le sonrei

"Hola" casi se desmaya pero sonrio tambien "hoo hola" dijo, se rio un poco Edward

"Espero que se sienta mucho mejor senorita Swan, hace mucho que no se de usted y asumo que ya no tuvo problemas" dijo conmo si nada, pero me dio a entender que su amigo no sabe nada sobre nosotros

"Asi es Dr. Cullen sus manos fueron muy curativas, gracias por todo" le dije cerrandole el ojo "ya le habia presentado a Jacob, correcto?" Dijo señalando a su amigo y claro ya me acorde que si lo habia hecho

"Si, hola, bueno los dejo fue un gusto volver a verlos, cuidense" me pare fui a la mesa con alice quien se veia un poco molesta pero le saque la lengua

"No pude evitarlo perdoname" dije riendome

"Algun dia nos provocaran un problema tus exihiciones" dijo

"Ashh por favor" continue comiendo como si nada, lo miraba de repente y el lo hacia tambien ambos sonreiamos disimuladamente y bajabamos la mirada

Despues de unos minutos sono su celular y se paro para salir corriendo no sin antes darme una ultima mirada y cerrarme un ojo

"Perdon" dijo jacob "podrias antes de que se vayan de chicago darme tu autografo y quiza una foto?" Claro! Te los dejo con edward le iba a decir, asenti y sonrei

"Claro cuando quieras" solto una enorme sonrisa, es bastante atractivo ya viendolo bien, y se fue

"Ni siquiera me has dejado decirte lo mejor de toda esta situacion alice" me acorde de lo que queria contarle

"Cual seria?" Dijo prestandome atencion "te acuerdas de aquella vez que fuimos al fridays y te quedaste embobada viendo a un rubio candente?" Le dije y ella asintio

"Como olvidarlo casi sueño con el todos los dias" dijo poniendose roja y yo siendo la nena que soy solte un gritito y aplaudi

"Maravilloso! Pues... Yo lo conozco" le dije y abrio la boca

"Resulta que se llama jasper y es mega gracioso" le dije

"Jasper?" Pregunto emocionadita, y asenti "sip, jasper... Cullen" le dije y cerró la boca

"Cullen? Como ..." Senalo la puerta donde edward salio "como cullen, cullen?" Pregunto y asenti

"Es su primo, es psicologo del hospital y de hecho es el rubio que salio en la foto del periodico" dije

"Perra!" Me grito riendose "saliste con el? Y como es?" Estaba toda emocionada

"Pues es muy guapoo obvio no tanto como su primo" dije y rodeo los ojos "es inteligente amable simpatico atrevido pero si se ve que es un poco mujeriego" le dije

"Eso me vale de todas formas no pienso tener nada con el" me dijo y la mire como loca

"Por?" Digo se lo puede tirar super bien

"Yo no puedo hacer eso bella, no puedo tirarme a los hombres sin involucrar sentimientos" ah si por favor! La mire burlandome

"Bueno! No puedo con hombres que me gusten, asi como tu y el doctoricto, no se como puedes hacerlo si dices que te gusta no nadamas fisicamente" dijo y me quede pensando

"No me iba a quedar con las ganas alice" claro que no! Ese manjar se debe de comer y masticar y tragar lentamente varias veces al dia

"Excato bella! Yo al rubio... Digo jasper no solo me gusta para eso me encantaria conocerlo y salir con el y ya sabes... Platicar tomarnos la mano besarnos..." Dijo de ensueño y tuve que bostezar

"Quien dice que eso no lo hago con edward?" Le pregunte y me miro burlona

"Si lo hacemos!" Dije

"Si y despues de todo eso en la vida se volveran a ver?" Me pregunto y realmente no lo se

"Quiza o quiza no" dije como si nada

"Bueno yo no puedo hacer eso Bella, Jasper y yo tenemos una vida totalmente diferente como tu y edward la tienen" dijo pagando y parandose para salir

"Y a demas no es justo ni para ti ni para el, para nadie" con eso salio del restaurancito y me dejo parada, creo que tendremos que hablarlo edward y yo a lo mejor tiene razon y yo estoy siendo un poco injusta con el

EPOV

"Y cuando le daras el autógrafo y foto que le prometiste a jacob? Es de lo único que habla todo el dia" le pregunte a bella con mi cabeza recargada sobre su vientre, es un domingo de descanso para mí y para ella, ambos dejamos todo a un lado para estar juntos

"Pues que vaya a buscarme" me dijo riéndose

"y lo peor es que me presume! Presume que le prometiste una foto y que le vas a autografiar no se que y no se calla" dije mnientras se bota de la risa

"Y si te viera en este momento" me dijo tomando mi cabello para acariciarlo, ambos estamos vestidos aun no hemos hecho nada, me gusta que también seamos capaces de estar juntos y no solo para tener sexo

"Ah claro tambien por eso me regaña, me dice que como es posible que no te siga la conversacion si es clarisimo tu interes por mi. Que el minimo ya te hubiera sacado un besos bla bla bla" tengo la vista en el techo pero siento en mi nuca su vientre vibrando por su risa

"Bueno no es feo igual y..." Que le pasa tuve que girar la cabeza para verla y se callo riendose "sabia que voltearias" dijo pellizandome levemente en la nariz

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos conocimos, siento que ya es mucho "y como van en la pelicula?" Le pregunte de la nada, ya comimos, ya bebimos y nos acariciamos sin llegar a mas, ya es tarde y mañana el día comienza muy temprano es por eso que la jale y casi la obligue a que se metiera en las sabanas conmigo

Ahora simplemente estamos acostados en mi cama a punto de dormir, me miro sonriendo "y eso?" Pregunto

"Me di cuenta que realmente no se nada sobre lo que estan filmando... A excepcion obvio de que eres como doctora, correcto?" Que oso que eso sea lo unico que se

Sonrio y estiro su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, "esta bien bebe la verdad tampoco se mucho de tu trabajo" dijo sonrojandose levemente, al menos asi ya no me siento tan mal

"Pero bueno vamos un poco mas de la mitad de las grabaciones, y es una mujer que tenia la vida perfecta una doctora muy buena hasta que le ocurrió un accidente fatal..." Continúo contandome la pelicula

"Y asi vive en un mundo de pesadilla constante con alucinaciones de seres putrefactos" dijo después de unos minutos de platicármela, ahora entiendo porque el maquillaje

"Suena espeluznante, me gustan las peliculas de terror" dije y me miro riendose "ves muchas peliculas?" Y me sonroje por supuesto "no en realidad" sonreí y ella asintió

"Bueno ya van muy avanzados por lo que veo" dije a mitad de un bostezo que se lo pegue, termino de bostezar y se rio "siiii! Que bueno, ya muero por regresar a Los Angeles" dijo como si nada y con un tono de asco hacia Chicago

Y para mi tal parece que una maldita daga atravezo mi corazon, senti un dolor en el pecho y un vacio en el estomago al escuchar sus palabras, juro que hasta los malditos ojos me pican por querer llorar, nunca había reaccionado así mi cuerpo porque alguien me dijera eso y así de rápido que carajos me sucede?…. no quiero que se vaya, trague fuerte y la mire

Tenía los ojos abiertos mirando el techo con la cara seria, se volteo para mirarme y sonrio levemente, solo pude imitarla

Rodee hacia un lado de la cama para acomodarme y poder dormir sin decirle nada, se quedo inmóvil un momento y despues senti su mano en mi cadera

"Sucede algo bebe?" Dijo en mi oido pero con un tono triste, trague saliva "no, solo estoy cansado" y jodido

Me gire para tenerla de frente le di un beso en sus labios "buenas noches" le dije y cerre los ojos

Senti su mirada en mi rostro y susurro "buenas noches" despues me perdí en el sueño

Al siguiente día como dije comenzó muy temprano, deje a bella aun dormida en mi cama, a pesar del día ajetreado que he tenido no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, siento una presión en el pecho desde que dijo eso, por mas que no lo doy importancia ahí está.

A mitad del día no pude mas y me escape a mi consultorio, me encerré un rato en el pequeño cuarto que tengo a lado para dormir o descansar cuando tomo los turnos largos, me senté en la pequeña cama y tome mi rostro, estoy jodido, estoy completa y absolutamente jodido. Escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre y Salí, era mi primo que estaba esperándome sentado en mi escritorio

"pasa algo?" le pregunte pero solo se rio levemente negando "tu dime" dijo

Lo mire y me senté en el sillón, "no escuchaste una sola palabra que te dije en la mañana cuando veníamos hacia acá en el metro, correcto?" dijo y trate de recordar la conversación, solo me acuerdo que pensaba en ella, asentí y lo mire apenado

"entonces, porque te veías distante y porque estabas distante?" dijo con cara burlona como si lo supiera, argh! ya no puedo mas, me pare y tome mi cabello "lo acepto ok!, eso querías? Lo acepto! Estoy irrevocable…innegable y profundamente enamorado de ella ok!" casi lo grite y de nuevo me eche en el sillón

"eso es excelente, eso es…." Dijo y lo calle "eso es estar jodido Jasper" dije viéndolo y se puso serio

"porque lo dices?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos "porque ella y yo vivimos un mundo diferente Jasper, ella vive en Los Angeles y yo en Chicago no pienso dejar mi trabajo aquí, amo lo que tengo aquí y estoy seguro que ella lo hace allá, viaja constantemente y además…. No olvidemos el hecho de que es famosa! Yo no pertenezco en ese mundo" necesito descargarme, no sé desde cuando ya llevaba con esto y no lo había sacado

Jasper solo estaba callado, lo vi "no dices nada? Justo ahora que si necesito de tu consejo no dices nada?" unas palabras solamente necesito escuchar

"si con el hecho de hablar frente a unas cuantas personas me estreso me pongo nervioso no quiero imaginarme ser la noticia de miles de personas, arrghh!" continúe casi jalándome el cabello

"y además está el hecho de que no se si ella… digo si se que le gusto y si se que a lo mejor va mas allá de simple cariño pero no sé hasta dónde llegue su sentimiento, que tal si yo soy el único idiota aquí que esta clavado y ella no….." me callo "pregúntale" solo dice eso? Lo mire con cara de odio

"que fácil lo dices Jasper, no sé qué hacer, no puedo…. No ..se" respiraba agitado después de soltarme de esa manera "un consejo?" le pregunte y sonrió levemente

"pensando las cosas Edward si estas metido en un serio predicamento, digo no es como si fuera una relación normal con alguien de aquí, es con alguien que te pide, no me refiero a ella, sino a la relación pide que alguno de los dos deje un poco de lado su trabajo…." Decía más para el que para mi

"no me estás diciendo nada nuevo" le dije harto "lo sé, estoy recapitulando ok, lo primero que necesitas saber es si ella siente lo mismo" decía y yo ya con la cabeza estaba negando

"no no, esa es una pésima idea Jasper, no voy a investigar eso" dije parándome y mordiéndome una uña "ya sé que voy a hacer" dije levantándole un dedo

"tienes esa mirada de trastorno Edward, no quiero escuchar lo que vayas a decir" me dijo conociéndome perfecto "si es genial, lo que hare es simple, es no verla mas o tratar de verla lo menos posible para que me de a la idea de que se va a ir y así…. No sufrir cuando se vaya" me parece excelente no me importa que opine

"eso…. Es la idea mas estúpida que has tenido, como pretendes hacer eso?" dijo con la cara seria

"pues fingir que tengo trabajo, fingir que estoy cansado y que tengo cosas que hacer….. es mas no sería tanto fingir porque si estoy así pero ahora no voy a darme el espacio que siempre buscaba para verla, voy a regresar al gimnasio y correr y visitar mas seguido a mis padres y así Jasper" espero ciertamente no estar perdiendo la cabeza

"porque harías algo así Edward?" que acaso no me escucho?

"porque? Porque no quiero perder lo que tengo Jasper, no quería involucrarme con nadie precisamente por esto! Me ha costado uno y la mitad del otro llegar hasta aquí como para que…. No se alguien llegue…y me alborote la cabeza y empezar a dejar mi trabajo a un lado…y eso! Es justo lo que no quiero Jasper" en serio parezco loco moviendo las manos y papaloteando por todos lados

"está muy mal que pienses así, que harás después, te vas a quedar solo? No pretendes…." Ya sé a dónde va y tuve que callarlo "soy joven Jasper! Ahorita tengo ambiciones que no caben en una relación, después ya veré y comenzare a conocer gente, y si se me hace tarde ni modo fue el modo en que quise vivir mi vida" dije para terminar con esto

"yo opino que hables con ella, siempre hay una solución y siento que te estás adelantando demasiado" esas no son las palabras que quiero escuchar

"se va a ir Jasper, y yo no tengo momento de vacaciones, no puedo estar viajando constantemente, como pretendes que funcione? Y hablar con ella no es buena opción definitivamente" le dije cruzándome de brazos y darle fin a esta conversación

Me miro por unos segundo y dejo caer las manos derrotado "está bien, allá tu cuando te des el madrazo de tu vida" dijo caminando a la puerta "cuando lo haga te hablo para que me analices" dije y se rio levemente "nos vemos luego" salió dejándome con mi locura solo

Que mas puedo hacer? Definitivamente su mundo y mi mundo no es igual, todo estaba bien, si me gusta si me encanta estar con ella pero de ahí a estar enamorado de ella es otra cosa, como demonios sucedió? Desde cuándo? Seré tan frio por el trabajo que yo no me ha dado cuenta? Y es que a caso ella no siente lo mismo? Si se le noto un cambio de expresión ayer que se le salió la frasecita que cambio mi vida en este momento, se vio también como pensativa, será que ella también lo siente? Y si es así que demonios puedo hacer? Le digo?

"heeeyy! Carajo pélame!" escuche a Jacob y regrese a la realidad esta como loco agitando sus manos frente a mi rostro, mire alrededor y estábamos en la cafetería del hospital comiendo "perdón Jacob, que decías?" estaba completamente sumergido en mis pensamientos

"ni una palabra escuchaste? Arghhh olvídalo que hueva repetírtelo" dijo y lo mire con cara de perdón "mejor hablemos de cómo me vas a acompañar a pedirle el autógrafo a Isabella" dijo emocionado y de nuevo mi pecho se oprimió "mmm no Jake ve tu solo, tu se lo pediste así que tu tendrás que ir solo" si supiera que lo que trato de hacer es evitarla a toda costa

"porque? Dime algo Edward, porque no te dejas engatusar por ella? Es claro que le gustas, es Isabella Swan, Edward, ya sabes Isabella Swan!" dijo y yo estoy a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas

"ya sé! ya se! quien es, Jacob, deja de repetir su nombre" que me partes el alma "deberías tu mejor engatusarla a ella, no eres feo seguro le pareces atractivo también Jacob" según me dijo no le pareces feo

"tú crees que me haga caso?" dijo súper perverso, obvio no infeliz es mía! La amo! …"claro porque no" estoy a punto de vomitar "bueno me voy Jake tengo pacientes" le dije parándome y largándome de ahí

Camino a mi consultorio sonó mi celular, lo vi y era ella, ok necesito comenzar mi plan, me metí al consultorio y me agarre los….pantalones "bueno" dije y al momento me arrepentí, se rio y me acorde que siempre lo hace cuando contesto así "regresamos con el "bueno?" dijo con esa hermosa y sexy voz, estoy jodido

"si perdón estoy un poco distraído" procure que no sonara tan serio pero por algo ella es la actriz no yo "oh si lo comprendo, no te quito el tiempo solo te quería preguntar si querías comida árabe, pidieron aquí en el set y esta deliciosa! Quieres que lleve a tu casa al rato?" dijo emocionada y se me revolvió el estomago, juro que me duele el corazón, me tome el pecho con una mano

"no creo que nos podamos ver hoy…." Comencé a decir "ohh" dijo tristemente y juro que estoy a punto de llorar "si…eh…tengo doble turno y no creo que siquiera vaya a mi casa, no quisiera que estuvieras sola así que mejor…." Le decía agarrándome el corazón

"ósea…ni siquiera puedo….dormir en tu cama aunque no estés? No sería la primera vez" se le escucha la voz triste y baja "ya te dije que ….me gusta dormir en tu cama" dijo casi como susurro y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta , como negarle eso? Mire el pequeño cuarto de mi consultorio

Carraspee "claro! Porque no podrías hacerlo, adelante tienes la llave y sabes donde esta todo, yo definitivamente no voy a llegar" tendré que pasar la noche aquí

"está bien, lástima que no estarás pensaba darte un masaje para que te relajaras" ohhh dioss! "si ya sabes cómo es esto. …. Eh me…..tengo que ir…" dije ya queriendo terminar con esta conversación

"si si claro, no te quito tu tiempo nos vemos luego entonces, te voy a extrañar mucho bebe" dijo dejándome con el maldito corazón partido "yo también" susurre y colgué, me deje caer en el sillón, tome mi rostro tallándolo levemente no quiero llorar, no quiero no lo voy a hacer, yo me metí en esto y así saldré.

"disculpe doctor?" escuche a la enfermera en la puerta del consultorio, me pare revisando si no tenía una lagrima derramada "dime Heidi" le dije parándome frente a ella

"nada importante solo para recordarle la operación que tiene en 10 minutos, es raro que no este preparándose ya, el paciente ya está listo" maldita sea! Por este tipo de cosas es que no necesito distracciones, estoy dejando a un lado el trabajo por esto y no doy el 100 como siempre lo he hecho

"Por supuesto Heidi gracias, voy en camino" dije saliendo disparado y respirando profundamente, llegue al quirófano y ya todos estaban esperando, di un respiro mas y sacudí mis manos y sobretodo saque a bella de mi mente, entre a la antesala y comencé a esterilizarme.

Dos días seguidos! Dos estúpidos días tuve que dormir en ese diminuto cuarto que en mi cómoda cama, solo para evitarla! No puedo hacerlo un día más, a demás de que su voz se escucha más triste cada día que se lo digo, hasta en el hospital me ven extrañados de que solamente me cambio de camisa y me baño rápidamente. Si he tenido emergencias en medio de la noche pero no como para que tenga que dormir aquí, por fortuna no preguntan, bueno solamente la metiche de Jackie

"hola" dijo triste cuando conteste mi celular, "hola, pasa algo?" le pregunte por su tono

"nada solo te llamaba para saber si hoy…. Nos vamos a ver" dijo sin ese ánimo que siempre tiene, no puedo seguir durmiendo aquí

"ehh..si pero…..voy a llegar muy tarde…tengo una cirugía en la tarde y es de varias horas, seguro llegare cuando estés ya dormida" eso no es mentira si la tengo y si es una cirugía complicada y planeada

"no importa solamente quiero sentir tu cuerpo" dijo y casi vomito aquí mismo, pero a la vez me latió el corazón tan rápido emocionado y exaltado al saber que me desea, carajo! "ok, nos vemos al rato entonces" le dije "si adiós" y colgó

"Dr. Cullen, puedo hablar con usted?" dijo mi jefe, es el director del área de neurología del hospital en general, yo soy el jefe del área de emergencias en neurología es un paso menos al puesto que el tiene, un paso al sueño que tengo

"claro dime Dr. Lutz" dije sentándome en mi escritorio

"he observado que durmió aquí, ha habido muchas emergencias o falta de personal de que yo no esté enterado?" dijo, maldita sea!

"no, solo las emergencias normales en medio de la noche pero la razón es porque fumigaron mi casa, entonces es un poco molesto el olor y eso" dije como si nada, el solo asintió y sonrió "ahora entiendo"

"muy bien, también quería felicitarte Edward por el excelente trabajo que haces, sabía que no me arrepentiría por haber dejado que trabajaras a tan corta edad, es impresionante como conoces a la perfección los nervios y el cerebro humano" decía y juro que me lleno de felicidad y satisfacción cuando me dicen eso

"gracias, me ha costado trabajo e intento hacer lo mejor" dije sonrojado

"espero que la cirugía de esta noche salga excelente y por supuesto que estaré ahí para observarte" dijo y esto significa "mas vale que hagas un excelente trabajo, es un paciente importante que deja mucho dinero la cagas y te largas" sonreí asintiendo "estoy preparado" dije seguro

"lo dejo Dr. Cullen, siga con el excelente trabajo" dijo dándome la mano y saliendo del consultorio "hasta luego" necesito un cigarro y relajarme, no es nada sencilla la operación

…..… éxito! Todo un éxito aplausos y felicitaciones me lleve por parte del personal, al igual que los felicite por el excelente trabajo que realizo mi equipo

Llegue totalmente exhausto a mi casa, entre y estaba en completo silencio llegue a mi cuarto y mi corazón latió fuerte al verla dormida sobre mis sabanas, aun estaba vestida y sin taparse, entre al baño me cambie y prepare para dormir.

Me acerque a la cama y la observe un poco, me encanta amo su piel lisa y blanca, su nariz respingada y sus labios carnosos entre abiertos, su cabello alborotado sobre mis sabanas, dios como no me di cuenta antes de que la amaba tanto, como puedo estar completamente enamorado de ella?

Le pase mi mano levemente por su mejilla "bella?" susurre y se movió un poco "despierta…" princesa mía quise decirle, abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando me vio sonrió hermosamente y estiro sus manos para abrazarme, la vi y no pude evitar acercarme para abrazarnos

"mmmm extrañaba tu olor" dijo y me estremecí, no puedo alejarme de ella! Pero debo si quiero mantener el nivel en el hospital que tengo debo hacerlo, me separe lentamente de ella y me senté a su lado

"necesitas cambiarte, no creo que quieras dormir así" dije tiernamente señalando su ropa "si, me quede dormida esperándote, no quieres ayudarme" dijo seductora levantándose y besándome en los labios, amo sus labios son cálidos y dulces y húmedos, no pude resistir abrir mi boca y recibir sus labios gustoso

Mi cuerpo reacciono por sus manos que bajaban por mi abdomen la tome del cuello para acercarla mas, me jalo y quede sobre ella en la cama, te amo! Te amo, quería decirle me separe para respirar y pensar mejor, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello "bella…." Dije grave

"mmm?" dijo sobre mi piel, no quiero decirlo! "estoy…..exhausto" dije y sus besos cesaron, me vio por unos segundos y sonrío asintiendo levemente "claro, me voy a cambiar" dijo empujándome levemente para poder salir por debajo de mi cuerpo, se metió al baño y gire sobre la cama, soy un estúpido!, salió después de unos minutos y se recostó a mi lado, le sonreí "descansa" susurre y ella me tomo por la cintura para recargarse en mi pecho "igualmente" dijo tristemente.

… "Por supuesto que lo voy a enmarcar!" grito mi padre cuando leyó el periódico del día siguiente, venia un artículo sobre la operación que realice, me sonroje ante mi familia "no tienes que hacerlo papa" dije y todos sonrieron "claro que si papa hazlo!" grito rose abrazándome

"eres mi orgullo hermano!" dijo Jasper abrazándome también, mi madre estaba llorando viéndome con cara de amor, tome el periódico y lo leí una vez mas:

_Médicos especialistas del Hospital General de Chicago realizaron una cirugía de un aneurisma cerebral gigante, que se consideraba casi inoperable, que requirió instalar al paciente en paro cardíaco. _

_A través de un comunicado de prensa del hospital, explicó que la difícil neurocirugía fue realizada por un equipo médico multidisciplinario encabezado por el joven Doctor Edward Cullen, 26, definitivamente una eminencia en el área de neurocirugía. _

_La intervención fue considerada como un "éxito", pues no sólo le salvó la vida al paciente, sino además lo libró de padecer secuelas en sus funciones orgánicas. _

_El empresario exitoso Marcus Volturi de 50 años, originario de Volterra, Italia, viajaba en autobús en compañía de su esposa cuando presentó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la posterior pérdida de la conciencia durante un mes. _

_Tras los exámenes de rigor, el diagnóstico del neurocirujano Edward Cullen, señaló la presencia de un aneurisma gigante casi inoperable, situado en la carótida interna izquierda, mayor a cuatro centímetros. _

_Los aneurismas gigantes cerebrales son los que tienen un diámetro mayor a 2.5 centímetros y corresponden al cinco por ciento de todos los aneurismas intracraneales. _

_La ruptura de un aneurisma con frecuencia es mortal; aproximadamente un 25% de las personas muere dentro de las primeras 24 horas y otro 25 lo hace dentro de un periodo aproximado de tres meses. _

_El cirujano presentó a la familia del empresario Volturi la única oportunidad de vida a través de una complicada y riesgosa cirugía que implicaba detener el corazón. _

_La cirugía denominada Clipaje de Aneurisma con Apoyo de Hipotermia Profunda con Arresto Circulatorio y Paro Cardíaco, es un procedimiento que consiste en detener el corazón para poder pinzar (clipar) el aneurisma en el cráneo, señaló el especialista de Neurocirugía del Hospital General. _

_Esto significa que para reparar el daño se necesita extraer el volumen sanguíneo intracraneal del paciente, y para ello se debe detener el corazón, mientras la sangre circula fuera del cuerpo con la ayuda de una bomba extracorpórea. _

_Antes, se debe bajar la temperatura del cuerpo para proteger los órganos vitales. _

_El rango de aneurismas comunes es de 5 a los 10 milímetros y éstos son manejados con microcirugía tradicional; cuando son mayores existen otras dificultades._

Sonreí tenía que sonreí es el mayor éxito que he tenido hasta hoy en mi trabajo "esto lo deseas mas?" me pregunto Jasper en voz baja, se a que se refiere está comparando a bella con esto, lo vi por unos segundos y dudoso asentí "creo que si Jazz" me vio y negó dándose la vuelta, por el momento nadie me va a quitar esta satisfacción! Juro que quiero abrazar y besar el periódico

**°°°°°°°°ooooooo00000000000oooooooo°°°°°°°**

**Hola a todos, por favor dejes sus reviews, prometo subir capítulos mas seguido pero el trabajo y lo demás a veces no me deja, díganme que les parece la historia! Es buena se los juro!**

**Gracias**

**Besos XXX**


	12. Chapter 11

CAP 11

BPOV

Duele, porque me duele? Al decir solamente esas palabras cambio todo, si quiero regresar a Los Angeles pero me di cuenta que también quiero quedarme en Chicago, solo por el, solo para estar con el

"porque la cara bella, no traes maquillaje y sin embargo te ves igual de enferma que la Dra. Cooper" dijo Alice sentándose junto a mí en mi camerino, "estoy sufriendo Alice" tenía que decirlo ya van 2 días mas o menos que me siento así y necesito sacarlo

Me miro asustada "que te pasa? Te duele de nuevo el golpe o algo así?" tenía que sonreír levemente por su preocupación pero negué

"porque antes no me sentía asi? Porque antes no me afectaba que no nos viéramos, ahora con el hecho de que me diga que no puede, que está ocupado siento…" dije tomando mi pecho porque en verdad me duele

"sucedió algo entre ustedes?" pregunto interesada "

algo extraño, estábamos platicando en su cama, me pregunto sobre cuánto nos faltaba de la película por filmar y le dije que faltaba poco y que moría ya de ganas de regresar a Los Angeles" le dije mientras ella asentía "y?" pregunto

"y su actitud cambio repentinamente y yo me di cuenta que sentí tristeza y ya no tantas ganas de regresar" dije bajando la mirada

"como reacciono?" dijo preocupada, es una plática no entre jefe y empleado sino de amigas

"pues solo sonrió leve sin decir nada se volteo para dormir, le pregunte si pasaba algo y solo dijo que estaba cansado, habrá sentido lo mismo?" pregunte y ella asintió como diciendo obvio!

"y cual su reacción ahora?" me pregunto, "yo sé que tiene trabajo pero siento que se ha estado negando, a lo mejor alucino pero lo importante es que ahora me duele, me siento mal al no verlo….." decía

"pero si lo has visto, no has dormido en el hotel estos días bueno desde hace varios días" me interrumpió y asentí

"si duermo en su cama pero el no llega del hospital, y la verdad no sé si por enfermita pero prefiero dormir en su cama que sola en el hotel" dije ya sacándole todo lo que hay en mi pecho

"no te hagas tonta bella sabes perfecto lo que sucede, te dije que esto iba a pasar y que tendrías problemas" dijo regañándome y rodee los ojos

"que voy a hacer Alice? No quiero dejarlo…lo amo" sentí una lagrima derramarse por mi mejilla, me miro tiernamente y negó parándose para abrazarme, deje que salieran mis lagrimas mas.

"que quieres hacer?" dijo después de unos minutos separándose de mí y negué "no tengo idea" es la verdad no se qué demonios hacer

"no puedo cambiarme en este momento de residencia a un lugar que no sea Los Angeles, necesito estar ahí para seguir creciendo en mi carrera" le decía mientras ella asentí, aunque lleve 4 años en este medio es relativamente poco, soy un rostro nuevo en pleno auge que constantemente necesito reunirme con gente importante del medio, la mayoría en Los Angeles

"eso es verdad, eres nueva aun, debes de poner todo en una balanza o hablar con el" dijo y la idea de hablar con el me asusto

"es que ese es el problema Alice, yo se que por su reacción existen otros sentimientos hacia mí pero no sé hasta donde, además nunca hemos hablado de que somos, se supone que yo tengo novio y el no sé si lo sepa o no pero jamás a sacado a colación eso" eso se me acaba de ocurrir, será que no sabe? La verdad es que a mí se me olvida completamente cuando estoy junto a el

"y además nuestro mundo es diferente, totalmente!" de nuevo se me están juntando las lagrimas para salir

"si no quieres hablar con el, entonces ya no lo veas" dijo fríamente y con eso se me derramaron

"no quiero eso Alice, eso es lo que me duele, lo quiero lo necesito…..lo amo no puedo dejar de verlo así como si nada" me duele el pecho con el hecho de imaginármelo

"no estoy diciendo que ya cortes toda comunicación con el, pero podrías aplicar la misma y no verlo tan seguido, concéntrate en la película y si quieres busco un par de revistas que te entrevisten y hagan una sesión de fotos, ya sabes te mantengo ocupada y así poco a poco lo ves menos" dijo emocionada y la verdad no me parece tan pésima idea, asentí "lo pensare, gracias amiga" dije abrazándola

EPOV

"no está jugando con migo? Es verdad lo que me dice?" se quejaba una paciente en mi consultorio, le hice varias pruebas sencillas pero al parecer no es algo solamente físico

"no juego con la salud de los pacientes, es real lo que le estoy diciendo" le dije tomando la silla del consultorio para que se sentara, rodee la mesa y me senté en mi sillón siento su mirada penetrante en mi cuerpo

"para poder darle un diagnostico acertado necesito de otras pruebas, pero todo parece indicar que el trastorno que sufre es conocida como síndrome de piernas inquietas" suena gracioso pero juro que existe y es mas común de lo que se cree, me escuchaba atenta pero aun así su mirada me incomoda, es una mujer un tanto joven no pasa de los 45 años pero al parecer siente atracción por los menores de 30

"cuales pruebas?" pregunto mordiéndose el labio "se debe realizar…." Me calle un momento al sonar mi celular, verifique la pantalla y era bella, mire el aparatito por unos segundos y colgué, de todas maneras es una peladez contestar en medio de una consulta, no cobro baratito como para perder el tiempo

"perdón, decía que necesitamos hacer una evaluación de antecedentes clínicos familiares ya que puede ser de genética, se necesitan estudios de sangre para estudiar el hierro, anemia o diabetes, se necesitan estudios de sueño, actividad en los músculos y nervios, son varios estudios para descartar otras causas del movimiento" trate de explicarle lo mas claro posible, mucha gente me dice que luego les hablo en chino

"y si es, que puedo hacer?" dijo un poco preocupada "un tratamiento ya sea….."

"con usted?" me interrumpió y me está hartando su mirada "si claro conmigo yo soy el neurólogo" dije monótonamente y se emociono

"eso estaría genial….digo ya que usted se ve muy….bien..preparado" trato de decir sexy y casi vomito, la mire con la cara seria

"claro" dije después de unos segundos, tome una hoja del hospital y anote los estudios que necesitaba realizarse, se lo entregue

"aquí tiene estos son los estudios cuando los tenga podremos sacar una cita de nuevo" dije parándome y me vio como borreguito

"ósea usted no los hace'" dije parándose también pero tomando su falda y subiéndosela un poco, no estaba fea y no tenia mal cuerpo, pero después de estar con bella obviamente no puedo ver a nadie igual, es hermosa, estúpido concéntrate!

"no, yo no hago estudios, la enfermera le puede informar sobre donde hacérselos" le dije abriendo la puerta y señalando a la pobre Heidi, le voy a mandar a la vieja depravada esta

"ah….bueno gracias doctor…. Cullen" dijo pasando un dedo por mi nombre en la bata, retrocedí un poco y abrí mas la puerta

"para eso me paga" dije sonriéndole, ya comente que tengo pésimo humor y mas ahora que estoy en una encrucijada, cerré la puerta después de que salió y me cerro un ojo.

Me senté de nuevo y mire mi celular con la llamada perdida de bella, decidí dejarlo ahí y salir para comer algo.

BPOV

"no puedo Alice, muero por verlo y hablarle" le dije saliendo de mi cuarto de hotel "bella apenas van un par de días, y ayer hablaste con el, te escuche" dijo y rodee los ojos

"además hoy tienes un día muy ajetreado y mañana mas, tienes la sesión y entrevista con Vanity Fair!" dijo feliz, me lo consiguió no es fácil salir en la portada de esas revistas pero Alice tiene carisma y poder de convencimiento

"si gracias amiga" le dije un poco triste

Al siguiente día desperté, bueno no se le puede llamar despertar si realmente no estás dormida, no puedo dormir en esta grande vacía e incómoda cama, necesito su olor, necesito escucharlo

Emmett vino por mi muy temprano y me llevo casi en pijama y arrastrándome al set donde haremos la entrevista y las fotos, llegamos y todos me saludaron entusiastas, Alice ya estaba ahí sonriendo junto con mi manager y otras personas de mi staff

"es un placer Isabella, eres hermosa" dijo mi entrevistador, siempre es así te besan el trasero hasta cansarse, por todas partes recibes elogios y felicitaciones, cosa que amo y adoro, sonreí dándole un beso coqueto

Las preguntas son similares, mi vida en estos últimos 4 años, mis escándalos, mi "romance", mi vida antes, etc, después de 4 horas de hablar sobre mi pasamos a las fotos, me maquillaron y vistieron mientras preparaban el set, iba a ser una especie de oficina abandonada rodeada de periódicos y revistas viejas, yo iba a tener un estilo un poco secretarial, con faldas entalladas y lentes

"muy bien, hermosa te ves encantadora, pasa por aquí" dijo el fotógrafo medio gay cuando Salí lista con el vestuario y maquillaje, me acomode sobre el escritorio y comenzó los flashazos, unos 15 minutos después paramos para cambiar el rollo, la iluminación, el vestuario etc, me pare y un periódico se me pego en el trasero, me lo quite y de reojo leí Edward Cullen, lo abrí y comencé a leer la reseña de una operación muy exitosa que tuvo, busque la fecha y era de hace 3 días, mi pecho dolió

Esto fue hace unos días! Y no me dijo nada, fue cuando si llego a dormir y nos besamos y no menciono nada en lo absoluto y eso me lastima, me senté en el escritorio leyendo de nuevo el artículo

"estas bien preciosa?" pregunto el fotógrafo y reaccione "si si claro" le dije parándome para cambiarme el vestuario, me siento triste y ….traicionada, enojada pero a la vez orgullosa cómo es posible que a su corta edad y no tan grande experiencia pueda realizar esas operaciones?

Tuve que despejar mi mente y posar ente las cámaras no quiero que se note nada en mis ojos y comiencen las criticas.

EPOV

5 días! Eso es demasiado, no sé nada de ella mas que un mensaje de texto que mando ayer, simplemente decía "felicidades" , estoy a punto de enloquecer necesito verla y escucharla y sentirla, saque mi teléfono y marque pero desafortunadamente no hubo respuesta, que pasa? En solo unos días se rompió toda la relación que teníamos, si es que se puede llamar así.

O será que esta vez tengo sentimientos involucrados, porque si había pasado que no nos viéramos en días pero esta vez…. Me duele, Salí a fumar un cigarro, estoy cansado pero no físicamente mi cerebro está agotado de tanto pensar de tanto sentir, que demonios voy a hacer? Decidí largarme a mi casa, ya no tengo citas y las emergencias están bajas debo descansar

Pero al instante en que llegue me sentí peor que nunca, la extraño, me senté en el sillón y contemple por largos 15 segundos los cuales parecieron minutos la televisión apagada, tome el celular y marque de nuevo

"hola" dijo en tono apagado pero aun así mi corazón se alegro de escucharla y sonreí "hola!" dije creó un poco mas emocionado

No dijo nada por unos segundos "estas ocupada?" pregunte y saco un suspiro

"no realmente solo estoy descansando en el hotel" auuch eso dolió aun mas, ya no me quiere ver? Se habrá dado cuenta de que siento algo mas por ella y por eso se aleja?

"no…" se me trabo la garganta "no quieres…ve..vernos?" le pregunte temeroso, que me sucede?

"si, si estaría bien pero….. no puedo tengo una sesión de fotos" dijo un poco extraña y juro que las estúpidas lagrimas me van a salir en cualquier momento, quiero verla, quiero estar junto a ti bella por favor! "está bien, será otro día entonces" dije con tono monótono aunque por dentro este berreando

"si por supuesto" dijo un poco triste

"estas bien? te escuchas un poco enferma" dije y saco un rugido "algo presionada, y ….. molesta" dijo con tono mas grave

"quieres platicarlo?" nunca he sido fan de hablar por teléfono de hecho me caga hacerlo pero con solo escucharla me puedo aventar una conversación de horas si ella quiere

"si pero… no contigo, es precisamente contigo que estoy molesta" dijo y me cayó un balde de agua fría, wtf?

"perdón?" dije sin entender "no … se que hice para molestarte" dije casi en susurro me duele el pecho

"pensé que éramos amigos platicábamos todo, pero me tengo que enterar 3 días después sobre tu exitosa operación por un periódico que se me pego en el trasero haciendo una sesión de fotos!" grito sin respirar y cada palabra se me clavo en el cerebro, no le dije? Porque no le dije? No se

"tienes razón perdóname se me paso comentártelo, se me…. No sé qué decirte bella si somos amigos y de hecho fuiste la primera persona en que pensé cuando lo leí" dije dándome un golpe yo solo por haberlo dicho

"en serio?" dijo un poco entusiasmada y sonreí

"en serio pero fueron tantas felicitaciones y personas a mi alrededor que se me paso, esa noche nos vimos y estaba exhausto que se me olvido, perdón" dije no mintiendo al 100 si estaba cansado pero con gusto hubiera recibido su cuerpo en mis brazos

"está bien te creo, no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo y reí "te lo juro, y gracias por tu mensaje supongo que por eso fue?" le dije y sonrió quedito "si"

"te ….." comenzó a decir y se calló "dime" dije y suspiro "te hablo después?" dijo y me entristecí aunque no la viera con escucharla me bastaba

"si cuando quieras" dije en voz baja

"está bien, adiós b… Edward" dijo y colgó antes que pudiera decirle algo, su actitud esta igual de extraña que la mía, pero no se puede, no podemos estar juntos no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, me deje caer en el sillón y ver el techo.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual, solo hablamos no nos hemos visto y yo estoy en un punto robotizado en mi vida me siento completamente en stand by sin tristeza ni alegría como un trapo, no sé si sea bien o sea mal

"que mal te ves pensé que con el éxito laboral que tienes ibas a estar en el orgasmo total" me dijo el estúpido de mi primo en el metro camino al hospital ni siquiera quiero hablar con el solo lo mire como diciendo vete al carajo

"tú crees?" dije mirando de frente "te está saliendo el tiro por la culata?" me pregunto en tono de burla "que quieres eh, que quieres que haga?" le pregunte cansado ni siquiera en el tono que quería de enojo

"yo? No quiero que hagas nada solamente que quites esa jeta, si tomas una decisión de esa magnitud de estupidez atente a las consecuencias" dijo y me fastidio mas "lo que sea Jasper, no tienes idea de lo que sucede en mi cabeza" dije molesto solo me vio entrecerrando los ojos y negando

"lo que necesito es concentrarme en mi trabajo y no pensar en demás cosas, dentro de poco tengo una operación igual de importante que esta y necesito estudiarlo con eso podre sacarla de mi cabeza" dije mas para mí que para el pero aun así se encogió de hombros, le molesta mi decisión pero solo si el estuviera en mis zapatos sabría lo que pienso

El día paso de lo mas normal, un par de urgencias y manos temblorosas de algunos pacientes, Salí por suerte a mi hora de salida decidí entre ir con mis padres o a mi casa pero al final me gano el deporte, llegue a mi casa y me cambie con unos shorts, una playera sin mangas, tenis y una gorra, todavía no entra el frio típico de Chicago así que salir así es buena opción, tome mi ipod y Salí solo para atravesar un par de viviendas y llegar al parque, comencé a correr y descargar toda mi tensión.

Una hora y cacho después estoy bañado en sudor, exhausto pero relajado me metí a una tienda y comprar una botella de agua, la tendera me vio y balbuceo hasta que solo le deje un billete en la caja y Salí de ahí sin ni siquiera esperar el cambio. Escuche que alguien me silbo como fiu fiu antes de entrar a mi casa pero no hice caso.

La sorpresa de mi vida me lleve viendo a bella sentada en mi sillón mordiéndose las uñas como niña pequeña, me miro y sonrió, mi corazón ya acelerado por el ejercicio se acelero aun mas hasta sentirlo sobre mi pecho, se paro y se acerco a mi "hola" dijo tímidamente y me dio un beso húmedo y suave en los labios, cerré los ojos y sentí esa descarga en mi piel que su toque me provoca, se separo y sonreí levemente "hola" conteste

Se rio y se acerco a mi cuello para olerme hizo cara de fuchi y me reí mas, sé que estoy bastante sudado y seguro huelo a …hombre "ven" dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome a las escaleras, deje mi ipod y el agua en la mesa y la seguí

Llegamos a mi cuarto "espérame un segundo" dijo soltando mi mano y entro a mi baño, me senté en la cama y no sé qué hacer, la necesito deseo abrazarla y besarla como antes podía, pero si lo que necesito hacer es olvidarla eso no es buena opción.

Salió del baño y me sonrió hermosamente trae el cabello suelto y alborotado alrededor de su rostro y hombros "ven" dijo estirando su mano, la mire por unos segundos y decidí que mi carne es bastante débil, la necesito sentir, me pare y tome su mano, entramos al baño y la tina que casi nunca uso para bañarme estaba llena y con espuma alrededor, salía un poco de vapor y se me antojo meterme en ese momento

Me miro con ojos diferentes, la tome del rostro y acerque mis labios a los suyos para sentirla, nos besamos creo como antes no lo habíamos hecho al menos mi cuerpo así lo sintió, igual y soy yo el único que está sintiendo eso, estiro sus manos para tomar mi húmedo cabello y aventó mi gorra por algún lado del baño

Comenzó la pelea de nuestras lenguas, la pasaba por mis labios y yo la tomaba con los míos, saco un gemido leve que me llego hasta el alma, sus manos comenzaron a descender y sentí como alzo mi playera para quitármela, me separe de ella y alce los brazos jalando la playera ya que es bastante mas bajita que yo no creo que alcanzara a quitármela.

De nuevo la tome del cuello y comencé a besarla, sus manos recorren mi espalda y abdomen haciendo que dejara un camino de electricidad en mi cuerpo, de nuevo gimió y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo, tome su blusa y de un jalón se la quite hacia arriba, solo para separar nuestros labios un segundo

Sentí sus manos jalar el cordón de mis shorts y meterlas por detrás para sujetar mi trasero, mi boca seguía pegada a la suya y mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo entero yo la desgreño mas con las mías, amo su cabello entre mis dedos, bajo los shorts dejándome solamente en bóxers.

Baje mis manos por su pequeña espalda y desabroche su sostén, se lo quite por los brazos y la vi casi dándome un orgasmo, me miro hacia arriba con inocencia mordiéndose un labio, su parte alta del cuerpo totalmente desnuda, alce mi mano y acaricie su contorno desde la cintura hasta su hombro pasando mi dedo lentamente sobre su seno, ella veía y sobaba de igual manera mi abdomen y pecho, tal parece que nos estuviéramos viendo desnudos por primera vez.

La tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mi sintiendo sus senos en mi piel, sobe su espalda y tome su pantalón para jalarlo y quitárselo, se sujeto de mi para quietárselo por completo y se quedo parada en su minúsculo calzón, se veía tan hermosa, pequeña y casi como un ángel, demonios como se ve que la amo de sobremanera, me miro y sonrió levemente, me jalo para besar una vez mas

Tomo mis bóxer por un lado y comenzó a bajarlos con una mano mientras con la otra sobaba la parte que iba quedando en libertad en mi piel, hasta que los bajo por completo y tomo mi miembro con una mano para acariciarlo, solté un gemido sobre sus labios haciendo que ella también soltara uno y besara con mas intensidad

Mis manos al instante se fueron a su trasero para acariciarlo y sentirla pegándola a mi cuerpo, baje su ultima prenda y quedamos totalmente desnudo abrazándonos y besándonos, nos separamos cuando el aire se nos termino, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la orilla de la tina

Le tome la mano para sujetarla y poderse meter a la tina, ya adentro sonrió y se sumergió levemente observando mi cuerpo desnudo frente a ella, me metí al otro lado de la tina para quedar frente a frente, sentí el agua deliciosa caliente y relajante, además de que huele a hierbas o algo, solté un mmmmm y ella se rio

"te gusta?" me pregunto después de estar varios minutos callados y asentí sonriendo, se movió como pequeña culebrita a mi alrededor y se paso detrás mío, me abrazo con sus piernas y brazos sintiendo su calor en mi baja espalda

"te voy a bañar porque estas medio apestosito" dijo y me reí, baje un poco mi cuerpo para que alcanzara, tomo el shampoo y comenzó a enjabonarme, en mi vida me habían bañado de esa manera, no dejo que hiciera nada, cada vez que intentaba me pegaba en las manos y yo me reía

"debemos deshacernos de esta agua sucia" dijo tomando el tapón para que se vaciara la tina mientras abrió de nuevo la llave con agua caliente, después de unos minutos quedamos de nuevo calientitos y sumergidos en agua limpia, seguía detrás mío y me jalo para recargar mi cabeza sobre su pecho

Me tenia completamente abrazado por piernas y brazos y yo sentía su corazón latir en mi nuca, bajaba su cabeza para darme pequeños besos y mordidas en el cuello y hombros, y una lagrima se derramo a un lado de mi ojo, gracias al agua se puede disimular

Me duele tener que dejarla, separarme de ella quiero vivir y estar así siempre, verla y tener la sorpresa de sus visitas en mi casa, siento que me ahogo de la desesperación de no poderme voltear y decirle "te amo, no te vayas por favor" una lagrima mas se derramo por mi mejilla

"que piensas?" pregunto sobre mi cuello, me voltee para recargar mi mejilla en su cabello "solo en lo bien que se siente estar así" le dije y ella asintió "lo sé es muy relajante" dijo dándome pequeños besos en mi cuello, gire mas mi cabeza hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, tomo mi rostro y lo acaricio mientras mis manos estaban bajo el agua acariciando sus piernas

Saque una mano y tome su nuca para acercarla mas a mí y profundizar el beso, sus manos descendieron por mi abdomen y una vez mas llego a mi miembro, sentí una descarga que saque con un gemido cuando sus manos lo tomaron, comenzó a acariciarme deliciosamente, me separe de su boca para respirar y me recargue sobre su hombro, bajo con sus besos a mi cuello mientras seguía acariciándome "mmmmm amo tu….. Virilidad" dijo sensualmente y me reí por sus palabras, me gire levemente y alce mis brazos para tomarla y de un movimiento la pase para enfrente de mi

Quedamos con las piernas a los lados de cada uno, se rio y me dijo "hola" sus manos de nuevo fueron hacia mi miembro, pero yo no puedo mas necesito sentirla, la tome de la cintura y la cargue para que quedara encima de mis piernas, acaricie sus senos con mi boca pegada a su cuello, baje un mano y toque su suave y depilada entrada, como siempre invitable por su caliente humedad

La tome de nuevo y al instante supo lo que quería movió su cadera y en segundo estaba dentro de ella ambos gemimos de placer, tomo mi cuello y comenzó a moverse, por la posición y el lugar donde estamos yo no tengo mucha movilidad así que ella es la que tiene el control, y al parecer le encanta ya que su cadera se mueve deliciosamente

"por dios que bien se siente" dijo mas para ella, la acerque a mí y tome su pezón entre mis labios para lamerlo y jugar con ellos, soltó un grave gemido y se movió mas rápido "ya te extrañaba" dijo y me hizo sonreí pero a la vez entristecer, que tal si solo eso quiere de mi? Solamente me ve como su amiguito sexual mientras yo siento que necesito aferrarme a ella

"lo sé, también te extrañaba" le dije con la voz ronca y titubeante, me vio y de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos, su cadera seguía moviéndose para hacer la penetración mas profunda gemíamos por el placer, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y de nuevo con mis manos acaricie sus senos y jugar con sus pezones bese su cuello y sentí como comenzó a apretar alrededor de mi miembro "oh dios así bebe!" grito y se convulsiono observe su cuerpo y su piel erizarse, sentí su pulso acelerarse bajo mis labios en el cuello, se relajo y me abrazo tiernamente quedándose sobre mi hombro

La acaricie la espalda "estas bien?" le pregunte y alzo la cabeza sonriendo y asintiendo "perfecta" dijo besándome rápidamente,

"ok es mi turno" le dije tomándola para pararla, los dos nos pusimos de pie y la bese temblando un poco por el aire fresco, la gire y entendió sonriendo se agarro a la pared arqueando su cuerpo levemente y dejando su trasero a mi merced, dios es taaan hermosa, acaricie su espalda suave y pequeña hasta llegar a su redondo y perfecto trasero, fácil podría tomarlo con mis dos manos me encanta que sea de ese tamaño

Me puse pegado a su cuerpo y observe como entraba en ella, la sensación es indescriptible arquee mi espalda y cerré los ojos sacando un gemido grave, comencé a moverme junto con ella "que delicia" gemía mientras me seguía moviendo, no puedo decir nada siento que la voz no me sale por el placer y por mis sentimientos, que en este momento están a flor de piel.

La tome de los hombros y la jale hacia mí, su cabeza se recargo en mi pecho y tuve que doblar un poco las rodillas para no salir de ella, la abrace y acaricie su cuerpo por delante, bese su cuello mientras se seguían moviendo nuestras caderas, me quede en el hueco de su cuello y respire hondo para olerla, juro que otra lagrima se va a derramar por la intensidad con la que siento esto

La volteé rápido y la cargue para recargarla en la pared "ohh dios así bebe, te gusta?" decía súper depravada, lo que no sabe es que la voltee para observar su rostro y recordarla, no la voy a ver mas

Pegue mi frente a la suya mientras nuestras caderas chocaban, me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, solté un gemido y la pegue a mi cuerpo abrazándola de nuevo, dios! Te amo, no te vayas por favor no me dejes bella, te amo, pensé mordiéndome la lengua mientras mi cuerpo sentía el placer, movió su cadera mas rápido y abrió un poco las piernas en mis brazos

"bebe?" dijo y la mire estaba sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio "mas rápido?" le pregunte y asintió sonriendo, comenzamos a movernos mas rápido su cabello estaba pegado en la pared, me recargue con una mano en la pared y con la otra jalaba su cuerpo hacia mi sus piernas están enrolladas en mi cadera, comenzó a temblar "si si así!" y pego su cabeza a la pared cerrando lo ojos y soltando un gemido, sentía sus uñas en mi espalda, comenzó a apretar deliciosamente y sentí esa sensación orgásmica, cerré los ojos y solté un gemido también mientras mi orgasmo atravesaba mi cuerpo junto con ella

Me temblaron las piernas y casi nos caemos, se rio y beso mi frente respirando agitadamente mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aire, sonreí y la bese rápido, me senté en el agua ya un poco fría y quedo encima de mí, se movió y Salí de ella acostándose en mi pecho "delicioso" dijo sobando mi piel con sus uñas

Mire el techo porque esas 2 palabras mueren por salir, "te gusto? Porque estas tan callado?" me pregunto viendo que tenia la vista perdida en el techo

Acaricie su mejilla "estoy en el pos orgasmo, mi cerebro no reacciona" dije para distraerla y hacerla reír

Después de unos minutos salimos así como vinimos al mundo y nos fuimos directos a mi cama, mojando las sabanas y tapándonos para perdernos en el sueño.

BPOV

Desperté muy temprano aun no había luz afuera, la poca que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su hermosa espalda descubierta, lo vi intensamente, no sé cual sea su plan pero sentí cuando estábamos en el baño como si fuera la última vez que eso iba a suceder, tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de mi vida para no derramar las lagrimas, gracias a dios por mi idea de hacerlo en el agua así se disfrazarían un poco

Observe su mano sobre la almohada sonreí por ser las típicas manos de doctor, largas esbeltas pero a la vez fuertes, subí la mirada y vi su antebrazo fuerte y liso como porcelana con lo destello dorado de sus pelitos, tenía su hombro fuerte y marcado partiendo su brazo en el musculo típico, su espalda estaba marcada por esa línea en medio de ella terminando en los orificios arriba de su trasero, mmmmm su trasero aunque este tapado por la sabana se nota su redondez, estire mi mano y lo sentí calientito bajo mi mano

Como puede ser tan perfecto, físicamente hablando es…. Aun no encuentro un defecto, se que el no se ve así, al parecer nunca se ha visto en el espejo, sus ojos verdes penetrantes y nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte y labios siempre húmedos y carnosos, su cuerpo largo y esbelto pero con los músculos notables a la perfección, tiene esa forma exacta donde resalta perfecto cada parte de su anatomía, y su color blanco y liso lo hace ver impactante, lo amo, no quiero dejarlo, pero en funcionaria no podría soportar no verlo por meses y meses.

Me quede así viéndolo como zopilote por unos minutos mas hasta que me recargue sobre su espalda y volví a dormir.

No recuerdo cuando se levanto y se fue solo sé que desperté sola en su casa pero con el café y el desayuno listo, sonreí.

**======0000000°°°°°°°°°°0000000======**

**Hola a todos, por favor dejen sus reviews y críticas y consejos y lo que deseen**

**Gracias!**

**Besos XXX**


	13. Chapter 12

CAP 12

EPOV

"en verdad no puedo" dije firme pero con la voz un poco entrecortada "pero hace días que no nos vemos, solo un rato" dijo rogando, me estaba rogando! No lo hagas maldita sea!

"bella…." Trague saliva "estoy ocupado al parecer hay epidemia de accidentes" trate de alivianar la tensión pero ni ella ni yo nos reímos

"siento que ya ni siquiera soy bienvenida a ir a tu casa, no he ido porque me has dicho que no vas a estar" dijo con la voz baja, y me sentí mal pero que puedo hacer? No es buena opción tener una relación de esta magnitud, ella no es cualquiera, todo el mundo la conoce!

"obvio no bella, puedes ir cuando quieras es solo que estoy ocupado" no puedo decirle si es verdad no regreses a mi casa!

"está bien, luego nos hablamos entonces" fue mas como una pregunta y yo negando con la cabeza dije "claro"

"porque cada vez te veo mas miserable primito?" salimos temprano del hospital pero no puedo ir a mi casa, puede llegar bella y verme ahí rascándome la panza y necesito distraerme para no hablarle y decirle ven necesito verte te amo ven, asi que estoy con Jasper y jake en un restaurante bar cerca de mi casa

"gracias siempre con palabras tan consoladoras" le dije, últimamente me he vuelto tan sarcástico que creo le empiezo a cagar a la gente

"es verdad ed, porque andas tan de mal humor y distraído últimamente?" dijo jake viéndome, solo lo mire y no dije nada

"digo, lo del mal humor es siempre pero no la distracción" dijo riéndose

"jajaja que gracioso" solté una risa fingida "solamente tengo…" roto el corazón

"trabajo" dije suspirando, Jasper me veía negando con la cabeza

"qué?" pregunte y se rio "nada, que no puedo mover mi cabeza?, yo sé que no es eso lo que te sucede, mas bien Jake…" se volteo hacia el y casi lo pateo no puede decir nada!

"mi querido primito tiene problemas con las mujeres" dijo riéndose y jake abrió lo ojos le di una patada por debajo de la mesa "auuch! No me patees imbécil" dijo viéndome pero aun se reía

"que! Tu…. Saliendo con una mujer? Cuando paso eso….me duele que no me dijeras se supone que somos amigos" dijo Jake y si me sentí un poco mal, es verdad somos bastante buenos amigos y sin embargo no le he dicho nada, tengo toda la confianza en el pero sé que me fregara como Jasper lo hace

"bueno, si….pero ya todo termino no tiene importancia decirlo" dije como si nada y Jasper de nuevo negó, lo quiero es mi primo pero si no deja de hacer eso…

"si no dejas de mover la cabeza juro que te la voy a arrancar a mordidas" le dije señalándolo pero como siempre solo se rio fuerte

"pues deja de mentir" dijo viéndome

"díganme, como me ocultas algo Edward? sabes que no voy a decir nada, eres mi amigo" escuche a Jake mientras veía a Jasper y este solo alzo la ceja, respire hondo y asentí

"ok, te lo voy a decir pero no quiero que me critiques, jura respetar mis decisiones y solo escúchame, no te vuelvas tan cagante como Jasper" dije haciendo que mi primo se riera fuerte, le vale madres lo que le diga por eso lo quiero al desgraciado

…no sé exactamente como empezar, me veían impacientes "mmm lo juro? Ya puedes empezar?" dijo Jake desesperado

"ok, ahh pues…." Tome mi cabello "es como una clase de relación extraña que tengo…..que tuve con …. Bella" dije y abrió lo ojos y la boca "bella!" grito y lo tuve que patear

"auchhh! Si perdón, perdón" dijo con voz baja "bella? Como Isabella Swan?" dijo impactado y casi temblando como chihuahueño, asentí

"oh dios mío!" dijo tomándose el cabello impactado con la noticia, Jasper solo se reía

"lo sabía, lo sabía" dijo dejando caer los brazos

"como que lo sabías?" pregunte entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Jasper, me traiciono y le conto a todo el mundo?, solo alzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza

"no me dijo Jasper idiota, simplemente lo sabía por cómo se veían, digo solo los he visto como 3 veces hablar entre ustedes pero …..no sé se ven de una manera extraña para nada de paciente-doctor….." dijo pensativo y yo me quede igual, en serio la gente nota esto? Mire a Jasper y como si me estuviera leyendo la mente asintió

"..pero espera…dijiste tuve, porque tuve? Ya no lo hacen o que, como empezó suéltalo todo" dijo emocionado y me reí

"empezó desde que ella se golpeo, después que le saque las radiografías y eso sentí como que me estaba ligando pero yo dije no es posible que una mujer así famosa y bla bla bla se fije en mi…" decía mientras ellos se vieron y negando con lo ojos en blanco, hice caso omiso a sus gestos

"en fin resulta que si lo hacía, y pues el día que llego con la canasta obvio nos fuimos juntos, y pues obvio paso todo" dije y el abrió la boca pero lo interrumpí "obviamente no te voy a describir nada de ese asunto así que no preguntes!" dije señalando pero riéndome solo rio también y asintió

"….después de eso, empezó todo la veía en mi casa casi todas las noches, hasta tiene una llave de mi casa y siempre va …..iba cuando quería, no era como una relación de novios o algo simplemente nos gusta..ba pasar el tiempo juntos, había veces que solo platicábamos o veíamos la tele o simplemente dormíamos no solo teníamos sexo" dije casi llegando a la parte complicada

"nunca platicábamos de lo que sentíamos, ya sabes? Solo disfrutábamos estar juntos, y no pensaba realmente en lo que sentía por ella solo me gustaba estar con ella" dije mientras me veían atentos

"continua" dijo Jake concentrado

"hace unos días o semana no sé, estábamos platicando y le pregunte sobre la película, me dijo que iban mas de la mitad y faltaba poco para que se regresaran y que moría por regresarse a los ángeles, y….. fue como si un maldito me hubiera pegado en el estomago, ya sabes? Se me fue el aire y juro que sentí un dolor en el pecho" dije tomando inconsciente mi pecho, aun me duele cuando pienso en ella

"la amas" dijo Jake no como pregunta, lo vi y asentí, se quedaron callados unos segundos viéndome

"y ella?" dijo por fin pero me encogí de hombros

"no le he dicho y no le he preguntado, no sé qué es lo que sienta, por su forma de actuar si pienso que no le soy tan indiferente pero no sé hasta dónde lleguen sus sentimientos por mí, lo único que yo sé es que estoy completamente estupidizado por ella" dije y sonrió leve

"por eso tu cambio de humor?" dijo y asentí "pero dile tu brillante plan" dijo Jasper como acusándome

Suspire "obviamente no podemos tener una relación, una relación sana y estable a eso me refiero" dijo y asintió, sonreí al ver que al menos el veía un poco las cosas como yo

"por lo tanto lo que estoy haciendo es evitarla, no la he visto en casi 2 semanas, pienso que mientras menos la vea mas fácil será cuando se vaya" dije esperando su respuesta

Se quedo callado unos segundos "esta difícil ed, digo si veo tu conflicto de tu trabajo y la relación, no es fácil llevar esas dos cosas tan grandes en tus hombros" dijo y sonreí

"verdad? Dile!" le dije señalando a Jasper quien negaba

"como le puedes decir eso Jake, la ama! La va a dejar ir como si nada solo por su trabajo" dijo como si yo no estuviera presente

"mi trabajo es mi vida!" le grite

"Jake sabe cómo es nuestro horario el trabaja tantas horas al igual que yo, tú tienes un horario especifico pero yo no" le dije mientras Jake asentía

"tiene razón Edward, pero…." Dijo viendo a Jasper y luego a mi "tampoco te puedes cerrar de esa manera al mundo, creo que lo mejor sería hablar con ella y ver que siente, podrían buscar una solución" dijo mientras Jasper asentía

"ya ves?" dijo y yo rodee lo ojos

"qué tal si ella esta tan enamorada de ti que deja todo para mudarse contigo?" dijo y yo negué

"no lo permitiría, ella ama su carrera al igual que yo la mía, jamás le pediría que la dejara por estar conmigo así como se que ella tampoco lo haría conmigo" dije dándome cuenta que de esto.

"no puedes cerrarla así y dejar que se vaya tampoco" dijo Jake y me encogí de hombros

"lo estoy haciendo" dije cortante

"si pero eres miserable" dijo igual de cortante, lo mire intensamente

"o me vas a decir que eres feliz?" pregunto y negué obviamente

"ni siquiera tu trabajo puede llenar eso Edward, ni porque tuviste todo un artículo en el periódico mas importante de Chicago de la exitosa operación y bla bla bla que realizaste te puede sacar una sonrisa como la que tenias cuanto estabas con ella" dijo Jake dejándome con la boca abierta

"eso es totalmente la verdad Edward, a lo mejor tu no lo notaste como nunca notas nada sobre tu ser, pero eras una persona totalmente diferente, ni siquiera con Tanya te veía así" dijo Jasper, me está subiendo el enojo y la tristeza, de nuevo soy una maldita bola de sentimientos

"no pueden decirme esto, no pueden hacer esto! Se supone que me tienen que apoyar y ayudarme con esto, no pueden decirme que…" deje de hablar para respirar hondo "no puedo hacerlo! Solamente díganme que todo va a estar bien y que ustedes siendo mis mejores amigos me harán sentir mejo cuando se vaya, que con una borrachera que me durara 3 días se me quitara!" les dije con las lagrimas casi abarrotadas en los ojospor la desesperación

"eso es lo que necesito que me digan!" respire hondo recargando mi cabeza en la mesa, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que sentí una palma en mi hombro

"precisamente porque somos tus amigos no podemos decirte eso, no sería de amigos apoyarte cuando sabemos que cometes un error" escuche a Jasper decir y negué con mi frente sobre la mesa

"porque no lo intentas?" pregunto Jake y de nuevo negué "bueno primero pregúntale que es lo que siente por ti, no vaya a ser que ella no sienta lo mismo" dijo de nuevo y alce la cabeza

"eso dolería aun mas, gracias por tus palabras de aliento" le dije y se rio leve

"no creo que sea así, pero ….." lo interrumpí "no lo voy a hablar con ella" dije firmemente y ambos se callaron negando

Después de esa platica no dejaban de fregarme, me hablaban, me mandaban mensajes les valía que yo estuviera con algún paciente, o comiendo u operando, cuando salía de alguna operación tenia mil mensajes fregándome, opte por no leer mas sus mensajes y simplemente borrarlos como llegaban, eso estaba haciendo precisamente cuando me encontré con uno de ayer "te extraño" decía y tuve que ir al baño casi corriendo para no llorar como bebe

"todo bien?" pregunto un doctor tocando la puerta del baño "si, solo que ya no aguantaba me iba a explotar la vegija" le dije y se rio saliendo, me meti a un baño, tome mi rostro sentado en el excusado y deje que salieran, llore creo como no lo hacía en varios años, ni siquiera cuando sufría el constante bullying de mis compañeros doctores hace unos años.

Tome el teléfono y no me importo que el mensaje fuera de ayer "yo también, perdóname" y se lo envíe mientras mis lagrimas caían en mis manos

"está bien Dr. Cullen?" pregunto una enfermera tomándome muy emocionada del brazo y apretándolo, asentí y sonrió levemente "solo un poco de gripa creo" dije moqueando

BPOV

"perfecto Isabella, esa escena te salió natural, se me erizo la piel de tu actuación preciosa" dijo el director felicitándome, como no me iba a salir perfecto es una escena triste cuando Caroline perdió a su hijo, lloro naturalmente con solo pensar en Edward de hecho me costó trabajo pararlas por eso todos casi aplauden por la "actuación"

"no estabas actuando realmente, verdad?" pregunto Emmett acompañándome a mi camerino, negué y lo abrace "que voy a hacer Emmett lo extraño y no me quiere ver, se niega" dije, se perfecto que lo está haciendo yo intento hacerlo también pero yo no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad

"quieres que vaya por el y lo traiga de las greñas?" me dijo riéndose y me reí también

"no oso, gracias, no creo que le guste" dije triste pero sonriendo

Llegue a mi camerino y tome mi celular, leí su mensaje y no sé si me hizo feliz o triste, ese "perdóname" sonó feo, no sé si se refiere que no me quiere ver? O a que no me contesto ayer? Vi unos minutos el mensaje sin decir nada

"bella! Te conseguí otra entrevista vamos!" grito Alice, está cumpliendo lo que prometió de tenerme ocupada entre entrevistas y todo me pare como robot y fuimos

"quita esa cara tus fotos van a salir horribles" dijo arreglando mi cabello un poco

Salimos de set para tomar el auto "hola bella!" escuche que alguien dijo y voltee con la mejor sonrisa pensando que era un fan, vi un poco alejado a Jasper que me sonreía, me dolió el pecho pero lo salude y me dirigí hacia el "jazz! Como has estado?" le dije saludándolo de beso, sentí una presencia atrás de mi

"ohh perdón Alice, te presento a Jasper, primo de … Edward" dije y Alice estaba pálida con los ojos abiertos

"hola, mucho gusto" dijo Jasper sonriendo y viéndola con ojos animados, mire a Alice que no decía nada "ohh hola, un gusto" le dijo temblorosa

"Alice es mi asistente" dije y sonrió mas Jasper "pues tu asistente es hermosa" dijo coqueto como siempre y Alice se puso de mil colores me reí nunca la había visto así

"gracias, pues Edward tiene un primo muy guapo" dijo también coqueta y abrí los ojos, Jasper se rio tiernamente y le cerró un ojo, es bastante atractivo también y se ve que los Cullen tienen un encanto especial.

"y bueno, he estado bien bella y ustedes?" se dirigió a mí y sonreí leve

"bien, con un poco de trabajo" dije en voz baja y el asintió

"es un idiota" dijo de repente y lo mire

Sonreí después de unos segundos "no lo es jazz" dije, al igual que yo seguro piensa que tener una relación entre nosotros es bastante difícil

"sabes es chistoso creo que Edward se maquillo igual que tu" dijo tomando mi mejilla y lo mire raro

"no traigo maquillaje" le dije y asintió un poco "por eso" dijo dejándome pensativa

"me voy tengo un paciente, adiós bella, Alice fue un placer conocerte" le dijo besándola en la mejilla

"gracias igualmente, jazz!" dijo emocionada y me reí un poco

"cuídate Jasper y…salúdamelo" dije mientras se metía al hospital, volteo e hizo una seña como de soldado de "si señor"

"oh dios mío bella es hermoso y tan encantador!" grito Alice una vez que estábamos en el auto

"no entendí su comentario" dije aun pensando en lo del maquillaje

"oohhh bella es obvio, se refiere a que Edward trae la misma cara de tristeza que tu traes, se refiere a que te extraña también tonta!" dijo y abrí lo ojos, me hizo sentir un poco bien al saber que no solo yo estoy así

"no sé cuanto aguante mas" le dije, estoy a punto de ir y exigirle que me diga que carajos vamos a hacer que simplemente no puedo vivir sin el

"que te puedo decir bells, haz simplemente lo que dicte tu corazón, obvio sin perder la cabeza" dijo quedándose pensativa, la mire con su vista en el horizonte

"así que…te gusto Jasper?" dije sonriendo un poco

"estoy enamorada" dijo recargándose en mis piernas

"es perfecto" dijo como soñadora "y no quieres salir con el, estoy segura que también a el le gustaste" le dije y me vio como loca

"y llegar al mismo punto en el que estas tu? No gracias" dijo cerrando los ojos y me dolió

"gracias Alice, eso quiere decir que en este momento estoy viviendo en la mierda y te alegras de que no lo estés tu?" le dije y sonrió

"no lo quise decir así pero…si" dijo tan directa como siempre, me quede con la vista en la ventana pensando en sus hermosos obres verdes e imaginándome su cara de tristeza

EPOV

"Edward!" grito Jasper entre los pasillos del hospital, rodee los ojos y camine mas rápido para que no me alcanzara

"Dr. Cullen no huya de mi! Atiéndame!" grito jugando el estúpido pero yo seguía sin pelarlo "Dr. Cullen!" seguía gritando

"que quieres?" no puedo dejar que ande por los pasillos gritando "te das cuenta que es un hospital y hay enfermos en los cuartos?" hoy mas que nunca traigo un carácter del nabo

"pues hazme caso" dijo y rodee los ojos caminando de nuevo "habla" dije seco

"bueno hoy si de plano estas taaaan encantador" dijo pero decidí no pelarlo me metí al cuarto de mi paciente y el me siguió

"Sra. Walsh, como se siente?" le dije a mi paciente recién operada, una operación sencilla y sin pormenores, se le ilumino la cara cuando me vio

"perfecta Doctor Cullen, con mi vida puesta en un ángel como usted cómo no iba a estarlo?" dijo coquetamente y me reí, tiene mas de 60 años como es posible que intente ligar conmigo que tengo 26?

"me va a sonrojar, no diga eso" pero aun así le sigo el juego, creo que es lo que hace que me quite el mal carácter que constantemente me digan lo bueno que soy en mi trabajo

"es verdad, dígale" le dijo a Jasper quien sonrió y asintió

"es todo un sol Sra. Walsh" dijo y rodee lo ojos

"bueno déjeme hacer mi trabajo solo vine a checar sus heridas" dije acercándome a ella para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, mientras lo hacía sentí su mano tocar mi abdomen y apretó un poco, la mire y se rio coquetamente

"me dolió un poquito y tuve que agarrarme de algo, hace ejercicio?" dijo y me reí, le volví a poner el vendaje y todo

"no creo que a su esposo le guste que este tocando a su doctor, y si hago un poco de ejercicio" le dije apuntando algunos datos en su expediente

"oh mi esposo no tendría ninguna queja es mas hasta sería capaz de agarrarlo a usted para que yo lo tocara por todos lados" dijo y abrí lo ojos viendo a Jasper que estaba a punto de explotar de la risa, esta conversación esta ya subida de tono

"dígame doctor Cullen, es casado?" dijo de repente y negué sin decir nada "porque no? No me diga que es gay!" dijo y me reí

"parezco gay?" le dije riéndome y ella negó "pero uno nunca sabe" dijo y Jasper se rio

"no soy gay" le dije "entonces debe tener novia, que suertuda debe de ser la mujer que lo espera en su casa todos los días" dijo y de nuevo me dolió el pecho, aunque estuviéramos bella y yo juntos no tendría eso tampoco, no podría esperarme en la casa todos los días, una vez al mes si bien me va

"nop, tampoco novia" le dije y deje su expediente al pie de su cama, me miro unos segundos y negó

"eso es un pecado" dijo y me reí

"sus heridas están sanando perfectamente, pórtese bien y después vengo a verla, de acuerdo?" le dije tomando su mano y sonio asintiendo "lo prometo"

Salí del cuarto con Jasper detrás de mi "eres tan tierno con tus pacientes, aunque estés de un humor del carajo" dijo y no pude evitar reírme

"y bueno que me ibas a decir?" dije llegando a la recepción, había bastante gente en la sala de emergencias y había mucho bullido

"porque no me dijiste que la asistente de bella era súper hot!" dijo y lo mire

"Alice?" pregunte y asintió "pues…. Si es bonita pero…" me interrumpió "es hermosa! No digas bonita" dijo y me reí

"si bueno es hermosa, nunca se me ocurrió decírtelo, que tus tres amiguitas no te satisfacen?" le pregunte y rodeo los ojos

"no, no creo que nadie me satisfaga como ella lo haría" dijo "ewwww" dije y se rio

"no solo me refiero en lo sexual puerco, sino en general" me reí y asentí

"bueno y como la conociste?" dije viendo mi itinerario de operaciones

"me encontré con bella en la mañana" dijo y lo vi, sonrío

"así es chiquito me encontré a tu noviecita" dijo y le pegue en el hombro pero seguía interesado

"y te mando saludos, y ….. no se veía bien" dijo y lo mire, trague saliva

"triste?" dije y asintió

"pero en fin y Alice estaba con ella y me la presento, taaaan hermosa" dijo poniendo la vista al horizonte y yo solo veía la cara triste de bella en mi mente

Cuando salía temprano del hospital o tenía tiempo libre buscaba algo que hacer, ayer creo me pase con el ejercicio y me duele hasta la punta del cabello, apenas y me puedo mover

Gracias a eso ahorita estoy echado en mi sillón pensando en bella, la extraño la quiero ver y sentir su piel, sus labios, mire mi celular sobre mi mesa, sin poder detener mis manos lo tome y marque

"hola" dijo con la voz ronca como recién despertada "hola, te desperté?" dije por la voz

Se rio leve "no solo estoy un poco ronca" dijo en voz baja

"ah…. Como has estado?" creo que ya hasta nuestras conversaciones se han vuelto un poco incomodas

"bien y tú?" mal! Estoy en el hoyo me siento morir necesito verte! "bien también" dije un poco ronco, se rio un poco

"también estas ronco?" pregunto y sonreí "creo que si"

"que haces?" me pregunto y vi mi casa vacía "nada, acostado en mi sillón" dije y se quedo callada unos segundos, di algo!

"mmmm estaba pensando si….querías venir?" dije sin nada de seguridad, las palabras salieron así como si nada

"no puedo" dijo y de nuevo el dolor en el pecho, "estoy en una entrevista y necesito regresar al set para unas grabaciones de noche" dijo triste

"pero mañana tengo la tarde libre" se entusiasmo un poco

"mmm mañana tengo operación" por segunda vez creo si le digo la verdad en cuanto a mi horario "y tengo turno en la madrugada por eso hoy Sali temprano" dije triste

"está bien, nos hablamos luego entonces?" dijo rápidamente

"si, que te sea leve, descansa bella" dije casi con el nudo en la garganta "igual Edward" dijo y colgamos

Me quede pensativo hasta perderme en el sueño, cuando desperté alguien me había tapado y colocado una almohada bajo mi cabeza, me levante y fui a mi cuarto dando tumbos, bella estaba acostada en mi cama abrazando mi almohada, me cambie y me metí en la sabanas sus brazos me rodearon al instante y yo pegue mis labios a los suyos calientes y húmedos, la vi por unos segundos, una lagrima se derramo de mi ojo y susurré "te amo" y volví a perderme en el sueño.

Por la mañana desperté tarde, con el turno en la noche mi entrada no es hasta medio día levante la cabeza de la almohada y bella no estaba, solo había una notita:

Ya extrañaba dormir contigo, espero de verdad vernos pronto

Besos, Bella

Espero tuvo que irse temprano y no esté aplicando la misma que yo y este huyendo de mi.

Llegue al trabajo un poco mas temprano de mi turno, entre al consultorio de Jasper y me eche en el sillón, quien sabe donde ande tome algunas revistas que tenia de psicología y las hojee

"tienes cita conmigo o algo?" pregunto entrando y viéndome, sonreí y lance la revista a su mesita

"no, no creo que necesite tus terapias en este momento" dije y sonrió

"al contrario queridísimo, mas bien te vendría bastante bien una terapia conmigo" dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a mí, no tiene en su oficina esas típicas sillas de psicólogo y el sillón largo donde te acuestas y miras al techo platicando tus traumas, mas bien es como una sala en cualquier casa o departamento, solo le falta la televisión para estar realmente cómodos

"quieres un café o algo?" pregunto tomando el suyo que ya traía, negué

"ok si eso quieres terapeame" le dije y me vio sonriendo "en serio?" se emociono bastante

"tengo una hora, quítame este trauma" le dije viendo el reloj, tanta es mi desesperación de quitarme este peso "relájame con tus palabras oh gran maestro de la mente humana que tengo una operación y necesito estar al 100" le dije entre broma pero no muy alejada de la realidad

"está bien, solo con unas palabras lo hare" dijo sentándose derecho, viéndome serio que hasta me incomodo su mirada

"ha-bla con ella" dijo y rodee los ojos, esperaba algo mas científico y me sale con esto?

"no es opción, de que otra forma me saco esto?" dije igual de serio señalando mi cabeza

"una lobotomía, tú mismo te la podrías realizar, digo ya estas estúpido que mas puede pasar si fallas?" dijo como si nada y obvio sus palabras me cagaron

"así sueles responderle a tus pacientes? Doctor Cullen?" le dije serio, negó "solo a los que no entienden razones" dijo igual de serio

"no, tu no entiendes razones, se supone que debes de escuchar a la gente y conmigo no lo haces, solo estas terco de que haga lo que tú quieres que haga sin entender razones!" le grite parándome el solo me veía

"no escuchas mis razones solamente dices que le diga y que haga esto y que haga aquello pero no escuchas lo que te digo! No te pones a pensar realmente en el futuro, no te imaginas lo mismo que yo me imagino, haz algo para meterte en mi cabeza y….. y no se ver el futuro que tengo visualizado!" estoy de nuevo como loco descargando manoteando y gritando las cosas que tengo en mi mente

"y cuál es ese?" solamente dijo y yo lo mire como loco "cuál es ese?" le pregunte como si fuera estúpido

"no es una imagen bonita, estoy yo solo pensando y pensando en donde estará con quien estará que estará haciendo, solo conformarme con sus llamadas de vez en cuando, conformarme con verla 1 vez al mes si bien me va, viendo su rostro en todos lados…. Te lo imaginas? Ya puedes tener una idea mas o menos?" dije señalando su cabeza, solo me veía aun sentadito en el sillón

Respire agitado después de descargar lo que tenia," no puedo creer lo egoísta que eres" dijo y lo mire sentándome en el sillón "perdón?" dije sorprendido

"no es una imagen bonita del futuro, eso lo acepto, y estoy casi seguro que así será, pero te olvidas de algo importante, en esto no estás solo, como crees que ella va a estar? No crees tú que también va a extrañarte y verte 1 vez al mes y hablar contigo 4 veces a la semana si quieres? Ella también lo va a tener que hacer, no solo tu estas en esto, deja de pensar solo en ti" dijo dejándome callado, tome mi cabello y pensé un poco

"la lobotomía no suena tan mala idea" susurre y se rio fuerte

"no es tan complicado, no te compliques tanto" dijo tomando mi hombro y sentándose a mi lado

"además me tienes a mí, a Jake, a Rose, a Tanya, a tu familia y principalmente por el que estas sufriendo….tienes tu trabajo" dijo y asentí, yo se que por parte de ellos no voy a sufrir de soledad pero ninguno de ellos me da lo que ella me da, y no solo hablo de sexo

"lo sé Jasper, pero es difícil" dije viendo mis manos, "lo sé, tú crees que no escucho y pienso en tus razones pero si lo hago, sé que no es fácil pero te insisto tanto porque de verdad no te había visto tan feliz cuando tenían su secretito de amor" dijo y me reí un poco

"a lo mejor me estoy volando, si se que ella me está evitando también pero que tal si soy el único idiota enamorado en esta relación?" eso es verdad ni siquiera sé que siente por mi

"de verdad crees que no te ame?" me pregunto dando por hecho la respuesta, lo mire por unos segundos y rodee los ojos "no" susurre pero aun así me queda esa duda

BPOV

"ya no Alice, en verdad agradezco que me ayudes a mantenerme ocupada pero ya me siento exhausta, déjame descansar unos minutos" le dije entrando a la suite del hotel, me tiene en constante movimiento y luego la película, ya me siento cansada

"no seas exagerada si has dormido, y si te dejo aquí sola vas a pensar en el y la vas a cagar y le vas a hablar y…" la tuve que interrumpir

"a lo mejor es lo que quiero Alice, quiero pensar en el ok, es lo único que tengo y deseo pensar en el" hace días que no lo veo, al menos despierto, no he platicado con el, no lo he sentido como yo quiero sentirlo así que solo me queda aplastarme en la cama y pensar en el

"como quieras, llámame si necesitas algo" me dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo, me acosté en la cama al instante mirando el techo, pero poco me duro ya que a los pocos minutos Emmett entro al cuarto

"que estas en la depresión total?" pregunto tan directo como siempre, se echo a mi lado y sonreí, gire para abrazarlo y esconderme en sus costillas "no, quien te dijo eso" dije riéndome y sonto una carcajada

"me cae bien el doc pero me está hartando no me gusta verte así, estoy a punto de ir por el y arrástralo para ponértelo en frente" dijo mientras me imaginaba eso y no me pareció tan mala idea

"estaría bien" dije sobre su playera, se rio leve "y si no te parece tan mala idea porque no lo haces? Porque no le hablas?" dijo y me senté

"porque nuestras llamadas telefónicas duran 3 segundos, el está ocupado y yo también y como que no…..coordinamos para tener una plática telefónica amplia" les dije

"bueno y porque no vas y te presentas frente a el y no lo dejas salir hasta que arreglen esto" dijo y me quede pensativa imaginándomelo, "estoy a punto de hacerlo" dijo casi para mi

"hazlo! Yo te cubro con Alice, es mas yo te llevo" dijo parándose y jalándome "Emmett, ahorita?" dije y asintió jalándome mas

"deja me….. maquillo y…" dije jalándolo también, no quiero hacerlo tengo miedo, que tal si me dice que no me ama "no seas ridícula eres perfecta no necesitas esas cosas" dijo casi llegando a la puerta

"Emmett no, no lo hagas" dije parándome y volteo a verme "porque no?"

"qué tal si….. qué tal si no me ama?" dije casi llorando y se rio fuerte "bells por favor no seas ridícula obvio lo hace!" dijo y me jalo de nuevo "mueve los pies o te cargo" dijo y comencé a caminar se que lo haría, no me libro de esta

Llegamos al hospital y se bajo sacándome del auto delicadamente obvio, pero si parezco muñeca, "entremos por atrás" dijo caminando a la puerta trasera

"Emmett espera, espera" dije respirando hondo, sujeto la puerta para que entrara, sacudí mis manos y entre, el oso me siguió, la gente comenzó a verme un poco emocionaba y murmuraban

Llegue al área de emergencias buscándolo con la mirada, llegue a su consultorio y la enfermera se paro "disculpe no puede….." dijo pero se calló cuando me vio "pasar" susurro

"solo necesito hablar con el doctor Cullen un segundo, está adentro?" pregunte y asintió, "esta solo?" pregunte y de nuevo asintió "no tardo" dije

"pero…." Escuche que decía, Emmett se pare frente a ella "hermosa vamos a platicar un rato, yo me encargo que nadie entre" le dijo a ella pero sé que es mi señal para que entre, se sonrojo la enfermera y se idiotizo con Emmett, es encantador y también bastante atractivo solo porque lo considero mi hermano no lo veo con otros ojos pero si no lo hiciera seguro como Britney ya estaría demanda por acoso sexual por parte de mi guardaespaldas

Pero deja de pensar estupideces, tome aire y abrí la puerta, estaba sentado en su escritorio tomando su cabello y escribiendo intensamente en la computadora, cerré la puerta y levanto la vista

"bella….que haces…" dijo parándose impresionado pero lo interrumpí, necesito ir al grano antes de que se me vayan las ideas por verlo, dios mío que hermoso es!, concéntrate bella!

"no digas nada, solo quiero saber algo" dije parándome en medio de su consultorio "porque me evitas?" le pregunte y se paró en seco, me miro unos segundos y trago saliva

"mmm…creo que, por la misma razón que tu también me evitas?" dijo nervioso tomando su cabello, lo dijo mas como pregunta que afirmación, pero me quede helada, no sé si sonreí o llorar, se refiere también a que me ama? O estará pensando en otra cosa?

Me puse nerviosa y no dije nada, el solo me veía también, nos miramos por unos segundos respirando agitados los dos, juro que parecemos quinceañeros, se rio leve y lo imite "en serio?" pregunte y asintió creciéndole un poco la sonrisa

"creo que si" dijo acercándose un poco a mí, lo vi y también camine hacia el, tomo mi rostro sin decir nada pero se veía que lo quería decir, yo estoy helada

Asintió y dejo caer sus manos como rindiéndose soltó el aire y dijo "te amo" encogiéndose de hombros, y yo casi me desmayo me temblaron las rodillas y sonreí ampliamente, me dio un ataque de risa y me abalance sobre el "ohh dios! Que descanso, tenía miedo de que no lo dijeras, no sabía lo que pensabas y …..ufff me descanso el alma" decía rápidamente sobre su cuello, sus manos las sentía en mi espalda

"eso quiere decir que me amas también?" dijo y caí en la cuenta de que no le había dicho nada, lo vi a los ojos sonriendo "claro! Por supuesto que lo hago, te amo, con cada poro de mi ser" dije y la habitación se ilumino con la mejor sonrisa que saco, me tomo con sus manos en la mejilla y me acerco para besarnos

Dios ya lo extrañaba, sus labios húmedos y deliciosos que embonan a la perfección con los míos comenzaron a moverse, abrí la boca y pase mi lengua por sus labios, su sabor me pego revolviendo mi cabeza, saque un gemido leve, me tomo por el cabello y la nuca para pegarme mas a sus labios, mis manos bajaron por su espalda y seguimos moviendo nuestros labios, me daba pequeños mordiscos y yo respondía con gemidos

Un par de minutos después comencé a sentir la falta de aire, nos separamos sonriendo y me abrazo fuerte "ya te extrañaba" dijo, bese su cuello y casi las lagrimas se desbordan, sentí que su cuerpo se tenso un poco, lo mire y tenía la mirada preocupada

"que sucede'" dije mirándolo, paso su lengua por sus labios sintiendo mi sabor "como lo vamos a hacer?" pregunto y se a que se refiere pero en este momento no quiero pensar en eso

"no lo sé, pero los 2 estamos en esto y sabremos hacerlo bien" dije y asintió, la sonrisa volvió a salir en su boca y lo imite, nos miramos unos segundos mas pero un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió y nos separamos instintivamente

Se abrió la puerta "bells perdón en eso si no me puedo meter" dijo Emmett rápidamente, entro la enfermera y carraspeo "perdón doctor Cullen pero…..ya está preparado todo para su operación" dijo y volví a la realidad, es cierto seguro tiene trabajo, asintió "si gracias, ahora voy" dijo y salió la enfermera cerrando la puerta

"te veo al rato?" pregunto y asentí besándolo nuevamente "te espero en tu casa" dije y sonrío.

**=======oooooo0000oooooo=======**

**Hola por favor dejen sus reviews! Son importantes para mi**

**Gracias**

**besos**


	14. Chapter 13

CAP. 13

EPOV

"Emmett ya déjalo en paz" escuche a bella decirle a su guardaespaldas quien me tiene arrinconado en mi propia cocina

"solo necesito saber que le quede claro bells, mi trabajo es protegerte recuerdas?" le dijo aun con su mano sobre mi hombro, se que lo hace un poco como broma pero aun así no puede evitar sentirme amenazado, es enorme este fulano.

"entonces, estamos en el mismo canal?" me pregunto y yo asentí rodeando los ojos "no pienso lastimarla Emmett" le dije serio y el sonrió

"muy bien" dijo soltándome del hombro y me arreglo la camisa disque arrugada por su mano "ya me lo puedes regresar oso?" pregunto bella detrás de el

"si aquí está, sin rencores, verdad?" me dijo sonriendo, "claro" dije tomando la mano de bella salir de la cocina

"perdón por su plática de "padre" solo trata de protegerme es como mi hermano mayor, espero no te haya asustado" me dijo bella sentándose con sus piernas en redadas con las mías sobre mi sillón

"bella, no soy un debilucho " le dije riéndome y acariciando su cabello, se rio fuerte "si lo sé eres súper macho man" dijo dándome un beso rápido

"bueno muchachos los dejo, bells háblame para mandar al chofer por ti, y si salen a algún lado me avisas" dijo Emmett despidiéndose, bella le hizo una seña con la mano como de "si señor"

"adiós Emmett" le dije por encima del cuello de bella, se rio y dijo "te tengo en la mira eh" y me reí

"no sabes qué bien se siente estar así otra vez" dijo bella sobando mi abdomen y recargada en mi hombro, no puedo dejar de sonreír, si tengo ese temor pero en este momento lo opaca tenerla junto a mi

"lo sé, no es igual porque antes no sabíamos lo que sentíamos pero tienes razón se siente bastante bien" le dije aun oliendo y sobando su cuello con mis labios

"quien mas sabe sobre nosotros?" pregunto de repente, la mire y me encogí de hombros

"Además de Jasper, obvio Emmett y Alice" dijo y me quede pensativo "pues nadie…..ahh solo Jacob, te acuerdas de él? Mi amigo el que no te parece feo?" dije bromeando pero creo que me salió en tono celoso, me miro y se rio fuerte

"acaso estas celosito de que tu amigo no me parece feo?" dijo y entrecerré los ojos negando "obvio no" dije

"claro que si, ohh Edward Cullen resulto ser celoso, quien lo diría?" dijo burlándose de mi "no lo soy, nunca lo he sido y no pienso empezar ahora así que no te hagas ilusiones" le dije también burlándome pero se rio mas

"aawww que tierno" dijo pellizcándome un cachete

"déjame en paz" dije serio pero en burla quitándole la mano de mi mejilla "bueno está bien te dejo en paz, que carácter eh….y bueno porque lo sabe tu amigo el delicioso…..digo Jacob" dijo como juego la mire serio y se rio cerrándome un ojo y mordiéndose un labio, suuuper sexy

"porque me molestaban el y Jasper de que me veía miserable y no dejaban de fastidiarme, entonces Jasper se le salió y le dijo que tenía problemas con una mujer y no me quedo mas remedio que decirle, porque es mi amigo y se sintió mal que le ocultara cosas" dije no pensando que le molestaría pero aun no sé el mundo de la fama y eso, puede ser que tenga desconfianza

"estuvo mal?" dije poniendo cara de perdón si la cague pero se rio

"no obvio no, si confías en el sé que no va a decir nada" dijo y sonreí asintiendo

"pero necesito que me digas mas sobre tu mundo, no sé nada" dije y tomo mi cabello acariciándolo

"no hay nada que aprender, no quiero que cambies y te comportes de forma diferente, solo los fotógrafos pueden llegar a ser un poco molestos" dijo poniendo cara de asco

"si me acuerdo de esa vez que salimos, creo que me desespere un poco por los flashes" dije y se rio

"y eso no es nada, deberías de ver en alguna premiación, ahí! Si te ciegas" dijo y me tense, no me imagino yo en una premiación, ni siquiera sé cómo demonios son

"no te preocupes bebe por ahora no hay ninguna" dijo pero dejando entreabierto que un futuro si lo abra, solo trague fuerte y asentí

"pero de ahí en fuera la vida es normal sabes, también como, hago del baño, duermo y eructo" dijo riéndose, ya comente que es taaan fina de repente

"si eso me queda clarísimo te he visto en acción" dije y abrió lo ojos

"nunca he eructado frente a ti!" grito y me reí, "no de frente pero si te he escuchado" le dije y se puso de un rojo intenso bajando la mirada, solté una carcajada tomando su mejilla enrojecida

"no es cierto, pero creo que algún día lo hare" dije tiernamente, le di un beso rápido en sus labios y me empujo "eres un tonto" dijo atacando de nuevo mis labios.

…

"nooo apágalo!" dijo con voz ronca recién despertada, me reí soltándome de su agarre y rodando en la cama para apagar el despertador

"lo siento, pero tengo que levantarme" le dije sentándome lentamente, ya aprendí que si me levanto rápido me mareo, sentí su mano sobre mi cintura y me jalo, pero no me movió un centímetro

"ashhh no puedo moverte, pero no te vayas" dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y su rostro sobre mi almohada, me reí y gire para darle un beso en su frente

"me voy a bañar" dije parándome

Cuando Salí aun estaba obscuro con esa luz tenue del amanecer, estaba totalmente dormida pero con medio cuerpo destapado, obvio desnudo por la placentera noche que tuvimos, me acerque a ella y al instante sentí al pequeño…bueno no tan pequeño Edward reaccionar por esta visión, pase mi palma de la mano delicadamente desde su pierna, por su redondo cremoso y hermoso trasero, su espalda y finalmente su mejilla, saco una leve sonrisa y paro la boca, me acerque y le di un beso húmedo "te amo" susurre

…

"holaaa! Querido compañero como estas el día de hoy?" le dije en broma a Jake en el hospital, me miro con los ojos abiertos "te sucede algo?" pregunto y yo negué

"nada, solo estoy….. feliz" dije y soltó un gritito muy gay

"ya hablaste con ella?" dijo emocionado y asentí "y obvio todo salió bien, que se dijeron como fue?" dijo y me reí mas fuerte

"que metiche, solamente le dije que la amaba y ella contesto que me amaba tambien y pues decidimos dejar el futuro a un lado creo y ya" dije viendo a una enfermera que tenía los ojos abiertos

"ya tiene novia Doctor Cullen?" pregunto la enfermera mas metiche que Jacob, al menos si le hablaba a el no a esta vieja metiche, pero novia? Es mi novia? Me quede callado y Jake reacciono

"así es mujer! El doctor Cullen, el famoso soltero, el ángel enviado por dios para las enfermeras de este hospital! Ya tiene novia!" dijo y yo le pegue en el hombro

"cállate idiota" le dije y se rio mas fuerte, ni siquiera quise mirar a mi alrededor "que no es verdad?" pregunto aun riendo

"no lo sé, es mi novia acaso? No lo hablamos, supongo que si" dije pensativo, no es algo que me moleste los títulos como amigos, novios, etc.

"bueno, el mensaje era que entendieran que ya eres un hombre agarrado" dijo y lo mire

"eres un estúpido, ni siquiera es como si todos los días me dijeran algo o me pidieran matrimonio" dije tomando unos expedientes, necesito empezar a trabajar

"tú no te das cuenta de cómo te miran Edward, has visto a los zopilotes volando alrededor de su presa?" dijo y sonreí "o a las hienas ante una carroña?" seguía "o un tibu….."

"Ya entendí!" le dije riéndome, "luego nos vemos" dije comenzando a trabajar

BPOV

Me siento completa y feliz, no es posible que una persona me llene de esa manera, lo amo tanto.

"y esa cara de borrego?" pregunto y Emmett y le sonreí "es de enamorada" dijo Alice viendo el vestuario que usare en otra sesión de fotos

"estas tan enamorada de james?" dijo el maquillista y abrí los ojos "james?" pregunte con cara de asco pero Alice casi me avienta un zapato

"ahh por supuesto, lo amo james es ….. Perfecto" que carajos! Ni siquiera me acordaba de ese asunto, si Edward se entera, o no sabe?

"ay si es tan lindo estar enamorado, cuando los veo en las revistas, pienso que así quiero una pareja se ven tan….bien, el uno para el otro" dijo y yo lo veía como desquiciado, solo sonreí y asentí, Emmett obvio se moría de la risa

"ósea échalo a perder eh" dijo Alice una vez que el maquillista se fue "perdón Alice ni siquiera me acordaba de james"

"y por cierto, no te ha dicho nada Edward sobre ese asunto?" pregunto Emmett y negué "no..no creo que lo sepa oso, y si lo hace no me ha dicho nada" dije pensativa

"y no le vas a decir?" dijo Alice arreglando un poco mi cabello "no lo sé, como le puedo decir? A si bueno que crees resulta ser que ante todo el mundo tengo novio que no eres tú, pero tú y yo sabemos que si lo eres, verdad?" dije pensando que obviamente me mandaría por un tubo

"suena bien, podrías decírselo así" dijo Emmett bromeando y lo vi feo "o bueno no si te parece mala idea" dijo sonriendo

"era sarcasmo oso" dije

"pero en serio no sé cómo salir de esto, se supone que "nuestra relación" ya estaba terminando, no Alice?" según me quede ya estaban viendo nuestro rompimiento ante el mundo

"mmm pues si pero para publicidad de el en su película nueva y pronto esta que estas filmando sería mejor mantenerlos unidos y de hecho salir un poco mas ente el publico" dijo jugando con sus manos

"que! Y si Edward se entera que hago? A lo mejor el no lee esas revistas ni tiene idea de lo que sucede en la farándula pero tiene amigos y hermanos y familiares que si pueden saber mi supuesta relación con james y decirle" maldita sea no había pensado en eso, que voy a hacer?

"pero no se supone que nadie sabe….bueno solamente la hermosura de su primo" dijo Alice y rodee los ojos

"si Alice ahora nadie sabe pero no se pueden ocultar siempre este tipo de cosas, cuando me vaya va a ser un infierno para los dos, yo los tengo a ustedes y mi abuela para apoyarme pero no le puedo pedir que oculte las cosas y que su apoyo solo sea Jasper, puede decirle al mundo si con eso se va a sentir mejor mientras no estemos juntos, no puedo pedirle que jamás le diga a sus padres y su hermana, tiene una muy buena relación con ellos" dije desesperada

"shhh bella cálmate, vas a arruinar tu maquillaje" dijo Alice y la vi feo es lo único que le importa?

"si quiero llorar lo voy a hacer Alice" le dije groseramente

"no me trates así yo no fui la que tuvo esta idea solamente, tú me dijiste que estaba bien hacer eso por publicidad, no sé cómo lo quieras solucionar" dijo enojada saliendo del cuarto

Emmett solo me miraba pensativo "no sé qué decirte bells, ocultar las cosas no es bueno a veces, pero tampoco me gustaría que mi novia me dijera que tiene otra supuesta relación con alguien aunque sea de mentira" dijo sin ayudarme en nada, pegue mi frente sobre la mesa

"pero bueno bells, no arruines tu felicidad tan rápido, ya buscaremos alguna solución siempre la hay" dijo sobando mi cabello pero no se qué demonios voy a hacer

"me encanta regresar a nuestras tardes juntos o noches o como sea" le dije al hermoso de mi doctor mientras estábamos abrazados comiendo pizza en su sillón

"ya sé, es impresionante como puedes acostumbrarte a algo tan rápido y cuando te hace falta te sientes vacio" dijo y lo mire casi llorando, es tan lindo a veces

"que, dije algo malo?" pregunto mordiendo su pizza

"no es solo que tienes toda la razón, yo también me sentía vacía sin ti" dije dándole un beso en su cuello, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso de james, como le voy a decir? Obvio quiero hacerlo antes de que pase mas tiempo pero no quiero pelearme con el ahora, justo en este momento donde me siento tan feliz.

Regrese a la realidad y tenía mi vista fija en el, quien me veía con el ceño fruncido "te sucede algo?" me pregunto un poco preocupado pero sonreí y negué

"solo pensaba en nosotros" dije y se noto que no se lo creyó pero no dijo más

Así pasaron varios días, nuestra relación creció mas y mas, lo amo y el me ama, nos compenetramos y a la vez nos peleamos como cualquier pareja normal, aunque nuestros horarios no coincidan siempre tratamos de que nos podamos ver aunque sea un rato.

"Isabella" me llamo el director de la película, me acerque a el y vi que sonrió, de esa sonrisa de satisfacción "dime Paul"

"tengo una excelente noticia chica, primero te quiero felicitar por el excelente trabajo es tan satisfactorio trabajar con profesionales como tú y tus compañeros de reparto" dijo y sonreí es grandioso recibir este tipo de elogios

"gracias Paul, también mucho tiene que ver con la dirección de todo, y ese papel es solo tuyo" dije haciendo que se sonrojara "y cual es la buena noticia?" dije

"los productores están encantados con todos, como sabes el tiempo es dinero en esta industria por lo tanto les cayo excelente que les dijera que vamos a terminar antes de tiempo" dijo y me quede helada, por un lado si es muy buena noticia casi nunca sucede estos casos en la industria fílmica son contadas las veces y si es bien recibido por todos los involucrados pero…..Edward

"Antes de tiempo?" pregunte y sonrió ampliamente asintiendo

"cuanto nos queda por filmar" dije como robot, alzo dos dedos y dijo "dos semana…..no es genial? Ya quiero regresar a Los Angeles y trabajar en los efectos, seria mil veces mejor entregar la película antes de tiempo" dijo con la vista perdida seguro imaginándose el éxito que tendría entre los productores si llegara a hacer eso, pero yo?…dos semanas? Edward…..

"pero vamos a movernos y seguir filmando chica" dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar al set, me quede parada sin poderme mover, nos sentimos pésimo hace unos días que le comente que nos faltaba poco mas de un mes por terminar, fue como un balde de agua fría para los dos y casi lloramos en el hombro del otro, como voy a llegar ahora a decirle que en dos semanas me voy?

"supongo ya escuchaste la noticia?" le pregunte a Alice que estaba leyendo alguna revista en el camerino, asintió

"como te sientes?" dijo y negué echándome junto a ella

"2 semanas Alice?" pregunte pero se me prendió el foco, la mire

"pero si terminamos antes quiere decir que tendré mas o menos 2 semanas libres ya que mi agenda estaría libre hasta ese día acordado, cierto?" la vi haciendo cuentas de días en mi cabeza

"bella, sabes que si se enteran los productores que regresas antes empezarían las ruedas de prensa y todo antes de tiempo, además ya hasta recibí llamadas de revistas y la gente de james para hacerles entrevistas y programar mas salidas en público de ustedes" dijo haciendo que me sintiera mas mierda

"Alice, no…." Qué demonios sucede! Este día va de mal en peor

"perdón bella pero que puedo hacer? Si recibo llamadas de ellos es empezar a trabajar en la publicidad de la película, hasta que sea el estreno mundial y el tour tendrás tiempo libre" dijo con cara de tristeza

"eso es en año y medio Alice!" le dije y asintió apenada, me tranquilice no es su culpa que tenga tanto que hacer ella simplemente organiza mi agenda no me impone que hacer, eso es de mi manager, necesito hablar con el aunque siempre ha sido un perro que le encanta mantenerme ocupada y hacer dinero y dinero y mas dinero

"tal vez deberías hablar con Félix" dijo Alice pensando lo mismo que yo, enchueque mi boca y me sumergí mas en el sillón

EPOV

"oye ed, y bueno ya sabes que me encanta el trabajo de tu noviecita y que bueno…. Soy ..medio fan de ella y estaba pensando…" decía Jacob nervioso y lo vi riéndome

"a donde quieres llegar Jake?" le pregunte

"que sería buena idea organizar así como….una cena o algo y que me invites…ya sabes" dijo nervioso y me reí fuerte "quieres que organice una cena en mi casa para que vayas y babees todo el tiempo a bella y además saques tus comentarios de ligador?" dije recordando que a bella no le parece feo Jacob, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, pero confío en el

"así es" dijo sonriendo y pestañeando como niñita cuando quiere una paleta "está bien, le voy a decir" dije y sonrió mas, me abrazo de repente "eres lo máximo ed" dijo súper gay y me reí

Fui a mi consultorio para hablar con ella "hola bebe" escuche su voz por telefono y al instante sonreí "hola, como estas?" le dije y soltó una pequeña risita

"feliz de escucharte, y tú?" dijo haciendo que latiera mi corazón fuerte

"también para eso te hablaba solo para alegrarnos el día" dije como estúpido enamorado, nuestras conversaciones son tan cursis y ridículas, quien me viera ahora seguro se orinaría de la risa por tanta cursilería

"awww que lindo eres por eso te amo" dijo y me sonrojo "yo también lo hago" dije cursimente jajaja

Carraspee para que regresara la voz de hombre "mmm bueno en fin, solo quería preguntarte si puedes cenar en mi casa" dije mas varonil y se rio "siempre ceno en tu casa" dijo y me di un tope con la mano que estúpido

"si bueno eso lo sé, pero me refiero a cena preparada, con compañía y vino y platica y cigarros, ya sabes? Una cena de amigos" dije

"compañía de quien?" pregunto y me tome el cabello no sé porque "de Jasper y Jacob? podrías decirle a Alice y Emmett" dije rápidamente, se rio una vez mas

"suena bien, me encantaría platicar mas con tu amigo el guapo" dijo fastidiándome, bufé y se rio

"me encanta ponerte celoso, pero claro bebe te veo en la noche entonces" dijo y me reí es una maldita

"está bien, nos vemos al rato, te amo" dije "yo también" y colgó

"todo está listo, mas vale que te vayas a comprar cosas para la cena porque yo no pienso cocinar" le dije a Jacob detrás de él, volteo con una enorme sonrisa "en serio? Por supuesto que ahora me voy te veo en tu casa a las 7!" grito mientras corría.

Llegue un poco mas temprano a mi casa, olía delicioso y estaba un poco decorada con flores y la mesa ya puesta

"ósea a caso intentas impresionar a bella?" le pregunte a Jacob quien estaba viendo sus platillos en la estufa

"así es, quedo bien? tú crees que se impresione?" dijo mientras me acerque para ver que había preparado, no es la primera vez que pruebo su comida realmente sabe cocinar

"yo creo que si" dije oliendo una pasta deliciosa

"no sabía que cocinar, mas bien no sé si esta en alguna dieta o algo, pero por si acaso hice ensalada" dijo nervioso y me rei "Jacob, creo que bella como mas que yo, no creo en lo absoluto que este a dieta" le dije sirviéndome una copa de vino, le ofrecí una y la tomo casi echándose la un trago

"cálmate Jacob, ya la conoces no es la primera vez que la ves" le dije riendo

Sonó mi teléfono de repente "hola?" conteste

"holllaaaaaaaa!" escuche a mi hermana y Tanya gritar me reí y separe el auricular de mi oído

"porque gritan? Casi me dejan sordo" dije "no seas sangrón hermano ya que hace años que no te vemos decidimos hacer una pequeña conferencia, que haces?" dijo rose y me sentí un poco mal, entre trabajo y bella no he visitado a mis padres, menos he visto a mi hermana y Tanya

"si lo sé perdónenme, y bueno solo estoy llegando del trabajo" dije como si nada, por supuesto que no les puedo decir que voy a tener una cena con mis amigos y ahhh claro Isabella Swan porque bueno ella y yo estamos saliendo, se me olvido decirles

"ed! Te gusto este vino? Queda bien para la pasta!" grito el estúpido de Jake y tape la bocina

"quien es ese?" pregunto Tanya "ahh es Jacob, vino a pasar un rato y….a cocinar supongo" no supe que decir

"sabes hermanito pasan mucho tiempo tu y Jake, si no te conociera diría que eres gay" dijo rose y me reí

"a mí me consta que no lo eres Edward" dijo Tanya medio seductora y me reí mas "si tienes toda la razón, no lo soy rose"

"y no nos vas a invitar a su minifiesta? Jasper también va a ir? Porque hable con el y me dijo que tenía una reunión" demonios!

"ahh no, sí le dije pero creo que no puede, y solo es un rato rose creo que mas tardarían en llegar que en lo que Jake se va" me siento mal, no puedo ocultarles estas cosas, son mi familia y mi mejor amiga

"que mala onda nos abres de tus fiestas, hace años que no nos vemos" dijo Tanya

"perdón les prometo que hare una reunión y con gusto las invito, también las extraño" dije encantadoramente, se que con eso se enternecen y se tranquilizan

"aww que encantado hermanito, esperare tu llamada eh, te dejo para que Jake y tu cenen" dijo rose y sonreí

"si rose, te hablo, te quiero" dije y colgó, "también te aviso Tanya" le dije viendo el reloj ya no tarda bella en llegar

"está bien, en verdad te extraño, ya no te desaparezcas" dijo antes de colgar

Justo tocaron la puerta y Jacob salió de la cocina aventando el trapo y peinándose, me pare para abrir mientras me reía "que tal si es Jasper" le dije y solo me enseño un dedo

"bebe!" grito bella lanzándose a mis brazos la tome y como siempre nos perdimos en un beso profundo, la abrace fuerte y su pierna la paso por mi cintura la cargue y continuamos besándonos sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mi mejilla, estábamos completamente perdidos

Después de unos segundo me separe de sus labios "como estas?" le pregunte acariciando su mejilla aun con su cuerpo pegado y encima del mío sonrió preciosamente "excelente y tú?" dijo y sonreí "también" escuchamos que alguien tocia fuerte y solo ahí me di cuenta que Jasper ya había llegado, estaba junto a Alice y Emmett y Jake, me sonroje y baje a bella

"ah lo siento, hola" dijo bella saludando a Jacob y Jasper, mientras yo salude aun rojo como jitomate a Alice quien me abrazo tiernamente y Emmett quien estaba burlándose de mi

"ya conocías a Jacob, cierto?" le pregunte a bella haciéndome wey y ella sonrió "si ya, que guapo!" dijo cerrándole un ojo, yo los rodee y Jacob se sonrojo

"vamos a la sala, quieren?" les dije mirando a bella con los ojos entrecerrados, me saco la lengua y paso su mano por mi trasero mientras seguía a los demás a la sala

BPOV

Me encanta hacerle ese tipo de bromas es tan tierno cuando hace su cara de puchero, nos sentamos en la sala y pasamos un rato bastante agradable, Alice y Jasper estaban muy pegaditos platicando entre ellos, los demás hombres hablaban sobre las cosas grotescas que ven el hospital yo solo estoy babeando viendo Edward, no puede ser lo hermoso que es, de vez en cuando me veía y sonreí cerrándome un ojo, o tocándome la pierna o simplemente dándome un pequeño beso

En un momento se disculpo y fue al baño Jacob me veía sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa

"no puedo creer que este platicando y bebiendo con Isabella Swan" dijo y todos se rieron "dale las gracias a tu amigo" le dije también sonriendo

"lo hare! Me alegro por ustedes en verdad se ven muy bien junto y Edward está muy feliz, obviamente me alegro por ver a mi amigo así" dijo levantando su copa para que todos brindemos

"espero hacerlo feliz al igual que el me hace feliz Jake" le dije y tome un sorbo, al poco rato regreso Edward

Así continuo la velada, Jacob se paró a la cocina para checar la cena y fui con el para ayudarlo, me encanta cocinar así que quiero ver que tan bien le salió

"necesitas ayuda?" dije tomando un sorbo de mi vino y entrando a la cocina, me vio y negó "ya está todo listo, me gusta cocinar en la casa de Edward, es tan amplia su cocina" dijo preparando la ensalada.

"lo sé, estoy pensando cocinarle algo de sorpresa…antes de irme" dije lo último en voz baja y me miro rápidamente "va a ser difícil" dijo y asentí

"pero dime algo, yo se que Edward no lo sabe, pero…..no andas con James Gadget?" dijo y casi escupo el vino, lo mire y el me veía algo enojado, trague saliva

"no es una relación verdadera, es por publicidad Jake" dije suplicándole que me creyera, asintió "me lo imaginaba, no creo que seas capaz de hacerle algo así a Edward, no es de mi decirle nada así como tampoco platicarle al mundo que es un engaño lo que sucede en la farándula" dijo medio riéndose

"pero espero lo arregles pronto, Edward no suele ver ese tipo de cosas como obvio lo sabes, pero no se puede ocultar algo así y estoy seguro que lo que mas le molestaría no es la situación en sí, sino tu silencio" dijo dejándome helada

"no crees que se enoje si se lo digo?" pregunte y sonrió asintiendo "por supuesto que lo hará pero no como para romper la relación, es muy especial Edward y suele actuar de manera exagerada de repente, pero si se enterara de otra manera será mil veces peor" dijo tomando la charola de la ensalada y saliendo de la cocina

Tome el spaghetti y lo seguí, "estas bien?" me pregunto de repente Edward tomándome de la cintura, asentí dejando el plato en la mesa y gire para abrazarlo "feliz por estar contigo" dije besándolo "y un poco hambrienta también" dije riéndome sobre sus labios "comamos entonces" dijo y baje mis manos por su espalda

"pero no mucho que tu postre se está calentando" dije juguetonamente, metí mi mano por su pantalón y pellizque si deseable trasero

"bella! Por dios!" grito Alice tapándose los ojos, saque mi mano y Edward se puso de mil colores, yo me reí fuerte

Obviamente la cena estuvo deliciosa "mmmmm Jacob no quieres ser nuestro chef oficial?" le pregunto Emmett haciendo que todos se rieran "no es rentable em, necesita alimentarnos a nosotros" dijo Jasper en burla

"se compartido jazz, lo puedes tener 6 meses y nos lo prestas 6 meses" dijo el oso "bueno todo depende de la paga" dijo Jake riéndose

"interesado!" le grito Edward, "bueno pero por supuesto que pasar 6 meses conmigo cocinándome te parece mejor idea" le dije y se puso serio con los ojos abiertos

"eso es trampa nosotros por derecho de antigüedad nos merecemos mas tiempo" dijo Edward mientras todos nos reíamos

"esto quiere decir que les gusto la cena?" dejo Jake y todos asentimos

Nos quedamos un poco mas de tiempo platicando, quien nos viera podría decir que somos amigos de hace años es impresionante lo bien que se lleva Edward con Emmett me da miedo pensar en lo que son capaces de hacer si se vuelven súper amigos, me imagine de repente un futuro feliz, viviendo con Edward y teniendo a em de visita para ver los partidos de futbol con mi novio, maldita sea! Eso no es el futuro que vamos a tener

"bella!" grito Alice sacándome de mi pensamiento, todos me veían "decía que ya nos vamos, es tarde y los doctores deben descansar" dijo viendo a Jake y Edward que bostezaban riéndose

"claro, perdón…..vamos" dije parándome mientras todo lo hacían "pensé que iba a comer postre" dijo en mi oreja Edward mandando un latigazo de placer a mi centro, me gire y tome su mano asintiendo, Jake nos veía y sonrió

"creo que habrá un cambio, yo me voy con ustedes en lugar de bella, les parece?" les dijo a Alice y Emmett, jazz nos vio y sonrió "cabra uno mas?" pregunto viendo a Alice quien se sonrojo y tomo su mano asintiendo

"nos vemos mañana chicos" les dije a todos despidiéndolos, al momento en que se cerró la puerta me abalance sobre Edward, sonrió y me cargo tomándome por mi trasero camino hacia el sofá y me deposito en el poniéndose sobre mí, comenzamos a besarnos y sentir esa sensación de volar en los brazos del otro, me relaja tanto cada vez que lo beso, pase mi lengua por sus labios mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en ellos, saco un ronco y gutural gemido casi provocándome un orgasmo

Lo tome por su nuca y lo pegue mas a mí, mi falda un poco pegada le estorbo, sin separar nuestros labios bajo un mano y acariciando mi pierna subió mi falda hasta mi cadera, se pego a mí y se recargo sobre sus brazos para no aplastarme, mis manos bajaron por su espalda y comencé a subir su camisa

Sus labios calientes y húmedos bajaron por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, dio un pequeño lengüetazo y siguió besándolo amo que haga eso mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás por el placer y saque un gemido, sentí sobre mi tanga la dureza que tomaba su pantalón, por fin alce su camisa y se levanto un poco para quitársela el mismo, lo vi en medio de mis piernas medio desnudo

Me vio que recorría su cuerpo con mis ojos y tomo una de mis manos para pasársela por su marcado y esbelto abdomen, sonreí de su arrogancia pero comencé a acariciarlo pase mis manos por su contorno gimió leve y su cabeza la hizo hacia atrás, tome el botón de su pantalón para abrirlo junto al cierre, quedo como modelo típico de Calvin Klein ya que sus bóxers tenían esa marca, jugué un poco con el resorte de estos

Sus manos comenzaron a pasar por mi estomago subiéndome la blusa me levante un poco junto con mis brazos, me jalo levemente y me abrazo para quitármela pegue mi boca a su abdomen y di un pequeño mordisco, salto y se rio

"yo no soy el postre, eres tú" dijo aventando mi blusa al suelo me reí y me acosté de nuevo "siempre serás mi postre, mi chocolatito de leche" le dije y soltó una risa hermosa

Tomo mi falda y bajo el cierre, alzo mis piernas con una de sus manos y me la saco dejándome solamente en mi ropa interior "mmmm delicioso" dijo acercándose a mi estomago me dio un pequeño beso y de nuevo se recargo sobre mí, tomo mis labios entre los suyos y de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos siento su mano recorrer mi costado pasando un dedo sobre mi seno

Baje mis manos y comencé a quitarle el pantalón con ayuda de mis piernas, por fin se lo quite y con mis dedos del pie lo tome para aventarlo, se rio sobre mis labios "siempre me ha impresionado como me quitas el pantalón con tus pies nada mas" dijo bajando por mi mandíbula y mi cuello me reí poco ya que me salió un gemido cuando sentí su miembro duro sobre mi entrada, solo nos separa esas delgadas telas

Bajo sus labios por mi hombro, pasaba su lengua y sus manos por mis brazos, tomo el broche de mi brasier por adelante y lo desabrocho rápidamente, lo vi sonriendo y solo se encogió de hombros, bajo son sus labios entre mis pechos dándome besos y pasando su lengua entre ellos, con sus manos jugaba con mi brasier haciendo que la tela rozara mis pezones y me excitara de sobremanera

"te he dicho como me gustan? Son tan…..perfectos" dijo sobre mis pechos "se nota que te gustan" le dije y se rio por fin quitándome la estorbosa tela al igual que mi demás ropa la aventó lejos del sillón, paso su lengua por uno de mis pezones y me arquee por el placer, siguió pasándola mientras con la otra mano sobaba el otro "bebe…así… te amo" dije entrecortado

Mis manos descendían por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero comencé a bajar sus bóxers, levanto su cadera levemente para poder ayudarme y sacarlo mas rápido al igual que el pantalón hice lo mismo y voló por algún lado de la sala

Se levanto de repente y tomo mis piernas para bajarme mi tanga, por fin ambos quedamos desnudo y nos vimos con un hambre marcada en los ojos, recorrí su cuerpo perfecto musculoso y blanquecino

Se levanto del sillón y mis ojos volaron hacia su miembro libre y duro sonrió y me tendió una mano

"vamos a la cama" dijo con la voz ronca y seductora, tome su mano y me levanto tiernamente me dio un beso y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, observe su trasero mientras caminaba y se me hizo agua la boca en uno de los escalones no pude mas y lo tome para darle un pequeño mordisco "auuu" dijo riéndose y viéndome, me relamí los labios

Llegamos arriba y se volteo para tomarme por la cintura me pego a la pared fría y comenzó a besarme tocando mis piernas, tome su cuello y me puse de puntitas para besarlo mas pase mi lengua por sus labios y mis manos descendieron hasta llegar a su miembro, lo tome y comencé a acariciarlo soltó un gemido sobre mis labios, pegue su miembro a mi entrada y comencé a acariciarme con el mismo

"bella, amor …te amo" dijo entre mis labios y casi me da un orgasmo por sus palabras era la primera vez que me decía amor "yo también, te necesito bebe…..ahora" dije gimiendo, se separo de mi y de nuevo tomo mi mano entramos a su cuarto y lo avente como pude a la cama, cayo riéndose

Me puse a horcajadas sobre el y baje para besarlo, me tomo de la espalda y me quede en cima de él con todo mi peso en su cuerpo, estoy segura que no le peso mucho, nos besábamos el cuello y mandíbula, pase mi lengua por su cuello y su hombro marcado, comencé a descender por su abdomen besando y succionando cada cuadro, bese su línea marcada en forma de V, se levanto recargándose en sus codos para verme, mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos , le guiñe un ojo y sonrío, me tomo por el rostro me jalo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

"quiero probarte" le dije como queja haciendo un puchero, se rio fuerte "yo también" dijo en voz ronca, nos vimos y ambos entendimos lo que deseábamos, tomo una de mis pierna y acostándose me giro para quedar con mis piernas en su rostro y mi cabeza sobre su miembro, de inmediato casi desesperada lo tome y pase mi lengua por la punta probando su delicioso pre, sentí como rugió su pecho y arqueo la espalda

"ohh que delicia" susurro y sentí su aliento en mi entrada, jalo mi cadera y sentí su lengua recorrer mi centro saque un grave gemido sobre su miembro, lo tome con mis labios y probé todo lo que pude, no entra todo así que con ayuda de mis manos pude abarcar mas, comencé a mover mi cabeza y mi lengua ayudaban a mis labios para dar mas placer, salían gemidos de mi garganta por el placer que sentía por sentir su miembro y por sentir su lengua lamer perfectamente mi centro

Bajo sus manos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis senos los tomo y comenzó a acariciarme mientras su boca seguía moviéndose en mi piel, tuve que levantar mi cabeza para respirar y soltar un gemido "oh dios! Bebe eres….experto" dije y se rio sobre mi piel, seguí con mi boca sobre su miembro absorbiendo y probando su delicioso sabor.

Esa sensación de electricidad comencé a sentir "voy a …. Voy a explotar" dije mientras comenzaba a crecer esa sensación pero ni un segundo me despegaba de su miembro "hazlo princesa" dijo vibrando mi piel, tome una vez mas lo que pude con mi boca y explote en un orgasmo delicioso me temblaron las piernas y mis brazos casi haciendo que me ahogara yo misma, su lengua seguía recorriendo y jugando con mi entrada

Me separe un poco para poder respirar y sentí como se levanto y me giro yo seguía en el limbo por el orgasmo respiraba agitadamente y sentía mi corazón latir fuerte, se coloco encima de mi sonriendo de forma arrogante

"te gusto? Sabes delicioso eres mi postre preferido" dijo dándome un beso y sintiendo mi sabor en sus labios, me los relamí cuando se separo, me coloque bien debajo de el y pase mis piernas por su cadera, alce la mía y sentí como resbalo en mi

No despegamos la mirada uno del otro solo saco un poco su lengua y pasarla por sus labios por la sensación maravillosa de penetrarme, abrió la boca un poco y saco un gemido, comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, se acerco para besar mi cuello y yo tome su cabello "no sabes cómo te amo" le dije al oído, se sentó jalándome para quedar sobre sus piernas y me abrazo fuerte

Quede al nivel de su rostro y con sus manos subía y bajaba mi cadera "yo también bella, mi bella" dijo antes de besarme gemíamos en los labios del otro, me recargue en su hombro y el en el mío mientras nuestras caderas seguían moviéndose coordinadamente, sentí como su cuerpo tembló un poco y saco un gemido, me separe y mis manos se recargaron en su pecho lo vi y estaba sonriendo

"un pequeño espasmo de placer" dijo con el rostro un poco brilloso de sudor y acalorado, sonreí y moví mas mi cadera pegándome a él "me encantas" dije viéndolo cruzo sus piernas en flor de loto por debajo de mi y quede con las mías alrededor de su cadera, así nos veníamos a los ojos y a nuestros cuerpos unidos

Se rio por mis palabras y asintió "tú también bebe, no sabes qué bien se siente… uughh tenerte en mis brazos" dijo gimiendo un poco no dejábamos de movernos y sentir placer constante "te amo tanto" dijo y casi lloro lo abrace y pegue mis labios a los suyos

Con sus manos ayudaba a levantar mi cadera y continuar con la penetración, comencé a sentir de nuevo esa sensación "también te amo Edward, mi doctor favorito" dije y se rio, me abrazo de nuevo y sentí en mi piel todo el amor que irradiaba de nuestros cuerpos, me abrace a el y de nuevo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro beso mi cabello mientras sobaba mi espalda

Sentí crecer la sensación y comencé a apretar mi centro "uff bella no hagas eso" dijo y me reí pero no podía evitarlo siento el orgasmo a la vuelta, moví mi cadera mas rápido sin dejar de abrazarlo, sentí que me apretó contra el con sus fuertes brazos y nos movíamos mas rápido

"juntos? Quieres que explotemos juntos bebe?" dijo en mi oreja y solo gemí asintiendo, continuamos moviéndonos y sentí subir el orgasmo por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro, mi piel se erizo y sentía bajo mis brazos como temblaba su cuerpo, ambos gemimos de placer y explotamos en los brazos del otro, sentí caliente dentro de mi

Unos segundos después nos relajamos y seguimos abrazados en el hombro del otro, estamos tan pegados que no puede pasar una corriente de aire entre nosotros, sentía su piel caliente junto con la mía sudorosa, me apretó mas contra el y beso mi cabeza tiernamente, nos quedamos callados unos segundos solo sintiendo la respiración agitada y el amor en nuestro abrazo

"te voy a extrañar" dijo de repente y en automático salió una lagrima de mi ojo sin darme cuenta, creo que la tenia retenida, sentí una pequeña gota recorrer mi brazo y asumo es una lagrima de el, comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo en su hombro, me abrazo mas y se recostó con migo encima sin soltarme, sentí como se deslizo fuera de mi, me hice un poco bolita y acurrucarme sobre el, mi rostro estaba aun en su cuello, giro un poco y entrelazamos nuestras piernas, me recargue en su pecho y continúe llorando

Solo sentía su manos recorrer mi espalda y mi costado, "ya bebe, perdón" dijo después de unos minutos, levante mi rostro para verlo

"no lo hubiera dicho si supiera que ibas a llorar así, no fue mi intención" dijo limpiando mis lagrimas con su dedo "creo que las tenia guardadas, ya querían salir desde hace rato" dije medio sonriendo, vi que de un lado de su ojo había una pequeña gota que asomaba, estire mi dedo y se la limpie, sonrió leve.

"no quise arruinar el momento pero….. es verdad bebe, te voy a extrañar demasiado" dijo viéndome y besándome tiernamente en mi frente "me da terror en pesar …" decía entrecortado "no quiero perderte" dijo después de un suspiro, mis lagrimas salían como cascadas bese su pecho y mire sus ojos "no me vas a perder, lo vamos a lograr amor siempre estaremos juntos, será difícil pero lo lograremos" le dije y medio sonrió asintiendo

"y al contrario hiciste de este momento algo mejor, me encanta saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes" le dije dándole un último beso en sus carnosos y rojos labios "vamos a descansar, mañana ambos trabajamos" dije entrecortado, pensando en cómo le voy a decir que en 2 semanas me voy, con eso de nuevo salieron mis lagrimas pero se las oculte recargándome de nuevo en su pecho, sentí sus labios en mi cabello "te amo" susurro y yo ni hablar puedo con el nudo en la garganta

**Hola! Perdón por el pequeño retraso tengo mucho trabajo y es difícil escribir, pero aquí esta otro capítulo, por favor sigan dejando sus criticas porque son mi inspiración!**

**Besos, hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 14

CAP. 14

EPOV

"mmmm buenos días" susurre cuando sentí los labios de bella sobre mi espalda, solto un risita y continuo acariciando mi cuerpo

"buenos días bebe, que bueno que despertaste antes de que me fuera" dijo en mi oído dándome un beso abri los ojos y me di cuenta que ya estaba vestida y arreglada alce la vista para ver el reloj y estaba un poco retrasado me pare en friega

"es tardísimo!" le dije y miro el reloj abriendo los ojos "perdón no te desperté porque no sabia a que horas entrabas" me dijo apenada, la tome por su rostro y le di un beso húmedo "nos vemos en la noche?" pregunte y ella negó mordiéndose un labio

"perdón bebe pero tengo filmación en la madrugada" dijo triste me sentí mal también pero no quise arruinar el dia "no te preocupes bebe nos vemos mañana entonces" le dije y medio sonrio asintiendo

Me meti a bañar y arreglar en un tiempo record solo llegue 10 minutos tarde al hospital, casi nunca me gusta traer auto porque suelo salir muy cansado y es peligroso pero es mas rápido con el auto asi que tuve que optar por usarlo hoy

"buenas noches" dijo Jacob mientras revisaba el pulso de un paciente en la sala de espera "cállate fue tu culpa, tu fuiste el de la idea de la cena" le dije rápidamente entre a mi consultorio y revise mi horario, tengo varias operaciones

"Dr. Cullen, lo estaba buscando el Dr. Fritz" dijo mi asistente enfermera, trague fuerte y asentí nunca es bueno cuando tu jefe te esta buscando por todos lados

Atendí a un paciente por suerte con un golpe muy leve nadamas y subi a la oficina de mi jefe, me lo encontré en el pasillo de su piso

"ah Dr. Cullen, pasa porfavor" dijo serio abriendo la puerta de su oficina

"pasa algo?" dije y solo negó leve, me sente en la silla y el detrás de su escritorio

"nada malo, bueno tan malo" empezó a decir

"Edward nunca me he quejado de tu trabajo es mas hay veces que pensaba que estabas demasiado tiempo en el hospital, tus operación siempre son exitosas y has sabido manejar con éxito la organización del area de urgencias" decía serio pero no suena nada bien lo que me dice, asentí para que continuara

"últimamente te veo un poco…..distante, esto no puede pasar sobretodo por el area en el que estas y obviamente por ser neurólogo tu sabes que necesitas estar con el 100% de atención siempre" continuo y yo trague saliva

"no se si es por alguna mujer nueva en tu vida como por ahí escuche" dijo y yo maldije a Jacob

"pero realmente ha decaído un poco tu trabajo, tengo varios pacientes importantes como el Sr. Volturi quien hace poco operaste, son operaciones no complicadas pero se sienten un poco preocupados por tu juventud, aunque yo hable excelente de ti eso es tu principal problema, han visitado el hospital un par de veces y verte en acción pero no quedaron impresionados" dijo y me sentí mierda es justo esto lo que no deseo, no puedo decaer en lo que hago, no puedo dejar de lado el sueño que siempre he tenido

"Edward son pacientes muuuy importantes que necesitan aliviarse pronto para continuar con su vida, para las finanzas del hospital y para tu reputación estaría excelente que tu lo hicieras, confio en que entenderas mis palabras y dejaras un poco de lado este asunto personal que tienes en este momento" dijo serio y por supuesto entiendo sus palabras, francamente las finanzas del hospital me valen un cacahuate pero mi reputación como doctor, como doctor joven es muy importante para mi

"Por supuesto que lo entiendo, no crei que estuviera pasando esto con mi trabajo pero hare lo mejor que pueda y poder realizar estas operaciones" dije seguro

"excelente!" dijo sonriendo "confio en ti y dentro de poco harán de nuevo una visita para verte, espero que esta vez salgan convencidos que eres el mejor neurocirujano" dije palmeándome la espalda y yo solo asentí

No puedo permitir que decaiga mi trabajo, digo bella es algo importante en mi vida pero mi trabajo lo es también, esto me va a ayudar a salir del hoyo en que me meteré cuando bella se vaya me encerrare en el hospital a trabajar y subir de nuevo el nivel, jamás dejare a un lado mi sueño de convertirme en un exitoso neurocirujano.

Solamente sentí el cuerpo de bella en la madrugada entre mi profundo sueño pude sentir su calor, lo reafirme cuando me desperté y la vi profundamente dormida en mi cama, desafortunadamente tengo que irme al hospital sin nisiquiera platicar con ella, estoy seguro que ni siquiera mi "te amo" escucho, se ve que esta perdida en el sueño.

Me quede un poco paranoico con la platica, volteo a todos lados en el hospital para ver si alguien esta observándome, no tengo idea quienes sean esos pacientes tan importantes pero me están causando estrés.

"hola ed, pasa algo?" pregunto Jacob entrando a mi consultorio será que me pregunta eso porque estoy con las manos en mi rostro con los codos en el escritorio? Lo mire y negué

"ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, estrés laboral operaciones presiones enfermedades accidentes Isabella….lo mismo" le dije como si nada y se rio

"dime, desahógate" se sento frente a mí, suspire

"me hablo ya sabes… mi jefe, y me dijo gracias a tu pendejo comentario de que ya tengo novia y bla bla bla que por causa de eso mi nivel laboral bajo y …. Bueno prácticamente me dijo que tiene unos pacientes muuuyy importantes que deben ser operados pero que no confían en mi por mi juventud y "falta de experiencia" según ellos"

"pero Fritz desea que yo lo haga por beneficio del hospital y mio, han venido varias veces a verme en acción pero que he estado distraído pensando en "mi novia" y que se han ido decepcionados" continue mientras me veía atento asintiendo

"en fin eso me tiene paranoico siento que estoy siendo observado" dije y sonrió

"y que piensas?" pregunto

"por un lado me afecto bastante jacob, sabes que por supuesto no quiero que eso pase era justo por eso que no me involucraba con nadie, pero por el otro lado ya estoy mas que involucrado y no puedo dejar a un lado a Isabella tampoco, en poco tiempo se va y quiero aprovechar cada segundo que podamos estar juntos pero eso obvio también conlleva a que me vaya a mi casa y no este a disposición en urgencias a la hora que sea y eso es lo que le molesta a Fritz" le dije aunque fue una conversación mas entre yo y conmigo que con Jacob

"que hago?" por fin le dije viéndolo

"aprovecha todo el tiempo que puedas estar con bella, es cuestión de días, cuanto estas aquí en el que es TU horario das mas del 100%, siempre lo das, ya cuando se vaya te puedes hundir en el trabajo si lo deseas, pero no te alejes de ella otravez" decía mientras yo asentía

"y en cuanto a tu paranoia, dejalos que vengan y vean lo que quieran no seran los ptimeros ni los últimos que te creeran un inexperto en el area, tu sabes que no lo eres y sigues creciendo con cada operación, los periódicos no mienten y ya es la segunda vez que hay todo un articulo sobre ti" dijo tranquilizándome, respire profundo y sonreí

"ok tienes razón, no voy a dejar de lado a bella…pero….tampoco mi trabajo" dije mas tranquilo.

"hola hermanito" dijo mi hermana cuando contesté el teléfono "hola rose" susurre sentándome.. Mas bien echándome en mi sillón

"porque nos tienes tan abandonados? Tienes mucho trabajo acaso?" dije y me sentí mal de nuevo, no puedo seguir ocultándole cosas pero…..no es como si bella fuera la hija de la vecina

"Un poco rose, perdón yo se que los he abandonado pero dile a mis papas que juro ir a cenar uno de estos días" dije viendo que mi celular vibraba, es bella y por supuesto sonreí como idiota

"yo les digo pero tu y yo hermano tendremos una conversación larga" dijo antes de despedirse y colgar

"bueno?" conteste rápido mi celular y se rio fuerte

"otravez con tu bueno? Que no ves tu identificador?" dijo riéndose "si se me fue estaba hablando con mi hermana" dije

"ahhh y que dice mi cuñadita?" dijo aun riéndose y abri los ojos "ehh bien, un poco sentida conmigo porque no la he visto" dije triste en realidad me siento mal

"ahh bebe no te voy a quitar mas tu tiempo" dijo también triste y sentí un dolor en el pecho eso no sonó nada bien

"a que te refieres?" pregunte con miedo

"mañana en la tarde vas a estar en tu casa?" dijo sin conestar mi pregunta "espero que si, hoy tengo turno en la noche" seguro en la tarde voy a estar muriéndome de sueño pero con ella se me olvida

"esta bien entonces mañana nos vemos" dijo un poco triste y esto no me huele nada bien "si….. te espero y…te amo" le dije sonrojándome no se porque fregados

"yo también te amooo!" grito y rio

Decidi ir mas temprano al hospital para poner un poco en orden mi programa de operaciones y estudiar un poco las novedades, un doctor nunca deja de estudiar siempre la ciencia y la tecnología cambian las cosas de un dia para otro.

BPOV

"necesito decirle alice, no puedo ocultarse y soltarle esa noticia a los 3 dias que me voy, pero no se como hacerlo" dije a mi amiga mientras ella me sobaba el cabello haciéndome piojito

"pues tal como sucedieron las cosas, que la palicula ya casi esta se adelanto el tiempo y tienes que irte antes" decía como si nada pero yo se que siente feo por mi situación

"voy a llorar" dije imaginándome a mi berreando mientras hablo con Edward

"a que hora lo vas a ver?"

"en la tarde, seguro va a estar exhausto porque toda la noche va a estar de guardia en el hospital pero quiero decírselo" ya pasaron 4 dias que me dijo el director la noticia osea son semana y media que falta para irme

"si, tienes que decírselo"

Toda la mañana la pase en grabaciones pero no puedo evitar mandarle mil mensajes a Edward super cursis, algunos me contesto y otros no

Decidí pasar a comprar algo para comer, en compañía obvio de mi amigo hermano guardaespaldas el oso, entre al super y de inmediato la gente comenzó a mirarme

"que será mejor para las malas noticas em, dulce o salado?" dije mientras veía quesos

"a mi gusto lo dulce pero creo que el doc no es tan dulcero o si?" dijo y lo mire, como es posible que diga eso

"que, porque me ves asi" dijo inocente

"tienes razón, a Edward no le gusta mucho lo dulce pero como es que tu lo notaste antes que yo?" dije y se rio fuerte

"mi trabajo es ser observador bells, asi que me doy cuenta de las cosas rápidamente, asi que vayamos a comprar algo salado" dijo dándose la vuelta

"hola" escuche detrás de mi, tenia a 5 niñitas viéndome entusiasmada con sus padres detrás de ellas sonriendo

"hola pequeñas" les dije sonriendo y se sonrojaron

"que bonita estas" dijo la mas chiquita de todas y me sonroje un poco "gracias, ustedes también están hermosas"

"nos podemos tomar una foto contigo?" dijo una de ellas

"claro!" se pusieron en posición y yo tuve que agacharme un poco para quedar a su nivel

"y podemos darte un beso?" dijeron y sonreí asintiendo

Nos despedimos y continue con mi compra, con algunas distracciones mas como esas, inlcuso vi como una pareja se peleo porque el el me veía mucho

Decidi comprar solamente botana, quesos, jamones y un vino espero que asi el trago sea menos amargo

Llegue a su casa y lo encontré dormido en el sillón aun estaba vestido, "shhh" le dije a Emmett y entramos en silencio con las bolsas

"bueno bells, me hablas, suerte" dijo dándome un beso en la frente y asentí abrazándolo "gracias oso"

Prepare todo y lo puse sobre la mesa, me acerque a el y me arrodille para verlo dormir se ve tan tranquilo y en paz, sus facciones son tan perfectas que es difícil describirlas, nariz recta y respingada, su boca deliciosa siempre rosada y humeda, sus ojos un poco alargados para darle un toque de misterio junto con las cejas que hacen un conjunto maravilloso con sus ojos.

Su frente amplia y por supuesto terminando en su cabello sexy y delgado, despeinado y con su color cobrizo, suspire y toque su mejilla suave y caliente tiene la piel tan blanca que logran verse algunas venas lo cual lo hace ver casi vampiresco taaan sexy, es como porcelana su piel

Me acerque y le di un beso en sus labios me quede pegada a ellos hasta que sentí un movimiento, de repente sus labios comenzaron abesarme también, sonreí y abri un poco mas la boca, sentí su lengua sobre mis labios y un pequelo gemido salió de mi pecho, su mano tomo mi nuca y me pego mas a el

Mi mano decendio por su abdomen tocándolo y sientiendo su dureza de los cuadros "mmmm" escuche de su boca

Unos segundos mas continuamos besándonos hasta que de me fue el aire, le di un ultimo beso y me separe de el, aun tenia los ojos cerrados pero con un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

De nuevo me jalo por la nuca levemente y me di un beso húmedo "hola" susurro con la voz ronca sobre mis labios "hola bebe" dije y por fin abrió los ojos hermosos verdes

"te gusto mi forma tan sutil de despertarte?" dije tocando su mejilla y sonrio, se estiro con los brazos y asintió sonriendo

"ven, tienes hambre?" dije tomando su mano y de nuevo asintió, fuimos al comedor y todo estaba listo

"woow y a que se debe tanta formalidad?" pregunto aun ronco metiéndose un cacho de queso en la boca

"espera! Al menos deja abrir el vino" dije dándole un manotazo y se rio poniendo un puchero

"aww pero no hagas esa carita, no la puedo resistir" dije tomando su rostro y dándole un beso "pues no me des manotazos" dijo sobre mis labios, "mmhmm" dije aun con mis labios sobre lo suyos no pude resistir y tome su cabello suave entre mis dedos, abri mas mi boca y con la lengua recorri sus suaves labios, respondió rápidamente tomando mi cuello delicadamente y también sentí su lengua sobre la mia comenzamos obviamente a besarnos con intensidad amo sentir sus labios perfectamente sobre los mios, bajo su mano por mi espalda y me pego mas a su cuerpo

Lo quiero lo deseo continuamos con nuestra pelea de labios y lengua acaricio mas su cabello y comencé a marearme un poco por la intensidad

_Necesitas hablar con el, para! _Me grito mi mente, me separe lentamente dándonos pequeños besos

"mmmm sabes muy bien" dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios

"vamos a comer un poco" le dije volteando para servir el vino "no estas muy cansado?" pregunte sobre mi hombro y solo me hizo con los dedos el símbolo de poquito

"no tardare" dije y me miro confuso "pasa algo? Porque siento que algo te esta perturbando?" me dijo viéndome intensamente trague fuerte y asentí, le pase su copa de vino "necesito hablar contigo" dije y de inmediato su rostro se contrajo un poco "claro" dijo serio

"pero primero brindemos, por habernos conocido por estar juntos y por todo el tiempo que estaremos en la vida del otro" dije alzando la copa sonrio levemente y choco mi copa con la suya

EPOV

"pfff me siento lleno, jamás pense que comer queso y jamos te llenaba tanto" dije dejando la copa en mi mesa de la sala, me eche en el sillón sobándome el estomago y bella se rio fuerte "pues casi te comiste medio kilo, que esperabas" dijo sentándose delicadamente junto a mi

"tenia hambre supongo" tome su mano, la mire y tenia la cara triste, estoy seguro que no es para nada buena noticia lo que me va a decir toda la noche ha estado mordiéndose el labio y pensativa

"dime" susurre y ella me vio con la mirada cristalina, alce mi mano y acaricie su mejilla "que es princesa, dimelo"

"me dijo Paul, el director de la película, que hemos adelantado el tiempo estimado de grabación" dijo callándose de repente

"osea van a terminar antes de tiempo" dije afirmando de nuevo mordió su labio y asintio mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte

Una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla bajo la cabeza y su lágrima cayo en nuestras manos enlazadas, nos quedamos calladas unos segundos

"en cuanto tiempo" susurre mi voz casi no sale, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando me dijo que era casi 2 meses los que faltaban para que terminara no quiero pensar en lo que me va a decir, a lo mejor un mes?

Levanto su mirada "12 días" dijo

"12 dias!" grite parándome "osea ya ni siquiera de semanas estamos hablando? Ya son días?" dije caminando como loco, obviamente no estoy enojado con ella pero me mira como si estuviera asustada

"lo se bebe yo también me sorprendi" dijo llorando un poco

"doce?" susurre mas para mi que para ella, juro que el aire se me fue y no puedo respirar bien.

"y porque no puedes quedarte mas tiempo?" le pregunte sentándome junto a ella y me sentí el wey mas egoísta que puede haber, obviamente tiene trabajo que hacer

"empieza la promoción" dijo en voz baja, alce su rostro con un dedo "perdón, no estuvo bien que te preguntara eso obviamente si tuvieras tiempo te quedarías pero se que tienes trabajo" dije y ella medio asintió, de nuevo nos quedamos callados un rato

"y después que sigue?" le dije y me miro, sabe a que me refiero "no se, nose en cuanto tiempo termine la promoción, suelen durar meses ya que es una gira mundial y …. Entrevistas, fotos, etc" decía pero yo me quede en el "meses"

Trague fuerte pero ya no puedo siento el nudo "meses?" susurre y ella me miro asintiendo lentamente

Tome mi cabello con mi rostro en mis manos y mis codos en las piernas, quiero llorar como en mi vida había querido me pican los ojos "pero vamos a lograrlo, cierto?" pregunto y me entro la locura

"lograrlo?" dije levantando el rostro "como, exactamente" dije levantándome "digo… ni siquiera tienes idea de cuando termine tu… promoción y después de eso que? No es como si ya tuvieras el tiempo del mundo …seguro empezaras a grabar otra película en …..tibuktu o algo asi y después de nuevo la promoción …..y" decía sin respirar

"basta!" dijo parándose también, me sentí mierda estaba llorando y no siquiera me di cuenta "tu crees que yo no estoy igual? Si a esas vamos también no es como si tu tuvieras el tiempo del mundo, tu trabajo es demandante y no tiene días libres, no se si porque no las pidas o tu jefe es un infeliz que no te las de…."

"que no las pida? Tu crees que es tan fácil llegar y decir necesito 3 semanas de vacaciones para mañana? Y si puedo hacerlo es por días que de nada sirve porque estaremos lejos algunas veces tan lejos que en el simple vuelo pierdes días!" le dije enfurecido

"no se como funcionen tus vacaciones pero no tienes porque echármelo todo no solo es por mi trabajo que no nos vamos a ver, te juro que yo voy a buscar la mejor manera pero mi agenda no depende de mi" decía enojada viéndome pero con los ojos tristes, nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y respire hondo

Me sente junto a ella "te juro que yo tambien estoy dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por vernos, no quise ponerme asi solo….." decía y sentí su mano en mi mejilla

"me sorprendió lo que me dijiste" susurre "lo se bebe yo tambien no quise gritarte" dijo y la mire sonriendo un poco

"no quiero pelearme contigo…..lo que deberíamos hacer es aprovechar cada momento de estos 12 dias" dijo y yo al instante asentí no se que demonios pensar solo se que no quiero terminar así

"estas dispuesto?" pregunto y la mire intensamente por unos segundos, su mirada era cristalina y temerosa

"Por supuesto, no quiero perderte" dije antes de besarla tiernamente escuche un suspiro de alivio de su boca y comenzamos a besarnos

"pero debes estar seguro edward, no estaría bien que al primer quiebre que haya en su separación piensen mandar todo al carajo y terminar con ella" me aconsejaba Jasper, después de la platica de ayer con bella tuve un pequeño ataque de nervios en la mañana al pensar en el futuro y lo que podira suceder así que antes de hacer alguna esupidez decidi darle una visita a el psicólogo

"estoy seguro Jasper no quiero perderla y si acepte hacer lo posible, lo hare" dije seguro después de que diera sus consejos

"bien eso me gusta, sabes que estare aquí cuando me necesites" dijo y sonreí asintiendo, tanto el como jacob decidieron darme su apoyo como buenos amigos.

Después de platicarles que en tan solo 11 dias bella se ira me miraron y me hicieron prometer que no cometería ninguna estupidez como alejarme de nuevo de bella y ellos prometieron estar ahí cuando los necesite, no podira estar mas agradecido con ellos pero al final del día quien va a sentir el dolor solo seremos bella y yo

Es uno de esos días en que el hospital esta hasta la madre de gente, demasiadas urgencias y gente corriendo por todos lados, yo tengo varias operaciones programadas el día de hoy y creo saber quienes son esos pacientes que tanto quiere el Dr. Fritz que yo los atienda, han estado merodeando el hospital como cuervos

Y también hoy es de esos días en que la gente decidió recalacar una vez más mi corta edad y según ellos mi falta de conocimiento, solamente los miro y me encojo de hombros

"no dejes que eso te afecte ed" me dijo jacob después de que una pareja me grito mi "falta de profesionalismo", para ellos pareció una broma cuando fui y me presente diciendo que si ellos deciden seria yo quien realice la operación de su hijo y atenderlo hasta su completa recuperación, una muy grave operación por cierto. Solo me vieron y me gritaron que que clase de broma era esa en frente de todos, tuve que alejarme y dejarlos antes de explotar.

"no me afecta jake, serán ellos quien tomen una pésima decisión en cuanto a la salud de su hijo, no yo" dije como si nada en frente de los pacientes que estaban presentes cuando esta pareja me grito, algunos me sonrieron y otros simplemente no hicieron nada, Jake se rio

Desafortunadamente recibi un mensaje por medio de una enfermera de que el Dr. Fritz quiere que vuelva a hablar con ellos y los convenza que yo soy la mejor opción para su hijo, al ser una operación grave obviamente es una también muy cara y por lo tanto eso es excelente para la administración del hospital, para mi se veria muy bien en mi curriculum

Así que tengo que respirar profundo y regresar al lugar donde están sentados aun, eso iba a hacer cuando vibro mi celular, sonreí al ver que era bella me meti al primer consultorio que vi para contestar

"hola bebe" conteste y al instante se rio "holaaa guapo, como estas?" dijo con esa voz que hace se me caigan los calzones, sonreí y mire por la ventana a la pareja sentada aun

"pues algo estresado" le dije

"oh oh cuéntamelo bebe" dijo y sonreí un poco "nada importante solo una pareja que su hijo tiene una lipohialinosis y …" tuve que determe por su risa

"perdón bebe pero no se que sea eso" dijo y me rei "claro perdón… mmmm es como una oclusión en una vena del cerebro"

"ah ya y eso es muy grave?" pregunto y como si me estuviera viendo asentí

"a la larga lo es, pero es una operación difícil por la ubicación que tiene" dije aun viendo a la pareja

"y …tu no la puedes hacer?" preguno dudosa como si pensara que me ofendería o algo así

"ese es el problema, por supuesto que son capaz de hacerlo, de hecho no seria la primera vez que opero una lipohialinosis pero ellos creen que soy un poco joven y por lo tanto inexperto para hacerla"

"que estúpidos que no leen tu historial o algo?" pregunto

"claro que lo hacen pero aun así no me creen capaz, lo peor es la forma en que me lo dijeron, me gritonearon y pensaron que era una broma" dije enojado

"mándalos al carajo bebe! Que idiotas! Dijo también enojada y eso me hizo reir

"lo quiero hacer pero desafortunadamente mi jefe quiere que haga lo imposible para convencerlos" dije suspirando

"uh bebe eso no esta bien, no te enojes y solo dicelos una vez mas y si no deciden mandalos al carajo" dijo tranquila haciendo que también me tranquilizara

"está bien seguiré tu consejo, y tu como estas? Le pregunte encantándome la idea de que se involucre en mi trabajo y yo en el suyo, que ambos nos demos consejos y nos calmemos mutuamente

"bien la producción sigue excelente solo estamos haciendo algunas escenas que no le gustaron como quedo al director, los próximos 3 días los tendré libres porque van a checar las grabaciones y ver si es necesario darles toque final" dijo el ultimo un poco mas bajo y con tono de tristeza

"3 días como de vacaciones?" le pregunte haciendo algún plan en mi cabeza

"asi es" dijo y sonreí

"sabes que hare, voy a intentar hablar con mi jefe y tomar también esos 3 días así podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo" dije un poco emocionado

"bebe! Eso sería excelente" grito y me reí

"pero bueno no significa que ya sea un hecho, debo planteárselo y la verdad hay mucho trabajo por aquí, pero te prometo hacer lo posible" le dije pensando en lo que le diré a mi jefe

"si bebe, me avisas y no te enojes con las personas estas" dijo haciéndome sonreír

"muy bien nos vemos después princesa" ya no puedo evitar decirle todo tipo de apodos amorosos

"sip te amo hermoso" dijo y me sonroje

"yo también" solté antes de colgar

Respire hondo y Sali del consultorio para enfrentarlos, vieron que me acercaba y de inmediato cambiaron su postura a una mas hostil, abrí la boca para decir algo pero la puerta de emergencias se abrió de par en par con una camilla y varios paramédicos

"Doctor Cullen!" grito el paramédico acercándose a mi "atropellado!" solo dijo y con eso me basto para saber qué hacer, si ellos pensaran que no tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir no lo traen al hospital, aunque si se veía en muy mal estado

"doctor sálvelo!" me grito una señora mire a la persona de la camilla y era un niño no se veía mas grande de 14 años "sálvelo por favor!" gritaba desesperada, mire a la pareja sentada y estaban con los ojos abiertos mirando la situación la cabeza del wey estaba negando, se paro y grito "un doctor! Busquen un buen doctor!" mirando hacia todos lados, me hizo enfurecer

El paramédico lo miro y me señalo "el lo hará!" dijo y el wey solo se rio pero yo ya estoy llevando al herido a la sala de operaciones no puedo ponerme a discutir con esas personas…"sálvelo!" escuche por último el grito de la madre

Después de varias horas de operación 2 resucitaciones y mucho estrés pude junto con mi equipo estabilizar al pequeño, no tendrá la movilidad al 100 pero sobrevivirá y tendrá buena vida, tuvo fractura de cráneo pero lo peor lo tenía en la espina dorsal

Sali y me quite todo el uniforme "muy buen trabajo" dijo uno de mis colegas y solo asentí "gracias a todos! Manténgalo estable y llévenlo a sala de recuperación, de acuerdo?" les dije a mi equipo

Salí y me dirigí a la recepción para buscar a la madre, la encontré en los brazos de la señora esa mientras el hombre lo hablaba tratando de consolarla, por dios! Solo rodee los ojos y me acerque "Señora Hill?" pregunte y me miraron los 3

"doctor que paso? Como esta?" dijo mirándome y parándose

"esta estable, todo salió bien y se está recuperando, necesitara terapia para la movilidad del cuerpo pero tendrá una recuperación buena" intente decírselo de la manera mas fácil a entender

"ohh dios gracias!" dijo y me abrazo "usted lo opero?" me pregunto con los ojos llorosos y asentí "yo fui" dije y me abrazo mas fuerte, vi al doctor Fritz acercarse y me tomo por un hombro

"es una maravilla este doctor, verdad?" le pregunto a los 3 "por supuesto no puedo estar mas agradecida!" decía la mama llorando aun, una enfermera se la llevo para poderla tranquilizar un poco, le agradecí internamente a mi jefe por hacerme el paro con estas personas tan insoportables

"señores habrán decidido algo?" les pregunto serio y solo me vieron sin decir nada, mire a mi jefe y me vio entendiendo lo que le pedía, asintió levemente

"disculpen" dije y me di la vuelta para irme de ahí no los soporto, pero me quede a un lado de las sillas donde estaban sin que me vieran

"a quien espiamos?" pregunto jake a un lado sacándome un susto de miedo "shhhh" solo le dije

"entiendo su duda no es la primera vez que alguien piensa eso, entiendo que se preocupen es la vida de su hijo la que estamos hablando pero les aseguro que no hay otro neurocirujano mejor …..atreviéndome a decir que en Chicago que el Doctor Cullen es realmente impactante la manera en que entiende al cerebro humano" decía mi jefe haciéndome sonreí

"no te creas mucho ed" susurro Jake sonriendo y le pegue en las costillas

No escuche la respuesta de ellos solo cuando mi jefe se despidió "entonces esa será la decisión" dijo caminando hacia los elevadores miro sobre su hombro viéndome y me hizo seña de ir con el

"decidieron realizar la operación aquí Edward y que tú seas el doctor" dijo en su consultorio y aunque me alegre no quiero hacerlo, me cayeron taaan mal que no los soporto solo sonreí un poco y asentí

"pero….." dijo y lo mire "la decisión será tuya Edward, no estuvo bien la forma en que hicieron las cosas al final les demostrarte que si eres capaz asi que ….." se callo señalándome y sonreí mas "gracias" dije antes de irme

Caminando hacia donde estaban le mande un mensaje a bella "los deje babeando y con ojos cuadrados" dije y al instante recibí la respuesta "lo sabia! Es imposible que no lo hagas por eso te amo mi súper cerebrito" decía y me reí

Tuve que hacer un par de llamadas y correos antes de tomar mi decisión

Llegue por fin a donde estaban un par de horas después, me miraron un poco mas entusiasmados se pararon y me puse frente a ellos

"el doctor Fritz me informo sobre su decisión" dije seguro y ambos asintieron y sonrieron

"fue impresionante lo que vimos, siento mucho haber dudado y junto con las palabras del doctor Fritz tomamos la mejor decisión" dijo ella un poco dudosa el wey aun me veía algo mamon

"si en efecto es la mejor decisión" dije pero continúe

"sin embargo lamento decirles que no podre realizar la cirugía, espero entiendan que no fue forma de manejar la situación y hacerlo de la manera en que ….ustedes dudaron sobre mi no estuvo bien…." decía

"que!" grito el wey

"la ultima decisión es mía y de verdad lo siento …" continúe

"no puede hacer esto! Eso es…."

"sin embargo tampoco los voy a dejar así, no sería buen doctor si lo hiciera, mi colega que es igual de bueno que yo ….y por supuesto tiene mas años de experiencia es el que realizara la cirugía, claro si así lo deciden ustedes ….desafortunadamente esta en el Hospital St. Catherine a 2 horas de aquí" les dije estirando una tarjeta del otro neurocirujano "ya los está esperando" dije aun con la tarjeta, la miraron pero no la tomaron

"no puede hacerlo! Vamos a…." pero antes que terminaran los interrumpí

"bueno aquí se las dejo…..y mucho suerte" les dije poniendo la tarjeta en la silla a lado de ellos "creo que así no volverán a juzgar a alguien, correcto?" les dije antes de voltearme y continuar mi camino

No me preocupa la decisión que tome los mande con un neurocirujano excelente, diría que mejor que yo y por supuesto con mas experiencia, no sin antes consultarlo con mi jefe quien me dio el visto bueno, tampoco podría dormir bien si supiera que al niño quien no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres tan pendejos quedara desamparado.

Pero lo peor que pueden hacerme es dejarme en ridículo, al gritarme y casi burlarse de mi corta edad en medio del hospital frente todas las personas presentes fue el peor error que pudieron cometer por eso los mande al carajo.

Antes de irme por fin a dormir ya es casi la 1 de la mañana tengo que visitar a mi jefe, según entiendo el se va a quedar toda la noche de "turno nocturno" pero siendo jefe casi nunca hace nada

Toque leve en su consultorio igual y está un poco dormido "pasa" dijo en voz carrasposa

"hola Hagen puedo pasar?" le dije y asintió frotándose los ojos

Me senté "necesito pedirte un favor, sé que es un poco precipitado pero de verdad los necesito" dije y asintió

"aprovechando que esta el otro neurólogo haciendo rondas constante por aquí necesito 3 días de vacaciones" le dije y abrió un poco los ojos, no es normal que yo pida días de asueto

"cuando?" pregunto y trague fuerte "a partir de mañana" dije rápido

"que! Y….. no tienes cirugías programadas?" pregunto y negué "hasta la próxima semana, iba a estar en urgencias solamente pero ahora esta …" dije pero me interrumpió

"si si si ya se está el doctorcillo ese extranjero pero no es lo mismo, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver su trabajo?" dijo, algunas veces al año tenemos médicos de todo el mundo que hacen como especie de practicas así como nosotros hay veces que tenemos que irnos a algún otro hospital para hacerlas así aprendemos técnicas y tecnología nueva

"bueno….mis pacientes que estaban un poco indecisos contigo decidieron hace unos momentos que tu eres el indicado para realizar su operación asi que….supongo" decía pensando para si mismo y yo sonreí leve

"supongo esta bien" dijo en voz baja "de todas maneras Hagen no pienso salir de viaje estaria cerca por cualquier situación" dije y me miro incrédulo pero antes que pregunte me pare

"muchas gracias, me voy para ….dejarte descansar, y nos vemos en unos días" dije sonriendo solo asintió y sonrio leve

"Dios estoy exhausto y mañana de nuevo al trabajo" dijo jake cuando salimos del hospital ya es casi las 2 de la mañana pero sonreí "pues yo no tengo que venir jake" dije y me miro

"3 dias te olvidaras de mi" le dije y me miro incrédulo

"por?" pregunto y sonreí mas fuerte "tenemos vacaciones bella y yo asi que…nose que vamos a hacer pero júralo que no es pasar el tiempo con ustedes" dije riéndome maliciosamente

"eso es injusto" dijo y me encogi de hombros

"asi es la vida jackie" dije y me pego en el hombro

Llegue a mi casa y como casi diario la hermosa y exquisita silueta de bella esta en mi cama profundamente dormida, me quite la ropa y fui al baño, solo en bóxers me meti a la cama y la abrace al instante sonrio y me abrazo

**======00000000======**

**Hola de verdad perdón por el mega retraso se me cruzaron las vacaciones y el trabajo, fui a Londres, Barcelona, Roma y Florencia que belleza de lugares sobre todo Londres! Desafortunadamente no me tope con Robert aunque si andaba por alla en navidad**

**Ya estoy a mitad del próximo capitulo asi que pronto lo actualizo**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! Los necesito**

**Gracias**

**Besos**


	16. Chapter 15

CAP. 15

EPOV

Aunque esté totalmente dormida no puedo evitar sentirme como niño y querer decirle la noticia de los días libres así que me puse un poco sobre ella obvio sin aplastarla y pase mi yema del dedo por su contorno, sentí como la piel se le erizo y sonreí

Me acerque a ella y como depravado absorbí su olor dulce, llegue a su cuello y respire mas hondo escuche como salió un pequeño suspiro de su boca, la vi y pase mi lengua tiernamente por sus labios calientes y semiabiertos

"bebe?" susurro apenas entendible y sonreí pase mi mano por su cabello mientras pegue mis labios a su mejilla, me estoy embriagando de ella y no puedo evitar sentirme algo caliente

Total mañana no tendremos que despertarnos temprano así que comencé a bajar mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la orilla de su playera, me encanta que solo use una playera, casi siempre mía, y unos cómodos minishorts, bastante sexys

Comencé a subir la playera y su cuerpo giro quedando totalmente bocarriba, su cara tenia muecas como de querer despertar pero el cansancio la vencía

Alce mas la prenda y llegue hasta sus libres y calientes senos, pase mi lengua por uno de ellos y me sentí extasiado así que me quedare unos minutos por ahí

Comenzó a moverse lentamente como teniendo un sueño extraño, pero sin abrir los ojos, seguí con mi boca sintiendo su piel erizarse mientras recorría con mi lengua su suave piel, mi mano ayudaba a darle mas placer jugando con su otro seno y bajando de repente para recorrer su suave abdomen

La vi con la boca semiabierta respirando agitada y sonreí subí hasta sus labios para tomarlos con los míos, movía levemente su boca tratando de besarme pero yo que estoy mas que despierto me la devore pasaba mi lengua por sus labios con los míos los presionaba mientras mi mano seguía recorriendo su abdomen y pechos

Baje mis labios para besar su cuello y comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños, me pare para verla moverse un poco y gemir pero hizo un hermoso puchero y refunfuño alzando pesadamente su brazo para tomarme el rostro y jalarme de nuevo a su cuello, me reí y seguí besándola

"te estás despertando?" susurre en su oído pero solo emitió un sonido extraño, no puede vencer el sueño.

Comencé a alzar mas su playera y tiernamente alce sus brazos se la quite como pude y tratando lo mas posible de no despertarla, quedo debajo de mi con solamente una pequeña prenda cubriendo esa zona que hace que salive mas

La tome con mis manos recorriendo su figura mientras tenía una sonrisa marcada en los labios, su rostro estaba relajado y moviendo la boca levemente, su cuerpo es tan esbelto y diminuto bajo mis manos, comprobé que con mi mano en su abdomen se cubría un 85 por ciento de su piel, baje mis manos por sus piernas ya en mi pantalón siento la necesidad de explotar, tuve que acomodarme la entrepierna ya que estaba siendo doloroso, me excita de sobremanera verla tan vulnerable

Cuando estoy con ella no la puedo ver como ….Isabella Swan la súper actriz, famosa, rica, deseada por todos…solamente la veo como bella …mi bella, recorrí sus piernas con mis manos hasta llegar a sus pies tapados por unos pequeños calcetines, sonreí por la foto algo erótica como niña inocente con calcetincitos pero semidesnuda, que enfermo estoy

Me pare para despojarme de mi ropa ya me estorba demasiado y me siento totalmente acalorado, su rostro de nuevo se contrajo y refunfuño de nuevo por la ausencia de mi toque, sonreí y pase mi mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarla, sonrió leve al instante

Una vez libre me coloque encima de ella, abrí un poco sus piernas para colocarme en medio de ellas, si no se despierta en unos minutos me voy a sentir realmente un violador porque necesito sentirla y no puedo detenerme

Tome su pequeña tela estorbosa y lo baje tiernamente alzo pesadamente sus piernas y con ayuda de mis manos se las subí mas, por fin la tengo desnuda bajo mis manos, la poca luz que entra por la ventana ilumina a la perfección su cuerpo y su humedad en medio de sus piernas, pase mi lengua por mis labios ya saboreándola, ya había mencionado que aaaamo el sexo oral, correcto?

Me puse en cuatro sobre ella para besar de nuevo su cuerpo desde su rostro, sentí mi erección sobre su vientre y no pude evitar mover mi cadera un poco

Bese sus labios y sentí reacción de los suyos, sonreí y con una manos sobe su rostro "vas a despertar bella durmiente?" susurre y sonrió leve pero aun sin abrir los ojos, se veía que lo intentaba pero no podía

"está bien, allá tu" dije bajando por su cuello con mi lengua y labios sintiendo su piel cálida y palpitante, su sabor es embriagante y dulce, tome un pezón con mi boca y jugué un poco con el, mi cadera aun se movía levemente haciendo una fricción deliciosa, moví mi rostro hacia el otro pezón que envidioso llamaba la atención también, jugué un poco con el probándolo, hacia ruidos de placer pero aun sin despertarse quiso moverse un poco pero como dije la tengo aprisionada por mis piernas así que regreso a la misma posición, sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar levemente y subieron hacia su rostro sobándolo

Seguía con mi boca pegada a su piel y bajando por su abdomen llegue a su pequeño monte de Venus y di un mordisco "aauugh" soltó ronca y suavemente, su cadera subió un poco y continuo sobando su rostro y cabello son sus manos en movimientos lentos y sexys

Por fin llegue a mi lugar de perdición absorbí y me sentí mareado junto con un latigazo de placer que llego hasta mi erección, como si fuera posible se volvió mas duro

Pase mi lengua por entre sus pliegues con mis manos a cada lado de su cadera, instintivamente la alzo y pegue mas mi rostro en ella, sus manos bajaron a su pecho para jugar con sus pezones pero su rostro aun se veía un poco adormilado sin abrir los ojos

La continúe probando cada parte de su centro, su humedad la siento pasar por mi garganta revolviéndome cualquier pensamiento puro, pase mi lengua por toda su extensión y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, abrí un poco sus piernas con ayuda de mis manos y tener mas acceso, la sentí húmeda y caliente sobre mi boca y continúe probándola, sobe sus piernas y sentí su piel erizarse

"ohhh!" grito fuerte y alce mi rostro para verla, estaba viéndome con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta, un poco desorientada, me reí enseguida, realmente estaba dormida

"me asustaste!" dije excitada, asustada e impresionada me reí y pase mi lengua por mis labios viéndola por entre sus piernas

"perdón?" dije con voz y ojos inocentes "oh dios que sensación tan extraña" dijo tocando su pecho y sentir su acelerado corazón que hasta yo lo siento bajo mis dedos

Me quede quieto unos segundos aun embriagándome con su olor y mi miro mordiéndose un labio

"pero jamás dije que te detuvieras" dijo maliciosamente sobando mi cabello y empujándome hacia su piel, me reí pero saque mi lengua para pasarla de nuevo sobre su entrada, su cuerpo se arqueo

Sentí sus manos recorrer lo que alcanzaba de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, cuello y cabello, unos minutos mas estaba tensándose por su próximo orgasmo pero me separe de ella y de nuevo me miro horrorizada "que te pasa!" dijo y me reí

"nada, solo que yo voy a ser el que controle tus orgasmos, no tu" dije y hasta yo mismo me reí de mi perversión me salió la voz ronca y obscura, me miro al principio sorprendida y después mas calmada "a que se debe que hoy viniera a visitarnos perverward?" dijo y me reí pero no le conteste baje mi rostro y continúe comiéndomela

"ohh por dios" susurro tomando la cabecera detrás de ella, sobe sus piernas y su abdomen hasta llegar a sus parados y prominentes pezones, jugué con ellos con mis dedos

De nuevo sentí que se tensaba y me pare antes de que sus manos pudieran tomarme "noooo!" grito y me senté riéndome malicioso

"no me dejes así" rogo y tome sus piernas para sobarla y verla, me excito de sobremanera que me rogara "si quieres venirte….tócate" le dije mas como orden y me vio algo indefensa pero con la mirada vidriosa de excitación, sus manos comenzaron a sobar su cuerpo jugando con sus senos y llegando a su clítoris

Comenzó a mover sus manos y arquear su cuerpo, estoy a punto de explotar tome mi erección y apreté un poco para no hacerlo, se puso sobre uno de sus codos y me miro en medio de sus piernas, clavo su mirada en mi miembro y se relamió los labios, dejo de tocarse y acaricio con esa mano mi abdomen sintiendo como pasaba cada borde de mis músculos, los cuales se tensaban y se erizaban, llego a mi miembro y lo tomo haciendo dos movimientos de mano hacia arriba y abajo, gemí levantando el rostro y estirando mi cuello hacia atrás

De nuevo comenzó a tocarse y alzo su cadera, nuestros cuerpos están pegados, tomo mi miembro de nuevo y comenzó a tocarse con el, casi pierdo el conocimiento por el placer, me maree y me fui para delante me sostuve con mis manos en el colchón a un lado de su rostro para no caerle encima, se rio y yo negué con la cabeza, baje mi rostro para tomar sus labios con los míos, seguía tocándose con mi miembro hasta que sentí que se tenso de nuevo

Se separo de mi rostro y apretó mi erección entre sus manos "te vas a quitar de nuevo?" dijo con la ceja levantada y sonriendo, me reí fuerte y negué "no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo" le dije y ella asintió "eres listo" dijo y continuo tocándose

Pero decidí que la mejor manera para que me soltara era penetrándola, así que empuje un poco mi cadera y perfecto me deslice dentro de ella

BPOV

"ohh amo que hagas eso!" grite antes de sentir el orgasmo mas intenso recorrer cada poro de mi ser, lo apreté dentro de mi arqueando, gimiendo, hiperventilando y rasguñando su piel, baje mi cadera para relajarme, escuche su risa y lo vi tan sexy, malicioso y cogible

No es la primera vez que aparece este personaje frente a mí, es un Edward mas relajado, mas perverso, mas gracioso y malo, totalmente diferente a como es normalmente, aparece de vez en cuando pero cuando lo hace es el mejor sexo que existe

"aprietas tan rico" dijo tocando su abdomen y chupando sus labios, es una escena pornográfica erótica e intensa, aun estaba dentro de mí y sentado entre mis piernas, me miro y a pesar de la poca luz juro que sus ojos brillaron en un centello verde

"es porque eres un poco grandecito" dije riéndome y el solo medio sonrió empujo un poco su cadera y lo sentí entrar mas, se movió coordinadamente con mi cuerpo, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y mis piernas las enrede a su cadera, parezco un mico trepado en su cuerpo

Su mano recorrió mi espalda cargándome un poco mientras las estocada seguían haciendo una deliciosa fricción dentro de mí, bajo el rostro y sentí su lengua recorrer mi pecho hice para atrás mi cabeza para darle mas acceso y sentir mas placer

"sabes tan rico" susurro sobre mi piel y yo solo pude apretar su alargado y fuerte brazo "tienes un olor embriagante que hace enloquecerme bebe" seguía diciendo con sus manos en mi nuca me jalo y me beso intensamente, sus labios están calientes y húmedos

Nuestras caderas seguían chocando rápidamente mientras nuestras lenguas pelean entre sí sentí ese calor subir desde los dedos de mis pies, por mis piernas, apreté inconscientemente cuando llego la sensación a mis entrañas y el gimió sonriendo un poco, continuo subiendo el calor y me deje llevar lo abrace fuerte y todo mi cuerpo tembló por su toque, se erizo mi piel y saque un rugido quedo de mi garganta, respire agitada y me relaje un poco sosteniéndome de el como si mi vida dependiera de ello

Sus labios besaban mi cuello y acariciaban mi cabello ahora ya despeinado sobre la almohada "te gusto?" dijo levantando el rostro y sonriendo presumidamente, tome su rostro con su mano y lo empuje levemente

Se fue hacia atrás y ahora lo empuje del pecho salió de mi y cayó pesadamente en el colchón riéndose, me puse a horcajadas sobre el "ahora es mi turno" dije con la voz ronca

"me vas a cabalgar acaso?" dijo riéndose

"eres tan vulgar" susurre sobre su boca, como dije este personaje es muy diferente al Edward de todos los días, quien un poco puritano a veces.

Me senté sobre el dejándome caer un poco rápido ambos gemimos por la sensación mis manos recorrieron su caliente y suave abdomen, sus músculos marcados a la perfección en su piel casi traslucida 6 cuadritos bien formados junto con su pecho duro y marcado, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos que iban recorriendo su piel, mi cadera se movía arriba abajo junto con las suyas

Subí mis manos hasta llegar a su cuello lo tome y lo sentí duro y suave, con mis pulgares recorría su suave barba hizo su cabeza hacia atrás apretando sobre el colchón y me dejo mas libertad en su cuello, me agache sin dejar de mover mi cadera y pase mi lengua por su longitud

Gimió pasando sus manos por mis piernas, llegue con mi lengua hasta sus labios semiabiertos los tome con los míos y al instante sentí nuestros cuerpos electrizarse, amo como me besa

Se escuchaba solamente nuestros gemidos, el choque de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestros labios, no sé qué hora sea o que pase en el mundo exterior en este momento solo somos el y yo, nada de actriz y nada de doctor

Comencé a perder el aire por nuestros besos y me separe bruscamente de el para respirar hondo, enterré mis manos en su pecho y moví mas rápido mi cadera, ya lo siento venir, sus manos me ayudaban acariciando todo mi cuerpo, mis senos, mi abdomen, mi rostro

"vas a hacer que explote" dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios "hazlo" susurre, "tu primero" dijo alzando su cadera para penetrarme mas profundo y con eso tuve, como rayo llego este orgasmo tumbándome absolutamente todo, temblé y gemí de nuevo, sus manos se aferraron a mi cadera y sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío también

"ohh dios, taaan rico" dijo entre gemidos con la voz grave y sintiendo su orgasmo dentro de mi

Después de unos segundos de la muerte lenta nos recuperamos ambos respirado agitados yo desparramada totalmente sobre el, el envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, su corazón latía fuerte debajo de mi oído

Gire mi cuerpo para acostarme a lado de él ambos viendo el techo y respirando agitado "necesito un cigarro" dijo y me reí, giro su rostro y me vio sonriendo también, se acerco para darme un beso tierno y se paro para literalmente buscar un cigarro

Lo vi desnudo entrando al baño solo unos segundos, salió con el cigarro en la boca viéndome con sus ojos profundos, sonriendo de lado y prendiendo el cigarro viéndose como gánster, casi me provoca otro orgasmo

Camino hacia mi lentamente, estire mi mano y me dio el cigarro mientras sacaba el humo, abrió un poco mas la cortina y abrió la ventana dejando pasar una brisa deliciosa

Se sentó a lado de mis pies y de repente sonrió, alce mi rostro y vi mis calcetines bien puestos "no puedes ser mas perverso" le dije y se rio, le di el cigarro

"en serio? Con calcetines?" dije y se encogió sorbiendo el tabaco "que puedo decir, la perversidad me gana" dijo gravemente

"qué hora es?" pregunte buscando el reloj pero no estaba "no tengo idea" dijo como si nada apagando el cigarro en el cenicero

"no trabajas mañana? U hoy? Lo que sea" dije y negó viéndome tiernamente, me levante rápidamente haciendo que mis pechos rebotaran ganándose un mmmmmm de su boca, le di un manotazo en su pierna

"en serio! Te dieron los días libres?" dije emocionada y asintió, "awww bebe" me abalance sobre el y quede sentada como bebe sobre sus piernas, sus brazos me rodearon me beso tiernamente

"así que tienes idea de que podemos hacer?" pregunto y me encogí de hombros "esto, por mi no ha problema" dije y asintió también

"tengo hambre" susurro al instante en que su estomago rugió, ambos nos reímos "yo también" dije dándome cuenta del pequeño dolor de hambre que tenia

Miro su reloj en la muñeca "que tal si vamos por un café y un croissant?" dijo y lo vi extrañada

"son las 4:30 bella, conozco un café que abren a las 5 y es excelente, todo va a estar recién hecho" dijo y se me antojo bastante

"y además a esa hora esta vacio" susurro sabiendo perfecto del porque lo miraba extrañada, acaricie su rostro tiernamente

"no me importa que estuviera lleno" le dije sonrió y me beso, me cargo parándose y colocándome en el suelo junto a su cuerpo hermoso, blanco y caliente me aferre a el y me recargue en su pecho

Se rio "bebe creo que sería conveniente vestirnos, digo nos podría dar frio no por indecentes ni nada" dijo y me reí de su comentario, me separe haciendo un puchero para vestirnos

Me siento tan feliz y relajada caminando a su lado con nuestras manos entrelazadas, de vez en cuando giro mi cabeza un poco paranoica buscando algún fotógrafo pero por suerte nada.

Entramos a la cafetería y mi estomago rigió fuerte, olía deliciosos solamente estaba un señor y una chica joven en el mostrador acomodando algunas cosas, Edward se rio de mi fuerte rugido estomacal

"ohh doctor Cullen que gusto verlo por aquí hacía tiempo que no venia" dijo el señor entusiasmado haciendo que Edward se sonrojara, asintió y rodeo lo ojos

"solamente son como 2 semanas que no vengo, y dime Edward sabes que me siento viejo si me dices así" dijo sonriendo de lado, la chica lo veía con ojos tan de amor, se ve que está enamorada de el, tome su brazo y me aferre a el por un latigazo de celos que me dio

"Carmen, como estas hoy, que raro verte tan temprano" le dijo en voz gatuna Edward haciendo que se mojara los calzones, le apreté el brazo riéndome

Me vio y me cerro un ojo "ella es bella, y por favor queremos lo que siempre pido" le dijo Edward rápido al señor para evitar que me miraran y supieran quien soy, el señor se volteo sonriendo para prepararnos las cosas pero ella si me vio y abrió la boca, Edward la miro y le cerró un ojo, haciendo entender que no diga nada.

Nos sentamos en una mesita en la esquina "está bien que haya ordenado por ti? No suelo hacerlo pero …." Decía nervioso y me reí "esta perfecto no me molesta" dije y se relajo

"deberías dejar de coquetearle tanto, le va a dar un infarto" le dije viendo a la chica que estaba nerviosita barriendo el local, era similar a la vecina enamorada de Peter Parker en la película de Spiderman, flaquita y modosita.

"no le coqueteo bella, además es como 8 años menor que yo, creo que ni siquiera llega a los 20's" dijo serio y me reí "ok está bien pero sé un poco mas condescendiente con ella se ve que te ama" dije y abrió los ojos, la miro y ella tiro la escoba sin querer poniéndose roja por la mirada de Edward, se volteo y corrió hacia atrás del mostrador

Me reí un poco "ves?" dije y el sonrió "no tenía idea" dijo mientras llego nuestra comida.

Estuvimos un rato ahí comiendo y tomando el café mas rico que he probado, nos reíamos y platicábamos, comenzó a amanecer y se veía un poco mas de gente en la calle

"nos vamos? Ya casi amanece totalmente" dijo y asentí, pagamos, bueno él pago siendo el perfecto caballero que siempre es, y nos fuimos rápidamente.

Llegamos a su casa y fuimos a su recamara sin decir nada, mi intensión no es ponerme la pijama pero si quitarme la ropa, al igual que el comencé a desnudarme viéndonos intensamente.

Solo nos acostamos en su cama viéndonos y compartiendo caricias y besos sin llegar a más, al poco rato nos quedamos profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

EPOV

Escuche ruidos en el comedor un par de voces y cerraduras, alce la cabeza y vi el reloj, eral las 11:30 am y sonreí, es delicioso despertarse tarde y saber que no tengo que ir a trabajar, después de haber dormido como bebe relajado y descansado, y sobretodo es delicioso despertarse junto a su cuerpo desnudo enredada en mi cintura, la observe con sus labios entreabiertos rojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos cerrados moviéndose por un sueño que seguro tiene.

Despacio logre zafarme de su agarre y me estire sentado sobre mi cama, observe mi cuerpo desnudo y me reí por la típica erección mañanera, este amigo es indomable, me pare y de nuevo escuche las voces abajo

Tome mi pantalón de pijama y rápidamente Salí del cuarto, encontré a mi hermana a mitad de la escalera y se paró en seco cuando me vio

"que haces aquí hermano?" dijo sorprendida pero el que esta sin palabras soy yo, casi sube y nos ve

"eh…..tu qué haces aquí?" dije y comenzamos a bajar, Tanya estaba en el comedor sacando algunas cosas de la bolsa del súper

"Edward, no fuiste a trabajar?" me pregunto sonriendo cuando me vio "no hoy no" dije más tranquilo saludando a mi hermana con un beso en la mejilla y después a Tanya

"y eso? es raro que te tomes días libres ed" dijo rose también sacando algunas cosas

"si es bueno de vez en cuando…..mmmm que hacen aquí?" les dije aun sorprendido

"acomodando tu despensa, para variar…..ya que te morirías de hambre sino lo hiciéramos" dijo rose y sonreí ya había dicho que soy un maldito consentido

"por eso las quiero" les dije abrazando a ambas

"no puedes ponerte una playera? Me siento incomoda que me andes besuqueando y abrazando mientras estas semidesnudo" dijo rose pegándome en el pecho solo rodee los ojos

"es cierto, estas muy encuerado" dijo Tanya sonriendo, alzo la vista y vio algo porque rápidamente me miro con los ojos abiertos

"no estás solo, cierto?" dijo medio sonriendo y me puse rojo

"ehhh….n..no" me puse nervioso, rose miro lo mismo que Tanya y yo voltee a ver que era, la bolsa de bella totalmente femenina colgaba de una silla del comedor

"ewwww quien es? Por eso no fuiste a trabajar?" pregunto rose sorprendida, me encogí de hombros "el día libre ya lo tenía planeado rose y ella es… alguien" dije susurrando

"y donde esta?" dijo Tanya caminando hacia el comedor "dormida" dije rápidamente

"wow debe ser alguien con dinero" dijo señalando un par de zapatos, rose los vio y asintió

"hermanito…..muy bien…. solo espero que no sea una ruca eh, digo no cualquiera de nuestra edad puede traer estos zapatos de jimmiy choo" dijo rose impresionada y yo obvio no tengo ni idea de que carajos dicen pero me reí

"ehh si….tiene bastante dinero se podría decir…..y no rose no es vieja….. de hecho tiene 23" dije y abrió los ojos

"también andas de asalta cunas?" dijo riéndose y molestándome "tengo 26 rose y tu eres mas grande así que cállate" dije serio y se rio

"y andas con ella o cual es la historia?" pregunto Tanya y comencé a sentirme incomodo, me encogí de hombros "…eh n.. no….no se" dije apenado y solo se rieron y soltaron un bufido

"hombres, son unos asquerosos" dijo rose caminando hacia la puerta "no soy asqueroso" dije defendiéndome y solo se rieron

"claro… no lo eres solo porque niegas tener una relación con la pobre mujer mas bien chavita adinerada que esta tan a gusto descansando en tu cama soñando contigo y pensando que por fin encontró al hombre de sus sueños" dijo Tanya

"si y tu puerco solo pensando en cómo deshacerte de ella" dijo rose y yo las mire sorprendido

"cómo es posible que de las 3 preguntas que conteste sobre ella ya hicieron tooooda una historia donde me hacen ver como un maldito puerco… no es así" dije aun defendiéndome

"ah no? Y entonces a ver dinos donde la conociste como se llama, que hace de su vida?" dijo rose y mejor me callo y finjo ser un cerdo

Rodee los ojos "fue paciente mía y ya por lo demás no tengo idea ok, si soy un cerdo" dije riéndome y las dos me miraron enojadas "por hombres como tu hay muchas mujeres desilusionadas del amor" dijo rose abriendo mi puerta

"bueno pero aun me quieren? Soy hombre no puedo evitarlo" dije como si nada, si en realidad supieran la verdad, si supiera lo malditamente enamorado que estoy de la chavita rica que descansa en mi cama en este momento y del maldito dolor que voy a sentir en un par de días

"si si claro que te queremos" dijo Tanya tomando mi cuello y jalándome para darme un beso en la mejilla, luego rose me jalo el cabello e hizo lo mismo, son taaan amorosas las desgraciadas

"luego venimos cuando no tengas a alguien en tu cama, y por favor no le rompas el corazón" dijo rose despidiéndose solo asentí

Subí en silencio después de despedirlas, aun estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados y medio cuerpo desnudo en redado en mis sabanas, me quite el pantalón quedándome desnudo de nuevo y me metí entre las sabanas, la bese suavemente y me recosté frente a ella para verla

Sonrió y abrió los ojos, me miro por unos segundos con la mirada penetrante observando cada detalle de mi cara "quienes eran?" pregunto de repente sorprendiéndome

"mi hermana y Tanya" susurre "y que dijeron?" pregunto con la voz suave estirándose un poco

"que si estaba con alguien, vieron tu bolsa y los zapatos de no sé quien" dije y se rio leve, pero después reacciono y me miro "y saben….. yo?" balbuceo y negué en seguida

"no no saben que eres tú, no les dije" dije y se tranquilizo un poco, pero eso me hizo pensar, la mire

"qué es?" dijo pasando sus labios por los míos "…. Es que no se…. No saben pero…. No sé cómo manejar esto….. no quieres…"no sé ni como decirlo solo me callo con sus labios

"no me interesa a quien se lo digas, se lo puedes decir al periódico si quieres.." dijo

"sabes que nunca haría eso" la interrumpí rápidamente y sonrió "ya lo sé tonto, solo es un comentario, si quieres decírselos adelante…..es solo que no se si se sorprendan de saber quién soy, ya sabes es tu familia, me pone nerviosa pensar que va a decir tu familia" ahora es ella quien balbucea y sonreí

"ósea tus nervios son por mi familia? Tú qué crees que van a pensar de ti? No crees que les encante que su hijo ande con Isabella Swan" dije lo ultimo exagerando y se rio pegándome en el pecho

"no sé, eres su hijo las actrices no somos tampoco bien recibidas cuando ya se trata de la vida de un hijo" dijo y rodee los ojos "además ya conoces a mi primo y el te ama" dije y sonrió "y bueno tampoco es como si los vayas a conocer mañana, ni siquiera sé si decirles o como o cuando" dije mas para mi

"hazlo cuando quieras" susurro sobre mis labios, pegue los míos jalándola de la nuca y comenzamos a besarnos, sentí su lengua y su aliento caliente llegar hasta mi garganta me mordió levemente los labios y gemí besándola mas intensamente, paso su mano por mi abdomen llegando casi a mi creciente erección jugo un poco con sus dedos sobre mi piel volviéndome loco, me puso a mil con sus labios sobre los míos, sobre mi rostro, pasaba su lengua por mi cuello y sus manos por mi cuerpo entero, necesito sentirla

Tome su cintura para ponerla debajo de mi en lugar de enfrente pero se separo sonriendo como maldita y me dio un último beso "café?" pregunto parándose y me quede inmóvil y jadeando

"bromeas?" susurre mientras vi su cuerpo desnudo siendo tapado por una bata me miro de reojo aun sonriendo "café?" pregunto la muy inocente y seguía sin creérmela pero si quiere jugar se va a arrepentir

Sonreí como si nada "claro, porque no?" le dije recostándome en mi almohada de nuevo, me miro entrecerrando los ojos, si sabes que tramo algo verdad bebe?, le vi inocentemente y salió de la habitación

Tuve que meterme al baño y saciar mis ansias…..con un baño de agua fría solamente no piensen mal, Salí y me puse unos shorts negros que me llegan a la mitad del muslo y son un poco pegados, los solía usar para correr pero me ocasionaba varios conflictos, siempre terminaba perseguido por mujeres.

Salí de la habitación y baje hacia la cocina donde escuchaba a bella andar, sonreí de lado, cerré un poco los ojos para una mirada intensa y despeine un poco mi húmedo cabello, me puse en la puerta de la cocina donde la vi servir el café en las tazas, volteo a verme y abrió los ojos repasando mi cuerpo, sonreí mas "que…tengo una mancha o algo?" pregunte con la voz grave y sobando mi abdomen, vi su pequeño escalofrío

BPOV

Concéntrate bella tú fuiste la que lo provoco, decía mi mente pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba diferente, es taaaan sexy, su hermoso perfil marcado en la puerta, sus músculos tonificados su cara de maldito ángel y sus muy cortos y pegados shorts que dibujan a la perfección su cadera, ohh dios no quiero imaginarme su trasero

Mi cuerpo reacciono moviendo mis piernas hacia el, llegue a su cuerpo y como serpiente envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos hasta sentir su redondo trasero absorbí su piel con mi nariz embriagándome de su olor desde el pecho hasta su cuello, no se movió de su posición y solo me miro hacia abajo yo mire hacia arriba y sonreí, me beso rápidamente "ya está el café?" dijo separándose de mi

"maldito" susurre y volteo a verme "dijiste algo?" pregunto y sonreí "calientito" dije inocentemente, asintió y tomo una taza de café absorbió viéndome "mmmmm" dijo disfrutando del café haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y pasando su lengua entre sus labios, se lo que hace el maldito es venganza pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, creo que nunca me sentí mas necesitada y húmeda que ahorita

"que te parece si preparo el desayuno mientras te arreglas" dijo viéndome y caminando hacia a mi "vamos a salir?" dije y solo se encogió de hombros "a lo mejor, ve" dijo y me dio una nalgada tierna, maldito, me gire y fui al baño con agua helada me tuve que bañar y con un dolor en mi centro evite tocarme y saciar mi necesidad

Salí después de unos minutos solo me puse unas licras de yoga con una playera de tirantes, y solo por fastidiarlo no traigo ropa interior, baje y estaba a espaldas de mi haciendo algo en la estufa

Lo abrace levemente y le di un beso en la espalda, abrí el refrigerador y saque un poco de jugo "quieres?" dije y me estaba viendo como observando mi comportamiento entrecerrando los ojos, asintió después de unos segundos

Me senté en unos de los bancos detrás de el y subí mi pie descalzo para acariciar su trasero, mis codos estaban sobre la barra que tiene para comer, no me hizo casi y continúe acariciándolo mientras cocinaba como si nada, subí ambos pies sobre su espalda levemente como caminando sobre el, lo empuje un poco duro y se hizo para adelante tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no estrellarse en la estufa y soltar un bufido excitante

Pero no me hacía caso, derrotada baje los pies y solo lo observe por unos minutos, seguía como si nada cocinando y sacando cosas del refrigerador

"bebe?" susurre y solo dijo "mm?", ashhh baje del banco y me acerque a el volví a abrazarlo por la espalda y tome sus brazos, soltó la pala de cocina, jale sus manos y quedaron en su espalda pero los pegue a mí y quedaron en mi vagina

"hazme caso" dije quejándome moviendo sus manos sobre mi centro "estoy haciendo el desayuno" dijo solamente pero sentí sus manos moverse por sí solas, después de unos segundos las metió en mi pantalón y sintió mi falta de ropa interior, mis manos fueron hacia el frente de sus shorts los cuales comencé a bajar, bese su espalda por toda su extensión, sus hombros esa línea marcada y exquisita del centro, la seguí con mi lengua y baje

Sus shorts cayeron al piso y seguí bajando hasta hincarme frente a su trasero, mmmmm pase mis manos por el y le di un pequeño beso me pare y en un segundo estaba en sus brazos cargándome y dejándome sobre el banco, alzo mi playera y beso mis senos libres, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y cabello

De un jalón bajo mis pantalones y los aventó del otro lado de la sala tomo mi trasero y me cargo para ponerme sobre la barra, me acerque a el y comencé a besarlo tomando y jalando su cabello, muy intenso "tómame" le dije sobre sus labios solo se rio y se separo de mi, sus labios pasaron por mi cuello bajando, jalo una pierna y la puso sobre la barra también, la otra colgaba sobre un banco, tomo mi trasero para jalarme hacia el y sin advertencia sentí su lengua en mi centro, arquee mi espalda y gemí fuerte

Tome su cabello y respire agitado sintiendo como me probaba, sus manos mantenían abierta mis piernas para tener mejor acceso "ohh" solo podía decir, pero por mas rico que sienta lo necesito dentro de mí, mi cadera se movía por el placer que me da su lengua y sus labios calientes sobre mi piel

"te necesito" susurre pero no se inmuto trate de levantar su cara pero por el placer no lo hice con fuerza "ohh bebe que rico" dije sin pensar, seguía pasando por toda mi extensión su boca probándome en pocas palabras comiéndome como nunca lo había hecho "te…necesito" dije de nuevo intentando jalarlo, sentí un dedo penetrarme y grite "ohhh dios!" arquee de nuevo la espalda, comenzó a moverlo dentro de mí y uno segundos después estaba explotando sobre su boca

Se separo de mi cuando mi cuerpo se relajo y se desplomo sobre la barra, me alzo de la nuca y me dio un beso en los labios yo estoy como un trapo, literal como trapo sin poderme mover fue uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido en mi vida

Se volteo y se puso de nuevo los shorts, negó con la cabeza y giro para verme "esta arruinado el desayuno" dijo como si nada hubiera pasado yo seguía desparramada viéndolo "cereal?" dijo cuando vio que no reaccione, se volteo y como si nada sirvió cereal para los dos y puso la mesa

Con un trabajo enorme logre bajarme de la barra y vestirme, desgraciado pero sabe que aun me dejo con ganas de sentirlo

Me senté junto a el para desayunar "y cuál es el plan entonces?" dije como si nada, me miro pensando y lo vi dudar un poco

"quieres salir?" dijo dudoso y a mí me sorprendió un poco la pregunta, no sé si podamos salir como si nada, Alice me mataría me costó bastante convencerla para que me dejara en paz 3 días pero si nos ven de nuevo y salimos en el periódico me va a matar, además de que tiene razón y mi imagen se mancharía de nuevo como un golfa engaña novios

"salir?" dije dudosa "mis padres tienen una casa de campo, no la suelen usar mucho esta en un pequeño pueblo casi desapercibido por el mundo a hora y media de aquí" dijo tiernamente y me imagine la foto, como de película romántica solo el y yo

"podríamos ir ahí y pasar el tiempo juntos" dijo y me di ganas de cruzar la mesa y tragármelo a besos, sonreí y el hizo lo mismo "me encantaría" dije

"solo que te tengo que advertir….. no hay nada, digo solo luz y eso aun no lo sé con seguridad, no hay televisión ni teléfono solo…nosotros" dijo y aun me dio mas ganas de besarlo

"es lo único que necesito" susurre y sonrió estirando su cuerpo sobre la mesa para besarme, tome su rostro para que no se separara y lo bese aun mas

"necesitaríamos ir a alguna tienda y comprar algunas cosas" dijo después que nos separamos y asentí.

Nos vestimos y preparamos una pequeña maleta con nuestras cosas, ropa y artículos de baño, una hora mas tarde estábamos saliendo.

Desde que lo conozco no lo había visto manejar, abrió el auto y me subí rápidamente mirando a mi alrededor un poco paranoica mientras el acomodaba las cosas en la cajuela, se subió y tomo mi mano sonriendo

Me encanta verlo manejar tan concentrado y a la vez relajado, no tengo idea donde carajos estemos de la ciudad pero llegamos a un pequeño súper, se estaciono en la calle de enfrente.

"me esperas?" dijo y asentí mordiéndome el labio, sonrió y se bajo, no es que no quiera ser vista con el, me encantaría gritarle al mundo lo nuestro que lo vean, que lo conozcan, pero…..james está en mi mente no se qué demonios hacer todavía, no sé cómo decirle, por eso fue mi reacción a la visita de su hermana, se que ellos saben y en seguida le dirían…. eso es lo que creo, me puse una gorra de tela con unos lentes obscuros mientras esperaba por el, sus vidrios del auto son un poco opacos así que no se ve tanto hacia adentro

Unos minutos después lo vi salir y una vieja lo saludo, el solo la vio con el ceño fruncido pero siendo el caballero que es le sonrió levemente, la vieja no se que le seguía diciendo pero el negó mientras cruzaba la calle, y a mí los celos me subieron hasta la punta del cabello

Metió las cosas en el asiento de atrás y se metió a mi lado, yo solo lo veía y a la vieja que seguía mirándolo prendió el auto y avanzo sin decir nada

"y bueno…la conoces?" dije creo un poco mas ruda, me quite los lentes para verlo bien y volteo a verme frunciendo el ceño "a quien?" dijo como si nada

"a tu amiga del súper" dije y le cayó el 20, se rio un poco "nop" dijo y yo lo seguía viendo, me miro de reojo y sonrió mas "estas celosa?" pregunto y a mí no me causo gracia

No dije nada y me miro de nuevo "no la conozco bella, solo se me acerco y … me dijo que saliéramos" dijo serio

"así nada mas? Sin decirte al menos su nombre o algo así?" dije un poco mas tranquila no se qué carajos me posesionó

"si me dijo su nombre pero la verdad así como entro salió" dijo y me reí un poco, me miro y sonrió leve

"ya estas mas tranquila?" pregunto y asentí

"vaya no sabía que fueras así de celosita" decía tomándome la mano "yo tampoco a decir verdad" dije en voz baja y se rio, me tomo de la nuca suavemente y me jalo rápido giro la cabeza y me beso

Observe que ya estábamos en alguna especie de carretera, lo vi y me encanto como se veía, con una mano sobre el volante con la otra recargada en la ventana con sus dedos sobre su cabello y cantando para el mismo, era una canción de pearl jam

"te gusta pearl jam?" le pregunte y me miro sonriendo, tomo el volante con su mano izquierda y con la derecha subió un poco el volumen "bromeas? Es …. Una de mis bandas preferidas" dijo aun cantando

Sonreí y un poco sorprendida "también me gustan, los fui a ver una vez y la voz de Eddie Vedder juro que hace mi cuerpo temblar" dije y se rio un poco antes de ponerse serio

"que" pregunte y negó

"yo nunca los he visto, si han venido varias veces pero…. Ya sabes por el trabajo" dijo y me entristeció

"algún día iremos a verlos, te lo prometo" dije

"Así que te gusta la voz de Eddie Vedder eh, nunca me has escuchado cantar entonces" dijo bromista "no sabía que cantabas" dije y se rio mas "en la regadera" me reí de imaginármelo "a ver" dije buscando mi ipod, lo puse en una de mis canciones favoritas, comenzó a sonar y subí un poco el volumen

"canta" le dije señalando el radio

"estás loca? Obvio no puedo cantar eso" dijo y me encogí de hombros

"tú dices que cantas mejor no?" dije y negó

"yo canto contigo" le dije y así comenzamos a cantar "just breathe" de pearl jam

Yes I understand that every life must end, aw huh,..  
>As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, aw huh,..<br>I'm a lucky man to count on both hands  
>The ones I love,..<p>

Some folks just have one,  
>Others they got none, aw huh,..<p>

Stay with me,..  
>Let's just breathe.<p>

Practiced are my sins,  
>Never gonna let me win, aw huh,..<br>Under everything, just another human being, aw huh,..  
>Yeh, I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world<br>To make me bleed.

Stay with me,..  
>You're all I see.<p>

Did I say that I need you?  
>Did I say that I want you?<br>Oh, if I didn't now I'm a fool you see,..  
>No one knows this more than me.<br>As I come clean.

I wonder everyday  
>as I look upon your face, aw huh,..<br>Everything you gave  
>And nothing you would take, aw huh,..<br>Nothing you would take,..  
>Everything you gave.<p>

Did I say that I need you?  
>Oh, Did I say that I want you?<br>Oh, if I didn't now I'm a fool you see,..  
>No one know this more than me.<br>As I come clean.

Nothing you would take,..  
>everything you gave.<br>Hold me till I die,..  
>Meet you on the other side.<p>

Por dios tome su cabello "detente" susurre y se orillo para detener el auto, sabía lo que quería me miro y en seguida juntamos nuestros labios, "te amo" susurrábamos en los labios del otro, para continuar probándonos.

Nunca había cantado con alguien de esta manera, la canción perfecta su voz grave, suave y hermosa con las palabras correctas y tomados de la mano

Nos separamos un poco y pegamos nuestras frentes, una lagrima se derramó por mi ojo sentía su respiración agitada "te voy a extrañar tanto" susurro y yo asentí llorando aun mas, me abrazo pegándome en su pecho "no llores bebe" dijo besando mi cabeza, respire profundo para tranquilizarme no quiero pasarme estos 3 días llorando, alce mi cabeza para verlo y besarlo de nuevo "yo también te voy a extrañar" dije y sonrió

"nos vamos?" pregunto y asentí "pon algo menos…lagrimoso" dijo riéndose, busque en mi ipod y continuamos con pearl jam pero mas rudo

Pasamos por un pequeño pueblo como perdido de esos típicos aquí en Estados Unidos donde te encuentras con que aquí es el sartén mas grande del mundo o los jitomates mas grandes del mundo o alguna extrañeza de esas, nos detuvimos en un restaurante semi vacio porque nos moríamos de hambre, no nos olvidemos que gracias a mi se hechó a perder el desayuno y solo comimos cereal.

**========000000========**

**Hola a todos, por favor dejen sus reviews! Los necesito!**

**Besos!**


	17. Chapter 16

CAP. 16

BPOV

"comí demasiado" dije sobando mi estomago plano, Edward se reía pero seguía comiendo su sándwich "creo que comes mas que yo" solo dijo y le pegue una patada leve

"auch que te sucede, es verdad" dijo sobándose y lo mire seria "me estás diciendo gorda?" pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida

"nop, te estoy diciendo tragona" dijo tiernamente pero aun lo veía seria aunque se me hizo lindo su comentario

"sabes que estás buenísima bella" dijo riéndose y yo medio sonreí "tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, exquisito, perfecto, esbelto y suave, con un trasero redondito y antojable" decía riéndose hasta que no pude mas y me reí también, me estire y le di un beso encima de la mesa

"te creo" susurre sobre su boca y me robe una papa de su plato, abrió los ojos "pensé que ya estabas llena" dijo y me reí "es para que mi trasero siga redondito y antojable" dije masticando

Me encantan este tipo de pueblillos americanos, donde los 3 habitantes no pelan a nadie están en su mundo y casi nunca los ves, continuamos con el camino, aun queda como 1 hora de recorrido

No puedo quitar mi vista de él, cuando maneja se ve tan sexy "que tanto me ves?" por fin pregunto después de minutos estupidizada viéndolo, pase mi mano por su abdomen y cuello terminando en los bellitos suaves de la nuca

"nada en particular, me encantas es todo" dije y se sonrojo levemente "me gusta verte manejar te ves tan concentradito" continúe diciendo mientras seguía con mis caricias, voltee mi cuerpo para quedar de lado y poderlo observar mas "y ver tus manos….mover el volante tan sexy" dije susurrando mientras acaricio su brazo, se rio pero no dijo nada sentí sus bellitos del brazo pararse

"y tus piernas? Mmmmmm duras y largas" dije con mi mano sobando su pierna, desde la cintura hasta su rodilla, se rio leve dando un brinquito cuando toque su rodilla "y bueno que puedo decir de tu abdomen…." Lo acaricie "tu cuello…." Me acerque para darle un beso y pasar mi lengua por su cuello, escuche un respiro de su boca

"tu rostro…." Dije sobando su mejilla con mi dedo "tu nariz tan recta y delgada" dije pasando mi dedo suavemente "tus ojos concentrados en el camino en lugar de mi cuerpo…" dije y se rio "estoy manejando" susurro solamente "y lo mejor de todo…..tus ricos, suaves y carnosos labios…" dije pasando mi dedo pulgar sobre ellos los tenia semiabiertos y sentí su respiración acelerada "se me hace agua la boca de pensar en ellos" susurre en su oído, casi estoy de rodillas sobre el sillón del auto, mi trasero dando a la ventana, pegue mi boca a su cuello y aspire su olor, sentí su piel enchinarse

Comencé esto como un juego de venganza por lo que me hizo en su cocina pero…..me estoy calentando horriblemente

Baje mis manos por su abdomen y sus piernas sin tocar aun su entrepierna "tan hermoso" susurre de nuevo en su oído y recorrió un escalofrío su cuerpo, seguía sin decir nada solo respirando agitado y concentrado en la carretera, pero sus ojos ya estaban obscureciéndose

Con mi lengua recorriendo su cuello subí mi mano por su pierna tocando su entrepierna, sentí esa parte de el, que me vuelve loca, un poco crecidita "mmmmm hellooo" susurre tocándolo mas

"bella….no inventes" dijo un poco entrecortado "que?...acaso el doctorcito no puede caminar y masticar chicle al mismo tiempo?" dije y se rio, mi mano seguía sobando su pantalón

"no es lo mismo caminar y masticar, a manejar y ….. " dijo señalando mi mano "pero y si quiero acariciarte mientras manejas?" dije como niña chiquita y me miro de reojo con cara de "no te pases"

"que aburrido doctor" susurre riéndome y mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja "es precaución bella" dijo acomodándose un poco el pantalón, yo regrese a mi lugar y me senté como niña buena

"además crees que no se que lo haces por venganza?" dijo y lo mire sorprendida, es inteligente el maldito "me crees capaz?" dije con voz fingida

"Por supuesto" dijo viéndome rápidamente "pues no fíjate, en verdad estaba diciendo lo que me gusta de ti" dije cruzándome de brazos "ah sí de eso no tengo duda yo se que se te caen los calzones por mí, pero eres vengativa" dijo muy presumido riéndose y yo le di un golpe en el hombro

"obvio no, solo me gustas un poco tampoco exageres" dije ofendida y se rio "bueno para que no te enojes a mi también se me caen los calzones cuando te veo…..me encantas" dijo tomando mi nuca y jalándome tiernamente, volteo y me dio un beso rápido

Me quede recargada en su hombro mientras sobaba con su palma mi rostro "quieres dormir? Falta como media hora mínimo" dijo y negué, aunque si tengo un poco de sueño, como por arte de magia 5 minutos después caí dormida.

EPOV

Espero que no esté en tan malas condiciones la casa, no les dije a mis padres que venía pero ellos siempre nos insistieron en que es nuestra casa y la disfrutemos, según se ellos tienen a alguien que va de vez en cuando a arreglar el jardín y eso pero ….bueno si esta en tan malas condiciones me encuerare para que no mire otra cosa

La mire y dormía pesadamente sobre el asiento, en cuanto sentí que se relajo la quite de mi hombro y la acomode, es una pequeña degenerada también, mire el celular por decima ocasión, le dije a mi jefe que estaría en la ciudad por cualquier emergencia pero me pone nervioso estar a mas de 1 hora de distancia, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi trabajo, son feliz en este momento estando con ella solamente los dos pero….mi profesión es mi vida

Llegamos por fin y me relaje al ver que no estaba taaaan mal el jardín, un poco crecido pero nada desagradable, está alejada de cualquier otra casa, hay un pequeño lago a lo lejos, arboles pura naturaleza ni siquiera es una calle pavimentada es pura terracería

Me estacione frente a la puerta, es la típica casa pitada color beige con las tejas rojas y amplias ventanas de madera, enredaderas en las paredes y un farol afuera, casi como campiña italiana

"bebe" susurre dándole un beso en su mejilla "ya llegamos" dije y abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a su alrededor y después a mi, sonrió y me abrazo "quieres que te baje cargando?" dije pero negó estirándose un poco

"como dices que se llama este lugar?" pregunto viendo alrededor "mmmmm el lugar se llama countryside….ósea no tiene un nombre tan propio de pueblo" me baje del auto para acomodar las cosas, siempre tengo la llave de la cabaña en mi llavero del auto, bella estaba observando todo como Heidi en la pradera, me reí de mi estúpido pensamiento

Entre a la casa y para mi maravillosa sorpresa no había luz "mierda" dije

"que pasa?" pregunto bella entrando "no hay luz" dije y me miro encogiéndose de hombros "no necesitamos ahorita…esto es maravilloso hasta huele a campo" dijo viendo la casa, estaba totalmente amueblada, tenía algunas protecciones los sillones así que necesitamos quitárselos, las vigas de madera en el techo, una chimenea enorme en la estancia, la mesa de madera con florero vacio, la típica casa de campo

"cuando sea noche si vamos a necesitar luz, por suerte traje velas" sabía que esto podría ocurrir así que compre varias velas, además de unos fusibles

"pero voy a poner los fusibles así que habrá luz en un rato" dije poniendo las maletas en el suelo "con velas esta perfecto, no quiero luz" dijo con voz ronca acercándose a mí como felino sonreí y abrí los brazos para recibirla, nos besamos tiernamente

"te voy a dar un tour" dije tomando su mano para que conozca la casa

Una hora después teníamos todo listo, camas hechas, agua caliente y fría, velas puestas y listas para iluminar todo, gas en la estufa, sillones limpios y chimenea lista para prenderse, nos dejamos caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, ella encima de mis piernas.

"me encanta estar así contigo" dijo sobre mi cuello, la acaricie y sobe la espalda, es justo el momento donde siento felicidad pero a la vez tristeza al pensar en lo que nos espera "yo podría estar así toda la vida" dije sobre su cabello

"si tienes hambre traje algunas cosas para preparar" dije y solo asintió acomodándose sobre mi cuerpo, me recosté unos momentos en el sillón y la jale para que quedara sobre mí, nos abrazamos con nuestros cuerpo embonados a la perfección, tembló un poco

"tienes frio?" dije y negó no le veo la cara la tiene escondida en mi cuello, pero seguía temblando un poco "bella?" dije moviéndome para verla pero como niña chiquita se escondió en mi cuello mas

Me moví rápido y por fin pude verla estaba llorando en silencio, por eso su cuerpo temblaba, la vi y en seguida se me hizo un nudo en la garganta "bebe, no llores" dije y medio sonrió pero aun llorando sobre mi brazo

"no puedes llorar se supone que tu eres la fuerte en la relación" dije y sonrió mas "yo soy el que tiene que enloquecer, no tu" continúe y me miro mas calmada "tú fuiste la que me hizo creer que lo lograríamos, acaso ya no lo crees?" pregunte y en seguida asintió

Sonreí "entonces no puedes hacer esto porque vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza" le dije limpiando una lagrima con mi dedo, inhalo un poco "solo lloro porque te voy a extrañar, no porque no crea que vamos a funcionar tonto" dijo con voz grave pero medio sonriendo

"no vayas a perder la cabeza porque también eres mi roca" me dijo y sentí un dolor en el pecho, es en serio ya siento los días que pasan y la hora se acerca, asentí tragando fuerte "hare mi mejor esfuerzo" dije medio sonriendo

Se revolvió un poco en mis brazos y se sentó recargándose en mi abdomen "es en serio bebe, va a ser difícil…yo…yo se que nunca estoy sola siempre tengo gente a mi alrededor que me distraen…." Comenzó a decir "simplemente con Alice y Emmett es suficiente para perder todo un día y no pensar en algo todo el tiempo….en este caso en ti…..pero yo se que tu…." Decía comenzando a llorar de nuevo

"bebe….no estoy completamente solo también Jasper y Jacob son suficientes para distraerme…."dije mintiendo un poco yo sé que no voy a dejar que me distraigan y voy hundirme en mi miseria

"tú crees que no te conozco?" dijo medio sonriendo, estaba sobando mi cuerpo entero mientras hablábamos "yo sé que eres terco y crees que no necesitas de nadie, no vas a dejar que ellos te distraigan…pero debes hacerlo" dijo y la vi con los ojos abiertos , sonrió tiernamente "te conozco mas de lo que crees" dijo

"no … no me importa que le digas a la gente, no me voy a esconder pero….. hay cosas que escucharas….y no quiero ser egoísta y decirte que no le digas a tu familia pero…..siempre habrá algo de mí que escuchara…..y.." decía casi balbuceando

"bella, no entiendo claramente lo que dices" tome su mano para tranquilizarla pero se veía perdida en sus pensamientos "siempre me dices que está bien por ti decirle a quien quiera y te creo, pero creo que soy yo el que no está listo para hacerlo…." Dije y me vio

"siempre me han fastidiado con que saliera con alguien y que tuviera novia y no me encerrara en el trabajo, creo que he pasado la línea donde no haberles dicho desde un principio les va a afectar, son un poco sentidos y sé que si llego mañana y les digo que desde hace 6 meses estoy contigo se van a decepcionar, sobre todo rose, es un poco exagerada, y no es como si tú fueras alguien cualquiera, también eso sería como un poco de impacto" continué

"ellas si ven las revistas y saben 1000 veces mas que yo de las celebridades…." Dije y se incomodo un poco "y no creo que sea nada fácil que les diga que yo, después de 4 años que no tengo pareja, este saliendo con Isabella Swan" dije medio sonriendo y ella también lo hizo

"además como dijiste ahorita no creo necesitar de nadie" dije y frunció el ceño pero asintió "solo te pido no pierdas la cabeza, y ayúdame a que tampoco yo lo haga" dijo y asentí

BPOV

Estuve a punto de hacerlo! A punto de decirle de James pero….maldita sea no puedo no quiero que se enoje y estos últimos días nos separemos, pero tampoco quiero seguir ocultándoselo, cuando me dijo que su familia si sabia los chismes de las celebridades me estremecí, le van a decir, no puedo ser egoísta tampoco y decirle que no le diga a nadie, no sé qué carajos hacer

"Isabella" dijo frente a mí chasqueando los dedos, estaba sentada en el sillón viendo el intenso fuego de la chimenea recién prendida, no sé cuánto tiempo me perdí en mi pensamiento

"estas bien? llevo 5 minutos gritándote desde la cocina" dijo acariciando mi mejilla, asentí y sonreí, dile! Dile! Gritaba mi mente

"ya está la comida" dijo pero tengo el estomago tan revuelto que no quiero comer

"no tienes hambre?" dijo viendo que no le conteste, negué levemente, se sentó a mi lado con cara de preocupación

"te pasa algo? Estas aburrida? te sientes mal?" dijo rápido y me reí, tome su barba un poco rasposa por el crecimiento, lo acerque a mí y le di un beso profundo, dile! Dile! Gritaba mi consciencia

"arggghh" me separe de el tomando mi cabello, "necesito decirte algo" dije viéndolo trago saliva fuerte asintiendo "es algo que no me va a gustar por lo que veo, estas igual a cuando me dijiste que te quedaban días para irte" dijo un poco asustado

"si es malo o bueno depende de cómo lo tomes…." Dije "bueno y también de cómo lo diga yo…. No sé por dónde empezar" dije y tomo mis manos "dilo" dijo fuerte

Trague saliva "bueno…..una parte de la fama.. no….hay veces que tenemos que presentar toda una fachada frente al público para tener…no para mantener una buena reputación y vender mas…según sea tu prototipo" dije y el me veía concentrado

"si me explico?" pregunte y asintió "cuál es el tuyo?" dijo y sonreí leve "soy una teen idol en este momento, los adolescentes son mis mayores seguidores y los padres de ellos, constantemente aunque no lo creas, se enteran de mi vida si hago un error me comen viva…. Y estoy tratando de quitarme esa imagen y ser considerada una actriz seria" Trato de explicarle todo para que entienda el punto y no se enoje

Asintió viéndome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, me perdí un segundo en ellos, "y luego?" dijo haciendo que regresara a la realidad

"bueno una vez me vieron un poco alcoholizada saliendo de un bar, el cual tenían razón…" dije y me reí leve junto con el

"me porte un poco déspota y la gente no me lo perdono le costó a Alice meses para limpiar mi imagen pero al final lo logro" dije respirando hondo

"un tiempo después Salí a un bar con un compañero de reparto, James Gadget" dije y solo movió los ojos de no tengo ni p… idea de quien sea ese wey, me reí y el también

"es un actor bastante famoso también, un teen idol igual que yo" dije y asintió "total nos pusimos un poco cariñosos y resulta que nos tomaron fotos….besándonos" dije nerviosa y el me miraba serio

"ok, está bien que te hayas besado con quien quieras bella, no nos conocíamos" dijo medio confundido y me reí

"eso no es el meollo del asunto bebe" dije tomando su mejilla y asintió rodeando los ojos

"Alice se freakeo me regaño me grito y me recordó lo mucho que le costó aquella ocasión limpiar mi imagen, las fotos al siguiente día estaban en todos los periódicos, páginas web, revistas, twitter, facebook, etc, ya sabes en toooodos lados" dije y el asintió un poco sorprendido, creo que si no se imagina de la magnitud de la fama que tengo

"así que Alice y maggie, la asistente de James, pensaron en una manera de que no se crearan malos chismes y mancharan nuestras imágenes ante el público joven" dije nerviosa ya llegando al tema

"su idea fue que fuéramos "pareja" ante todo el mundo" dije haciendo el símbolo de comillas, Edward siendo listo como siempre entrecerró los ojos "oook?" dijo sospechoso

"y así comenzamos a hacerle, ambos aceptamos y nos dejamos ver de vez en cuando en público….como novios" dije rápido lo ultimo y apretó un poco la mandíbula

"y ….aun….lohacemos" dije mas rápido y casi abriendo la boca, se paro y tomo su cabello tomando aire

"ósea…" se volteo viéndome pero tratando de tranquilizarse "me estás diciendo que…ante toooodo el mundo tienes novio?" dijo y asentí, apretó mas los dientes y respiro una vez mas

"y todos los saben, cierto?" dijo y asentí

"tooodos a mi alrededor lo saben! Jasper, Jacob, tu! Y los demás lo saben…" decía mas para el pero se le ve el enojo subir, trague fuerte sin decir nada

"y dime una cosa….alguna vez en estos 6 malditos meses que llevamos conociéndonos pensabas decírmelo!" dijo viéndome con los ojos obscurecidos, asentí

"todo el tiempo" dije seria, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar

"y pensaste que el mejor momento es a días de que te vayas?" pregunto aun enojado

"no sabía como decírtelo…..no sabía cuál sería tu reacción…." Dije más fuerte

"lo peor de todo es que no me molesta tanto el hecho de que tengas "novio" por tu explicación lo entendí es parte de tu mundo o lo que sea" decía moviendo las manos

"pero que me hayas mentido y que todo mundo lo haya hecho? Eso! Es lo que mas enoja!" dijo tomando su cabello de nuevo y respirando hondo

Recordé las palabras de Jacob, me lo advirtió "Jacob me dijo que no era de ellos decírtelo, que era cosa mía no te enojes con ellos" dije y me vio con ojos vidriosos y mas oscurecidos

"y todavía hablan de esto a mis espaldas? Es increíble….dices que me conoces mas de lo que crees, pero sabes que….aun te falta bastante Isabella" dijo señalándome y en un segundo salió por la puerta dejándome ahí

Sabía que esto iba a pasar, por supuesto que lo conozco por supuesto que se que esta iba a ser su reacción pero yo por cobarde no le dije las cosas antes, tiene razón en ponerse así pero tampoco tengo toda la culpa, yo tampoco sé como sobrellevar una relación así, nunca he tenido pareja fuera de la farándula y mucho menos con alguien a quien amara tanto

Me maree y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, deje que mis lagrimas rodaran y sobretodo deje que se tranquilizara, se que tampoco es tan cabeza fría como para dejarme aquí y el llevarse el coche

EPOV

Justo lo que mas odio en la vida, lo que mas me encabrona y lo que mas aborrezco es que me vean la cara de pendejo, por supuesto no esperaba que la mujer que dice amarme tanto sea quien lo haga, desde un principio le advertí que yo no tenía idea de su mundo, de la fama, bien pudo decirme toda esta explicación y yo poder tomar una decisión en cuanto a nosotros

Pero no dejas que pase el tiempo y que me enamore de ella para que a días que se vaya me diga "a si se me olvido decirte que tengo novio ante todo el mundo y tus conocidos, quienes por cierto no te dijeron nada…..porque no es de ellos decirlo" que bola de estupideces!

Me siento …ridiculizado, yo sé que no es el nivel de una infidelidad como tal pero siento como si lo fuera, me mintió, me engaño por lo tanto me vio la cara durante meses.

Y por supuesto sin pensar en el hecho de que SI me encela pensar que con "su novio" si puede salir, tomarse de la mano, besarse, comer en un restaurante, etc sin que gire la cabeza constantemente en busca de fotógrafos, cosa que conmigo "el amor de su vida" no puede hacer.

Me canse de caminar, no sé ni siquiera de qué lado este la casa alce el rostro y solo vi campo, arboles y lagos en un hermoso atardecer, me senté en una piedra y deje que me invadieran mis sentimientos, mis lagrimas rodaron por fin, por enojo, confusión, celos pero a la vez….amor, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, perdí la noción del tiempo entre pensamientos, lagrimas y cigarros.

No puedo dejar esto así, estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ella, así como ella lo está por mí no puedo dejar las cosas así y dejar que se vaya, necesito escuchar la solución que la va a dar a esto, no espero que piense que de ahora en adelante estará bien que siga de "novia" de alguien mas, cuando mi familia lo sepa no tendré una respuesta a su "pero que ella no tiene novio?" no puedo andar por la vida tampoco diciéndole a todo el mundo que la farándula es una mentira, no le haría tampoco eso

Comencé a temblar de frio, ya estaba totalmente obscuro, carajo!, me pare y trate de ver por dónde podría estar la casa, camine exactamente por donde llegue pero aun no veía nada, para mi estúpida mala suerte sentí gotas de lluvia en mis brazos.

BPOV

Ok me estoy desesperando, ya prendí todas las velas, iluminan bastante bien junto con la chimenea, la comida está en la cocina fría y yo estoy como león enjaulado, no sé donde esta, el auto está parado afuera, está lloviendo y ni luces de Edward.

No quiero que esto acabe así no podemos separarnos y que yo me vaya…. y que pretende que siga con mi vida normal? No puedo! Esto se tiene que solucionar o juro por mi vida que mando al carajo todo el mundo de la farándula, que espero no tener que hacerlo porque es mi pasión, pero quiero estar bien con el, lo necesito en mi vida

"qué hago?, que hago?" dije para mí misma, sin saber qué demonios hacer ya son casi las 10 de la noche y no regresa, está lloviendo y todo está obscuro, un trueno enorme sonó iluminando la casa, mis dientes titiritan pero no de frio sino de miedo, imágenes de los putrefactos persiguiendo a Caroline Cooper vuelan en mi cabeza, quiero llorar! Solté un quejido y la puerta sonó fuerte, alguien la golpeo y yo grite y brinque "aahhhh!" volvió a sonar y reaccione corrí y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba la imagen absoluta de un ángel

Pálido como la luna, empapado y jadeando con las pupilas totalmente dilatas como felino viendo en la noche, lo abrace tuve que abrazarlo estaba aterrorizada de pensar que no regresaría

Me abrazo y lo jale para que entrara, estaba temblando de frio, se sentó en el sillón junto a la chimenea, me pare para buscar toallas pero no sé donde di vueltas sin saber….."b—b-añño d- e arrrr-ib –ba" escuche que dijo entre titiritero, corrí hacia el baño y agarre varias toallas, tome unos pantalones suyo secos y baje corriendo

"quítate la ropa" dije y me miro mas azul de lo normal, está casi metido en la chimenea escurriendo agua como cascada, lo levante y le ayude a quitarse la ropa, quedo hermoso desnudo frente a mí, totalmente blanco y un poco azulado, ambos secamos su cuerpo y su cabello dejándolo mas despeinado de lo normal, le di el pantalón y se quedo sin playera, se puso otra toalla seca sobre sus hombros y se sentó cerca del fuego otra vez

Unos minutos pasaron y el color le regreso, dejo de temblar tanto y se veía mas tranquilo, respire profundo me levante y lo mire "qué demonios te pasa! No vuelvas a hacerlo!" le grite y me vio con los ojos abiertos

"sabes todo lo que paso por mi mente! Te fuiste horas! N—no lo vuelvas a hacer!" dije con las lagrimas escurriendo, se paro pero no me abrazo ni nada, se ve que aun está enojado

"perdóname no era mi intención hacerlo, pero….se me fue el tiempo y llego la obscuridad y la lluvia, creo que me perdí…..lo siento" dijo serio y con cara de arrepentimiento, respire mas hondo y limpie mis lagrimas asintiendo

"podemos…. Tienes hambre?" quería seguir hablando de la situación pero caí en cuenta que hacia horas que no comíamos, pero negó y me dio gusto porque yo no tengo nada de hambre

"aun tengo frio necesito tomar un baño caliente o me enfermare" dijo temblando leve

Asentí "voy a calentar la comida mientras te bañas, tienes que comer" le dije y asintió medio sonriendo, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, trague saliva.

Deje calentando la comida, la mesa ya estaba puesta, subí para cambiarme por algo mas caliente ya que está haciendo un poco de frio, escuche el movimiento del agua en el baño y me asome por la puerta entreabierta, lo que vi me quito el aliento

Con 3 velas iluminando su cuerpo y otra poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que brillaba en al agua de la tina estaba la criatura mas hermosa, sumergido medio cuerpo en el agua caliente, con una pierna doblada haciendo que la rodilla saliera del agua, con un codo recargado en la orilla de la tina y su cabeza de lado recargada en su mano, la mirada brillosa perdida en la ventana donde la lluvia pegaba fuerte, un rayo sonó de nuevo e ilumino por milésima de segundos su cuerpo bajo el agua

No se inmuto del rayo como yo, seguía con la mirada triste y pérdida en la noche, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla haciendo que se me atorara lo que parecía ser un balón en la garganta, salí del cuarto y ni siquiera me cambie, baje limpiando las lágrimas y seguí calentando la comida.

Unos minutos mas tarde escuche sus pasos casi imperceptibles detrás de mí, voltee y estaba viéndome, por unos segundos no dije nada pero su mirada era intensa, creo que tuvo un poco de razón en decirme que aun no conocía todo de el, esa mirada jamás la había visto, me dio un poco de miedo pero no aparte mi vista

Solo negó un poco y salió de la cocina, solté el aire que sin darme cuanta estaba conteniendo, Salí detrás de él lentamente y ya estaba sentado en el sillón viendo el fuego me acerque y me senté en el sillón frente a el

Trague fuerte no se qué decirle, perdóname? Eso siempre hace enojarte mas, lo vi y por fin movió su vista del fuego a mis ojos, ya no era esa mirada intensa estaba un poco mas transparente y calmada

"y….." dijo callándose "que vas a hacer?" dijo y yo me quede helada no se a que se refiere exactamente, hacer? Ósea ahora? Quiere que me vaya? Hacer en un tiempo? Hacer cuando!

"no…" dije confundida y sonrió leve "me refiero al tal James bella" dijo serio pero me tranquilizo un poco que solté un "aaahh"

Carraspee un poco "bueno, ya había platicado esto con alice" dije y se estremeció un poco, me quedo claro que odia que los demás sepan y que platiquen sobre eso "digo ella es la que maneja mi imagen y sabe tomar buenas decisiones" continúe

"habíamos dicho que necesitaba "terminar" con james, por ti obviamente, yo se perfecto bebe que no es justo" dije mirándolo y sus ojos se tranquilizaron un poco

"llevamos meses platicando esto pero no es tan fácil, ya habíamos soltado rumores de nuestra separación pero james está haciendo una gira de su película y a su gente le pareció buena idea continuar y salir más en público para una buena publicidad y mi gente decidió que con la nueva película a punto de terminar sería buena idea también, así que….." decía moviendo las manos y tratando de no ocultarle nada mas

"no tienes planes de cortar con el" dijo interrumpiéndome pero no como pregunta si no confirmando, asentí mordiéndome el labio y en seguida observe su mirada obscurecerse

"pero no me importa" dije rápido y me vio intensamente de nuevo "no me interesa lo que quieran los demás, yo no quiero mentirte no quiero seguir con el yo quiero que TU seas el que camine junto a mi agarrados de las manos" dije y sonrió un poco por unos segundos

"voy a hablar con alice y buscar la mejor manera de hacer oficial "nuestro rompimiento" pero de esta semana no pasa" dije y el negó inmerso en sus pensamientos

Tomo su cabello y movía constantemente una pierna como de nervio "bella….." dijo serio "como ya lo sabes perfecto no tengo idea de cómo….. sea tu trabajo y las cosas que tienes que hacer…"decía pensativo

"no te voy a negar que obviamente siento …celos de que sea con el con el que salgas y se besen o lo que sea que hacen cuando están en público, obviamente quisiera ser yo….pero tampoco …." Decía y se calló respirando hondo

"es muy confuso ni siquiera se que carajos decirte, por un lado me siento celoso e irritado y por el otro…..es tu trabajo no puedo interponerme en el…..a mi no me gustaría que lo hicieras con el mio…no se bella, no se que pensar…." Decía con la mirada tierna y brillosa, mis ojos comenzaron a mojarse con la boca abierta para poder respirar

"y creo que esto ni si quiera es el 1% de lo que tu ….fama representa, cierto?" dijo dudoso y sentí tragando fuerte

"lo es" por supuesto que esto no es nada a cuando salgamos en público esto es solo un pequeño obstáculo

"y …también insistes en que quieres salir en publico conmigo, no estoy demasiado seguro de saber a que te refieres exactamente, pero creo que tampoco estare preparado para eso, digo solo he visto a los fotógrafos un par de veces y con eso me fastidiaron no puedo imaginar que me….. acosen constantemente…si me explico?" decía viéndome y yo seguía tragando fuerte, esto suena como despedida pero se que tiene la razón por supuesto que no esta preparado para lo que conlleva la fama

No quiero terminar las cosas pero…..tampoco es una obligación no tiene porque tragarse mi fama quizá darnos un tiempo sea una buena opción

"edward….." dije quedito y el me vio asustado, alzo una mano y negó

"pero tampoco quiero eso bella, por supuesto que no quiero terminar contigo…te amo" dijo haciendo que soltara el aire y sonriera

"necesito que me guies por tu mundo y que tengas paciencia, quizá no es buen momento para hacer eso de salir en publico, deja primero…investigo algo de la fama" dijo y me rei junto con el

"pero no me vuelvas a mentir" dijo ya serio y asentí

"lo se, también yo no tengo mucha idea de cómo llevar una relación así bebe, siempre he estado con alguien de mi mismo medio no con alguien que fuera totalmente ajeno a la fama" dije y el asintió entendiendo

"por supuesto que te guiare y tendre paciencia pero tu también necesitas tenerla conmigo, quizá yo viva 100 veces mas rápido que tu por el tipo de vida que llevo y habrá veces que tendras que bajarme de las nubes y calmarme" dije viéndolo el solo sonreía leve y asentía

"te amo y el día que tu estes listo saldremos" dije parándome y caminar hacia el, abrió los brazos y me sente en sus piernas colocando mis labios sobre los suyos, nos besamos tiernamente sintiendo el cariño de los dos

"perdón por lo que te dije ….."susurro pero negué interrumpiéndolo

"no tienes que decir nada … creeme que ya conozco tu mal carácter" dije bromeando y solo me vio con la boca abierta como ofendido

"tu también perdóname por ocultártelo" dije y solo sonrio asintiendo

"quieres comer?" pregunto y sonrei "muero de hambre …por fin!" grite parándome junto con el para ir a la cocina.

Mi alma se siente relajada, un peso enorme me quite de la espalada

**======00000======**

**Bueno no era mi intención hacer esta pelea ni que edward se enterara así de james, pero no pude evitarlo me salió del alma, ya empiezan los problemas espero sepan superarlo! Mua jajajajajaja**

**Besos y dejen sus reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

CAP. 17

BPOV

Desperté con la luz del sol pegando en mi cuerpo, sentí el calor en mi piel y el brillo en mis ojos, gire para estirarme y sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, ayer fue un día muy extraño lleno de confesiones y peleas, me siento liberada de haber sacado lo de James, aunque uno no se da cuenta, estar cargando algo que te remuerde es pesado, solo el día que te liberas sabes exactamente de lo mal que estabas.

Sonreí al saber que no tengo ningún secreto con Edward y el también soltó todo ayer, no sabía que estaba tan temeroso a salir en público, tengo que hacerlo lentamente.

Gire para verlo y estaba profundamente dormido, el sol pegaba a su espalda desnuda haciendo que brillara, tenia pequeños destellos sobre su piel, me acerque lo vi de cerca parece una figura de mármol mas o menos como la textura del David de Miguel Ángel, pálido con las venas marcadas bajo su fina capa de piel, sus músculos expuestos a la perfección y sus pequeños agujeritos en su espalda baja

Su brazo estaba colgando por un lado de la cama y su rostro sobre la almohada mirando hacia mí, me recosté de nuevo y lo mire. La ventana la tengo detrás de mi así que el sol le pega de lleno en su cuerpo no sé cómo no se despierta con eso.

Después de unos minutos me levante e hice todo lo que uno hace en las mañanas fui al baño, me cepille la maraña de cabello, me vi en el espejo, me rasque la panza, me lave los dientes y Salí de nuevo para seguir acechándolo como cuervo

Hizo un pequeño puchero y me reí, abrió los ojos y sus pupilas al instante se achicaron, el color de sus ojos es impresionante, es un verde tan claro casi esmeralda con toques de verde bosque en el centro, frunció el ceño y rugió volteando el rostro hacia el otro lado

Me acosté sobre su espalda para verle el rostro, estaba con la mirada en la pared de esas veces que te quedas clavado viendo algo sin poder desviar la mirada, solo sonrió y tuve que pasar mi mano frente a su rostro para que pestañeara, que hermoso

"hola" dije y se volteo estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza tumbándome un poco en la cama "mmggghh" dijo estirándose más, todo sus músculos se contrajeron y yo babeaba viéndolo

Porque no comérmelo como desayuno, es solo mío y de nadie más, lo vi hasta que terminara de estirarse "hola" susurro girando su cuerpo para verme

Sonreí y estire mi mano para acariciar su rostro, me veía tiernamente medio sonriendo

"te necesito" dije seria con tono fuerte, me vio primero frunciendo el ceño y luego abriendo un poco los ojos para sonreír al final "ahora" dije poniéndome sobre él y sintiendo la humedad que comenzaba en medio de mis piernas

Tomo mi trasero y me jalo para besarnos "me dejas ir al baño?" dijo tiernamente y me reí, quite una de mis piernas sobre él y salió de debajo de mi para ir al baño, si conozco la necesidad de un hombre por las mañanas.

Cuando salió sus ojos estaban más verde bosque que esmeralda obscurecidos por el deseo, se acerco a mí y sentí una punzada en mi centro.

Toda la mañana paso entre caricias, sexo, besos, sudor, jadeos y risas, creo sobra decir que estuvo excitante y pasional.

Estábamos como baba los dos tirados en la cama, desnudos bajo los rayos del sol, el boca abajo con el rostro en la almohada y yo de lado con el rostro sobre mi brazo, frente con frente respirando agitados y sintiendo el amor pasar entre nosotros

"te amo" dijo medio sonriendo viéndome intensamente, sonreí y pase mi mano sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su ….de li ci oso trasero, le di un leve golpecito "yo también" dije antes de besarlo y morder levemente su labio, mi palma seguía sobre su trasero

"en serio bella, te amo" dijo serio pero tiernamente, lo vi sonriendo "siempre he dicho que no puedes decir cuando una persona es el amor de tu vida hasta que estés en tu lecho de muerte y digas ….si, definitivamente esta persona es el amor de mi vida" decía con la voz grave y yo siendo la llorona de siempre se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

"pero contigo, simplemente lo siento….eres mi mitad, me siento completo contigo bella, no sabía que esa parte faltaba en mi pero tú me llenas, me haces feliz a pesar de no estar a mi lado, solo con pensar en ti haces que me sienta en paz" decía acariciando con una mano mi contorno, obviamente mis lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir

"te voy a extrañar tanto…pero con saber que eres mía es suficiente para estar feliz" termino por decir dándome un beso tierno en mis labios, probando alguna que otra lagrima se separo y se relamió los labios "mamá saladito" dijo por mis lagrimas haciendo que me riera y le diera un pequeño golpe en la espalda

No pude detener mis lagrimas, no podía hablar por el nudo, solo me puse roja y cubrí mi rostro con la almohada, se rio y se pego mas a mi "obvio se que sientes lo mismo" dijo y asentí levantando el rostro para verlo y que viera, espero en mis ojos, el mismo amor que siento por el

"no tienes que decirlo" susurro recargando su rostro sobre el mío, me pegue a su pecho y lo abrace pegándonos más, no puedo creer sus palabras describió exactamente lo que yo siento por él, pensé que yo siempre era la que estaba más enamorada pero me demuestro lo contario, me hace tan feliz saber que está consciente de lo que se avecina, pensé que iba a tirar la toalla por estos días pero con lo que me dijo lo sentí fuerte y capaz de lograrlo junto con migo

EPOV

Me pare lentamente para no despertarla, después de que lloro un rato mas cayo rendida, decidí gracias a la total privacidad que tenemos aquí andar desnudo, me importa un carajo que alguien me vea, baje y me asome medio cuerpo por las ventanas de la casa, no vi nada ni a nadie, medio cerré las cortinas delgadas y prendí la chimenea, ahora hace un poco de calor pero de repente llega el frio sin avisar

Me puse a cocinar algo, omelete con queso, jugo, y papas que compre pre cocidas, nunca dije que no supiera cocinar cosas sencillas, solo que en mi casa no tengo tiempo para hacerlo

Puse el café y continúe preparando el "desayuno" ya que es mas tarde de medio día, horas nos pasamos de perversos, me dio un poco de miedo el aceite y eso así que me puse un delantal que había colgado y me reí, me veo tan pornográfico

Nunca pensé decirle a alguien esas palabras ni siquiera se me había ocurrido decírselas pero algo hizo click en mi ayer, después de decirle lo que realmente siento, mis temores y ella al decirme el secreto que la consumía, me sentí en paz, me sentí feliz y como dije completo

Pensé que por el trabajo y el poco tiempo para socializar me estaba volviendo un poco frio, pero bella hace que todo ese hielo se derrita. Sé que va a ser difícil, la voy a extrañar demasiado no sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando se vaya pero lo único que si se es que no quiero terminar con ella.

Escuche sus piecillos por la sala "quieres desayunar?" pregunte fuerte para que escuchara mientras servía el café, escuche un respiro "por supuesto que quiero desayunar….." dijo y solo voltee el rostro sobre mi hombro para verla, estaba solo con una bata puesta que le llega debajo de su trasero y estaba comiéndome totalmente

Me gire para taparle la vista ya que por delante no se me veía nada "omelete?" pregunte y negó, deje caer los brazos rendido "bebe en realidad tengo hambre" me queje y se rio "gastaste mis energías necesito recuperarlas" dije riéndome y solo rodo los ojos

"ashhh está bien, comamos, que aburrido eh" dijo sentándose y tomando un sorbo de su café, ya todo estaba listo y preparado en la mesa

"tu tienes la culpa como andas así por el mundo" dijo señalándome, me gire para servir "no no no no, voltéate no hagas eso o no voy a dejar que desayunes" dijo y me reí, me senté, sentí fría la silla y se rio

Comimos un poco tranquilos, ya que no dejo de jugar conmigo, se abría la bata se la cerraba, se tocaba, abría sus piernas disque cambiando de posición pero con una cara de total demonio, hasta la tela del delgado delantal siento como cadenas por mi excitación

Pero nos tomamos nuestro tiempo desayunando y tomando café, ella levanto todo ya que yo hice el desayuno según así lo dijo, así que me pare y me fui a la sala, me quite el delantal y se lo avente riéndome solo escuche su risa, me acosté sobre el sillón y jugué con mi celular un rato para esperarla.

Llego como felino y a mitad del camino se quito la bata tirándola del otro lado de la sala me reí y deje el celular para verla caminar hacia mí, se me aventó y casi me saca el aire pero estaba muerta de la risa

"que te sucede" le dije también riéndome y solo se encogió de hombros, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así un rato.

"me voy a bañar bebe, me acompañas? Y nos metemos en la tina? Y hacemos cositas?" le dije riéndome y como niño, no pensé que fuera tan cursi

Se paro en seguida y me jalo de la mano, llegamos al cuarto, abrió la llave para llenar la tina con agua caliente, se miro en el espejo mientras yo sacaba lo que necesito para rasurarme, ya dos días sin hacerlo es demasiado

"crees que necesito mas senos?" dijo viéndose y tocándoselos en el espejo, solo bufe por su pregunta "no crees que parezco niño? Un poco plana y flaca?" dijo viéndome a través del espejo solo me encogí de hombros

"claro si es por eso que ando contigo" dije y me vio entrecerrando los ojos y me enseño su dedo medio, me reí fuerte

"ya ves? Igual de grosera que un hombre" dije y se acerco para pegarme con su puño pero la esquive y la abrace para que no se moviera

"ya está la tina" dije y la cargue, grito y pataleo y con cuidado obviamente la avente a la tina, se rio y me vio con los ojos abiertos totalmente "eres un animal" dijo y me reí, de nuevo fui al espejo para rasurarme

"no hazlo aquí" dijo haciendo puchero, tome las cosas junto con un espejo mediano que tengo, se lo di y me metí al agua, estábamos uno frente al otro

Puso el espejo sobre sus rodillas para reflejarme en el, me veía por encima del espejo, comencé a ponerme la crema de afeitar y solo sentí su mirada penetrante

Termine y se rio "pareces escocés" dijo y bufe bajando el ceño "pelirrojo y barbón" dijo y me reí levemente negando

Tome la navaja y comencé a afeitarme, solo me veía son decir nada, abrió la llave y destapo la tina para que saliera el agua sucia y entrara la nueva.

Estiro la mano y tomo el rastrillo de mis dedos, me acerque a ella y con cara muy concentrada y mordiéndose el labio paso el rastrillo por mi rostro levemente, me acerque más para que lo hiciera de nuevo pero le dio un escalofrió y me dio el rastrillo "me da miedo" dijo riéndose

Solo negué y continúe rasurándome, después de unos minutos estábamos echados los dos en la tina en cada extremo ya con el agua limpia de nuevo y yo bien rasurado, no decíamos nada solo nos estábamos viendo

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, con sus pies comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen y pasaba juguetonamente por mi miembro, que estaba atento a sus caricias, solo me veía con ojos de niña inocente, mis manos estaban acariciando sus piernas, en un momento tomó mi miembro con sus pies y comenzó a masajearme, mi cabeza se fue para atrás de placer y me recargue en la orilla de la tina, solo escuche su leve risa

La miré y seguía atenta moviendo sus pies, se mordía el labio y me veía coquetamente, no pude mas y tomé sus pies para jalarla, se levante levemente y pegó sus labios a los míos. "te amo" susurre por encima de sus boca y ella sonrío, se sentó sobre mis piernas y se recargó en mi pecho como niña chiquita

Acariciaba mi piel debajo del agua, cerré los ojos y ambos nos perdimos en nuestros propios pensamientos, después de unos minutos sentí un poco de frío ya tenía los dedo arrugados por el agua

"bebé, nos salimos?" le dije y asintió le dio un escalofrío y se rio, se levanto y me dio una vista deliciosa de su cuerpo, después salí y al igual que yo me miró con ojos de depravación, pero en verdad hace frío así que nos secamos y vestimos rápidamente.

"quieres salir a caminar?" le pregunte viendo que estaba bastante lindo afuera y todavía había mucha luz "no nos vamos a perder?" pregunto con un tono de burla en la voz, la miré y le saqué la lengua

"que maduro eh Cullen!" grito y me reí "pues que poca confianza me tienes Swan….obvio nada más nos vamos a alejar 100 metros máximo" dije y soltó la carcajada

"está bien, vamos entonces" dijo poniéndose unos tenis, la imite y unos minutos después estábamos saliendo, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar en un silencio cómodo

"Esto es tan relajante" dijo estirándose y viendo la vista, llegamos a la orilla de un pequeño lago, me senté en un tronco mientras ella sintiéndose Blanca Nieves tocaba cada planta y el agua del lago y veía a los pajaritos, yo nada más me reía

"porque la sonrisita?" dijo sentándose junto a mí en el tronco, negué sin decir nada

"si bastante relajante aquí, solíamos venir muy seguido cuando estábamos niños y obvio varias veces mi padre tuvo que rescatarnos de ser ahogados en el lago" dije riéndome y recordando lo traviesos que éramos

"no me imagino a ti con tu familia, se que son unidos pero ni siquiera los ubico, como son?" me pregunto y sonreí

"bueno son bastante normales, mi madre es alta, blanca, con cabello color caramelo un poco largo ondulado, bastante atractiva y ojos color verdes, más obscuros que los míos" dije y me veía atenta sonriendo "es muy cariñosa y paciente, no sé cómo puede, pero también tiene su carácter, en general es muy normal, le gusta cocinar, ver la televisión, salir con mi padre y atender a sus hijos jajajaja" dije riendo

"y tu padre?" me pregunto prendiendo un cigarro para compartir

"el también es alto, con cabello un poco rebelde como el mío pero más aplacable, rubio como Jasper y de ojos azules, según todas las mujeres dicen que es bastante atractivo, y si lo acepto es un poco galán" dije y se río negando

"como tu? Te pareces a él?" dijo interesada "mmmmm no mucho más bien soy como la familia de mi mamá, Rosalie y Jasper si son mas Cullen yo soy más Hale" dije y asintió

"y bueno mi hermana…..Rose es algo especial, tiene un carácter de la patada pero puede ser bastante cariñosa cuando quiere, siempre está al tanto de lo que sucede en mi vida y me molesta constantemente, es bastante atractiva, ya sabes alta rubia ojos claros y mucha personalidad" decía y me encanta que este atenta a mi familia

"Jasper obvio ya lo conoces" termine de decir y sonrío asintiendo "y eso es todo, mi madre es hija única y el único hermano de mi padre, el papá de Jasper fue falleció hace muchos años entonces prácticamente solo somos nosotros" dije robándole una fumada de su cigarro, solo me veía

"y tú? Como es tu abuela?" le dije y sonrió, quisiera preguntarle más sobre su padres pero no me gusta mucho indagar en la vida de los demás

"mi abuela, es un caso, creo que disfruta mucho su soledad por más que intente jalarla para que conozca gente no se deja, ella es feliz sentándose en su silla viendo el mar y la gente pasar" decía medio sonriendo

"y siempre me habla para reclamarme cosas, cree demasiado en los periodistas y programas de chismes, cada cosa que sale sobre mí, lo cree" me vio medio sonriendo y yo asentí

"obvio no son ciertas" dije y negó "digamos que el 30% de lo que dicen es cierto" dijo pero yo aun no puedo imaginarme vivir con eso

"y porque tu abuela lo cree, entonces?" dije y solo se encogió de hombros "porque a veces lo dicen tan real que fácilmente les crees, o lo repiten y repiten que terminas creyéndotelo, hay veces que hasta yo misma al escuchar una y otra vez la noticia se me olvida si realmente lo hice o lo dije, pueden ser bastante convincentes" dijo y trague fuerte en realidad me freakear entrar en ese mundo

"pero no es tan malo no pongas esa cara" dijo pegándome levemente

"es que es verdad bebe, yo soy….soy muy normal, bueno no, mas bien no soy muy social los últimos 5 años de mi vida he sido como rata de laboratorio, sin salir, sin conocer tanta gente, realmente me da miedo pensar que de un día para otro toooodo el mundo me conocerá, y querrán …..No sé hablarme o … lo que sea que hagan" dije viéndola se ve que me entiende y que sabe de lo que hablo pero también yo solo la pongo en una encrucijada

"yo sé que no es tu culpa, no te estoy culpando ni nada, pero…..no se va a ser algo muy nuevo" dije y medio sonrió entendiendo

"lo se bebe, yo también no se si estoy lista para compartirte con el mundo, y sobre todo porque eres….de ensueño" dijo y me puse rojo "varias querrán robarte" dijo y la mire con los ojos abiertos

"ya verás! Las famosas podemos llegar a ser un poco arrogantes, y creemos que todo nos pertenece, pero no las voy a dejar" dijo pero aun así no me tranquilice

"bebe no te estreses en serio que tu cara es un poema, lo vamos a hacer juntos y no será difícil trataremos de manejarlo lo más discreto posible y sin que los periodistas se metan demasiado en nuestras vidas" dijo acariciando mi mano, la amo tanto que asentí al instante y le di un beso para sellar el pacto

Estuvimos un rato mas viendo el atardecer sobre el lago nos rugió un poco el estomago y ambos nos reímos, regresamos a la casa para hacer algo de comer

"me encanta estar así contigo, alejada de todo y sin interrupciones" dijo mientras cortaba algunas verduras me acerque a ella y le tome sus mejillas con mis manos, me miro

"hay que prometernos que al menos una vez al año lo haremos, escaparemos de todo y todos" dije y ella sonrió asintiendo "lo prometo" dijo antes de besarme

Comimos riéndonos y jugando, no quiero que sea mañana y tengamos que regresar a la realidad, y que en unos días me tendré que despedir de ella para verla de nuevo en no sé cuantos …. Meses? Días?

La vi acostada sobre el sillón leyendo un libro a lado de la fogata, se ve tan relajada y concentrada, me está dando de nuevo la melancolía y aunque la tenga a unos pasos de mí ahorita ya la extraño

Me acerque a ella y levante sus pies para que los recargara sobre mis piernas, solo sonrió sin despegar la vista del libro, comencé a acariciar sus piernas, trae unos jeans un poco ajustados

"que tienes?" pregunto después de unos minutos, la mire y aunque le diga que nada va a indagar y a preguntarme, solo respire hondo y dije "te voy a extrañar" me miro y dejo el libro en la mesa levantándose, se puso a horcajadas sobre mi y se sentó en mis piernas

"bebe …" empezó a decir pero la corte "si ya ya, ya se, se supone que íbamos a disfrutar y no ponernos así pero no lo puedo evitar" dije y ella medio sonrió "yo también te voy a extrañar bebe, demasiado" dijo con la voz entrecortada pero no voy a dejar que llore, me acerque a ella para darle un beso

Al instante sus manos se fueron a mi nuca y cabello para pegar mas nuestras bocas y besarnos más intenso, sentí su lengua rozar mis labios y los abrí para dejarla pasar libremente, así comenzó esa típica pero deliciosa pelea entre nuestras bocas

Empezamos a calentar el ambiente, demasiado creo yo, cuando nos dimos cuenta ambos estábamos desnudos sobre el tapete frente a la chimenea, besándonos y tocándonos todo.

Sentí su mano en mi miembro, lo dirigió a su entrada y con un pequeño empujón estaba dentro de ella, ambos gemimos y comenzamos a movernos sin despegar nuestros labios de la piel, sus dedos recorrían acariciando y arañando mi espalda mientras los míos estaban enredados en su cabello

"oh dios te amo tanto, te necesito, siempre te voy a necesitar" susurro entre cortado, pase mi lengua por su cuello absorbiendo su aroma, no dejábamos de movernos y chocar nuestras caderas "te amo" susurre también en su oído

Terminamos abrazados sintiendo el calor del fuego en nuestro cuerpo, yo viendo hacia el techo y ella de lado pasando la yema de su dedo por el perfil de mi cara, así recorrió todo el contorno de mi cuerpo llegando a mi abdomen y subiendo de nuevo hasta mi rostro

"me estas escaneando?" dije sonriendo y asintió "exacto para tener siempre en mi memoria y que no se me olvide un detalle de tu piel" dijo algo triste, gire mi rostro y la mire estaba con los ojos cristalinos pero medio sonriendo relajadamente

"no es más fácil llevar una foto?" le dije para que se riera, se paro rápido y corrió a la cocina, no tengo idea para que pero me encanto la vista, regreso con su celular en la mano, se acostó a mi lado y alzo el brazo para tomar una foto

Pero me escondí bajo su cuello y como se resultado la foto estuvo muy buena, mi rostro bajo su cabello y ella con los ojos abiertos a punto de gritar

"por que te moviste!" dijo y me reí "porque no me dices que vas a tomar una foto" dije

"ashhh te tengo que decir?" pregunto y asentí

"no seas payaso, ven" dijo y de nuevo pego su cabeza a mi rostro para abrazarnos y tomar la foto, pero ninguno de los dos se ponía serio, como resultado fue que tomo más de 10 fotos y una sesión de fotos muy graciosa y para nada porno ajá

"necesito borrar estas" dijo viendo la cámara, aun estábamos desnudos pero ya sobre el sillón y no en la alfombra

"porque" dije y me enseño el celular, en efecto son unas fotos un poco pornográficas donde se nos ve toooodo, me reí "si se te llegara a perder el celular ….." dije pero de inmediato se apanicó

"cállate! Sería desastroso, mejor las borros" borro varias y solo dejo donde nos vemos decentes

Tomo el celular y me tomo una del rostro tomándome por sorpresa "así te quería agarrar" dijo enseñándome la foto, no le veo nada en particular pero según ella estaba perfecta

Desgraciadamente como el poco amigo que es el tiempo este momento juntos se nos está acabando, ya está obscuro afuera, ya tenemos todo empacado y listo para salir en la mañana, a medio día tengo que estar en el hospital y me toca una guardia muy larga

"bebe, creo que tenemos que ir a dormir ya" le dije y asintió con ojos tristes, "pero no me veas así si quieres podemos juguetear un rato…..digo para dormir más relajaditos" le dije y sonrió coquetamente, se levanto y tomó mi mano para que la siguiera.

**=====000000°°°°°°000000======**

**Hola de nuevo, por favor dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, y la anterior, son lentas por mi trabajo basto que tengo pero prometo actualizar constantemente**

**Gracias a todos!**


	19. Chapter 18

CAP. 18

EPOV

Todo lo bueno termina, desafortunadamente regresamos a la realidad es por eso que estoy en medio de una operación solamente pensando en que 8 días, en solo 1 semana Isabella se va, y no sé cuando la vea de nuevo.

", está bien?" me pregunto un colega debajo del tapabocas, regrese a la realidad y estaba con las pinzas en mis manos, la espalda abierta de mi paciente, el sonido de la frecuencia del pulso, del famoso aparatito de pi pi pi pi pi que siempre se escuchan en las películas, levante la vista para ver al doctor por debajo de los lentes de cirujano y solo negué, respire hondo y continúe con la operación.

Pasaron un par de días normal, entre trabajo, bella y sexo, los dos pusimos mucho empeño en pasar todos los días un rato juntos, aunque sea antes de irnos a dormir, quedan menos de 5 días.

Entre al consultorio de Jasper para tener una plática con el antes de que mi cerebro explote, tuve que abandonar un poco a mi familia para pasar estos días con bella, Jasper les decía lo ocupado que estaba

"que gusto verte por aquí, en que puedo ayudarte Dr. Cullen?" pregunto jazz entrando a su consultorio, lo mire y se puso serio

"tienes una mirada pésima, dime que no tuviste otra de tus estúpidas ideas" dije sentándose frente a mí, respire hondo

"dime … no se dime algo" solo le dije, medio sonrió y se paro para sentarse en la mesa frente a mí, tomo mis hombros con sus manos

"la amas" dijo y asentí "te ama" dijo y asentí "que mas puedo decirte?" dijo y lo mire pensativo, no sé ni siquiera que quiero que me diga, necesito sentir paz y no este sentimiento de …tristeza

"eso es todo lo que necesitas" dijo y aun lo miraba "todo va a estar bien Edward no seas dramático" dijo y respire hondo

"no sé cuando la voy a volver a ver jazz, ella tampoco lo sabe qué tal si son meses o incluso un año, no sé qué tal si se va y se olvida de mi, que tal si termina enamorándose de el wey ese con el que supuestamente anda?" le dije y abrió los ojos

"lo sabes?" dijo y le pegue en el hombro fuerte "me lo dijo ella y gracias por decírmelo idiota!" le grite y medio sonrió "no tenia que decírtelo yo, ya ves que es bueno de vez en cuando ver la televisión" dijo y rodee los ojos

"pero en serio Edward crees que eso pase?" pregunto y en realidad no lo sé "es posible, solamente serán llamadas de vez en cuando el único contacto que tengamos, no se por cuanto tiempo, que tal si …. Deja de amarme porque ya no me ve o …. Neos" dije lo ultimo como susurro

"tu vas a dejar de amarla?" pregunto y negué "entonces?"

"yo siempre la voy a ver Jasper, la estúpida ciudad está rodeada de su cara! En las revistas, en los espectaculares, en las estaciones de metro, en la televisión, en los autobuses!" dije recordando el día que me di cuenta de que estaba en todos lados su rostro

Se quedo callado y pensativo "lo ves? Ella no me va a ver en lo absoluto, solo escuchara mi voz muy de vez en cuando" dije y asintió

"pues solo te queda confiar en ella" dijo y lo mira con la boca abierta "lo haces, cierto?" pregunto y yo asentí un poco dudoso

"nunca he sido celoso ni nada jazz lo sabes pero nunca he tenido una relación a distancia, así que no te puedes decir exactitud cómo voy a ser con ella, si confío obviamente pero …." Me encogí de hombros en lo último

"y le has preguntado cómo se siente?" dijo y asentí "obviamente jazz, platicamos casi todos los días de esto y también está asustada y triste tampoco es normal para ella" dije más relajado no cabe duda que es cierto ese dicho de "ponte en sus zapatos y veras las cosas con claridad" al pensar en que ella también esta igual que yo me tranquiliza aunque suene egoísta.

BPOV

"no me importa Alice, lo tengo que hacer" le dije una vez mas a mi enana amiga que tengo que "cortar" con James, no es justo para Edward y para nadie, tampoco disfruto estar engañando al mundo entero sobre mi supuesta relación

"como quieres que lo haga Bella no es solamente mi decisión" dijo enojada solo la mire y tiene que salir de vez en cuando mi actitud "diva"

"si tengo que contarle al mundo entero que esto es un engaño me vale madres Alice, soy capaz de hacerlo con tal de que MI relación con Edward este bien, es lo único que me importa, así que no sé lo que tengas que hacer para arreglarlo pero mañana ya debe de haber una solución" dije segura y solo me miro con cara de odio

"puedo hablar con el si eso lo hace mas fácil" le dije mas calmada, es una situación difícil la quiero es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga pero también es mi asistente

"mañana te digo" y así salió enojada por la puerta, Emmett estaba sentado detrás de mi viéndome y negando un poco

"fui muy grosera?" le pregunte y solo se encogió de hombros "tienes razón en parte bella, si no es justo para Edward pero esto es tu carrera profesional, el doctor es lo personal, debes de saber nivelar las 2 cosas sin perder la cabeza, no solo fue Alice la que tomo esa decisión" dijo y me sentí mal pero en este momento mi cabeza esta mas enfocado en Edward que en mi carrera

"lo se Emmett pero quiero dejar las cosas claras y sin problemas con el antes de irme" solo sonrió leve y asintió

Esa noche lo vi, quedan 4 días bueno en un par de horas serán 3 días para que me vaya "quieres que pida pizza? Muero de hambre" dijo viendo que en su refrigerador no había nada me reí y asentí

"que pasa bebe? Tienes cara de tristeza" dijo y asentí, "es solo que medio me pelee con Alice" dije y me abrazo, estamos sentados en su sillón

"por?" dijo y me encogí de hombros "porque le dije que … bueno mas bien como que le exigí que hiciera lo posible por que mañana alrededor del mundo este la noticia de mi "ruptura" con James" dije y asintió levemente

"yo no te pedí que hicieras eso bella, digo si lo haces por mi te agradezco pero no está bien involucrar tu vida personal con tu carrera" dijo y lo mire me pare enojada

"te pareces a Emmett! Claro que lo hice por ti! No me parece justo que me vaya y siga con esa mentira, sé que no me lo pediste, pero te molesta, no lo niegues yo solo intento dejar las cosas bien entre nosotros para que sea menos difícil!" le grite un poco agitada, se paro y se acerco a mi

"lo se bebe, cálmate, te lo agradezco en verdad, y si obvio me molesta solo te digo que si eso ayuda a tu carrera no es necesario que lo hagas, confío en ti y cada uno debes hacer lo necesario para seguir con nuestras carreras, en este caso es que te involucres con alguien mas aunque sea mentira, y si sucediera en la realidad no….." lo tuve que cortar

"jamás te haría eso! Por supuesto que no se va a hacer realidad, te amo y nadie se compararía contigo" dije y medio sonrió asintiendo

Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos de nuevo "bella, vamos a estar mucho tiempo separados, quizá hasta sin hablarnos también, depende de nuestros horario, todo puede pasar" dijo y lo mire impactada

"de verdad piensas que me voy a olvidar de ti? Solo por no verte?" le dije y se encogió de hombros "vas a tirar la toalla en este momento?" pregunte temerosa y me vio sorprendido

"claro que no!" dijo fuerte y me reí, lo abrace y le di un beso tierno "te amo, demasiado como para que en un dos por tres desaparezcas de mi cabeza y mi corazón" dijo y rodeo los ojos "eso se controla por el hipotálamo Bella no en el corazón" dijo y lo vi entrecerrando los ojos

"si eres muy sabio lo sé, pero interpreta mis palabras doctorcito" solo sonrió y asintió "yo también te amo desde el fondo de mi…..corazón" dijo burlonamente y le pegue en el hombro

A pesar de nuestra platica si quiero que mi relación con James termine, ya me siento hostigada con esto, solo le hable a Alice para ofrecerle una disculpa y que no era necesario que mañana mismo se diera la noticia podría ser poco a poco pero que ya fuera definitivo.

Ya tengo mis maletas preparadas, mis documentos de viaje listos, ya el set está siendo levantado, y mi corazón esta mas apagado, mañana ser el día que le diga adiós sin saber cuándo lo volveré a ver.

EPOV

"mis padres están muy tristes Edward, que te sucede? En verdad es mucho tu trabajo para que no puedas visitarlos?" me dijo Rosalie reclamándome, yo se que hago mal al moverlos

"rose, lo siento en verdad, prometo verlos solo déjame respirar, quieres" dije creo que mas rudo de mi intensión, bella me miro desde mis piernas, estaba recargada con su cabeza en ellas mientras veíamos la televisión

"no me hables así no se qué demonios te sucede pero allá tu, siempre eres un jodido egoísta" dijo y colgó, que exagerada tampoco fue como si le hubiera dicho la peor grosería "perra" bufe quedito y bella se paró de mi regazo

"no seas pelado" me dijo un poco enojada

"lo siento pero esta sobre mi todo el tiempo, si no es una cosa es otra pero siempre tiene que estar fregándome" me queje como jodido mimado

"no es culpa de ellos que estés estresado por lo que va a pasar mañana, es tu hermana y vas a necesitarla mucho, así como tus padres" me regañaba como maestro solo me reí un poco y se enojo mas

"lo siento es que pareces maestra amargada bebe, lo sé, te juro que lo sé, pero ya me conoces tengo pésimo carácter y esta situación no ayuda" levante mi mano para tomar su mejilla tiernamente

"ya está todo listo?" pregunto y la mire "me refiero a que si ya tenemos nuestros teléfonos, me tienes en Whats up, tienes mi mail, el teléfono de Alice de Emmett, yo tengo el tuyo el de Jasper y…." me reí de nuevo y la calle con mi dedo

"te juro que no voy a desaparecer, te voy a hablar 10, 000 veces al día" dije sonriendo y pegando mi boca a sus labios

Sus labios, son la cosa mas deliciosa que hay, son tan suaves cálidos y tan perfectamente embonables con los míos, tomo mi cabello con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras su lengua rozo mis labios, su sabor es como el mejor licor y el mas pegador me embriaga con solo una probada

Tome su cadera y la alce para poner a horcajadas sobre mí, sin despegar nuestros labios las manos comenzaron a recorrer nuestro cuerpos, a desvestirnos y sentirnos, me gire un poco y la puse debajo mío sobre el sofá

La mire y tenía los ojos vidriosos con su labio entre sus dientes sonreí de la imagen tan hermosa, me agache para besar la punta de su nariz, nos miramos por un tiempo….un tiempo largo y ambos caímos en cuenta que esta iba a ser la última vez

Me pare y me miro un poco confusa sonreí leve y trague el nudo que se acumulo en mi garganta, estire mi mano y se la ofrecí, la tomo y nos dirigimos a mi recamara

Iba encajada a mi torso ya desnudo, yo la tenia abrazada por la cintura es un poco difícil caminar en esta posición pero no nos queremos separar, por fin llegamos a mi recamara y como niña se aventó a mi cama me reí

"ansiosa?" pregunte y solo se rio asintiendo, estaba solamente en ropa interior y mientras rebotaba en mi cama con sus rodillas comenzó a desabrocharse el brasier

Yo solo la veía y sentí en la tela de mi pantalón como crecía mi necesidad cada vez mas pero a la vez me tuve que reír de su niñez

"y dices que yo soy el perverso?" pregunte acercándome a la cama, me senté en la orilla para quitarme los zapatos y calcetines se rio fuerte y sentí sus bracitos a mi alrededor

"pareces abuelito preparándose para dormir" dijo en mi oído pegando sus pechos en mi espalda me reí y me pare para quitarme el pantalón, me veía mordiéndose el labio de nuevo

"necesitas ayuda con eso?" sentí sus manos en mi pantalón desesperados por desabrochar el botón me acerque a ella que estaba hincada en la orilla

Los desabrocho y rápido los quito mis manos estaban acariciando su espalda, su cabello y pasando un dedo por sus senos que colgaban tan apetecibles, los tome y masajee un poco

En un segundo me dejo desnudo parado frente a ella sin decir nada sentí su respiración cerca de mi miembro y apreté un poco sus senos por la excitación, tomo mi longitud entre sus labios

"demonios bella" susurre casi perdiendo la conciencia, se acomodo sin soltar mi miembro, se puso boca abajo en la cama con las rodillas dobladas, como cuando de niño haces la tarea boca abajo, observe su cuerpo y su redondo trasero aun tapado por una tela delgada, pase mi mano por sobre su piel mientras sentía su lengua recorrerme gemía haciendo vibraciones en mi piel

Tome su trasero con una mano y lo apreté un poco, se rio y casi me vengo por la sensación "oh dios no hagas eso" dije y se separo para verme, vi su boca húmeda a un centímetro de mi pene con un pequeño hilo de fluidos entre ellos

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerque para besar todo su rostro, saco la lengua moviéndola juguetonamente y me reí, me acerque a ella y rozo la punta de mi miembro, aun tenía mis manos en su rostro y me sentí mega depravado podría controlar mis estocadas en su boca

Ahí estaba boca abajo con sus manos en mis piernas con la boca abierta lista para recibirme y los ojos llenos de excitación viéndome, me acerque de nuevo y metí un poco mi miembro en su boca que gustosa lo tomo me separe y se rio

"te gusta?" quiero que me diga cerdadas "me encanta, no hay otro igual" dijo rápido para volver a abrir la boca de nuevo me acerque y lo tomo entre sus labios, sentí sus manos subir hasta mi trasero y lo tomo acariciándolo un poco

Me quede ahí un tiempo hasta que sentí que casi explotaba por su ágil boca, me separe abruptamente de nuevo aun con mis manos en sus mejillas

"que paso bebe?" dijo juguetonamente "vas a hacer que explote si sigues así" salió la voz ronca solo se rio y apretó mi trasero "esa es la intención" dijo antes de jalarme hacia ella de nuevo y tomarme, sentí un latigazo por todo mi cuerpo y mi piel se enchino lo sintió sobre mi trasero y se rio "mmmmm piel de gallina" dijo sobre mi miembro solo un segundo para seguirlo devorando

"bebe….. " susurre sintiendo como empezaba a subir el calor como si fuera posible comenzó a mover mas su boca sobre mi piel, mas rápido mas húmedo no puedo mas, acaricie su cabello y explote tensando mi cuerpo me tuve que sujetar de ella para no caerme y salió un grave gemido de mi garganta, mi corazón late a mil por hora, cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos la vi limpiando cualquier rastro en mi piel con su lengua, toco un punto sensible y me hizo brincar, se rio y me vio

"sensible" susurre y se movió quedando hincada sobre mi cama, paso un dedo por su labio y lo metió a su boca para limpiarlo "mmmmm" decía y casi muero por otro orgasmo

"este sabor me lo voy a llevar conmigo" decía extasiada y yo lo veía como idiota parado sin poder decir nada, por fin abrió los ojos y me miro inocentemente, "que" pregunto por mi pose y la boca abierta, negué y se rio fuerte sus senos brincaron por el movimiento y eso me hizo reaccionar

Me acerque y la tome por detrás de sus piernas la jale y de un golpe cayó sobre la cama con sus pies en mi abdomen, se rio fuerte "ok ahora me toca a mi tener mi suvenir" dije colocándome entre sus piernas, esa pequeña tela delgada que cubre su parte mas deliciosa estaba casi transparente de la humedad, absorbí como el puerco que soy para tener su olor siempre en mi cabeza, pase mi boca sobre la tela dejando su sabor en mis labios y recordarlo siempre

"bebe por favor" dijo y me distrajo de mi hechizo levante la mirada "decías algo?" me miro entrecerrando los ojos su labio entre sus dientes "pruébame" dijo y en ese instante mi miembro reacciono dando un brinco que pego con la fina tela de mi colcha

Baje de un jalón el ultimo estorbo pero lo avente sobre mi almohada "eso me lo voy a quedar" le dije señalando la tela y se rio "que piensas hacer con ….ughhh" decía pero la interrumpí con una lengüetada no lo pude evitar "con el?" termino por decir

Pero ya no aguante y comencé a probarla a sentirle…a comérmela "ohh dios" arqueó la espalda

"te piensas tocar oliéndolo?" gimió y me reí, eso quería que sacara sus cochinadas "por supuesto" dije sobre su piel haciendo que gritara de placer

Es embriagante su sabor su olor su toque, todo, parezco hambriento comiendo el mejor manjar, solo sentí unos minutos después como comenzó a retorcerse de placer, apretó mi cabeza contra su piel y gimió fuerte mas bien grito fuerte

Me separe de ella antes de darle una última probada, me miro sonriendo y respirando agitada "tan rico, lo haces taaaaaan rico" gimió respirando hondo, nos vimos por unos segundos respirando agitados, pase mi lengua por mis labios para probarla de nuevo, levanto su cuerpo recargándose sobre sus codos

"bésame" dijo casi exigiéndome y con gusto la obedecí "te amo tanto" susurro sobre mis labios y solo pude gemir, sentí mi erección rozar su entrada, solo la tome de la cadera y con un movimiento la penetre, soltó mis labios y grito sorprendida

"perdón" dije y solo rio

"nunca me voy a cansar de tenerte dentro bebe, no me lo puedo llevar?" pregunto moviendo su cadera debajo de mi cuerpo me reí y negué "nop lo siento, tendrás que venir a buscarlo" solo se rio y continuamos moviéndonos pegando nuestras cadera, el calor comenzó a crecer, me pare para hincarme entre sus piernas sin salir de ella, sus rodillas pegadas a mis costillas la tome de la cintura y comencé a jalarla, me veía gimiendo y yo la veía casi llorando

Agite mi cabeza para desaparecer la tristeza no puedo arruinarlo ahora con esto, se siente tan bien, sentí sus manos recorrer mi abdomen mi pecho hasta llegar a mi boca y meter un dedo en mi boca el cual gustoso succione, seguíamos moviéndonos y sudando cada vez mas

"amo tu cuerpo" gimió y me reí "yo amo el tuyo" dije moviendo mi cadera, acaricie sus piernas por sus muslos y rodillas mire hacia abajo y la vista es sorprendente como entro y salgo de ella

"que tanto ves?" pregunto gimiendo y solo me reí, la tome de su mano y la jale levemente para que levantara un poco el cuerpo y alcanzara a ver, nuestras caderas aun se movían en coordinación, observo lo mismo que yo y se lamio los labios "wow" dijo poniéndose un poco roja y comenzando a respirar agitadamente, la tenia aun de la mano jalándola levemente, me salió una carcajada

"te vas a venir acaso?" pregunte maliciosamente solo asintió sin despegar la vista de nuestros sexos moviéndose, su piel se erizo y sentí sus pulsaciones en mi miembro, hizo la cabeza para atrás y gimió fuerte convulsionándose y marcando cada pequeño musculo de su abdomen, apretó sus piernas en mis costillas, la solté de la mano y cayó pesadamente en la cama respirando agitadamente "bebe" susurro

"todo bien?" me puse sobre ella viéndola como solo se reía y respiraba agitada "de maravilla! Eres delicioso" dijo abrazándome por el cuello y pegándose a mí, giramos y quedo encima una posición deliciosa por cierto

Su cadera subía bajaba giraba adelante atrás por todos lados lanzándome a la luna, no voy a negar que dos veces estuve a punto de hacer el oso y explotar pero pensaba en bertha la enfermera vieja y bruja del hospital para tranquilizarme, de la nada sentí una fuerte convulsión y una humedad fuerte en mis piernas y abdomen junto con un grito, alce mi rostro y bella estaba tapándose la boca sorprendida y respirando mas agitada de lo normal, roja como un tomate y los ojos vidriosos, mire un pequeño charco en mi piel y la vi, se rio destapando su boca "creo que me vine" dijo gimiendo

"puedo ver eso, pero bastante" dije sorprendido nunca me había pasado eso, he de confesar que nunca había hecho eyacular a una mujer y me siento taaaaaaan orgulloso "nunca me había pasado fue…el mejor orgasmo de mi vida" grito comenzando a moverse otra vez, sonreí y la jale para besarla "y que haya sido conmigo es fabuloso bebe" dije sobre sus labios y gimió asintiendo

Cambiamos de posición varias veces mas hasta que por ultimo quedo boca abajo con su trasero a mi merced, sus senos sobre mi almohada y su rostro brilloso hermoso húmedo e impactante sobre la colcha

"dios bebe se siente….delicioso…" decía como baba juro que nunca había durado tanto, no sé si porque no habrá mas sexo durante mucho tiempo mi cuerpo quiere disfrutar hasta lo mas que se pueda, ya he sentido un par de convulsiones orgásmicas

Tome su traserito en mis manos entrando y saliendo de ella, me sorprendió de ver mi tamaño en medio de su minúsculo trasero se ve un poco doloroso la verdad, veía impactado esto y baje la velocidad, giro su rostro y me vio

"que pasa bebe?" gimió y me recargue sobre mis manos en cada lado para tener su rostro debajo del mío, su cadera subía para continuar el movimiento

"no te duele?" pregunte y frunció el ceño un segundo "a que te refieres?" susurro

"juro que acabo de verme entre tus piernas y me vi…..grande" susurre y se rio fuerte, "eso es porque eres grande bebe, pero creo que ya me acostumbre es delicioso, así que….cállate y continua" dijo jalándome del cuello para darme un beso húmedo seguido de un gemido

Por fin no pude mas y explote como nunca lo había hecho dentro de ella, tome su trasero para pegarla mas a mí y dejar que el orgasmo abandone mi piel, sentí que ella gimió fuerte y apretó un poco, "guuau eso fue…"dijo sobre mi almohada un poco húmeda por su sudor y saliva

"lo sé" solo dije respirando agitado, rodee y caí boca arriba en mi cama, sentí frio bajo mi piel caliente y me levante rápido, ambos vimos un enorme charco en mi colcha, nos miramos y ella se sonrojo "perdón" dijo y me reí de nuevo orgulloso de mi mismo

Después de unos minutos que ambos nos limpiamos, nos secamos el sudor, cambiamos las sabanas y todo de la cama, estábamos echados sobre ella, mire el reloj y eran las 10 de la noche

"que tal estuvo como despedida eh?" pregunto un poco ronca su voz y entrecortada la mire y sé que le cuesta trabajo no soltar las lagrimas

"no me quiero imaginar cómo estará la de bienvenida" dije para alivianar el humor y soltó una carcajada "te amo" dijo entre risas

"en serio va a estar fantástica" de verdad me lo estoy imaginando, soy hombre así que aunque haya tenido sexo hace 5 minutos aun pienso en sexo

"me da miedo imaginármela" me miro con ojos de terror pero me vale y sonreí orgulloso, "perdón si estuvo intenso es solo para que me recuerdes y sepas que con ningún otro tendrás lo mismo" dije muy seguro de mi mismo y ella solo me golpeo levemente en el abdomen

"por supuesto que no lo hare, así como también espero que tu no lo hagas con la primer vieja que veas en el súper" dijo y me bote de la risa "aun sigues con eso? No superas tus celos verdad?" me gusta que me encele, yo nunca he sido celoso pero se siente bien saber que a alguien le importas para que te encele de esa manera

"obvio no, es solo que hay muchas lagartonas ahí afuera" dijo como si nada "claro muchas que se podrían comparar con Isabella Swan" dije molestándola y solo me miro

"pues sí, aunque tenga muchos fans también tengo mucha gente en mi contra es casi 50 y 50" dijo y lo mire sorprendido "cómo es posible eso?, acaso no te conocen?" le dije y se rio negando

"solo conocen el aspecto de afuera, poca gente me conoces como tu lo haces, para mucho soy una mamona prepotente, mimada, riquilla y seguramente hasta ignorante" me senté cruzando mis piernas como flor de loto ella estaba recargada sobre mis almohadas

"pero no eres nada de eso, eres inteligente, creativa, cariñosa, cálida, si un poco mimada pero ese es tu encanto, hermosa y sobretodo….mía" dije pasando mi dedo por su costado del cuerpo "jajajaja y quien es el celoso?" pregunto y fruncí el ceño

"no soy celoso" o sí? "claro, proclamarme solo tuya no es señal de celos" rio acariciando mi pierna rodee los ojos y saque la lengua

"muy maduro doctor" me reí y me recosté junto a ella

"no quiero dormir" dijo sobre mi espalda, entre jueguitos y besos rodamos hasta quedar acomodados y listo para dormir, ella abrazándome por detrás, como cucharita

"yo tampoco, pero….tengo muchas ganas" dije y ambos nos reímos "yo lo sé…..pero el tiempo se va a pasar mas rápido" se quejo y se perfecto lo que dice, ambos nos gustaría alargar el tiempo, los últimos minutos juntos, pero el cuerpo es el cuerpo

"lo se bebe, pero….." bostece "no estás cansada?" pregunte y solo sentí que asintió y murmuro algo, a los pocos segundo caímos rendidos

Al primer sonido de la alarma me pare como loco, bella estaba estirándose, la mire y corrí al baño casi me orino, me metí a la regadera obviamente amaría que bella estuviera aquí conmigo pero desafortunadamente el mundo sigue girando como si nada yo tengo un horario que cumplir y no puedo llegar tarde

Deje que la tristeza recorriera mi cuerpo y las lagrimas se combinaran con el agua de la regadera, Salí después de unos minutos mas relajado y limpio, ya no estaba en mi cuarto bella pero sé que aun sigue por aquí

BPOV

No puedo pararme, pero no quiero que Edward me mire así tampoco, baje para preparar el café pero mis pensamientos abordaron la mente y tuve que llorar, berrear, hincarme y hacerme bolita en el suelo de su cocina, no quiero dejarlo! No quiero no quiero, no sé cuando lo vuelva a ver, quiero sentirlo, escuche pasos arriba y como pude me levante seque mis lagrimas, me mire en el reflejo del refrigerador y trate de verme lo mas normal posible

Escuche sus pasos en la sala, serví las tazas de café, a el con leche como le gusta y Salí a la sala, me miro dejando un saco sobre el sillón, me vio a los ojos y sé que puede observar la tristeza en ello, así como yo lo veo en los suyos, pero ambos hicimos caso omiso y no comentamos nada

Tomo el café y probo un trago "mmmm me encanta tu café" dijo medio sonriendo, asentí y probé un poco del mío, me senté en su sillón y observe como estaba dando un poco de vueltas, entre comiendo el desayuno, un par de tostadas, su café, juntando unos papeles, y buscando sus llaves vi como el mundo gira como si nada pasara, solamente a el y a mí nos importa que este es el ultimo día juntos

"v… vas a ir?" pregunto con voz entrecortada, asentí medio sonriendo y respiro hondo "te amo" dijo acercándose a mí y besándome tiernamente, tocaron a la puerta y ambos brincamos

Era Emmett y Alice ambos tenían una cara no muy común en ellos "doc.! Pensé que ya no te alcanzaría" grito Emmett abrazando a Edward quien se sorprendió un poco pero al final lo abrazo también

"nos vemos pronto y recuerda que te tengo vigilado eh" le dijo antes de soltarlo, Edward rio pero no llego esa sonrisa a sus ojos, yo me mordía el labio fuerte para retener las lagrimas

"lo sé Em, es un gusto conocerte" dijo muy decente como siempre lo es, Alice lo miro y a pesar de los roces se ve que lo aprecia

"Alice, solo te puedo decir que es un placer conocer a alguien que puede caber en tu bolsillo del pantalón" dijo Edward haciendo que todos nos riéramos fuerte, Alice solo lo abrazo y es verdad junto a el se ve muy chiquita "nos vemos pronto Edward, y cuida a Jasper" dijo ganándose una sonrisa de mi bebe

10 minutos después salió hecho la madre al hospital, me quede triste sobre su sillón, "vamos bells, tenemos que prepararnos" dijo Emmett, asentí y me pare

EPOV

La gente me mira extraño, no es normal mi comportamiento y lo sé, pero si no hago esto voy a tener tiempo y pensar en bella y voy a derrumbarme, no lo voy a hacer

Así que parezco hormiga de un lado hacia el otro en el hospital, ayudando a doctores que ni siquiera es de mi especialidad metiéndome a consultas, atendiendo a gente de emergencia con heridas leves en donde sea, Jacob me veía pero no lo hice caso, intento en la mañana ponerme cara de amigo y decir que todo iba a esta bien pero no lo deje, me rehúso a pensar en eso

El día se paso de volada, me siento un poco mareado por tanto movimiento tuve que comprarme algo de comer, se que Jacob va a estar en la cafetería así que me voy a encerrar a mi consultorio para comer tranquilo y estudiar un caso que tengo

En eso precisamente estaba cuando escuche un golpe suave en la puerta, trague fuerte y mis ojos fueron directo hacia el reloj, es la hora, me pare y respire profundo, abrí la puerta y mi ángel estaba parada afuera, con una sudadera y lentes obscuros, medio sonreí

Ya solos se quito su "disfraz", "en serio crees que la gente se engaña con eso?" pregunte señalando su atuendo, se rio y negó, parece que la primera vez que nos vimos estoy nervioso, ansioso y mareado

"bueno….." dijo suspirando, ambos nos vimos y ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, me mordí la mejilla dentro de mi boca para no llorar

"bebe, todo va a estar bien, pronto nos veremos" dije y me miro mas triste, "bueno y aunque no sea pronto sabes que te amo y tu me amas, nos hablaremos diario, tendremos …..Sexo por teléfono" dije y medio sonrió no puedo perder ahora y ponerme igual que ella

"no seremos la primera ni la ultima pareja que pase por esto" eso es verdad si vemos a los matrimonios de militares está muy fuerte su situación

"lo se bebe, pero te voy a extrañas mucho!" dijo lo ultimo llorando fuerte y abrazándome, la tome en mis brazos y sentí por ultimo su cuerpo en mi piel, su forma amoldada en mi cuerpo, su olor, levante su rostro con una mano y la bese, sentí su sabor, su calor, su humedad en los labios

"te amo, y pronto nos veremos Isabella" intente que saliera segura la voz y no entrecortada "te amo también, mucho y esperare con ansia ese día" ambos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos

Emmett apareció en la puerta "lo siento, bells…" se volteo bella "si si lo sé oso" le dijo y Emmett solo se despidió de mi con la mano, alce mi mano y le devolví el gesto

"me voy" dijo pasando saliva fuerte "me hablas cuando llegues, no importa la hora, ok?" dije y asintió "te amo" me beso "te amo" la bese

Se separo de mi cuerpo y al instante sentí su vacio en mi pecho, nos miramos unos segundo grabando nuestro rostros en la memoria "hermoso" dijo y me sonroje, salió lanzándome un beso tierno y me quede como idiota viendo como se cerraba la puerta junto con mi corazón

Se cerró por fin y me quede viéndola sin moverme, seguía mordiéndome la mejilla interna creo que hasta un poco se sabor a sangre puedo sentir, mis ojos pican pero no lo voy a hacer

Un golpe sonó en la puerta y me gire hacia la ventana "ed?" pregunto Jasper entrando a mi consultorio, yo estaba viéndome en el reflejo de mi ventana, ya estaba obscuro afuera, mis ojos están hinchados y rojos a punto de explotar, mi cuerpo tiembla levemente

"ya se fue?" pregunto Jasper acercándose a mí, estaba inmóvil respirando agitado "Edward" dijo y asentí tragando fuerte y pasando el nudo enorme y doloroso que se hizo en mi garganta

"hermano" susurro acercándose a mí, aun agitado gire mi rostro para verlo, si en efecto sangre siento en mi lengua por mi aun mordida en la mejilla

"no lo hagas" dijo negando y yo solo lo veía "no lo hagas Edward, suéltalo" dijo y negué cerrando mas mi mandíbula gire de nuevo la vista a la ventana

"suéltalo!" dijo mas fuerte y negué "llora Edward, desahógate" dijo acercándose a mí, mis fosas nasales se abren y cierran por mi respiración

"desahógate" dijo de nuevo tomando mi hombro quise zafarme de el pero no se dejo "no te cierres" dijo girando mi cuerpo tenso me vio a los ojos y yo lo vi de nuevo

Observe de reojo que Jacob entro al consultorio, se acerco a nosotros "que sucedió?" dijo y Jasper solo negó yo aun lo veía "llora!" grito y sentí mis lagrimas acumularse negué y quise zafarme de su agarre, demonio o es muy fuerte el wey o estoy muy débil

"Edward no es normal que hagas eso no te cierres" dijo Jacob, sentí mis lagrimas como se acumulaban mas y mas cada vez, gire mi vista y vi a Jacob, no sé que fue pero al verlo me derrumbe, abrace a Jasper y como un maldito bebe llore en su hombro, sentí los brazos de los dos abrazarme

"que voy a hacer?" dije separándome ya con las lagrimas por todo mi rostro "ustedes fueron los de la idea que siguiéramos juntos…ahora díganme que fregados voy a hacer!" les grite y ambos me veían

"los aborrezco no tienen idea del puto dolor que siento!" seguía gritándoles es verdad tengo ganas de golpearlos

"Edward…." Dijo Jacob pero lo corte "no! No quiero una palabra de ustedes! Váyanse!" ambos me vieron y negaron "que se larguen les dije!" de nuevo no me decían nada

"ok si no se van ustedes me largo yo!" Salí como loco del consultorio, ya no sentía lágrimas pero si un ardor en los ojos, las enfermeras me veía y algunos doctores también, llegué al elevador y presione el botón, todos me veían parezco toro enjaulado, los mire y bufe

Gire y me dirigí a las escaleras subí de dos en dos 5 pisos ni siquiera sentí el cansancio o la falta de aire, llegue al consultorio del Dr. Fritz y toque

"adelante" escuche y abrí la puerta rápido "Edward! Qué pasa?" pregunto parándose y viéndome intensamente, tome aire no pensé antes que le iba a decir

"necesito….."Susurre y carraspeé no me salió la voz "necesito irme" dije fuerte y me miro confundido

"mmmm no me siento bien, en verdad no me siento bien" comenzó a quebrarse mi voz pero respire de nuevo "por favor Hagen, déjame ir" le dije por último, se acerco a mi asintiendo "si, si Edward no te ves bien, vete y…..tomate el día de mañana" dijo y asentí "gracias" susurre y Salí de volada

No sé cómo le hice pero en menos de 30 minutoss ya estaba en mi sillón, con una cerveza y un cigarro en mi mano temblorosa, observe mis manos que tiemblan sin control así como mi pierna, estoy ansioso y jodido

BPOV

"regrésate por favor, regresemos!" les dije a Emmett y Alice en la camioneta, ambos negaron

"se me olvido decirle algo" dije como loca "háblale" susurro Alice, "mmmm se me olvido darle algo?" pregunte por supuesto perdiendo toda seguridad

"necesito verlo por última vez!" les dije y ambos me miraban con tristeza, "bella, nos vamos" dijo Alice y medio ganas de reventarle la cabeza contra la ventana, lo extraño! Aun no me subo al estúpido avión y ya lo extraño

"perdón, parezco una niña mimada y estúpida" les dije cruzándome de brazos y con las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, saque mi teléfono y pase las fotos de la cabaña, pare en la que le tome sin avisarle, se ve cada rasgo perfecto de su rostro, su mirada penetrante pero juguetona, casi lo escucho decir "te amo bebe", la observe hasta llegar al aeropuerto, ahora sé que cada vez que tenga un break Down lo voy a poder ver.

**=====0000000======**

**Ahhh no es lo más triste, ya empieza lo bueno, la separación no será su único problema.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, espero les guste.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	20. Chapter 19

CAP. 19

EPOV

Me siento un poco mas relajado, tuve un ataque incontrolable lo acepto pero ahora en la comodidad de mi casa me siento un poco mejor, al menos puedo respirar tranquilo.

Decidí ponerme unos shorts y una sudadera, tome mi ipod Salí de mi casa, ni siquiera espere a llegar al parque para comenzar a correr, puse play y me relaje escuchando las canciones, ya he dicho que soy un poco rudo en esa situación amo el rock y el metal, me tranquilizan que puedo decir? Quien me viera juraría que soy un fresita popero, pero no

Por fin llegue al parque y creo que no fue muy buena idea venir a correr después de fumarme casi media cajetilla de cigarros por el ataque, el corazón me late un poco más rápido.

Respire profundo y observe el cielo que estaba completamente obscurecido, por suerte el parque esta medio vacío y puedo correr libremente.

Cada vez que lo hago me siento tranquilo, libre, relajado y es cuando mejor puedo pensar, ni siquiera me doy cuenta del tiempo y de la distancia que recorro, suelo sobrepasarme por esto y al siguiente día no poderme parar.

Por fin agarre un ritmo estable de respiración, me relaje y comencé a pensar en Bella, los momentos que pasamos juntos y pensé en un futuro juntos, no sé cómo demonios va a pasar eso, pero estoy seguro que lo tendremos.

Miraba a la poca gente del parque y me reí maliciosamente al pensar que Isabella Swan era mía, seguro la conocían, seguro piensan que es hermosa, seguro han tenido fantasías con ella y yo…las cumplía. Me reí mas fuerte que hasta una señora me miro extrañada solo le cerré un ojo y pase de volada junto a ella.

Creo que 2 horas después estaba regresando a mi casa, totalmente bañado en sudor y exhausto, pero mucho mas tranquilo, en pensar en ella casi sentí que aun estaba en Chicago, no quise pensar mucho en el hecho que mi casa estará vacía.

Entre y lo primero que me encontré fue Rose en la obscuridad de mi casa sentada en el sillón y fumando un cigarro, eso no es nada bueno, ella no suele fumar.

Prendí la luz y la mire aun con la respiración agitada, estaba llorando

"rose, que sucedió?" pregunte acercándome a ella, solo me miro medio sonriendo y sacando el humo

"nada Edward, solo…porque los hombres son tan idiotas?" me reí y me encogí de hombros "no tengo idea" caí pesado en el sillón y me miro un poco asqueada

"no te vas a bañar?" dijo señalando mi playera empapada

"si no quieres platicar lo que te sucede…" dije sin terminar pero solo sonrió asintiendo sin decir nada, yo tenía que sacarle la sopa

"pensé que lo tuyo con el wey ese era pasajero" me siento mal últimamente he estado tan fuera de tono con mi familia por pasar tiempo con bella, sentí una punzada al pensar en ella, sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en mi hermana

"yo también lo pensaba, pero al parecer mi corazón dice otra cosa…." Dijo y rodeé los ojos, ya sé que no está bien que lo diga pero, porque la gente sigue diciendo que el amor sale del corazón?

"y que sucedió? No me digas que te rechazó porque el wey es un completo idiota" dije y a pesar de que es mi hermana sé que es extremadamente hermosa, estaría ciego el pendejo ese para hacer algo así

"no….peor" comenzó a llorar levemente, es raro verla llorando siempre suele tener las riendas de la relación "te engañó?" es lo único que se me ocurre

Asintió y me miró con ojos tristes, tome su mano y negué "rose, y porque estas así? Ni siquiera deberías llorar" dije y medio sonrió

"no, es en serio, digo nunca lo conocí pero no creo que el wey te llegara a los talones si siquiera" continúe diciendo y ella solo asentía

"en verdad crees que vale la pena?" pregunté y medio negó sin seguridad alguna

"mira nunca me han puesto el cuerno…" dije pero al instante me callé pensando en que Bella no lo haga ahora que está lejos de mí, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme eso, rose me miraba atenta

"pero siempre he dicho que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no te respeta, alguien que ya no quiere estar contigo, lo primero es tener dignidad Rose y pensar que ellos son los que pierden no tú, y además mírate, no es como si mañana no pudieras encontrar a alguien mejor" le dije y me miro atónita, tenía la boca abierta

"ok donde esta mi hermano? Que hiciste con Edward, alienígena?" pregunto riendo y medio sonreí

"es en serio lo que te digo, no te rías"

"lo sé Edward, tus palabras entraron y se quedaron en mi mente, pero….qué demonios?" pregunto y se exacto a lo que se refiere, como es posible que yo el que nunca sale y solo ha tenido 1 novia oficial sepa hablar del amor.

Me encogí de hombros y actúe como si nada "que piensas que porque no salgo no sé nada del amor?" pregunte y negó ya más tranquila, más bien emocionada por de nuevo meterse en mi vida

"no, al contrario siento que últimamente sabes mucho del amor" me quedé viéndola un poco apanicado la verdad pero sin decir nada, entrecerró los ojos y yo la imité

"entonces?" preguntó curiosa y solo negué encogiéndome de hombros, "no tengo idea a que te refieras"

"vamos hermano, que fue de la chavita esa que estaba en tu casa, no será por ella que ahora sabes del amor?" me tranquilice un poco

"mmm no Rose, siempre he sido así solo que nunca me toco darle consejos a mi hermana" sonreí leve pero no se lo tragó, la miré sin decir nada hasta que se encogió de hombros

"está bien si no me quieres decir me pareces perfecto, solo sabes que puedes confiar en mí, correcto?" dijo tomando mi pierna y sonreí asintiendo "lo sé"

"ahora vete a bañar porque en serio apestas" me levante rodeando los ojos "te vas a quedar?" pregunte sobre mi hombro y vi que asintió

"gracias" no es muy común que me agradezca y saque sus sentimientos, es un poco cerrada al igual que yo "cuando quieres para eso somos los hermanos"

Después de que me bañé me fui a acostar y me pegó de nuevo la tristeza, vi mi celular y no había ni llamada ni mensaje, tragué fuerte y después que una pequeña lágrima saliera de mi ojo giré y absorbí el olor a fresa sobre mis almohadas

Entre sueños escuche mi celular vibrar, gemí un poco pero estoy acostumbrado a tener este tipo de llamadas a media madrugada, tomé mi celular un poco cegado por la luz y sonreí

"hola bebé" contesté y escuche su risa, es el sonido más hermoso me hizo reír como idiota

"hermoso! Te extraño! Como estas?" dijo emocionada y me tuve que separar un poco mi celular

"extrañándote también, como estuvo tu vuelo?" me acomodé entre mis sábanas

"ni lo noté, Alice me tuvo que dar una calmante que me noqueó por completo" dijo y me sentí triste al instante

"porque? Te afectó mucho?" pregunte y solo suspiro "bastante, casi me bajan del avión por mis desplantes de mimada" sonreí levemente "y tú?" dijo y también suspire

"bastante bien eh, todo siguió como si nada" dije intentando alivianar su humor, "que!" gritó y me reí

"si, solo recuerdo que Jasper entró después que te fuiste y luego Jacob y lloré y salí corriendo y le dije a mi jefe que me dejara salir y…..digamos que me vio tan mal que me dio el día libre" observe que eran las 2 de la mañana, se rió fuerte

"si fue muy normal tu reacción, digo para nada eres dramático, así que ese comportamiento es muy normal en ti" me fastidiaba burlándose de mí, me reí también, ambos nos quedamos callados unos segundo después de reírnos

"te amo" susurré y ella me imitó "yo también Edward, ahora y siempre" casi me salen de nuevo las lágrimas

"así serán siempre? Nuestras llamadas?" no es un futuro muy bonito, suspiro y casi la puedo ver asintiendo "muy parecidas" susurro y mi pecho dolió

"mañana voy a comenzar a ver mi agenda con Alice y mi manager, espero tener ya los días y saber cuánto tiempo tengo libre" dijo y medio sonreí pero tampoco quiero que se presione así

"bebé sabes que tampoco quiero que te estreses de esa manera e interfiera en tu trabajo" solo bufó levemente

"lo hago por mi salud mental, creo que estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo no me funciona" dijo y mi corazón se hizo chiquito

"te amo tanto, bella en verdad te adoro, que carajos me hiciste?" dije y ambos nos reímos "ah no te dije que soy bruja y desde que nací hice un hechizo para que seas mío a cierta edad?" dijo y rodeé los ojos "deberías ser escritora, eres muy fantasiosa" dije y jadeo un poco

"siempre he querido escribir un libro" dijo y me reí "lo sé, tú crees que no te conozco acaso?" no tenía idea de eso la verdad

"si claro, me conoces al 100 igual que yo lo hago" dijo en medio de un bostezo

"duerme bella, nos hablamos mañana?" dije y se río "con el día libre tenlo por seguro que te voy a hablar 10 mil veces" se rio como niña emocionada

"siiii! Todo el día quiero escuchar tu voz!" si así estamos a unas horas de separación no me quiero imaginar en meses, auchh me dolió el pecho

"bueno, descansa bella, te amo" me acomodé más entre mis sábanas "te adoro bebé, descansa" dijo antes de colgar, mire un segundo mi celular y caí en un profundo sueño

BPOV

"Isabella, entiendo perfecto pero que puedo hacer, hizo la audición les encantó a los productores, y por supuesto no tienes opción de decir que no, es un gran proyecto" dijo Félix, mi manager en una pequeña reunión que estamos teniendo.

Les contaré un poco de lo que ha pasado, días después de mi llegada a Los Ángeles empezamos las ruedas de prensa de la película, tuve que viajar a varios lados de Estados Unidos desafortunadamente nunca a Chicago, lo más cerca fue Nueva York, intente convencer a Edward que volara para vernos aunque sea 1 día pero maldito trabajo que tiene no fue opción, así que no lo he visto.

Han pasado creo…. Dos meses y cacho desde que deje Chicago, tengo que volar mañana a París y próximamente empezaré la gira promocional, por suerte y gracias a Dios convencía Félix de no presentarme siempre yo, sino mis coprotagonistas así que solo durará 4 meses, que eso es una gran ventaja

La noticia de nuestra ruptura de James y mía resonó en todos los periódicos del mundo 2 semanas después que deje Chicago, que dejé a mi bebé, el cual hizo que le jurara y perjurara que no lo hice por el y que no afectará mi carrera, me reí bastante, todavía un secreto en nuestra relación es la homosexualidad de James, es más gay que Boy George pero…somos amigos me hizo jurar que nadie pero nadie se enteraría, yo se que Edward no le diría a nadie pero me sentiría mal también traicionar a James.

Pero la semana pasada tras una audición excelente que tuve me dieron el papel principal para la nueva adaptación de la película "Pretty woman" al principio rehusé la idea, no me gusta hacer refritos de películas pero después de leer el guión no me pude negar.

Solo que como dije hace una semana Félix me dio la excelente noticia de que James será mi protagonista.

"solo digo que no creo que se vea bien Félix, supuestamente fue el amor de mi vida y ahora tengo que hacer una película con él?" Alice a mi lado asentía, tampoco lo gustó la idea ya que no quisiera que los rumores empezaran a esparcirse de nuevo.

"au contraire Isabella hermosa" dijo y rodeé los ojos, odio que hablen así "la publicidad será gratis, los periódicos, revistas y demás se encargarán de promocionar la película con tal de sacar noticias sobre ustedes, es perfecto" decía emocionado, solo me cruce de brazos y no me quedó remedio que aceptarlo

"muy pronto daré la noticia y empezará la promoción, Maggie, tú, James y yo tendremos una comida muy pronto para tener pequeños convenios" dijo al final, salí de ahí y prepare mis cosas para volar a París, tengo una sesión de fotos muy glamurosas para una revista internacional.

EPOV

"Jazz" dije asomándome a su consultorio, estaba todo apagado y maldije

"me buscas" dijo detrás de mí de repente y salté del susto "casi me da un infarto, que te sucede" tenía la voz ahogada por el susto, solo se rió más bien se carcajeó el desgraciado

"y para que soy bueno?" dijo y rodeé los ojos "para no mucho en verdad" me pegó en el hombro

"puedo ver que ya te vas, me das un aventón a mi casa?" le dije y me miró extrañado casi nunca le pido aventón, ahora a tenido la costumbre de traer su auto, aunque yo amo la urbanidad en la ciudad y los transportes públicos él los odia

"y eso?" levanto una ceja "estoy exhausto, tengo más de 36 horas sin dormir" se me nota a leguas que estoy en estado zombie, con esas ojeras lilas debajo de los ojos

"puedo verlo, claro vámonos, solo si me invitas una cerveza en tu casa" dijo y de nuevo rodeé los ojos

"cuando has necesitado invitación para tomar cerveza de mi refrigerador?" solo se encogió de hombros

"y mi cuñada que cuenta?" pregunto de repente y me sacó de mi casi sueño, íbamos en su auto

"mmmm en París, una sesión de fotos" dije y saque mi celular para enseñarle una foto que me mando bella, se ve extremadamente hermosa en un vestido largo entallado a más no poder, parecía segunda piel, recargada sobre un puente con el Rio Sena detrás de ella

"wow, se ve súper ….." dijo y lo miré feo "guapa…. Se ve súper guapa" decía riéndose, maldito no me gusta que fantaseé con ella

"porque te en celas es normal que me gusté, soy hombre, así como los 22 millones más de hombres y algunas mujeres que fantasearan con ella después de estas fotos" dijo y me encabroné más

"si pero ninguno de esos 22 millones de hombres y algunas mujeres son sus cuñados como tú imbécil, deja de fantasear con ella" le dije y se botó de la risa, guardé mi celular y de nuevo cerré los ojos para dormir.

Sentí que me movía levemente, abrí los ojos y ya estábamos en mi casa, me bajé como zombie y me arrastré a mi puerta

"no me digas que mañana vas a trabajar?" dijo detrás de mí y asentí "solo necesito dormir un par de horas, es temprano así que si me recupero" son como las 6 de la tarde tengo toda la noche para dormir

"sabes que deberías hacer?" decía metiéndose a mi cocina para sacar una cerveza, yo me arraste a mi sillón y me eché en el "ni idea" susurre seguro ni siquiera me escuchó

"deberías tomarte unos días, una semana quizá e ir a Los Angeles para sorprender a Bella" dijo tomando un sorbo de su cerveza lo mire y se encogió de hombros

"has trabajado demasiado en estos días, seguro Fritz no te los niega" que carajos haría yo en Los Angeles además de derretirme de calor, claro vería a mi bebé y la abrazaría y la besaría como lo he deseado desde el segundo en que se fue

"y si ella no tiene tiempo?" yo sé que ahora no empieza aun lo bueno para ella, está en reuniones y ruedas de prensa, que no tengo la más remota idea de que fregados sea eso, pero sé que el tiempo si lo tiene, solo que si soy dramático

"tu mismo me has dicho que ahora solo está en reuniones, deberías aprovechar y verla" me gire hacia el techo

"lo pensare" dije antes de caer rendido, a mitad de la noche me desperté y todo estaba obscuro, de nuevo me arrastré a mi recámara. No es tan descabellada la idea de Jasper, ya no puedo más la extraño muchísimo y hay veces que me cuesta respirar por la desesperación de no poderla ver.

Sentí una vibración de mi celular y abrí para encontrar una foto no muy apta para menores de bella, se ve como en un cuarto lleno de vestuario pero ella estaba posando en una especie de disfraz de cabaret francés, solo con calzón como de abuela rosa, mallas hasta los muslos y sin nada arriba con una cara de perversidad que aunque que este exhausto mi miembro reaccionó en seguida, si pudiera decir las veces que me he tocado pensando en ella juro que me mandaría a un centro para masturbadores anónimos, y con esta foto seguro tendría la membresía dorada.

"sabes lo que me provocas? Necesito sentirte …y probarte" le contesté, me acosté viendo el techo, claro después de ponerme mi pantalón de pijama nada más

Recordé los primeros días después de su partida, estuvieron pesados, triste, estresantes y no hablo de mi, hablo de las personas a mi alrededor que tenían que aguantarme, decir que estaba de un humor de perros es decir poco.

FLASHBACK…..

"siento que son años hijo, hasta el cabello lo tienes más largo" dijo mi madre un poco melodramática, rodeé lo ojos "claro que no mamá tampoco exageres" le dije y cruzo un rastro de dolor por su rostro

"perdón mamá, estoy cansado" la tome por un hombro y la pegué a mí para abrazarla, es un poco chaparrita a mi lado

"lo comprendo" me sobó la espalda y sentí su abrazo caluroso, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas porque…extraño a Bella

"quieres cenar?" dijo jalándome a la cocina y asentí

"y como vas en el trabajo?" pregunto mi padre en la mesa, esta deliciosa la comida de mi madre, es excelente chef, medio sonreí y me encogí de hombros

"como siempre supongo" todos me miraron extrañados, Rose fue un par de veces más a mi casa, según ella cada vez que me ve me veo más enfermo

"no podrías ser más explícito?" dijo Rose un poco sarcástica, solo la vi de reojo "uh si las miradas mataran" susurró y la tensión se podría sentir a flor de piel

Sin decir nada termine de comer, me levante y siendo el hijo bien educado lleve mis trastes a la cocina sin verlos me dirigí a la sala para echarme en el sillón, cuando tengo mal humor se me nota, no soy hipócrita y me vuelvo el wey más mamón que puede existir

"que te sucede?" escuche esperando que fuera la metichita de Rose pero me sorprendió escuchar la voz de mi padre, giré para verlo y estaba con los brazos cruzados, suspiré hondo

"solo estoy cansado ya se los dije" camino hacía mi y se sentó el sillón de enfrente sin decir nada, solo me veía, lo observé y no pude contener su mirada, baje la mía a mis manos y de nuevo lo vi

"que" dije por fin sin aguantar más su mirada pero se encogió de hombros "dímelo tú"

Me pare sin decir nada y tomé mi chamarra "no te vayas hijo" escuche a mi madre y solo giré para verla y medio sonreír

"me voy a descansar mamá, gracias por la cena" y sin más salí de ahí, esa noche me habló Bella y sintió mi humor, no fui el más cortés con ella y poco le falto para mandarme al carajo, pero termino diciéndome "no pierdas la cabeza bebé, te amo" y colgó

Me sentí mierda después de este día, nadie tiene porque pagar lo que mi mente está sufriendo, en especial la gente que nada me ha hecho, al siguiente día en la noche llegué a mi casa y en lo más mínimo me sorprendió ver a Rose en mi sillón esperándome, fría y calculadora como siempre

"te puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunte con sarcasmo cerrando la puerta de mi casa "eso mismo te iba a preguntar" decía cruzándose de piernas

"sabes ya estoy hartándome de ti, no es la primera vez que estas cansado y presionado por el trabajo, hasta tenido días donde la muerte de tus pacientes te rodea y sin embargo no estabas así, a lo mejor tú no lo notas pero te ves enfermo, hasta más delgado y obviamente de un humor del carajo" decía y yo solamente la veía

"El que recalques mi actitud y mis errores no va a hacer que los cambie Rosalie, siempre he sido así y siento mucho que te estés cansando" la mierda sale de mi boca muy fácilmente

"que demonios te sucede" se paró y no fue sus palabras lo que me sacó de onda sino su mirada, como de desconcierto, desconocido, como si realmente no me conociera

"n….no puedo decírtelo" susurre y no sé porque dije eso, me acerque al sillón y me senté con ella parada frente a mi

"porque no?" aún tenía la voz fría pero más calmada "no tengo idea, no es que no pueda, es solo que ha pasado tiempo y ….. No sé como lo tomes que no te lo haya dicho antes" dije alzando mi vista para verla, se sentó lentamente frente a mí sin decir nada

"dímelo, espero te pueda ayudar" dijo y suspire tomando aire después

"estoy ….. " empecé pero me paré para reír un poco parezco pubertito de prepa tratando con el director de la escuela "estoy saliendo con Isabella Swan" dije así como si nada y solo me vio con cara seria

A los 3 segundos se botó de la risa tomándose del estómago y toda la cosa, yo fruncí el ceño, que demonios….. Que no me cree capaz? "eso….esa estuvo muy buena" decía señalándome y riéndose, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba serio y paró su risa

Carraspeó un poco "es en serio?" dijo y asentí aún serio, "que? De verdad estas saliendo con Isabella Swan, la actriz, la famosa?" decía y yo asentía solamente

"pe…pero…como…que…cuando?" me tuve que reír un poco "y que acaso no te hace feliz?" dijo y la miré sorprendido "claro que me hace feliz" dije rápido

"y entonces porque el carácter?...guau ósea mi cuñada es Isabella Swan?" Dijo cambiando el tema, me reí y asentí de nuevo

"el carácter solamente es porque la extraño Rose" la voz se me entrecortó y mi hermana reaccionó de su orgasmo imaginándose de la mano con su cuñada o no sé

"no está aquí?" dijo y negué "sabes mejor que yo que vive en Los Angeles, hace 1 mes que se fue y la extraño…..porque la amo" me miró con la boca abierta y en seguida se le humedecieron los ojos

"ohh Edward, no sabía, dime que es recíproco" decía y me reí "claro lo que es Rose, ella me ama también" medio sonrió se paró y me abrazó tiernamente

"ósea todo este pésimo humor es porque tienes el corazoncito roto?" dijo la muy idiota haciendo que me riera y rodeara los ojos

"supongo que si" susurré y me abrazó más fuerte, nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos, solo le sonreí y le agradecí, la verdad si me siento un poco mejor

"necesito descansar Rose" dije parándome y asintió "sabes que te puedes quedar si quieres" le dije sobre mi hombro "no puedo creer que mi cuñada sea Isabella Swan!" escuche que gritó y me reí, recordé algo y bajé de inmediato

"pero obviamente Rose, es un secreto nadie sabe, así que a nadie se lo digas" dije y me miró con los ojos como platos "díselo a mis padres porque no me voy a aguantar las ganas" dijo y negué viendo hacia el techo

"obvio a ellos yo se los voy a decir tonta pero me refiero a nadie mas, ni a Tanya, ni a tus amigos ni a nadie" le advertí y solo asintió sacándome la lengua.

No me quedó más remedio que ir a mi casa, bueno a la casa de mis papás el siguiente día, de nuevo cenamos delicioso y Rose me veía emocionada

Pasamos a la sala ya que les dije que quería hablar con ellos, no sentí como que le tenía que avisar a Bella, siempre me dijo que se los dijera cuando quisiera.

"que pasa entonces hijo?" pregunto mi padre, estoy nervioso no sé por qué demonios

"en primera de verdad perdón por mi carácter, es solo que….no sé me va a explotar la cabeza de tanto pensar" dije y todos se rieron

"la situación es que he estado…he tenido un secreto que no les he dicho y … ha pasado bastante tiempo, espero comprendan y no se enojen" todos asintieron

"sobretodo porque siempre me fastidiaban con lo mismo, que buscara pareja y que saliera más seguido…." Abrieron un poco los ojos y mi mamá se tapó la boca "no me digas que eres gay?" preguntó de la nada y Jasper escupió su trago de cerveza

"no mamá. No soy gay no te preocupes" rodee los ojos, Rose estaba casi brincando de emoción

"lo que sucede es que desde hace…6 meses o un poco más, tengo una relación con…. Isabella…Swan" dije y se hizo el silencio excepto por Rose que se rió

"la actriz?" dijo mi madre con los ojos abiertos completamente, me mordí el labio, costumbre de Bella por cierto, y asentí

"como?" solo dijo mi padre y me reí

"todo empezó desde el golpe, recuerdan que les dije" pregunte y asintieron "bueno desde ahí, comenzó a ligarme y buscarme, obviamente no les voy a dar los detalles" dije sonrojándome

"solo les digo que empezó como…algo…pasional" dije lo último en voz baja "ósea solo tenían sexo" informó Jasper y todos se rieron

"exacto" susurré "pero pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y bueno….obviamente me enamore de ella y ella de mí, el problema es que vive en Los Angeles, hace un mes se fue y la extraño como loco, por eso mi mal humor" les dije y me miraban con la boca abierta

"ósea no solo es algo pasajero?" pregunto mi madre y negué "ustedes ya sabían?" pregunto mi padre señalando a Jazz y Rose

"a Rose se lo dije ayer, Jazz por metiche lo supo cuando encontró a Bella en mi casa" dije de lo más normal

"bella?" pregunto mi madre y me reí "si, así le dicen" no sé porque me sonrojé, "mi nuera es Isabella Swan?" dijo pensando en el limbo igual que Rose ayer solo me reí

"oh! Era ella la que estaba cuando Tanya y yo fuimos….ahora entiendo los zapatos" todos la miraron y yo asentí "obvio era ella, y ustedes me llamaron cerdo, ahora que recuerdo" le dije y me pegó en el hombro riéndose.

"y cuando la vas a ver hijo?" preguntó mi padre y solo me encogí de hombros haciendo una mueca

"no sabemos, yo no puedo viajar cuando quiera y ella tiene rueda de prensa y promociones y cosas así que le ocupan toda su agenda, entonces….como puede ser en unos días, como meses, o….. no sé" no puedo evitar el nudo en la garganta

"pero se hablan?" preguntó mi madre y asentí "claro casi todos lo días" medio sonreí

"pero….tu no sabes nada de la farándula" de repente dijo Rose haciendo que todos se rieran "obvio lo sé, y ella también que no te acuerdas que ni siquiera sabía quién era?" les dije y todos recordaron riéndose

"por supuesto que después me dijo que eso lo encontró súper tierno" dije presumido la sonrisa que sacó mi madre fue increíble

"a pesar de la distancia y la situación te ves feliz hijo, me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien, por supuesto que comprendo que lo hayas ocultado y espero siempre seas feliz, cuenta con nuestro apoyo para lo que quieras" decía mi mamá llenándome de paz y felicidad

"bella se a sentir muy feliz" dije y me miró extrañada

"aunque no lo crean le preocupaba un poco su reacción, decía que por ser actriz igual y no la consideraban buena candidata para su hijito" les dije riéndome

"bueno….es verdad que las celebridades pueden ser un poco ….especiales, si no más recuerdo ella es considerada bastante especialita media mamoma" dijo Rose y yo negué

"no tienes idea de cómo es Rose, es realmente encantadora, con los pies en la tierra y graciosa" dijo Jazz defendiéndola y asentí

"a lo mejor si tiene su carácter como todos, especialmente como yo, pero es buena persona….y muy muy hermosa" me miraron sonriendo y asintiendo "eso todo mundo lo sabe" dijo mi padre y me quedé callado, también fantasea con ella

"no me mires así, es mi nuera y juro respetarla" alzó la mano jurando y mi madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza

FIN DE FLASBACK

Regrese a la realidad, me siento mucho mejor de habérselos dicho a bella le encanto la idea y hasta ella misma sintió que se le quitó un peso de encima.

Aun me sigo negando en comprar una revista de chismes o en ver un programa de televisión donde se la pasen criticando a los famosos, varias veces me han hablado mi familia o jacob para preguntarme si ya vi la foto, si estoy bien con eso, si estoy enojado o lo que sea

Si siento curiosidad pero me niego si de por si mi cabeza esta entre el cielo y la tierra no necesito mandarla al espacio con esas cosas, seguro ardería Troya

Aunque no haya aceptado que me pareció relajante el hecho de que Bella cortara toda relación con el wey ese el tal James, fue como un aliviane a mi corazón y a mis celos, los cuales estaban las 2 primeras semanas de separación a flor de piel

Cuando Jazz me dio la noticia de que ya era oficial y luego ella me lo confirmó mi alma descansó, no quería imaginármela aunque sea una mentira agarrada de su mano y besándose.

A demás si lo vi en una foto y me pareció bastante atractivo el pendejo, eso para nada ayudó, pero su relación finalizó y ya no volverá

…..

No sé si les ha pasado que cuando tienes una relación es justo cuando má atractivo les eres a los demás?, bueno eso es justo lo que me está sucediendo últimamente, hoy en verdad vi lo que decía jacob de que las enfermeras me miran como zopilotes esperando a que muera para atacar.

"te lo dije, esa nueva es un caso" precisamente jake y yo hablamos de eso en mi casa

Me parece de lo más gracioso que antes me rehusaba a tener siempre invitados a mi casa, me molestaba que la gente llegara sin avisar y se pasearan como pedro por su casa siempre ha sido mi santuario para relajarme y descansar cuando quiera.

Ahora necesito ver a alguien siempre en mi casa, no me gusta que este sola, hasta mis padres que solo habían venido un par de veces están encantados con la idea de venir cada semana a visitarme, saben el porque de mi cambio pero se sienten felices por ello, pero no suelo ser una persona muy sociable no se hasta donde va a llegar a hartarme esto…..pero necesito compañía

"no es un caso jacob, es una estúpida…digo soy su jefe no puede decirme esas cosas" no es la primera vez y seguro no será la última que una mujer me dice cosas directas o hace sonido cuando paso, no sé lo que sea, pero nunca lo había escuchado de una subordinada, no es que me sienta mucho pero si yo tuviera una jefa que me guste mucho no le pierdo el respeto y le digo vulgaridades

Jacob se rió de sobremanera al recordarla "la vas a correr?" pregunto y solo me encogí de hombros, "nunca he corrido a nadie Jake, pero …no sé" tampoco me gustaría despedirla

"le voy a dar otra oportunidad, digo creo que le di a entender bastante bien que se sobrepasó, no?" según yo no fui grosero pero si directo

"mmmmmmmm no se que tan directo pueda ser, o quitas tu mano…o juró que te la arrancó y para esté trabajo lo vas a necesitar" dijo imitándome y abrí los ojos

"vaya si fue bastante rudo" dije más para mí mismo y jake se botó de la risa

"Eddy definitivamente el amor te esta haciendo un blandengue" dijo y me pare para darle un zape en la cabeza "no me digas Eddy pendejo" dije antes de ir a la cocina a sacar una cerveza

"si me dolió!" gritó y me reí "ese era el chiste blandengue" le di también una cerveza

"y bueno cambiando de tema, seguro Jazz te dijo su brillante idea de Los Angeles" lo vi y solo asintió, desde que Jasper dijo eso de que fuera a soprenderla no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza

Ya han pasado 2 semanas más y la extraño como loco, cada vez que hablamos intento no llorar mientras calmo su llanto, al principio no solía llorar pero las últimas llamadas han estado dolorosas para ambos.

"me parece excelente, ambos lo necesitan, porque según entiendo ni siquiera ha empezado con la promoción o sí?" dijo y medio negué "solo aquí en Estados Unidos pero pronto empezara por el mundo" eso es lo que ella me dice, me encanta como me escucho como si supiera de lo que hablo y no tengo ni p…. idea

"deberías ir, tomate un par de días y simplemente disfruten" mi mente voló imaginándome con ella de nuevo y sonreí

"pero de sorpresa? que tal si justo esos días que voy ella no está o no sé esta ocupada" solo rodeo lo ojos

"bueno díselo o como sea pero ve a verla, es más podrías preguntarle sin decirle que la vas a ver, solo como novio celoso pregúntale su horario para los días que pienses ir" dijo riéndose y negué

"lo pensare" dije y solo me miro negando "porque eres tan terco" susurro y le enseñé el dedo medio

Al acostarme en mi cama y contemplando el techo pensaba o no en hacerlo, sobretodo no se que tan bien sea hacerlo, digo yo se que no vamos a salir y besarnos en frente de todo el mundo pero Los Angeles me suena como lugar de muchos fotógrafos y gente su mismo medio, la verdad me da miedo.

Sonó mi teléfono sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo tomé y contesté sin ver quien era

"bueno?" pero al instante me reí al escuchar su risa

"no vi la pantalla ok, solo contesté" dije justificándome y se rió más

"por eso te adoro me haces reír en solo un segundo" aunque haya dicho casi que soy su bufón me reí también "me alegro bebé"

"y que tanto pensabas para que no vieras quien te habla? Seguro estabas en una de tus lagunas que te da" dijo burlándose de mi y me queje

"no son lagunas! Son pensamientos profundos" y obvio se rió más fuerte

"bueno bueno muy concentradito, que tanto pensabas?" dijo y me mordí un labio

"en ti por su puesto" no era mentira "mi vida, y que pensabas bebé" dijo un poco entrecortado

"en…que no se donde vives" dije y me rei fuerte haciendo que también se riera

"te mando mi dirección por mensaje si quieres" dijo burlonamente "pues estaría que tal si algún día de quiero enviar un regalo y no se a donde" que inteligente soy

"bebe eres tan tierno, te la paso por mensaje te lo juro" dijo ya sin burla y sonreí

Se quedo callada unos segundos y de repente lo escuche….explotó en un llanto horrible que se me enchinó la piel

"bella…..bebé no lo hagas" dije entrecortado también "lo….siento…lo….intento pp..pero…." decía llorando y me siento impotente de no poder abrazarla y calmarla

No pude decir más solo me quedé con mi teléfono pegado a mi oreja escuchando su llanto, agache mi cabeza y una lagrima cayó en mis piernas

"p..erdón bebé" dijo en un susurro un poco más tranquila "es solo que….." decía pero la interrumpí

"lo sé yo también te extraño bella, demasiado" casi la escuche asintiendo y medio sonriendo

"lo peor es que no veo el tiempo…..ya sabes, no veo cuando pueda tomarme un momento…..unos días para verte" y de nuevo lloró un poco

Ok necesito hacerlo, mi mente se decidió y definitivamente necesito ir a verla, no puedo esperar a que pase más tiempo y no sepamos cuando demonios nos veremos

"bebé no….. no pienses en eso, nos veremos pronto ok, y si no de todas formas sabes que te amo, sabes que soy tuyo, y sabes que con solo escuchar tu voz me haces el día princesa" ahora soy yo el que sacabas las lagrimas pero intente que en mi voz no sonara

"yo también te amo, soy solo tuya ….. deberías venir a proclamarme tuya" dijo jugando y ambos reímos levemente

"perfecto que tal la próxima semana? Como andas de trabajo?" dije bromeando y se rió más fuerte

"en realidad muy leve, solo un par de reuniones" y en mi mente lo anoté la próxima semana será entonces

"ok dejáme buscar mi traje de príncipe y mi caballo para llegar a tu castillito, el cual aun no se la dirección por cierto, e iré a autoproclamarte mía" me encanta escuchar cómo se ríe

"te lo mando por mensaje en este momento, y yo buscaré mi vestido de doncella en problemas" mmmm se me hizo agua la boca imaginármela es esos vestidos donde los senos se les suben hasta la garganta, me reí perversamente

"eres un cerdo" susurró y me reí más fuerte aún "tu tienes la culpa, no deberías mandarme esas fotos" recordé la de parís que me envió

"pero te gustan, no?" dije juguetonamente "tu sabes que me encantan" conteste

"y que has hecho con esa foto?" pregunto muy inocente como si no supiera "justo lo que te imaginaste que haría cuando me la enviaste" le dije y se rio fuerte

"si es así eres más perverso de lo que pensé" dijo y abri lo ojos "pues que fue lo que te imaginaste puerca" dije y se rió fuerte

"oh dios! Solo imagine tocándote bebé, eres tan…ughhhh solo con imaginarte desnudo y tocándote me…mojo" con eso tuve para que mi miembro casi rompiera mi pantalón y atravesara las sabanas saque un gemido quedo que no pude evitar

"no digas eso bebe, sabes lo que me provocaste?" la voz me salió más ronca de lo normal "mmmm esa voz me mata" susurró

"que te provoque?" me reí no puedo creer que intente tener sexo por teléfono, nunca lo he hecho

"digamos que el roce del pantalón me incomoda un poco" dije bajando un poco mis pantalón y sacarlo "ohh dios, me lo imagino, duro….mmm suave" gimió y tomé mi miembro al instante, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco por la sensación

"bebé ….te estás tocando?" lre pregunte imaginándomela y babeando "ohhh si, si bebe y estoy taaan mojada, necesito escucharte dime que me deseas" por dios como es posible que con la sola voz pueda provocarme esto, la necesito quiero tocarla!

"oh bebé quiero sentirte, quiero besarte" dije cerrando los ojos y recargándome en mis almohadas

"lo estoy haciendo bebé, no me ves? Mi sientes?" dijo y la sentí, sentí sus labios sobre los mios, alce mis manos y sentí su cabello largo entre mis dedos la tome de la nuca y pegué más mi boca a la suya para sentirla más, mi lengua rozó su labio y gimió embriagándome con su aliento, nuestras lenguas empezaron a pelear entre ellas y su sabor lo pasaba por mi garganta

Tome sus mejillas y me separé un poco la vi con sus ojos brillosos con un azul extremo viéndome y sus labios húmedo, sonrió pasando su lengua por sus labios

"te siento" susurre y ella asintió "te siento también, besame" pego sus labios a mi boca y continuamos besándonos

"tocame" susurro sobre mis labios y sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo, recorrían mi abdomen y mi pecho "extraño tu cuerpo, tan perfecto" susurraba en mis labios

Mis manos se perdieron en su espalada larga, ambos estábamos totalmente desnudos llegue a su pequeño trasero y lo tome y acaricié, saco un gemido grave

"me encanta que me toques, me sientes?" de nuevo susurro y solo gemí "mmhm"

Continue pasando mi mano por su cuerpo, tal como lo recuerdo, tal como es, suave y sensible a mi tacto, sus bellitos se erizaban por mi roce

Me gire y quede sobre ella "eres tan hermosa, no quiero dejar de ver tu rostro" le dije viendo como me veía con esa mirada que me mata y ojos brillosos me coloque en medio de sus piernas y acaricie su rostro, bajaba el mio para darle pequeños besos sobre sus labios y frente

Esto he querido desde que se fue, tener su cuerpo sentirlo y saborarlo, mis labios comenzaron a bajar por todo su cuerpo, bese sus hombros, su cuello sus brazos pasaba mi lengua y mi respiración por su piel

"ohh bebe me encanta sentirte, tocáme soy tuya" decía y continue con mi inspección, baje por su vientre y sentía su cuerpo moverse como serpiente debajo del mío se retorcía de placer

"amo tu olor" susurre sobre sus pechos y me vio sonriendo "yo amo tu cabello" dijo sonriendo y sentí sus manos entre mis mechones

"me encanta tocarte y que me toques" dijo y baje mi rostro para continuar

"pero necesito probarte" dijo y levante el rostro, me empujo levemente y cai sobre mi espalda en el colchon, me beso rápidamente y giro su cuerpo

Colocó sus piernas a lado de mi cabeza cada una y bajo su cadera, como hambriento saque mi lengua y un gemido salió de mi garganta al sentir sus labios sobre mi miembro

"tal como lo recuerdo, grande y…." pasó una lengüetada que me elevó al cielo "oh bella" dije sobre su piel y ella gimió también

Ambos comenzamos a comernos, literalmente a devorarnos, sentí y pase su sabor por mis labios por mi garganta, tratando de grabar cada segundo en mi cabeza

"delicioso me encanta como lo haces" susurro sobre mi vientre y sus manos jugaban con mi erección

"tu lengua…" susurró pero yo no puedo despegarme de su piel

Sentí como se convulsionó y gimió fuerte, "ohh dios! Argghhhh….." comenzó a respirar hondo y la gire levemente para tenerla sobre mi

"hola" susurró viéndome a los ojos con un brillo y un sonrojo en las mejillas delicioso, "hola" dije tomando su cabello que caia en su rostro

"te necesito" dijo "tomame" susurre y con eso sintí como deslice en ella ambos gemimos fuerte de placer

"te sientes tan bien" dije comenzando a mover mi cadera junto con la suya "somos el uno para el otro, embonamos perfecto" decía con sus manos sobre mi pecho y chocando su cadera con la mía

La veía y la sentía, una parte de mi mente sabía que era imposible que esto estuviera sucediendo, pero ….. la veo, veo como rebota encima de mi, como su piel brilla por el sudor como gime y sobre todo me siento dentro de ella, su calor, su humedad

"lo sientes?" pregunto como leyendo mi mente "te siento" susurre tomando su cadera para controlar los movimientos, seguimos unos segundos más así con un baile coordinado, mi cuerpo tenia espasmos de placer continuamente, se erizaba mi piel y mis musculos se tensaban

La tome de la nuca y la jalé hacia mi, necesito sentir sus labios "te amo"susurré sobre su boca y sonrió "también….oh dios te amo" gemía y me mareaba con su aliento sobre mi rostro

La gire y de un movimiento quede sobre ella, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura y comencé a moverme dentro de ella

"ohh dios así!" gemía arqueando su cuerpo y rasguñando mi piel, sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi espalda

Continuamos sintiéndonos y tocándonos sin dejar de movernos, se tensó y convulsionó de nuevo bajo mis manos como muchas veces la he sentido "me encanta….me encanta" decía tomando su rostro entre sus manos y sonriendo mientras respiraba agitada, yo seguía impactado mirándola y gimiendo de placer mientras mis manos tenían su cadera fuertemente y la jalaban hacia mi pelvis

Comencé a sentir como subía el calor y me miró "te vas a venir?" dijo con los ojos brillosos y mordiéndose un labio, trague fuerte "si" susurré "yo también"

Mis musculos se tensaron y mis manos jalaron mas su cadera arqueo su cuerpo y levanto su cadera haciendo más profundo la penetración "bella" susurre haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás "lo sé bebe, ya … ohhh" dijo y comenzó a convulsionarme y apretar mi miembro, no aguanté más

Y me pegó el orgasmo, temblé y saque un gemido grave, tuve que tomar una bocanada grande de aire porque se me fue toda mi respiración, sentí chorros salir de mi dentro de ella

"ohhh bebe…edwar" la escuche gemir levemente y baje mi rostro soltando su cadera y relajándome, me veia sonriendo hermosamente, con su cabello encima de mis almohadas, su cuerpo brilloso y calido "eres tan hermoso" dijo y me sonroje sonriendo, aun tenia la respiración agitada y respiraba por la boca

"tu eres hermosa" dije acercándome a su rostro y la besé, su boca caliente y humeda entre mis labios, "te amo" dijo sobre mis labios, "te amo" susurre sobre los suyos

Abri los ojos y vi el techo de mi recamara, agite mi cabeza un poco y observe mejor, aun tenia el teléfono sobre mi oreja, mi mano en mi abdomen que estaba totalmente bañado en mi… ya saben, y mi miembro descansando sobre mi mano, oh dios mio

"bella?" susurre y escuche su pequeña risita "lo se bebé, te vi te sentí" dijo y estaba impactado

"guau! Como?...que carajos fue eso?" dije y se rió más fuerte

"sexo por teléfono" ni madres esto fue más alla de sexo por teléfono "y supongo que nuestras almas nos jugaron chueco, fueron a buscarse hasta que se encontraron" dijo y eso…. me pareció aun mas ilógico pero….no tengo otra explicación

"yo creo que si" aun la sentía en mi piel

Hablamos unos minutos más pero el sueño nos empezó a ganar a ambos, nos despedimos y colgué quedándome como idiota viendo el techo, sigo sin creerlo

Me levante para ir al baño y limpiar mi desorden, me limpie la mano y el abdomen, me mire al espejo y me vi totalmente sonrojado y sudoroso pero estaba sonriendo, me mire más y sonreí más fuerte

Mi vista se clavo en unas marcas en mi pecho, baje la mirada y vi sus pequeñas unas marcadas en mi piel, las acaricie con un dedo y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla pero sin dejar de sonreír, no sé que demonios pasó pero….gracias! sea lo que sea que haya sido!

Creo es obvio mencionar que esta noche dormí como si estuviera a mi lado.


	21. Chapter 20

CAP. 20

EPOV

"bueno ya está todo listo" le dije a Jasper cuando guardé mi ropa en la única y pequeña maleta que me iba a llevar, mi primo sonrió y asintió

"creo que es la primera cosa que me haces caso" dijo y le enseñé el dedo

"es porque realmente necesito verla, me estoy volviendo loco, y al parecer el Dr. Fritz así lo ve por eso me dio los días libres" dije cerrando mi maleta y sonriendo

"y ella sabe?" pregunto y negué

"Así que va a ser una mega sorpresa" afirmó

"espero que no sea yo el sorprendido y resulte que ni siquiera este en Los Angeles" dije y me miró divertido

"acaso no le preguntaste sus planes?" rodee los ojos, que piensa que soy un imbécil

"obvio si estúpido pero ya sabes que de repente me habla y me dice que le salió el plan para irse a ….. No sé Timbuktú?" le dije y se rió fuerte

"eso está muy lejos y no hay nada que hacer" dijo sarcástico y de nuevo le enseñe el dedo "no te preocupes ella va a ser la sorprendida y tendrán una muuuuy larga sesión de sexo pasional y cerdo" decía y realmente se me hizo agua la boca

"eres una asco si hasta los ojos te brillaron pervertido!" me grito riendo y lo imite sacando una carcajada

BPOV

"Bella, hablo Félix, en dos días comerán James y Maggie con ustedes para platicar sobre…..ya sabes la publicidad de la película y como queda….su relación" esto último lo dijo como un susurro mi enana amiga

"qué? Como que nuestra relación, ya no va a haber relación" dije sorprendida y ella me miro encogiéndose de hombros, yo sé que si Félix dice lo contrario a ella no le queda más remedio que solo informarme, al final del día tampoco soy yo mi propia jefa.

"ya todo el mundo está enterado…Edward! Este enterado no puedo decirle "ah bebe que crees? Pues resulta que "regresé con James"" dije exasperada

"yo lo sé bella, no es seguro que eso quiera, pero debes estar enterada que es casi probable que eso pase" dijo algo triste, empieza a querer la relación de Edward y mía, después de 2 meses de estar separados se dio cuenta que es en serio nuestro compromiso con el otro.

"veré que pasa, pero será un NO rotundo si intenta liarme otra vez con James" dije cruzándome de brazos, aunque me corra de la película me vale.

Me estoy volviendo loca no puedo estar ni 5 minutos en mi casa sin querer marcarle a Edward y platicar con el durante horas pero desafortunadamente trabaja.

Por eso mismo me voy a visitar a la única persona serena en este mundo, mi abuela.

"hola abue!" la salude viendo como estaba sentada bajo la sombra en su pórtico viendo el mar y la gente pasar

"Isabella, que gusto verte" saludo efusivamente sin retirar la mirada de sus binoculares, rodee los ojos y solo me incline para besar su suave y blanco cabello, ya había venido a visitarla después de Chicago, con ella me vine a desahogar sobre Edward, solo me escucho y asintió

"puedes dejar de chismorrear? No es bonito pasear por la playa y ver a una viejilla observándote con binoculares" me senté a su lado y tomar un poco de sol

"no veo a la gente, veo el mar en busca de tiburones" rodee los ojos ante su comentario

"claro ahora eres una baywatch, no?" y con eso perdió el glamour y me enseño el dedo, me reí fuerte

"abuela! Que pelada!" le grite y por fin bajo los binoculares sonriendo "tú te lo buscaste" dijo

"y a que se debe tu visita?" me miro intrigada y suspire

"será el famoso Edward?" dijo y asentí "lo extrañas?" asentí de nuevo, casi me sale una lágrima

"tengo una situación, es probable que Félix quiera que "regrese" con James, ya sabes?" asentía

"y obviamente no es algo que le guste a Edward, después de como se puso la ultima vez…no sería justo" dije y solo negó

"Isabella, por lo que me has contado de el, se ve que es una persona madura e inteligente, tú misma me contaste como estuvieron las cosas en la cabaña esa, y su enojo no fue porque tu tuvieras una "relación" con alguien más, su enojo fue que le mintieras y no se lo dijeras" me quede callada

"te apuesto que si eres honesta con él y le dices la situación no pasaría lo mismo….a lo mejor se pondría serio… al final del día es humano y sobretodo hombre, pero no es algo que un par de besos no solucionaran" dijo guiñándome el ojo y sonreí

"besos que no le puedo dar porque esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí" dije sarcásticamente y solo rodeó los ojos.

"edward puede ser muy explosivo a veces abue, y no se siempre como va a reaccionar" dije y de nuevo asintió

"es hombre, ya te lo dije"

Me quede a dormir en casa de mi abuela, afortunadamente no hay noticias sobre mi y los paparazis están un poco tranquilos, no me siguen a todos lados todos los días.

"que me pongo" le dije a Alice viendo mi closet, hoy es la famosa comida con James y Maggie su manager

"este" dijo Alice sacando un vestido más corto que uno de barbie, la mire y negué "no puedo ir de jeans?" aventó y vestido y se fue

"no me preguntes si no me vas a hacer caso" dijo y me reí, es tan infantil pero tiene muy buen estilo de vestir así que agarre el vestido y me lo puse

Obviamente aplaudió cuando me vio

El restaurante estaba lleno, gente por todos lados que nos miraban y sonreían, yo solo devolvía la sonrisa tímidamente, me miraban como si fuera un alien.

"y bien, como vamos a quedar?" dijo James después de platicar los 4 nada relevante, ni siquiera de la película, todos nos observaban y se reían, piensan que vamos a regresar, muchas fotos nos han tomado y no sirve mucho que james me tome la mano de vez en cuando

Ya les comente que soy de las pocas personas que sabe sobre su homosexualidad, confía en mí y somos amigos por eso la confianza de tomar mi mano, se me olvida y lo dejo hacerlo pero después me doy cuenta ante las personas presentes se interpreta de otra manera

"no hemos decidido si juntarlos de nuevo es buena opción, porque también el que terminen la película sin por mayores es darles madurez a ambos y eso para sus carreras es muy bueno" decía Félix y ambos asentimos

"quiere decir que su profesionalismo supera su vida personal y créanme que a los directores les fascina eso" continuo

"pero….. Eran la pareja del año! Ambos jalaban mucha publicidad mucha más de la que tienen separados" decía emocionado un poco con la voz baja ya que hay demasiada gente alrededor

"ustedes que opinan?" dijo Maggie y james me miro "yo no tendría problema" dijo guiñándome un ojo y tomando mi mano, medio sonreí, nadie sabe de Edward

"mmmmm yo .. No podría hacerlo, no me sentía bien engañando a la gente" dije como si nada y Félix que rio "eres actriz, de eso vives, de pretender que vives otras vidas" dijo y me estremecí eso no suena muy bien

"aun asi" le dije sería y solo me miro entrecerrando los ojos "pienso que en lo que decidimos, ustedes deberían mostrarse cariñosos de vez en cuando, saliendo de aquí, cuando se junten para las grabaciones, etc." dijo Maggie, trague fuerte tendré que hablar con Edward saliendo de aquí antes de que se entere por otro lado

Continuamos hablando de la película, pronto comenzaran las grabaciones, un par de meses aquí y otro par…..en Budapest trague fuerte de nuevo cuando escuche eso.

"estas bien?" me pregunto james cuando íbamos saliendo, el muy maldito me tiene tomada de la cintura como buen actor que es "solo asentí"

Salimos y había no uno sino 10 fotógrafos gente gritando y saludando, el auto estaba ya estacionado frente a las escaleras del restaurante, maldito vestido diminuto tengo que taparme un poco ya que los fotógrafos están en los escalones de abajo y seguro buscan una foto escandalosa

"james! Isabella!" gritaban

"cuando regresaron!" "excelente verlos juntos!" novios?"! Decían los fotógrafos y la gente

" quieres que te preste mi chamarra para taparte? Dijo en mi oído james y me reí pegándole en el abdomen de juego

Vi la puerta del auto abierta con el interior a salvo y quise aventarme y no atravesar la pared de fotógrafos y gente pero sonreí y salude

"ya casi" de nuevo susurro james y asentí levante la vista y sonreí para saludar a todos mire la calle de enfrente también con algunas personas paradas pero había alguien que destacaba entre todos…Edward, me quede con la mano levantada por un segundo y los ojos abiertos, su miraba me penetraba el alma, no sonreía se veía dolido? Mire a mi alrededor y james me abrazo

"metete al auto corazón" dijo burlonamente en mi oído y me estremecí, de nuevo subí la vista y Edward negó una vez la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, quise gritarle pero alguien me metió en seguida al auto…..

EPOV

Me veo vilmente como turista, solo traje una mochila con 2 cambios de ropa me importa un rábano si apesto, nunca había estado en Los Ángeles y los 2 segundos que llevo aquí…apestan hace un maldito calor del demonio!

Una señora me miro cuando me queje arduamente del calor mientras esperaba un taxi afuera del aeropuerto solo la mire y la barrí

Por fin llego uno y me subí, le di la dirección de bella y me recosté disfrutando el aire acondicionado así la ciudad de se va más bonita

A medio camino me di cuenta que realmente es interesante Los Ángeles "la dirección que le di, queda muy lejos de aquí?" le pregunte al taxista mientras estabas un poco parados por el tráfico, es más caos que en Chicago

"no mucho, puede tomar este boulevard y pronto llegara a esa calle, como unos 20 minutos caminando" dijo y lo pensé por un momento, miré el sol y decidí dejar de ser un Grinch del calor

"ok entonces aquí me bajo" dije, le pagué y me baje

"puuajj!" dije al sentir el primer rayo de sol sobre mi rostro, me quema! Si hay calor en Chicago pero no tan sofocante como este, no le di importancia y comencé a caminar

A medio camino vi mucha gente afuera de un restaurante, pensé que seguramente era muy bueno cuando pase por a lado de unas chavas un nombre llamo mi atención "…. Y con Isabella" dijo una de ella y la mire, señalaban el restaurante

Había muchos fotógrafos y gente alrededor de la puerta, como el día que fuimos al Fridays Jasper, Bella y yo

Me acerque a ellas y con ese carisma que todos dicen que tengo sonreí ligeramente "disculpa…quien está ahí?" me miraron ambas y abrieron un poco los ojos, una de ellas se mordió el labio y sonrió coquetamente

"James Gadget" dijo y al instante mi cuerpo se tensó "si y al parecer regresaron!" grito la otra, mire hacia el restaurante y los vi

No sé que me encabrone mas, el hecho de que apenas hace 2 días Bella me dijo que hacía mucho no veía al tal James, que de nuevo repitió sin que yo le preguntara que solo era actuación o el hecho de que en este instante pienso que realmente hay algo entre los dos

Ambos sonreían, ella le pego coquetamente en su abdomen tomándolo del brazo sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio, el susurro en su oreja haciendo que se girara y sus labio quedaran muy pegados

Soy un idiota, sabía que sería yo el sorprendido, su mirada se cruzo con la mía y sentí un latigazo de dolor, para su pinche mala suerte soy muy orgulloso… dos veces no perdono, la vi por última vez y di la vuelta para largarme de ahí

Me paré un momento después de perder de vista el estúpido restaurante, saque mi celular y marque

"ed?" dijo Jasper y descargué mi furia

"fue tu idea tarado! Ahora dime que fregados hago! Estoy aquí….en medio…del maldito infierno! Hace un estúpido calor y para acabarla de fregar…." Decía y escuche que me grito

"cálmate!" me tranquilice y vi que había gente a mi alrededor mirándome

"les importa? Les aseguro que no es de su interés" les dije, si soy bastante pelado cuando estoy enojado y me vale, solo me miraron y se dieron la vuelta

"que sucedió?" dijo Jasper y me recargue en un puente, hasta ahora me di cuenta que estaba en un parque y debajo del puente pasaba un rio pequeño

"bueno iba caminando muy feliz de la vida en esta estúpida ciudad…..cuando repente vi a bella salir de un restaurante muy acomedida con su galancete falso, tu sabias? Sabias algo?" comencé a exaltarme de nuevo

"yo…..no…bueno salió algo …..Leí creo en una revista que creen que habían regresado" susurro y de nuevo me salió el demonio

"y una vez mas no fuiste capaz de decírmelo?" grite y escuche que gruño

"cálmate y no me grites yo pensé que bella te lo había dicho no sabía que tenía que ser tu informante oficial, porque no se lo preguntas?" dijo

"deja que te explique edward, no hagas nada que luego te arrepientas" dijo mas calmado y gire para ver el rio

"estoy cansado Jasper, siento que estoy….no sé yo mismo me metí en esto y no sé cómo salir, sólo sé que ya no quiero" balbucee tratando de acomodar mis ideas

"no sé qué decirte Edward ya me canse de que siempre nades contra la corriente si eso es lo que quieres hazlo" decía

"es que así va a ser siempre? ….. Yo pensé que sería una gran sorpresa para ella y el sorprendido fui yo"

"te vio?" pregunto "eso que tiene de relevante?" le dije

"eso quiere decir que si, no sé realmente como sean las cosas Edward, pero si tú crees que tienen algo entre los dos, acláralo" dijo y rodee los ojos

"es muy raro estás de acuerdo, primero lo esconde y meses después me lo dice, luego lo niega sin que le pregunte y ahora los veo juntos valiéndoles madres de quien los vea" sentí un rayo de celos, quiero ser como el y frente al mundo tomar su mano

"si es raro…ah no se edward, si quieres regresarte aquí estaré" dijo y colgó, mire unos segundos mi celular y comenzó a vibrar, obvio es ella

Gruñí y solo mire el celular, lo guarde en mi pantalón y comencé a caminar hacia donde venía, gire mi cabeza para buscar un taxi pero curiosamente no pasaba ni uno, mi celular continuaba vibrando

Continúe caminando y vibraba y vibraba "porque no pasa un maldito taxi!" grite y un wey se rio "bienvenido a Los Ángeles" susurro cuando paso a un lado mío y casi le estrello es celular en la cabeza

De nuevo vibro "no voy a contestar! Que no entiendes!" le grite como loco al celular y lo volví a guardar "quiero irme a mi casa" susurré esperando un maldito taxi debajo de una sombra de un edificio, de nuevo vibro

Lo vi y respire profundo y contesté "bueno" dije serio

"no te vayas, por favor no te vayas déjame que te explique bebé" suplicaba llorando y apreté los labios

"donde estas? No te vayas" dijo entre cortado "me voy Bella…..lo siento ya no…."dije pero me calló su llanto

"noooo no lo hagas por favor ven, ven y déjame explicarte" decía y como si me pudiera verme negué

"En verdad bella, ya me voy…"

"déjame explicarte" decía rogando "explicarme qué? Que de nuevo me escondes cosas? Que otra vez regresaste a las mentiras con él? Que todo es por tu fama, no? Por publicidad? Yo no encajo ahí bella, hice un estúpido esfuerzo por verte y resulta que me lleve la peor desilusión, olvídalo" colgué

Si no pasa un maldito taxi llegare caminando no me importa, tomé el celular y marqué una operadora

"si American Airlines" dije para que me comunicaran con la aerolínea, saque mi boleto de la mochila "hola, quisiera cambiar mi vuelo, lo tenía para dentro de 3 días" dije

"Edward Cullen" contestaba las preguntas que me hacían mientras continúe caminando y viendo si no venía un taxi

"para hoy…perfecto a esa hora" me quedan 4 horas para llegar al aeropuerto

"si es una American Express" continúe caminando y dando mis datos

En menos de 5 minutos cambié mi vuelo y me largo a mi casa, a tomar de nuevo las riendas de mi vida

"gracias" y colgué

De nuevo comenzó a vibrar y tomé el puente de mi nariz, solo descolgué y no dije nada

"no es lo que piensas, y creo merezco un momento de tu parte para darte una explicación" dijo ya sin lágrimas y seria

"otra?" solo dije "ven Edward…..por favor solo ven" dijo y de nuevo negué "ya estoy llegando al aeropuerto bella" mentira!

"ya cambié mi vuelo…no pienso regresar a Los Ángeles, tenlo por seguro" le dije y de nuevo iba a colgar

"si no vienes, yo voy a ir a Chicago, no me importa…..solo ven" dijo y yo ya no dije nada, suspiro

"te espero….si no vienes en 1 hora te juro que me largo a Chicago" dijo y colgó, me colgó! Iba a estrellar el celular en el suelo pero por suerte pensé y no lo hice

Maldita sea! Me recargue en otro edificio y respiré profundo, no quiero que vaya si ya estoy decidido a dejar esto atrás no quiero que se aparezca en mi casa

Cerré lo ojos un momento y comencé a pensar, se un maldito hombre y al menos termina las cosas como deben ser

Abrí los ojos y un maldito taxi pasaba pero para el lado contrario al aeropuerto, instintivamente alce la mano y se detuvo en la acera de enfrente, suspire y cruce la calle para subirme, le di la dirección

BPOV

Me subí al auto y solo escuchaba murmullo, giré a ver como se iba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en el pantalón

"Isabella" me llamo Félix y gire a verlo "porque lloras?" dijo y no me di cuenta, tome mi mejilla y sentí húmedo, los 3 me miraban y tragué fuerte "no quiero perderlo" susurré y todos me miraron

En menos de 10 minutos llegamos a mi casa, vivo bastante cerca de ese restaurante, todos entramos

"dime que sucede?" dijo Félix preocupado, si se interesa por mí, no es que solo sea una máquina de dinero

Suspiré "se que estaba "prohibido mientras James y yo salíamos pero…..en Chicago conocí a alguien, un doctor" comencé a platicarles rápidamente, mientras saque mi celular y le marque estaba ocupado

"y comenzamos a salir, bueno no a salir, solo a vernos, ya saben?" de nuevo ocupado

"y pues pasaron varios meses y …..lo amo" dije y todos me miraban con la boca abierta

"lo amo y no supe cómo manejar esto de la "relación" de nosotros" señale a james y a mí, volví a marcar y ocupado

"se lo oculte durante varios meses, como una semana antes de irnos se lo dije y se enfureció, no por celos sino porque le mentí tanto tiempo" asintieron como dándole la razón

"y le jure y perjure que ya había terminado lo nuestro, y ahora que quieren que volvamos pensaba decírselo antes que se enterara, pero….." de nuevo ocupado

"saliendo del restaurante estaba ahí…" dije y los tras se sorprendieron

"hace 2 meses que no lo veo y lo extraño como loca y de repente lo veo y me veo, y estoy abrazando a james y riéndome con el acercando nuestros rostro fingiendo tener algo… se enfureció, se que esta… se que se va a ir" de nuevo marque y si entro pero nada sonaba y sonaba y nada

"no me quiere contestar, que hago?" les pregunte y solo me veía

"no me importa decirle al mundo mañana de esta farándula!" dije y Félix se paró "no puedes hacer eso" dijo serio

"me vale Félix, si con eso logro que no se vaya de mi vida, me vale!" dije y marqué de nuevo pero nada

"Bella, no sabía esto, no los vamos a obligar a tener una relación de nuevo pero no puedes decir nada" dijo maggie y solo la mire un segundo, de nuevo no contesta

Gruñí y james se paro "porque no nos dejan?" les dijo a maggie y a Félix lo mire sin darle mucha importancia

"vamos a hablar bella y yo" los convenció y se despidieron rápidamente, cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos se volteo james

"te doy permiso a que solo a el se lo digas" dijo y sonreí pero al instante se borro mi sonrisa al escuchar de nuevo el celular

"si es que me contesta" le dije y solo enchueco la boca

Han pasado 45 minutos de que le dije que si no venía iría a Chicago "creo que voy a empezar a empacar" dije susurrando tomando mi cabello

"perdón bella" dijo james y solo negué "no es tu culpa, toda la culpa es mía no sé cómo manejar esto y se me sale de las manos, pienso que hago lo mejor pero solo le envío señales erróneas" dije viendo mis manos sobre mis piernas, ambos estamos sentados en mi sillón

"pero si voy a ir a buscarlos James, por supuesto que lo haré" dije parándome, solo voy a guardar poca ropa y salir

"podrías hablarle a Diego y que prepare mi boleto?" Diego es como el mago de las aerolíneas entre los famoso, le dices quiero un vuelo a Helsinki dentro de 2 horas y en 30 minutos lo tienes, se levanto y asintió

Me fui a las escaleras y ambos escuchamos el timbre, me gire para verlo y se paró sonriendo y brincado, es la primera vez que lo veo súper gay "me voy a esconder" dijo corriendo hacia la cocina

Tome aire y observe en la cámara de seguridad su hermoso rostro, corrí a la puerta y abrí casi desmayándome por verlo, más hermoso que nunca

EPOV

"seguro que aquí es la dirección?" pregunto por décima vez "si porque?" dije buscando el dinero para dárselo

"porque aquí vive la actriz Isabella Swan" lo mire serio

"que es indispensable saber eso para ser taxista en Los Ángeles?" pregunte sarcástico y se encogió de hombros "todos sabemos donde viven las estrellas" dijo y solo Salí de ahí casi aventándole el dinero "pervertido" susurré y me giré para ver la casa, es inmensa

Camine por una especie de jardín y me quedé en la puerta unos segundos, recargué mi cabeza en la puerta y toque levemente, creo que muuyy levemente ni yo mismo lo escuche

"carajo" susurre y tome aire, después de unos minutos toque el timbre

Ya tenía mi plan, lo que le iba a decir y como iba a salir de ahí ya me imaginaba en mi casa a lo mejor soltando un par de lágrimas pero pronto siendo el mismo frío de siempre, yo sería el que hablaría y solo le iba a decir lo indispensable, ya tenía mi plan armado

El cual se derrumbo al momento en que la vi, abrió la puerta y mis rodillas flaquearon casi caigo ante ella, tan hermosa como siempre

Sonrió temerosa "p-p-pasa" dijo titubeante y abrió más la puerta, pase y el interior es aún más espectacular

"de verdad pensé que no vendrías" dijo detrás de mí y tragué saliva, el plan….enfócate en el plan, gire y la vi

"solo vine a decirte adiós bella, no podía irme así tampoco y dejar las cosas a la mitad, ni permitir que fueras a Chicago si ese era realmente tu plan" dije y me vio con los ojos grandes

"pe-pero por…que?" dijo y suspire

"yo no puedo Bella, es cansado vivir así, no puedo concentrarme no puedo trabajar bien…..siempre tengo mi mente en otro lado, pensando donde estarás? Que estarás haciendo?" dije y solo asintió intento hablar pero la callé

"pero no lo hacía de celos simplemente porque te extrañaba, ahora que crees que piense si me largo así y no termino las cosas? Con quien carajos estará? Pensará siquiera en mi?" comenzó a negar y a enojarse se le nota en el rostro

"eso es lo que piensas de mi? Esa es tu confianza en mí?" dijo y me reí "confianza?" pregunte sarcástico y asintió

"si confianza! Yo no sé qué demonios piensas que estoy haciendo con James, pero jamás! Jamás! te engañaría" decía

"y entonces? Porque de repente llego después de que una y otra vez sin razón alguna me decías que ya no lo veías que ya se había acabado la actuación, que eso iba a ser cosa del pasado, que jamás me mentirías de nuevo! Y llegó aquí y lo primero que veo es una estúpida burla de tus palabras frente a tooooodo el mundo! Gracias a Dios nadie sabe de mí porque no soy la burla de nadie! Creí que eso estaba claro cuando lo hablamos en la cabaña"

"pero una vez más..Me demuestras lo….mentirosa que eres" dije y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, soy demasiado hiriente cuando me lastiman

"no entiendes" susurró "si no hablas…no puedo entenderte…..más bien si hablas y no mientes podría entenderte" dije y me miro negando con sus ojos brillosos, dios la amo demasiado

"a lo mejor no sé cómo explicarme, en eso tienes razón, esto creo que es más nuevo para mí que para ti" dijo señalándonos

"mis relaciones han sido pura farsa, a lo mejor 2 que 3 novios reales pero famosos igual que yo, que solo pensábamos en nuestra fama eso no es un relación, contigo tengo algo real e intento cuidarlo y protegerlo demasiado que termino ahogándolo…." Decía y no sé si miente o es muy buena actriz o qué, pero en un segundo me creí sus palabras

"jamás te engañaría, yo confío en ti ciegamente, a pesar de que mil viejas se te puedan echar a los pies….y yo se que tu ni las volteas a ver" dijo y me encogí de hombros "no tengo necesidad" dije y asintió

"y tú crees que yo sí?" dijo y de nuevo alcé los hombros "por algo me mientes" dije y se exasperó

"Edward, James es gay ok" dijo y abrí la boca, eso de plano no me lo esperaba, de la nada vi movimiento a mi derecha y gire para verlo salir de la cocina, comencé a reírme

"y esto? A caso es más burla?" dije y se acerco a mi bella

"es verdad bebé" dijo y casi me derrito al escuchar "bebé"

Mire al tal James y no se ve nada gay, bastante galán y fornido el desgraciado "hola, perdón de verdad por todo este embrollo, creo que si es demasiado tontita para las relaciones, verdad?" dijo dándole unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza a bella

"cállate no lo soy, es solo que pienso demasiado en las cosas" dijo y yo solo los miraba a los dos, o me estoy volviendo de mente muuuyy abierta o realmente creo en su farsa esta

"no me crees verdad?" pregunto bella y solo la mire sin decir nada "que quieres que haga? O que quieres que diga edward?" dijo exasperada y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala, la mire y no pude evitar bajar la mirada y ver su casi notable trasero en ese mini vestido, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se ve así vestida, mire al desgraciado este que seguramente al igual que yo esta viéndole el trasero a mi novia

Pero la sorpresa me lleve cuando era a mí a quien veía con lujuria el asqueroso, me estaba literalmente tragando, me hice un lado y pestañeo saliendo del trance se puso rojo y comenzó a balbucear

"ehh bueno…ya….me…ya sabes…me voy…un gusto eh" dijo estirando su mano para dármela y estire la mía un poco dudoso para dársela

Se fue y me quede helado nunca había visto que un hombre me viera de esa manera "entonces?" escuche a bella que decía detrás de mí y giré a verla, la puerta se cerró dejándonos solos

Sentada en su sillón viéndome, me acerque a ella y vi el reloj suspirando "ya perdí el avión" susurre sentándome frente a ella y sonrió

"hablemos de otra cosa, que haces aquí?" dijo sonriendo como un maldito ángel y no pude evitar imitarla, "te extrañaba" me encogí de hombros y se rio más fuerte

"se paro y me dio un hermosa vista de sus piernas, paso un dedo por mi mejilla "apenas llevas un par de horas en Los Ángeles y ya te estás bronceando" dijo tiernamente, se sentó sobre la mesa frente a mi

"no me bronceo, solo me quemo" dije y asintió "no puedo creer que estés aquí" dijo y medio reí

"gracias" susurro y la vi con los ojos brillosos de nuevo y mordiéndose el labio

Saque el aire y negué, no sé qué hacer, estoy cansado de que mi mente este a 1000 por hora pensando en ella a 1000 por hora por el trabajo es agotante

"no me dejes" susurro y negué levantando mi vista "estoy aquí, no? Obviamente eso demuestra lo jodidamente débil que soy" dije sarcástico y sonrió leve "pues doy gracias por tu debilidad" dijo

"de verdad confía en mi bebé, jamás lo haría, lo único que tengo es que no sé cómo llevar una relación escondo las cosas porque sé que te enojarías pero siempre me sale el tiro por la culata porque te enteras y es mil veces peor" decía tomando mis manos

"porque no dejas que sea yo el que decida enojarse o no, me mandas muy malas señales y me desconciertas" le dije y se rio asintiendo "lo mismo pienso" dijo

"sabes que soy irracional e impulsivo y tú te comportas así, como quieres que reacciones" dije subiendo mi mano y tocar su mejilla, llevo 2 meses deseando hacer esto

"prometo pensar más antes de esconderte algo más, parezco escuincle hormonal" dijo y me reí

La mire y suspiré "te extrañe tanto" dije en voz baja y sonrió "yo también, me estaba volviendo loca" dijo y ahora yo sonreí

Me acerque a ella y tal como recordaba mi cuerpo se electrifico cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, tan suaves, húmedos y calientes, al instante se volvió un beso intenso y lleno de amor, su mano tomo mi cabello y yo la jale más por la nuca

Nuestra respiración se agito y sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca, con gusto la recibí y la acaricie con la mía, se movían nuestros labios en perfecta coordinación nunca había besado a alguien así tan perfectamente embonables nuestros labios

Después de unos minutos se fue mi respiración y se separo abruptamente de mi "no puedo respirar!" grito quedamente tomando aire y me reí respirando agitado también.

"extrañaba tanto tus labios" dijo dándome un beso rápido "tu piel, tu rostro, tus ojos, tu ser" dijo riéndose y la imite

De nuevo la tome de la nuca y comencé a besarla "me vas a dejar?" pregunto sobre mis labios y al instante negué "no puedo, no quiero" dije y sonrió aun besándonos.

Su teléfono sonó pero no hizo movimientos de pararse "bebe?" pregunte sobre sus labios "no voy a contestar" dijo y negué separándola de mi

"El que este aquí no quiere decir que dejes tus responsabilidades" dije serio y solo rodeo los ojos

"además tengo que ir al baño" dije y se rio parándose y caminando al teléfono, me pare y que me quede pensando

"mmmm bella?" volteo con el teléfono en la mano "ehh donde está el baño?" se rio fuerte y señalo un pasillo "ok" dije y escuche cuando contesto

Me observé en el espejo y Bella tiene razón unas asquerosas pecas están asomando en mi nariz roja del sol, maldita piel de bebé que tengo, Salí del baño y la escuche riéndose, me pare unos momentos en el pasillo que da a la sala para ver cuadros que tenia colgando, son de ella con otras personas….supongo artistas también, creo que debo ver más la televisión algo me dice que pronto estaré rodeado de ellos y que oso que no tenga idea de quien sean

Salí al comedor y me di cuenta de la vista por la ventana, es espectacular ni siquiera me fije que es una especie de colina y toda la ciudad se ve por debajo

"si Félix, déjame hablar con él" escuche a bella y gire a verla la cual sonreía espectacular con el teléfono en la oreja

Colgó y me miró "Félix quiere conocerte" dijo y abrí los ojos "Félix…tu manager?" entrecerré los ojos y asintió

"y para que exactamente?" se rió de mi nerviosismo, yo sé que no es lo mismo pero se siente como si fuera alguien de su familia a quien voy a conocer

"quieres conocer a la persona que me va a secuestrar estos…. Cuantos días?" pregunto un poco triste, solo susurre y enchueque la boca "tres"

Medio sonrío "bueno la persona que me va a secuestras estos 3 días….quiere cenar en el Ivy" dijo y me quede igual, alce una ceja y sonrió

"es un restaurante" me abrazo por la cintura y sujeto mi trasero con sus dos manos me reí y baje mi rostro para darle un beso el cual se torno un poco pasional

"y Emmett y alice?" pregunte de repente acordándome de ellos, se encogió de hombros "ya no trabajan para mi" dijo como si nada viendo la ventana, abrí los ojos

"que?" se empezó a reír como desquiciada "Emmett está de vacaciones, creo que se fue a Hawaii con una exuberante rubia que conoció y Alice seguro esta rehaciendo mi agenda" dijo y la mire entrecerrando los ojos

"eso no fue gracioso…. Que lástima también tengo ganas de verlos" dije y sonrió "quieres tomar algo?"

"cerveza?" dije y asintió caminando a la cocina

"y no me vas a dar un tour en tu pequeña casa?" dije sarcástico obvio de pequeña no tiene nada

"claro! Toma y ven" dijo pasándome una cerveza mientras llevaba otra en la mano, tomo mi mano libre y comenzamos a caminar

Se siente una completa libertad, la casa está llena de ventanales que dan a la colina, es de 2 pisos con varios pisos a desnivel, tiene un patio trasero con un pequeño jardín y una inmensa alberca que da hacia la colina.

"te gusta?" pregunto y asentí obviamente "es impresionante, se ve que tienes mucho dinero" dije riéndome y solo me pego en la costilla

"y además tengo un pent-house" dijo como si nada y yo negué, no entiendo realmente para que necesite las dos cosas

"como para que?" se rio "está al otro lado de la ciudad, los estudios están cerca de ahí y pues cuando estoy muy cansada o es muy tarde me voy al pent" me le quede viendo sin decir nada

"queee! Dilo…..ándale critícame" decía y me reí "obvio no te iba a criticar….más bien pensé en hacer lo mismo, ya sabes, comprarme un depa cerca del hospital para cuando salga muy tarde o este cansado" dije imitando la voz de un chavo fresa y rico

"eres un tonto…y fíjate que no es como si no pudieras eh, se que ganas bastante bien también" dijo y abrí los ojos

"como sabes? Para tu información donde trabajo no es un hospital privado y los sueldos no soy muy altos, así tu tendrás que mantenerme mientras estoy aquí" le dije riéndome y solo se cruzo de brazos sin creerme una palabra

"Lo que tú digas bebé" me besó y se metió a su fresca casa, estoy sudando como cerdo por estar en la sombra del jardín

Obvio si fue una pequeña mentirita, gano lo suficiente para tener una vida con algunos lujos, y mas que no tengo familia que mantener

"y bueno ya que me tienes aquí, cual es el plan?" dije echándome en el sillón, se siente casi como mi hogar, se rió y se sentó en mis piernas

"pues ahorita tenemos 2 horas para hacer lo que queramos, después vamos a cenar con Félix, mañana quiero que conozcas a alguien muuuy especial y haremos lo que desees después" la vi obvio preguntándole que a quien se refiere

"mi abuela" susurro y abrí los ojos "espera…..ósea tu ni siquiera conoces a mi hermana y ya quieres que conozca a tu abuela?" le dije espantado solo se rió y asintió

"que tiene, ella quiere conocerte" a los padres de Tanya creo que los vi 3 veces en los 2 años de novios y los conocí como al año de andar, no soy muy dado a hacer eso, pero siempre conocer a la abuela…..no a los padres si no a la abuela de tu novia es como más intenso

"ok" solo dije con las manos sudorosas

"siempre hace un calor sofocante aquí?" pregunte y se rió parándose "si, pero ven…vamos a refrescarnos" estiró la mano para ofrecérmela

"no voy a la alberca bella" negué rotundamente para mí eso no sería refrescarme, si odio el calor, la playa, el sol quemador y lo que conlleve estar un lugar de calor, y que?

"no te voy a llevar a la alberca bebé, vamos a darnos un baño" dijo y la mire feo "acaso apesto?...porque me bañe antes de irme al aeropuerto eh" se cagó de la risa por mi comentario

"no…pero vamos a refrescarte" dijo seductoramente y obvio ya sé que no nos vamos a bañar, solo a jugar un rato

"ok" tomé su mano y la seguí, tomé mi mochila del suelo

Su cuarto es igual de impresionante que lo demás, con una ventana que recorre toda la recamara, una mini salita y una inmensa cama, con un pequeño balcón afuera con una especie de camastro y mesa

Se metió al baño a preparar todo mientras yo sacaba mi ropa, aunque este solo 3 días no voy a andar con la ropa arrugada, verdad?

"listo ven" dijo y la mire sonriendo

Tengo nervios de que seguramente me voy a ver como un pubertito precoz, tengo tantos deseos de sentirla que con solo pensarlo voy a explotar

El baño es inmenso, realmente inmenso con regadera y una tina para 25 personas llena de espuma y olores deliciosos, le sonreí y toqué el agua estaba fresca, no fría sino fresca y sonreí más

"está lo suficientemente rica para ti?" pregunto y me reí "el agua? O tu?" dije acercándome a ella y jalándola para pegarla a mí, "porque el agua está bien….pero tu estas lo suficientemente rica para mi" dije y se puso roja sonriendo

"ya extrañaba tus palabras" dijo y me tuve que reír "pero si hablábamos casi diario bebé" le dije y se encogió de hombros

"no es lo mismo sentir tus manos mientras las escucho, que sentir el auricular mientras lo hago" dijo

"bueno pero eso raro que sucedió cuando tuvimos…..ya sabes, fue como extrasensorial" le dije

"ya sé! Que demonios fue eso, juro que te vi y te sentí" dijo emocionada

"lo sé, yo también lo hice, estabas en mi cama" recuerdo que fue de lo más excitante

La tomé por su suave cabello medio recogido y solté el prendedor que tenía para dejarlo caer, como comercial de shampoo agitó la cabeza para dejarlo volar y despeinarse un poco…súper sexy

"me encantas" le dije y de nuevo se puso de un tono carmesí "y tú crees que a mí no me encantas?" pregunto pasando sus manos por mi espalda "lo hago?" pregunte y se quedo pensativa

"déjame ver que no podría gustarme de ti….." decía viéndome como científica loca

"tu cabello suave y despeinado?"

"tu mandíbula fuerte y delineada?"

"tus ojos de un verde intenso, de mirada penetrante que puede ocasionar que pierdas la razón con solo verlos?"

"tus labios….delineados, suaves, húmedos e irresistibles?"

"tus hombros fuerte…..tus brazos marcados….tus manos suaves y alargadas?"

Desabrocho de un movimiento mi camisa y la dejo caer detrás de mí

"tu pecho torneado, suave, fuerte y con un sabor delicioso dulce?"

"tu…..dios….abdomen marcado, con esos pequeños bellitos que se sienten suaves en mi piel?"

"tu cadera perfectamente dibujada, con esas dos líneas que se pierden en tus pantalones?"

"pero sobretodo, acaso será tu….." dijo señalando entre mis piernas

"tu….personalidad carismática? Tú inteligencia? Tu sensibilidad?" dijo riéndose y negué, obvio siento el calor y el intenso rojo en mis mejillas, me sentí como El David de Miguel Ángel aclamado y adorado con intensidad

"solo tú puedes decir esas cosas…y encuerarme sin que me de cuenta" le dije riéndome cuando vi que estaba sin camisa

"y cuál fue la decisión por fin?" dije tomando el cierre de su vestido en su espalda para comenzarlo a bajar

"no encontré algo que no me guste de ti" susurró y negué "debe haber algo, no soy perfecto" pero aún así negó

Por fin baje por completo el cierre y se lo quite lentamente observando cada parte de su piel que voy descubriendo

La dejé en solo unos mini calzones y un mini sostén, todo en ella es mini, será porque es tan pequeña? O solo a mí me parece pequeña?

Parecemos niños descubriendo el mundo, ya no decimos nada solo estamos acariciando nuestros cuerpos, baje mi rostro para besar su hombro y acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a su pequeño trasero

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo en su totalidad besándome en el cuello y pecho

Tome su sostén y de un movimiento salió volando, se rió junto conmigo, por fin sentí sus suaves pechos en mis manos, los acaricie mientras mis labios rozaban su cuello y hombro "oh bebé es como…un sueño tenerte aquí, te extrañaba tanto" susurro, sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta mi pantalón, lo desabrocho y lo dejó caer

Sentí sus manos pasar por mi miembro y mi trasero "vamos a meternos a la tina" le dije hincándome para bajar su ultima prenda, la vi hacia arriba y parece un ángel, me acerque para besar su muslo y se rio, me pare y en seguida sus manos bajaron mi bóxer

Paso su mano por la extensión de mi miembro y tomo mi mano para meternos a la tina.

Después de unos segundos estaba recargado en la tina con el agua hasta mi abdomen, ella sentada entre mis piernas con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo

"maldita sea" dijo y la vi espantado "que" susurre

"creo que nos tomamos demasiado tiempo en desvestirnos, nos quedan 40 minutos" dijo triste

"no importa cuando regresemos continuamos, además tú crees que después de 2 meses solo va a ser una vez? Date a la idea que no vas a dormir preciosa" le dije pervertida mente y solo abrió los ojos junto con sus pupilas dilatadas

"no me molestaría en lo más mínimo" dijo y me reí

"mejor dime algo, ahora que vayamos…al restaurante…puedo.." titubee y ella asintió "se a lo que te refieres bebé y la verdad no estoy muy segura, a pesar de que definitivamente entre James y yo "ya no hay nada para el mundo" es muy pronto para salir con alguien más" decía y asentí

"además pensé que querías ir mas lento y no salir al mundo de la fama tan rápido" dijo y lo pensé por un segundo

"ósea….si te beso o algo voy a saltar al mundo de la fama?" realmente no tengo ni P idea de la fama

"bebe si alguien nos toma foto o un fotógrafo nos ve o un periodista que por casualidad estaba en el restaurante, besándonos o si quiera tomándonos de las mano al instante te volverás famoso, te perseguirán y te investigaran hasta la cosa más maliciosa que hayas hecho en tu vida….ósea saltaras a la fama" dijo y tragué fuerte, yo pensé que sería porque ella dijera algo de mí o porque de plano nos plantamos frente a un fotógrafo para casi fajarnos frente a el, no porque alguien fuera de chismoso a hablar con la prensa

"tienes razón, no estoy listo" instintivamente la aleje levemente de mi y se rió sujetándose de mis brazos

"pero ahora nadie nos ve! No me empujes" dijo riéndose y la imite abrazándola

Terminamos de "bañarnos" en 30 minutos, nos vestimos en friega, bueno yo me revestí porque me puse exactamente lo mismo

"lo siento mucha ropa no traigo así que si huelo feo es tu problema" le dije cuando me vio riéndose

"tendremos que comprarte ropa" dijo y la mire enchuecando la boca "y donde pretendes que la lleve?" le dije señalando mi mochila

"no te la llevas, la dejas aquí para cuando regreses así no tendrás que cargar mucho" dijo como si nada y a mí me encantó la idea de dejar algo aquí, algo mío algo que simbolice que estoy en su vida y que me pertenece, maldito enfermo

"ok ya veremos" como si nada dije

Salimos en su auto, el cual no dije nada cuando me pregunto si le gustaba su auto y si no pensaba que era ostentoso, es un BMW, seriamente he estado pensando en comprarme uno así que no la critique solo le dije que es un auto precioso, le dije que me encantaría manejarlo y por supuesto como toda mujer nada celosa por su auto me dejo manejar

Llegamos como 20 minutos después al restaurante, hay mucho más tráfico que en chicago

No había fotógrafos ni mucha gente como en la mañana en el otro restaurante, nos bajamos y le di las llaves al valetero, bella me sonrió solamente y caminamos a la entrada, la gente la empezó a reconocer

"señorita Swan, bienvenida, el señor Vulturi la espera" dijo el hostess del restaurante "bienvenido" me dijo cuando pase junto a él y solo asentí, no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me lama el trasero todo el día.

"gracias Cris" le dijo bella sonriendo y el otro al instante la miro de arriba abajo cuando se dio la vuelta y camino al restaurante, yo solo mire al asqueroso, se dio cuenta de mi mirada "compromiso" dijo y se fue para el otro lado

Seguí a bella y el restaurante es mega lujoso, no me imagino lo que cuesta la cuenta, la gente comenzó a mirar a bella y señalar sonriendo, por fin llegamos a un pequeño rincón y un hombre con un bronceado un poco exagerado estaba sentado

"preciosa" le dijo a bella abrazándola "ya estas mejor?" le dijo y asintió "Félix, el es Edward" nos presento y el hombre sonrió, lo imite

"Félix Vulturi, es un gusto conocerte Dr. Cullen" dijo y realmente me sentí importante, le tome la mano "llámame Edward, y es un gusto también Félix" dije y sonrió ampliamente

Nos sentamos y Félix me seguía con la mirada "sucede algo?" le dije cuando me sentí incomodo

"perdón…pero estas seguro que no quieres…..ser famoso, actor? Cantante? Modelo?" dijo como vendiéndome una revista y me reí negando

"ah no gracias, de verdad" dije y bella se rio "y cantante? No se supone que tengo que saber…cantar?" dije y negó

"con tu físico muchacho a la gente le valdría madres" dijo y solo mire a bella negando, quien estaba encantada y sonriendo con la platica

"lo siento Félix, edward tiene pánico escénico" dijo y asentí dándole la razón total, nunca lo he experimentado pero estoy seguro que lo tengo

"buenas noches" dijo el mesero para tomar nuestra orden

Félix es muy buena persona, un poco ambiciosa pero supongo que cuando estás en ese medio debes de ser así o te comen el mercado

Pero se nota tiene cariño por bella, la ve como su hija y a la vez como su máquina de hacer dinero, pero quién soy yo para juzgar

"pues tengo que ser honesto Edward, que Bella me soltara la noticia sobre ustedes fue impactante, lo tenían muy bien guardadito" decía

"pero….hablando de negocios, debes comprender que en este mundo de la farándula, lo principal es la publicidad, es muy importante para la carrera ascendente de Bella que tenga bastantes votos de popularidad y eso se gana poniendo buen ejemplo ante la sociedad" continuo y yo se ha donde quiere ir

"como sabes se supone que acaba de terminar una relación seria con James, y no sería bien visto que de repente comenzara a salir con alguien" dijo y bella se movió un poco incomoda en su lugar

"los felicito de verdad, me encanta que bella este feliz y tu….que puedo decir? Mejor partido no puede ser…doctor, exitoso, guapo….ya sabes" dijo y ahora fui yo el que se movió incomodo

"sabes a lo que me refiero?" pregunto y asentí

"Por supuesto Félix, y créeme que lo que más deseo es el éxito de bella, yo estoy consciente de eso, obviamente no puedo decirte gran cosa de la fama porque no tengo la mas mínima idea y francamente alguna noticia que no sea referente a bella me importa un carajo" ambos m veían serio

"y no es para nada mi intensión el saltar a la fama, es más si pudiera evitarlo créeme que lo haría, yo lo único que quiero es seguir con ella, la amo y no importa lo que tenga o tengamos que hacer para su carrera vaya en ascenso…" la mire a ella

"obviamente ya no con engaños" dije y medio sonrió asintiendo "así que no te preocupes Félix, no pretendo aparecer ante el mundo como el galán de moda y hacer una mala reputación de bella, sabes a los que me refiero?" termine con la misma frase que él me dijo, no me gusto nada el tono en que dijo las cosas, lo que más odio en este mundo es que un pendejo…..me hable como si yo lo fuera también

"se a lo que te refieres, y muchas gracias" dijo sonriendo y lo imite

La plática cambio de rumbo y comenzamos a divertirnos, en un punto de la noche me excusé para ir al baño y pude ver que el restaurante ya está casi vacío, me di cuenta que a pesar de que todos veían a bella nadie se le acerco para pedirle fotos o autógrafo, cuando regrese ambos sonreían

"me parece extraño que nadie se haya acercado a pedirte una foto o algo?" les dije y ambos se rieron

"debes saber que obviamente en Los Ángeles es muy común cruzarse con las celebridades, así que la gente está acostumbrada a verlos" dijo Félix

"oh ok" solo dije y bella se rio, le pegue levemente con mi pierna para que dejara de reírse de ti "bebe me da ternura que no sepas nada de la fama" susurro lo de bebe y solo rodee los ojos

"bah ya te acostumbraras" dijo Félix como si nada

Fue una muy buena velada me dio gusto conocer a alguien importante en la vida de bella, siento más compromiso con ella y eso a la vez me da miedo, no fui capaz de romper con ella hace un rato aunque fui según yo muy decidido a hacerlo, me da miedo el pensar cómo voy a reaccionar cuando salgan más noticias sobre ella o cuando tenga que hacer algo que no me parece bien que lo haga, no se hay demasiadas posibilidades que sucedan cosas por las cuales de nuevo se me va a derrumbar toda seguridad y querer de nuevo mandar todo a volar

Llegamos a su casa después de un rato riendo y paseando en el auto, las palabras de Félix al final de la velada fueron "un gusto conocerte, espero que la cuides que la quieras y que estés preparado para la locura….no ahora claro" dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo solo asentí sin hacerle caso

"igualmente Félix, un gusto conocerte"

"te divertiste?" me pregunto bella atacando mis labios en el momento en que entramos a su casa

"me cayó bien" dije sobre sus labios, tome su cintura y la pegue mas a mi "pero ahora, a la única que quiero escuchar decir mi nombre es a ti" le dije y gimió "yo también"

Comenzamos a besarnos intensamente y de un movimiento volvió a quitarme mi camisa, solo se rio

"perdón pero extraño tu piel" dijo tomando mi pecho con sus manos, la tome de su trasera y la cargue, paso sus piernas por mi cintura y camine a su sala, nos acostamos en el sillón quedando encima de ella

"te debo advertir que a lo mejor no duro mucho, eh" dije y se rio "no te preocupes yo ya siento que viene mi orgasmo con solo tu toque" dijo y me reí "además esta va a ser la primera, no dijiste que no íbamos a dormir?" dijo y asentí atacando su cuello

BPOV

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, lo vi tan decidido pensé que todo estaba perdido que ya no habría más un "nosotros", soy una tonta debo aprender a llevar una relación y dejar de cagarla de esta manera

Pero lo tengo aquí entre mis brazos, me salió un sonido de la garganta cuando sus labios y lengua pasaron por mi cuello, lo tomé de la cadera y lo pegué a mí, necesito sentir todo su ser, acaricie su suave y musculosa espalda, sentía cada musculo entre mis manos

Su cabello suave, levanto mi cadera y me subió el vestido, para ser honesta nunca he sido muy fan de los vestidos, los uso cuando voy a evento en donde se que habrá fotógrafos o cenas especiales como la de hoy, necesito mantener una imagen, pero después que veo l fácil que es para edward quitármelos juro que los usare siempre que lo vea

Con un movimiento me tiene semi desnuda debajo de el, mi vestido voló, sentí sus labios bajar por mis hombros y pecho, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás por el dolor, puedo ver las estrellas brillando a través de mi ventanal, la única luz que nos ilumina es la de la luna enorme

Comenzó a bajar con su boca por mi piel, desabrocho mi soten y lo lanzo lejos junto a mi vestido, siento sus labios y sus manos jugar con mis pezones, adoro que haga eso

Pasaba su lengua una y otra vez haciéndome volar, mis manos seguían sobando su espalda y sus brazos fuertes

Extrañaba tanto sus caricias, sus labios en mi piel, su olor y sus gemidos graves, comenzó a bajar más hasta llegar a mis piernas

Se paro y me observó como solo él lo sabe hacer, con esa mirada absorbente y tan viva, hace que me sienta la mujer más hermosa más deseada y más alabada por él, por la única persona que me importa que me vea así

"eres tan hermosa" dijo en esa voz ronca que me manda a la luna y de regreso

"te amo" le dije acariciando su abdomen con mi mano estirada, me vio sonriendo y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, me dedique a verlo

Sabe que me encanta que haga eso, por eso como un pequeño y privado striptease lo hace lento y sin dejar de verme, se paro del sillón y bajo sus pantalones, quedándose solo en bóxers pegados a sus piernas fuertes y largas, estire mi mano para acariciarle la pierna y llegar a su trasero

Se sentó sobre el sofá de nuevo y me jaló para pararme "vena siéntate aquí" dijo casi ordenando

Me senté a horcajadas encima de el, y gemí cuando sentí su erección bajo la tela de sus bóxers

Nos vimos por unos segundos antes de chocar nuestros labios de nuevo, lo bese disfrutando cada centímetro de sus labios de su boca, su sabor, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a pelear entre si y sus manos a recorrer mi espalda, mi cabello lo metía entre sus dedos jugando con mis mechones, mis manos bajaron por su pecho por su abdomen hasta llegar a mi perdición

Lo comencé a acariciar por encime de su bóxers se separo de mis labios para tomar aire y sacar un gemido pegué mis labios a su cuello y comencé a pasar mi lengua por su extensión me lleno su sabor dulce y varonil "oh dios como te extrañaba" susurro y sonreí al escuchar sus palabras

Sentí que comenzó a jugar con la orilla de ultima prenda, me separe de él para pararme e imitándolo me quite lentamente mi estorbo, estaba sonriendo y relamiendo sus labios, tome una de sus manos y la pase por mi centro "yo también te extrañaba" le dije cuando sintió mi humedad que él me provoco, se rio más y se acercó a mí.

Sus labios se pegaron a mi vientre y comenzó a besarme, me sujete de sus hombros para no caerme, me sentía mareada por el placer que me provoca

Sus manos tomaron mi trasero y me pegó más a su boca comenzó a descender con su lengua hasta llegar a mi punto débil

Comenzó a probarme como él sabe hacerlo, solté un fuerte gemido y me agarré más a él, edward es el mejor haciendo sexo oral, hace que vuele en un instante

Tomó una de mis piernas y la subió al sillón dejándome más expuesta a su boca, siguió con su lengua en mi piel, moviéndola de arriba abajo, baje la vista y me excito aun más verlo entre mis piernas, tomé su cabello con una mano para acariciarlo

Acaricie su mandíbula sintiendo su movimiento, después de unos segundos creo ya no puedo más "ohhh bebe voy a …..Si así" dije más bien balbuceé y mi cuerpo se tensó ese calor delicioso subió por mi piel, comencé a temblar y rugí de placer

Casi me desvanezco después del enorme orgasmo que tuve, se recargó de nuevo en el sofá y me jalo para sentarme en el de nuevo

"tan deliciosa, no sabes cómo extraño tu sabor" dijo antes de besarme y probarme en el

De nuevo comenzamos a besarnos intensamente, y aunque mi respiración esta aun acelerada, necesito sentirlo, baje mis manos de nuevo y saque de esa prisión a su duro y delicioso miembro baje un poco sus bóxers para poderlo tener por completo en mis manos

"bella" susurro de placer y mis manos comenzaron a moverse arriba abajo por toda su extensión, nuestros labios seguían pegados y sentí esa deliciosa gota de pre salir

La tome y subí mi dedo a mi boca separándome de él la probé y gemí por el sabor

Sin esperar más me pegué más a él y dirigí su miembro a mi entrada, me senté levemente y por fin lo sentí entrar en mi ambos gemimos intensamente, su lengua paso por mi cuello, me senté por completo en el llenándome por su virilidad me quede ahí unos segundos y lo mire

"te juro que no voy a aguantar" me dijo y me ataque de la risa, tome el respaldo del sillón detrás de el, y comencé a moverme, gemimos

Tomo mi cadera para coordinar el movimiento, solo se escuchaba nuestros cuerpos chocar, nuestros gemidos y algunos grillos del jardín

"bebe …eres tan….oh por dios…..delicioso" decía gimiendo, continuamos moviéndonos y a acelerar la velocidad

Sentí un intenso espasmo y grite de placer, después de unos minutos así y a punto de explotar, nos giró

Quede debajo de el, subió una pierna hasta recargarla y que colgara en el respaldo del sillón y la otra la coloco abrazando su cadera, de nuevo comenzamos a movernos, sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello a mi oído y mordió leve mi hombro, ese calor de nuevo subió y enterré mis uñas en su espalda

Subió la velocidad "otro?" me pregunto viendo y solo asentí, choco más su cadera en la mía y lo sentí más profundo, mi cuerpo se tenso de nuevo y comencé a explotar

"oh dios vas a hacer que…" gimió y arquee las espalda de placer enterré más mis uñas en su piel y gemí fuerte por una milésima de segundo perdí el conocimiento y mi piel entera se enchino de placer

"ohhh….edwa.." susurre antes de morder su hombro "te necesito" dije en su oído "aquí estoy bebe, dime que quieres que haga" dijo y comencé a besarlo mientras bajamos la velocidad y dejar que me tranquilice, estuvo muy intenso este orgasmo

"solo…abrázame" le dije y dejo caer su peso un poco sobre mí, lo abrace con toda mi fuerza y sentí su piel caliente mezclarse con la mía

"te amo bella, ya te dije que eres mi vida" dijo viéndome intensamente y un lagrima salió de mi ojo

"no, no, no quiero que llores, no llores hasta dentro de 2 días que me vaya" dijo medio sonriendo y yo lo imite "lo prometo" dije y asintió limpiando mi lagrima con su dedo

"lista para hacerme explotar?" dijo y apreté instintivamente mis entrañas sintiéndolo dentro de mí, me mordí el labio y asentí

"más vale que tu estés listo" dije y lo empuje un poco para que se levantara, se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón y lo vi hermoso y sexy, aun tenia los bóxers puestos solo un poco abajo, pero su miembro duro y listo me llamaba

Me gire y me senté sobre el penetrándome, recargue mi espalda a su pecho y de nuevo ambos gemimos, sus manos subieron a mis senos para acariciarlos y jugar con ellos, yo tome sus piernas con mis manos para recargarme en ellas y comenzar a moverme

Subía y bajaba mi cadera en circulo adelante hacia atrás en todas las formas sintiendo como me llenaba, mi cabello recorría su abdomen y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y pecho

"dios bella…a punto" gimió y continúe moviéndome, lo sentía tan dentro de mi "juntos" dije y con un gemido me dijo que si

Ambos subíamos y bajábamos nuestras caderas, subimos la intensidad y sus manos tomaron mis senos para acariciar mis pezones, con eso tuve para explotar de nuevo

Sentí su cuerpo temblar debajo de mi y caliente dentro de mi "ohhh" gemí y deje que el orgasmo llegara de nuevo, el calor subió hasta la punta de mi cabello y temblé como nunca

Después de unos segundos en los que ambos nos quedamos sin movernos para respirar y calmar nuestros cuerpos, me levanto por la cadera y salió de mi, se recostó en el sillón y como niña pequeña me recostó encima de el, escuche su corazón acelerado y me recargue en su pecho

"te amo" le dije y sonrió viéndome, tomo mi mejilla "yo también"

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos caminando a mi recamara, yo viendo esa maravilla de criatura caminar en frente de mi en todo su esplendor, giro hacia mí una vez que entramos a mi cuarto y vi que de nuevo estaba listo para la segunda ronda

"mmmmmm" dijo y se rio


	22. Chapter 21

CAP. 21

EPOV

"estoy agotado" susurre para mi mismo cuando sentí las sabanas pegadas a mi cuerpo, el sol dándome de lleno en la cara que entraba por la ventana y mi cuerpo un poco adolorido

Gire mi rostro para ver a bella, quien dormía intensamente y boca abajo, le retire un poco el cabello pegado por el sudor de su rostro le di un suave beso en sus labios rojos y medio sonrió

Me levante y sentí el dolor en cada musculo de mi ser "uunghhh" me queje y escuche su risa

"porque estas tan quejumbroso?" dijo con la voz ronca, solo gire a verla

"muévete y verás" le dije y se rio más fuerte, levanto su cuerpo y se quejo arduamente "demonios!" grito y me reí de ella

"que hicimos?" dije tomando mi cabello "no sé pero valió la pena" dijo parándose y quejándose para ir al baño, todo su cuerpo desnudo lo observe degeneradamente, si no estuviera tan cansado la seguiría al baño para continuar pero mi cuerpo no reacciono, 4 veces fueron suficientes para todo el día

Mire hacia la ventana y aunque el sol me deslumbraba pude ver la ciudad, es un día hermoso, mire el reloj y eran las 11 de la mañana, me paré y solo me puse unos shorts que traje para dormir, baje y comencé a preparar el café sin el cual no despierto por completo.

Tenía unos panecillos tipo muffins en el refrigerador y tomé uno, lo calenté un poco y al probarlo casi me da un orgasmo

"oh por dio que delicia" dije para mí solo y escuche su risa, gire a verla y tenía solo mi camisa puesta

"están ricos, verdad?" pregunto y asentí dándole otra mordida "quieres uno?" dije disfrutando el sabor

Nos sentamos en su sillón de nuevo "no huele feo?" le dije señalando mi camisa y negó "huele a ti" absorbió mi olor

"estoy exhausta" dijo acostándose a lo largo del sillón y con su cabeza en mis piernas "lo sé, yo también pero valió la pena, creo que si nos extrañamos bastante" dije sobando su cabello

"y bueno cual es el plan?" dije aun sobando su rostro tiernamente

"vamos a ir con mi abue, probablemente le tengamos que llevar algo de comer para los 3" dijo y otra vez sentí nervios

"podría comer estos muffins, donde los conseguiste?" le dije mirando al pequeño pedacito de pan entre mis dedos, se rio y tomo un cacho del suyo para meterlo a su boca

"una vecina de mi abuela los hace, en realidad yo soy a la única persona que se los da al por mayor" dijo y me reí un poco negando

"no te cansa que la gente haga lo que siempre quieres hacer?" le dije y solo me miro entrecerrando los ojos "acaso me estás diciendo malcriada?" dijo y me encogí de hombros

"lo eres" dije y su sonrisa se borro "hay peores sabias?" se paró de mis piernas para verme seria

"no te enojes, es solo que esa es mi opinión, no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo …pero supongo que así te vuelves cuando te besan en trasero todo el día" dije como si nada y aun me veía seria

"pero no es una queja bebe, de verdad no me veas así…sabes que siempre digo lo primero que se me ocurre…..perdón?" dije con los ojos de perrito y medio sonrió

"tu no tienes pelos en la lengua…y eso me preocupa" ahora fui yo el que se quedo serio "por qué?"

"cuando aparezcamos juntos en alguna fiesta o algo y la gente de la nada nos entreviste, me da miedo que digas lo primero que se te ocurre….porque lo dices tan normal para ti que en este medio todo puede ser usado en tu contra" dijo y trague fuerte nunca había pensado en eso

Si me he metido en problemas por mi gran boca que no se cierra cuando debe de hacerlo

"creo que si alguien llega y me entrevista bella, me desmayo" dije riendo y guiñándole un ojo, soltó una carcajada

"eres tan adorable" dijo besándome tiernamente "pero bueno…el punto es que vamos a sacar provecho de ti, niña mimada y obligar a la señora esta a que me de 2 docenas de muffins para llevármelos" dije comiendo el ultimo bocado, están deliciosos!

Se rio fuerte "tu podrías pedírselos y te los daría más rápido que a mí, eso te lo apuesto" dijo besándome de nuevo y solo negué

"aun no te ves bien al espejo verdad?" dijo parándose y saliendo de la sala

Rodee los ojos a ella y Jasper le encantan fastidiarme con que no me veo bien en el espejo y no me doy cuenta del porque le gusto a tanta mujer, es algo que realmente no me importa.

Subí y escuche la regadera prendida, me senté de nuevo en la cama sintiendo el dolor en mi cuerpo me reí y negué, me siento tan …feliz, no ha pensado en el trabajo en más de 12 horas y eso es algo que los últimos 4 años de mi vida no me pasaba, bella me relaja, me hace feliz.

Me pare de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me desnude y entre a la regadera con ella, solo sonrió y me abrazo.

Después de unos minutos salimos mojados y limpios, "ya decidiste que vamos a comer?" me pregunto secando su cuerpo con una mini toalla, con una pierna sobre su cama y su cabello húmedo pegado a su espalda, la mire como idiota hasta que se rio fuerte

Pestañee y desperté del hechizo "cállate" le grite y le avente mi toalla, me senté sobre la cama y comencé a vestirme

"Lo que quieras está bien, tu sabes que como de todo" le dije y se rio nuevamente

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos saliendo de su casa, se asomo primero y observo si no había nadie fuera más allá de su jardín "vamos" dijo y salí detrás de ella, casi corrimos para meternos al auto

Nunca la había visto manejar, es tan sexy, soy un enfermo todo lo que hace me parece sexy

BPOV

A medio camino sonó el celular de Edward, quien nada más lo veía y no contestaba "pasa algo?" le dije sin despegar mi vista del camino

"creo que se me olvido comentarles que iba a venir" dije descolgando "hola mamá" dijo y se escucho unos gritos detrás del auricular

"porque grita?" susurre y Edward solo se encogió de hombros "si mamá lo sé, fue algo rápido no me dio tiempo despedirme, pero regreso en 2 días no pasa nada" decía como niño regañado y me dio tantas ganas de besarlo pero me tuve que morder el labio

"es en serio…..no lo sabía tampoco….te lo juro….quieres que te la pase?" dijo y lo mire con la boca abierta, solo se encogió de hombros

"dile" me dijo estirando el celular, lo tome temerosa "bueno?" pregunte y solo escuche un sonido de sorpresa "bbbella?" pregunto un poco temerosa

"soy yo Sra. Cullen" le dije y se rio un poco "dime Esme por favor" sonreí un poco y asentí como si pudiera verme

"esme créele a tu hijo, está conmigo en Los Ángeles, y yo no sabía nada fue una gran sorpresa, no lo regañes deberías verle la cara de arrepentimiento que tiene" dije y Edward entrecerró los ojos enseñándome el dedo y me reí "pero si es un poco grosero de repente" dije

"ok ya basta" dijo quitándome el celular y me reí mas fuerte "ya me crees? No tuve tiempo de decirles…ok ….si ok lo prometo…yo también…bye" dije y colgó….lo mire y me reí de nuevo

"si soy un hijo de papa y qué? No suelo hacer esto de desaparecer de un día para otro y son bastante freakeados mis padres" dijo como si nada y me reí más "y me dices a mi mimada?" dije y solo me vio serio

"lo eres" dijo cruzándose de brazos

"muy bien ya llegamos" dije estacionándome frente a la casa de mi abuela

"en la playa?...tu abuela vive en la playa?" dijo señalando el mar y me reí "si pero no vamos a estar en el mar no te preocupes, tiene aire acondicionado su casa" dije y de nuevo me vio entrecerrando los ojos

"eres muy quejumbroso sabias?" le dije y solo se quedo callado "que hoy va a ser el día en que me digas mis defectos?" dije y me reí más "tan adorable" le acaricie su barbilla rasposa por su creciente barba

"vamos" dijo y le tome la mano "espera" me vio y yo observe a nuestro alrededor, mis vidrios son un poco polarizados así que me acerque a él después de asegurarme que nadie nos ve y lo bese

Tome su cabello entre mi dedos y el acaricio mi mejilla "te amo" le dije sobre sus labios y sentí su sonrisa "yo también" dijo finalmente cuando nos separamos y beso mi frente

"ahora si vamos" le dije y baje del auto caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa, tengo yo llaves así que entramos en seguida

"oh, si está fresco" dijo Edward sonriendo y le pegue en una costilla levemente

"abue!" grite para avisarle que estábamos aquí

"en el porch!" grito y tome la mano de Edward, la vimos que estaba afuera de nuevo con los binoculares

"que hace?" susurro Edward y me reí "busca tiburones" le dije y se rio fuerte haciendo que volteara mi abuela

"ohhh hola" entro a la casa y la vi mas arreglada que nunca, le pregunte con la mirada y solo me guiño un ojo "tu debes de ser Edward…..el famoso Edward Cullen" le dijo tomando su mejilla entre sus manos, Edward se puso un poco rojo y medio sonrió asintiendo "eh supongo que si" dijo y mi abuela se acerco a besar su mejilla, Edward se tuvo que agachar un poco para que alcanzara

"Isabella me dijo que eras atractivo pero no que parecías un ángel" le dijo y abrí lo ojos, Edward se puso de un intenso rojo y mi abuela se relamió los labios aun tocando la mejilla de Edward, bajo su mano por su hombro y pecho y abdomen hasta tomar su mano "ven hijo, vamos a la sala" le dijo jalándole y así me dejaron a mi parada frente al porch sorprendida del ligue de mi abuela

Entre a la sala y estaban los dos platicando muy a gusto riéndose y tomando algo rojo

"tan pronto te olvidas de tu nieta, abuela?" pregunte y ambos me miraron aun sonriendo "claro que no Isabella, pero a ti siempre te veo, y ahorita estoy en una consulta con mi nuevo neurólogo" dijo tomando la mano de Edward quien se rio fuerte

"vive en Chicago abuela" le recordé y solo movió una mano "bah es una pequeñez, por eso existen los aviones" dijo y me quede sorprendida

"puede que en lugar de los muffins me lleve a tu abuela como suvenir bella" dijo Edward haciendo que se me cayera la mandíbula y mi abuela se pusiera rojo, lo empujo levemente sacando una sonrisa fingida

"oh por dios si quieren los dejo solos eh" les dije y ambos se rieron "no hija no es necesario….no me importa el publico" dijo y grite "oh por dios!" y Edward se rio fuerte

"no es cierto…..ya hablemos en serio, decidieron que vamos a comer?" dijo parándose mi abuela aparentemente saliendo de su hechizo

"quieres algo de tomar hija? Hice unas margaritas de fresa" dijo enseñándome su trago rojo "si esta perfecto" dije y salió a la cocina, mire a Edward quien estaba sonriendo

"que fue eso?" pregunte y se encogió de hombros "creo que realmente le guste a tu abuela, me tiro el perro totalmente…nunca había conocido a una viejita tan encantadora" dijo y lo mire seria

"si al parecer a ti también te gusto mucho" y se rio "por supuesto no es mentira eso de llevármela como suvenir" dijo y no me causo gracia

"te amo" se acerco a mí y como siempre sus labios pueden dejarme con la mente en blanco

Tome su cuello y profundizamos el beso "mmhmmm si no van a compartir no hagan eso" dijo como si nada la muy graciosa de mi abuela y nos separamos, Edward riéndose y yo apenada "abue!"

"ya ya solo estoy bromeando, ahora cuéntame hijo, además de ser doctor, y obviamente acostarte con mi nieta que mas haces?" dijo de nuevo como si nada y yo me puse roja, al parecer eso le encanta a Edward porque no paro de sonreír todo el tiempo

"mmmmmm realmente no me queda mucho para hacer algo más, el hospital es bastante absorbente y las pocas veces que veo a bella también" dijo como si nada dando un sorbo a su margarita

"y porque decidiste ser doctor?" le pregunto y yo solo escuche

"bueno cuando tenía creo que 9 o 10 años iba con mi padre en la calle y nos toco presenciar un accidente de auto, bastante fuerte, el corrió a ver que sucedía no sin antes decirme que llamara a una ambulancia así que tome el teléfono de la calle y marque, pero no se…..veía a todo mundo apanicado y la gente gritaba y lloraba, yo me sentía tranquilo y con ganas de decirles que de nada serviría que se pusieran así"

"unos minutos más tarde llegaron los paramédicos y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, cuando sacaron a un niño de unos de los autos estaba totalmente ensangrentado y convulsionándose, como 2 señoras de desmayaron del impacto, otras personas gritaron y lloraron y yo solo me quede ahí viendo con una fascinación lo que estaba pasando"

"lo mejor fue cuando detuvieron las convulsiones y literalmente le salvaron la vida al niño y a las otras personas fue como un golpe que me dieron e iluminaron todo mi mundo me quede fascinado por los paramédicos y lo que hicieron, que en ese mismo momento gire hacia mi padre y le dije…quiero ser doctor"

"mi intención era ser paramédico originalmente, aun hoy en día me encanta de vez en cuando salir con ellos en las rondas nocturnas y sentir la adrenalina, necesitas estar un poco tocado para aguantar eso y que te guste pero no se…es una sensación incomparable el salvar una vida"

Dijo Edward dejándonos con la boca abierta, nunca había escuchado toda la historia del porque estudio medicina, me encanto escuchar esa fascinación por su trabajo en la voz

"y porque neurología?" pregunto mi abuela y Edward sonrió

"porque es todo" dijo simplemente y tomo un sorbo de su trago

Nos quedamos viéndolo "es verdad, el cerebro es todo el cuerpo, controla todo, movimientos, sensaciones, actos, reacciones, curas, enfermedades…lo es todo, porque no estudiar eso que realmente nos hace ser como somos?" dijo después de unos segundos y nos quedamos más embobadas

"nunca había escuchado que alguien hablara así del cerebro, pero es totalmente real" dijo mi abuela y Edward asintió

"eso me di cuenta a mitad de la carrera cuando todavía no sabía que especialidad iba a estudiar, hasta que me pensé que en un punto todas las ramas terminan con el neurólogo" decía

"vas por ejemplo con el gastro porque te duele el estomago y te manda medicina y regresas porque aun te sientes mal y te hace estudios y no ve nada y te da más medicina…..con quien te envía cuando se le acaban las opciones? Con el neurólogo! Lo mismo pasa con el cardiólogo, con el pediatra, con el ginecólogo, con el ortopedista…porque? Porque el cerebro controla todo, al final del día siempre terminan siendo cosas banales como estrés o falta de sueño pero al final terminan con el neurólogo quien hace ese último análisis y da en el clavo la mayoría de las veces…por eso decidí serlo y tener un dificultad siempre que me ayuda a pensar y a superarme…porque nosotros no tenemos a donde más enviarlos…somos como el ultimo eslabón de la medicina si nosotros no tenemos la cura….están perdidos…..me explico?" decía y yo estoy casi babeando, nunca lo vi hablar así de su carrera, nunca lo había escuchado realmente hablar de su trabajo de su perspectiva de lo que hace y sobretodo su fascinación por hacerlo, creo que me he enamorado mas de el

"totalmente….sabes…..para ser tan joven eres una persona muuuuy madura….muy centrado….y me da muchísimo gusto que mi nieta a quien más amo en esta vida este contigo" dijo mi abuela casi haciéndome llorar

"abue…" susurre y ella me sonrió "creo que yo soy el afortunado al estar con ella" dijo Edward y ambos me miraron, me puse roja "los amos a los dos" dije

"pero Isabella me dice que eres bastante inteligente…terminaste la carrera antes correcto?" ella está más que fascinada escuchando a Edward, sonreí al verla me alegro que lo acepte, no sé qué pasaría si no aceptara que estuviéramos juntos, eso siempre es algo que aunque no quieras puede arruinar una relación

"si es algo extraño, no me considero algo como superdotado ni nada por el estilo, pero sí creo que mi cerebro no funciona normal" dijo riéndose "solamente me acuerdo de las cosas….. Las cosas que me interesan porque cuando algo no me importa no le presto atención en los absoluto y fácilmente se me olvida, entonces creo que eso me ayudo bastante a terminar antes la escuela, algún día me autoanalizare y veré de qué forma funciona mi cerebro" dije aun riéndose y ambas lo imitamos

EPOV

Una tarde bastante agradable pasamos, la abuela de bella es increíble tan inteligente y serena podría pasar horas junto a ella, creo que a ella le molesto un poco eso.

Por fin decidimos e irnos con lo más básico, pedir pizza para comer.

"y estás listo para salir a la fama?" me pregunto su abuela de repente solo la mire por unos segundos y me encogí de hombros

"lo estabas tú?" le pregunte y se rio fuerte "yo no soy tan famosa, de vez en cuando los veo por ahí rondando mi casa pero nada que me perturbe, solo muy pocas ocasiones nos han fotografiado juntas" dijo y me tranquilizo un poco

"pero tu…..eres historia diferente, tu eres su pareja es como…el tema maaaas importante de Hollywood mucho mas que le próxima película de Brad Pitt, las historias de las relaciones de los artistas, les encanta meter chismes y decir cosas que no son ciertas, verse pelear verse besarse y entrometerse hasta en los rincones de la relación, de eso se alimentan los medios" dijo como contando una historia de terror

Y yo me quede con media rebanada de pizza metida en la boca, con los ojos abiertos y sin pestañear

"abuela deja de asustarlo" le dijo bella y ambas se rieron

"no me asusto es solo que no entiendo la fascinación por algunas personas en meterse en la vida de los demás, ni que los artistas fueran tan deslumbrantes" dije como si nada, bromeando pero por dentro cagándome de miedo

"que te pasa! Claro que somos deslumbrantes" grito bella y solo me reí de ella "no más que cualquier otro ser humano bebe, lo siento por bajarte de las nubes" le dije cerrándole un ojo y me miro seria

"jah! Este muchacho si me gusta!" grito su abuela y me reí junto con ella

Bella alzo el dedo medio y solo dijo "para ambos fíjense!" y nos reímos más fuerte, me encanta como puede ser tan ruda de repente.

Pero ¿estoy listo? Todo mundo me hace esta pregunta pero no se la respuesta, siempre he sido algo retraído con mi persona, no suelo acostumbrarme a ser el centro de atención en un fiesta o en la escuela o incluso en el hospital, cuando teng miradas ajenas a mi personal me incomoda ahora dejar que millones de personas me conozcan? Que la gente se meta en mi vida? No es tan interesante, no he hecho cosas deslumbrantes ni cosas malas

"bebe no te preocupes estamos juntos en esto" dijo bella sacándome de mi pensamiento, solo le sonreí un poco de lado y asentí

"tu se fiel a ti mismo y a tus creencias, no dejes que esos zopilotes controlen tu vida hijo" dijo su abuela y de nuevo solo sonreí y asentí

"lo sé, es que no podría imaginarme que indaguen en mi vida, de verdad no hay nada interesante ahí, que les podría atraer?" dije

"no hay nada interesante? Bebe te recuerdo que hace poco leí 2 artículos en el periódico de mayor importancia en Estados Unidos sobre las operaciones que realizaste, según decía eres una inminencia en la medicina, no digas que no hay nada interesante en tu vida" dijo bella alzándome un poco….más bien bastante el ego, sonreí y me acerque a ella para besarla tiernamente

"está bien quizá si haya algo interesante" susurre y ambas rieron

En un momento de la conversación sonó mi celular y era mi hermana seguro me quiere reclamar también el porqué no avise, me disculpe y Salí al balcón para poder hablar

"hola rose" le dije

"no me digas "hola rose" porque no me avisaste que ibas a ver a mi cuñadita? Estas con ella? Mama me dijo que hablo con ella y esta de lo más emocionada porque bla bla bla bla bla….."

es lo único que escuchaba, de verdad pueden ser peores que cualquier periodista, mientras la escuchaba observe la playa que se ve bastante hermosa con los colores del atardecer, el sol aun esta fuerte lo puedo sentir sobre mi piel pero ya es casi de un color anaranjada, varias personas están recogiendo sus cosas después de toda la mañana estar como lagartijas al sol, otras solamente observaban el mar y otros estaban sobre sus tablas de surf sobre el mar, que no saben que California es uno de los lugares de mayor avistamientos de tiburones blancos? Que miedo, pero en realidad está bastante poblada la playa, todos en su mundo

"y entonces qué haces?" escuche de nuevo la voz de mi hermana

"estoy en este momento en Malibú en la casa de Judith comiendo pizza" le dije nombrando a la abuela de bella, así me dijo que se llamaba y así le voy a decir no me siento muy cómodo diciéndole abuela también

"quien es Judith?" pregunto y medio sonreí "la abuela de bella"

"aahhhh ya conociste a su abuela? Y porque no nos la has presentado? Eso es serio ya sabes? Ósea van demasiado en serio" decía mas para ella que para mi

"tu crees que si no fuera en serio estaría esperándola cada vez que se va? Embrutecido todos los días pensando cuando la voy a volver a ver? Rose por supuesto que es en serio" dije y escuche un pequeño gritito emocionado

"y no se las he presentado porque ni siquiera yo la he visto después de que les dije, ya ves lo que tuve que hacer para verla…venir a Los Ángeles" le dije y la puedo escuchar asentir

"lo sé hermano no seas gruñón, pero pronto la conoceremos…oh dios que nervios!" dijo y me reí

"cálmate, no va a suceder mañana eh"

"si está bien, bueno me la saludas y a su abuela también" dijo

"está bien Rose, nos vemos pronto" le dije viendo una vez más a la playa, y colgué, entre y continuamos la plática.

Como dije fue una velada excelente pero nos tenemos que ir "fue un placer conocerte Edward, espero pronto volver a verte" me dijo Judith, sonreí y la abrace

"yo también, y bueno ya sabes en que hospital estoy por si gustas una consulta y por supuesto que mi casa está abierta también" le dije muy amable como siempre me abrazo más fuerte y asintió

"Isabella….te ganaste la lotería" le dijo viéndola aun entre mis brazos, bella solo rodeo los ojos y medio sonrió

"nos vemos luego abue" le dijo besando la frente de su abuela, por fin me soltó y pudimos salir de ahí, otra vez primero viendo que nadie estaba afuera y corriendo al auto, me dejo manejar de nuevo y sonreí como niño, amo los autos como buen hombre que soy.

Llegamos a su casa y ya casi estaba anocheciendo, de nuevo corrimos hacia adentro.

Una vez adentro se abalanzo sobre mí para besarme, tome su trasero y la alce para colocarla en mi cintura, sus labios estaban en mi cuello haciendo que recorriera mi cuerpo un rayo de placer

La lleve a su sillón y me senté con ella sobre mi

"y bien? te cayó bien mi abuela supongo?" me dijo sobre mis piernas y ambos brazos sobre mis hombros

"bastante bien, te digo nunca había conocido a una señora ya grandecita tan simpática" le dije y sonrió asintiendo "si es todo un personaje, sería una excelente actriz" dijo y me reí

"y hablando de eso? Como van con la película que vas a grabar?" le pregunte y se tenso un poco, eso no es bueno, la mire

Medio sonrió como diciendo "no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo"

"bueno…pronto comenzare a grabar, en una semana hare unas escenas en el estudio y las demás en…..Budapest" dijo lo último en voz baja

"Budapest!" yo no la pude mantener baja, asintió y trague fuerte "y cuanto tiempo?" le pregunte y de nuevo bajo la vista, se inclino hacia adelante y recargo su frente sobre mi hombro

"meses bebe, aun no se cuanto" susurro y mi corazón se apretó, sentí una lagrima sobre mi brazo

"no llores bebe, dijiste que no ibas a llorar hasta que me fuera pasado mañana" le dije y escuche una pequeña risa

"es que es muy lejos bebe, y ahí si va a estar difícil que vayas o que yo venga" dijo levantándose con sus hermosos ojos mojados por las lagrimas

Estire mi mano para limpiar su rosto "lo se bebe, ya veremos qué hacer, la verdad no quiero pensar en eso, sabemos que siempre terminamos peleándonos si me pongo tenso" le dije riéndome y me imito

"mejor busquemos otra cosa que hacer" le dije sugestivamente y ella sonrió "quieres nadar? Ya es de noche y no hay tanto calor" dijo y asentí

"no traje…. traje de baño" dije rodeando los ojos por las palabras repetitivas, sonrió y se mordió el labio

"no hay necesidad, ponte una toalla y te la quitas antes de entrar" dijo y solo negué, pena no me da así que me da igual

Se levanto de mis piernas y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la alberca, pulso el interruptor y la alberca se ilumino con luces azul se veía bastante antojable "vamos" dijo estirando su mano para que la tomara y abriendo la puerta

Me pare para seguirla y pude observar toda la ciudad con su iluminación, no es tan impresionante como times square en la noche en nueva york pero también es bonito

Se volteo bella para besarme el cuello se puso como siempre en puntitas y yo me agache un poco, "nadie nos ve aquí bebe?" no quise sonar paranoico pero la plática con su abuela de verdad me freakeo

Se rio y negó "solamente hay montañas a mi alrededor bebe, y no pueden pasar los paparazis por aquí, es ilegal y saben que se pueden meter en un gran problema" dijo aun en mi cuello, paso su lengua por mi garganta y no pude evitar soltar un gemido, mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás

"ok te creo" le dije tomando su barbilla con mi dedos y agachando mi rostro para besarla, tome sus dos labios entre los mío y jugar con ellos con mi lengua, solté un gemido bella que me enchino la piel

La libere de mis labios y me ataco con los suyos, sus brazos pasaron por mis hombros para comenzar a jugar con mi cabello y espalda, me jalaba de algunos mechones mientras nuestra respiración se volvía agitada

Baje mis manos por su costado sintiendo la curvatura de su pecho bajo mis dedos, traía unos ajustados shorts y una playera creo que un poco rota, pase mis dedos por enfrente y desabroche el botón de sus shorts

Pego mas sus labios a mi boca y de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos intensamente, subí mi mano a su cabello para jugar con él y girar un poco su rostro para besarla mejor, se arqueó un poco hacia atrás pegando su pecho al mío

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y lo apretó fuertemente, me reí y me separe abruptamente para poder respirar, tome una bocanada de aire y ella hizo lo mismo

La mire y estaba ahí parada frente a mi iluminada con los focos azules de la alberca mordiéndose el labio y una mirada profunda con sus ojos azules

Bajo sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su playera, comenzó a levantarla hasta que la aventó del otro lado del jardín, me reí y ahora fui yo quien se mordió el labio

Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas como esperando algo y solo asintió la cabeza hacia mí, entendí que era mi turno

Tome mi camisa y sin desabrocharla me la quite para aventarla en la misma dirección, ella observo mi cuerpo intensamente, rápidamente tomo su short y se lo bajo aprovechando que ya estaba desabrochado, amo sus piernas largas y torneadas las mire por unos segundos y después el resto de su perfecto cuerpo, se ve tan pequeña y diabólica, aventó sus zapatos y los shorts

Tome mi pantalón y lo desabroche, no traigo ropa interior así que seré yo el que primero quede desnudo

Me los quite lentamente observando cómo bella abría mas la boca se relamía los labios con cada centímetro de piel que se me veía

"oh dios, que sexy" dijo mirándome los pies y la imite, sabía que aun tenia los zapatos y calcetines puestos así que el pantalón se quedo atorado ahí, me encogí de hombros "así soy yo, sexy" bromee y rápido avente los zapatos con calcetines y pantalón

Cuando gire a verla ya estaba desnuda para frente a la alberca, la recorrí con los ojos abiertos y solo se rio

Me acerque a ella lentamente, ella me espera con la ansiedad en los ojos y los brazos semi abiertos, la alcance y la abrace sintiendo todo su cuerpo embonar con el mío, giro su rostro para besarme pero me separe de ella un poco para verle el rostro

"te amo princesa pero…..dime si el agua esta fría!" le dije empujándola, no le dio tiempo de agarrarse de mí y cayo de lleno en la alberca salpicando todo, solo emitió un pequeño grito

Salió de repente respirando agitada y quitándose el cabello del rostro "esta helada! Qué te pasa!" mi grito enojada y yo me reí

"tu fuiste la de la idea de meternos a nadar un poco"

"si pero necesito prender la calefacción, ósea esto es un tempano" dijo y me sorprendí en verdad no es broma? Me agache y sentí el agua que estaba helada

"bebe perdóname pensé que si estaba un poco tibia" le dije tomando una toalla del pequeño closet que tiene ahí, se acerco a la escalera y la envolví como bebe con la toalla y entre mis brazos

"vaya forma de matar la pasión Cullen" dijo titiritando, las gotas de agua que caían en mi piel se sentían helada no quiero imaginar cómo esta ella

"bebe de verdad perdóname, obviamente no lo hubiera hecho si supiera que esta así el agua" dije viendo como su labio un poco azulado temblaba mirándome

"está bien solo prende la calefacción" señalo un pequeño cobertizo, la senté en el asoleadero y fui a prenderlo

"solo te perdono porque de verdad vale la pena verte caminar desnudo Cullen" dijo pervertida mente y me gire para verla sobre mi hombro y guiñarle un ojo

Tuvimos que esperar unos 10 minutos a que se medio calentara la alberca y que bella entrara de nuevo en calor

Después de comprobar la temperatura nos metimos, he de confesar que si me gusta nadar y estar en una alberca, pero así en una noche fresca y no bajo el sol quemador

"ven bebe" me dijo bella del otro lado de la alberca fui hacia ella y mire el paisaje de toda la ciudad, son de esas albercas que en una orilla no tiene barandal y parece que agua se une con el paisaje.

"te gusta Los Ángeles?" pregunto y me gira a verla "la verdad? Hace demasiado calor, hay demasiada gente, demasiado tráfico, es muy turística….pero si me gusta solo por el hecho de que tu vives aquí" termine de decir y ella medio sonrió

"a mí si me gusta Chicago tonto, y no solo porque tu vivas allá" dijo y me reí, escuché varios grillos amenizar la noche

Tome a bella de la cintura y la coloque sobre la mía, yo si alcanzo a pisar pero ella no mucho, como chango se trepo a mí y comenzó a besarme intensamente su lengua recorría mis labios y sus dientes hacían pequeños mordiscos en ellos, el calor de mi cuerpo comenzó a subir y gire un poco mi cuerpo para pegarla un poco duro a la orilla de la alberca, soltó un gemido y me apretó más con sus piernas en mi cintura

Sentía caliente en mi abdomen y eso me prendió más, tome su cabello para pasárselo por un lado y dejar su hombro y cuello a mi merced, me despegue de sus labios para comenzar a bajar con mis labios, pase mi lengua limpiando las gotas de alberca de su cuello, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás estirando sus brazos sobre la orilla, sus pechos se levantaron un poco quedando muy cerca de mis labios

Continúe bajando y llegue a su clavícula la cual bese y lamí también al igual que su hombro, tome con una mano su pecho para poder tenerlo en mi boca, saque mi lengua para probarla y sentirla entre mi dientes, pego sus labios a mi cabello y saco pequeños gemidos

Comenzó a mover su cadera haciendo fricción con mi ya erecto miembro, una sensación indescriptible muero por estar dentro de ella, continué besándola y probándola jugando con ambos pechos, subí mi rostro y con ambas manos tome sus mejillas para besarla

Mordí un poco su labio inferior dejándolo rojo e hinchado se que le encanta que haga eso, por eso ahora me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de puro placer

"ya bebe" me medio rogo con la voz grave "ya que?" acaricie su cuello mientras tome su cadera para pegarla más a mi

"te quiero sentir ya" hablo fuerte y grave casi ordenándome "o..k" dije y con eso la sentí envolverme, senti su calor y su humedad "ohhh dios" dijo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y yo gemí por la sensación

"mmmm tan estrecha" susurre y medio sonrió, tome su cintura y comencé a moverla hacia mí para salir y entrar de ella, se sujeto a la orilla de la alberca y sé que con eso quiere decir que hoy quiere sexo duro y fuerte

después de tomar una velocidad y movimientos coordinado con el choque de nuestras caderas y la salpicadera del agua, la tome para girarla rápidamente y no perder esa coordinación "ohhh siiii" grito levemente hacia el bosque, me reí

besaba su espalda, su cuello su hombro mientras con mis manos jugaba con sus senos, su cadera se movía junto a la mía para sentir ese vaivén entre nosotros, sentí como apretó y poco se convulsiono erizándose la piel

"rico…..súper rico…..ohhh" decía como poseída y me reí aun moviendo mi cadera "no te burles de mi, todo mundo parece idiota durante un orgasmo eh" dijo chocando su cadera con la mía y girando su rostro para verme por sobre su hombro

"lo sé, no me rio de ti …ughhh bebe" dije entre gemido y ahora ella se rio "ves?" continuamos moviéndonos, de nuevo la gire y se monto con sus brazos sobre mis hombros, camine un poco hacia el otro lado de la alberca, me senté en las escaleras con ella sobre mí, se recargo en mis hombros y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás por la sensación, me recargué sobre mis codos en la orilla y la observe como se movía de arriba abajo, mi cadera chocaba con la suya haciendo una deliciosa sensación

"ohhh dios bebe, otro ….viene otro" dijo entrecortado y yo solo gemí como contestación sentí de nuevo como se convulsiono y me apretó, algo se activo en mi que no pude contenerme

"voy a….." dije y ella grito de placer sintiendo como temblaba bajo ella

Nos quedamos así un rato viéndonos y respirando agitado "delicioso" dijo sobando mi abdomen y pecho con sus manos, delineaba mi tatuaje

"que yo o el sexo" pregunte y se rio fuerte "sexo contigo" dijo y me reí

"ya parezco viejita" dijo viendo sus yemas de las manos, mire las mías y también estaban arrugaditas, ya con la respiración más calmada y medio cuerpo afuera del agua comencé a sentir fresco

Sentí que su piel se enchino "tienes frio?" pregunte y asintió, se levanto haciendo que saliera de ella y pegara mi miembro en mi vientre salpicando un poco de agua, algo bastante gracioso nos reímos muy fuerte, trajo 2 toallas y me ofreció una, la tome y me envolví cuando Salí de la albera

"muy buena nadada eh, ya no tengo que hacer ejercicio mañana ni sentirme mal de haber comido pizza" dijo riéndose

No pensé que tener sexo bajo el agua era muy cansado me siento totalmente agotado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, así como nos quedamos de la nadada, desnudos nos metimos a su cama cuando nos secamos, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo pretendimos continuar con una segunda sesión pero desistimos por el cansancio, solo nos reímos y nos dormimos

Escuche ruido y calor sobre mi piel abrí lentamente los ojos y estaba solo en la cama, me gire un poco y vi la televisión prendida, el baño estaba abierto sin señas de bella, de nuevo me recosté en la almohada

…."tendremos que investigarlo no sabemos exactamente quién es y si Isabella estaba con él, o será que la abuela se contrato algún servicio especial…"

"…podría ser unos de ellos, ya sabes de esos que ofrecen sexo….esta bastante atractivo quizá antes de casarme podría haberlo contratado yummm….no sería una verdadera sorpresa que una chica hermosa como Isabella Swan saliera con este caballero…"

Levante mi cuerpo en seguida al escuchar esto gire mi rostro a la televisión y vi 2 fotos mías con el teléfono en la mano recargado en el barandal en el balcón de la casa de Judith ayer, justo cuando seguro hablaba con Rose, abrí los ojos y le subí el volumen, cambiaron las fotos a otras dos donde claramente se ve mi rostro mirando el mar medio sonriendo, otra donde casi estoy viendo hacia la cámara, en que p$#%$#$ momento paso eso?

"….tendremos que investigar, según fuentes del lugar vieron a través de los cristales a 3 personas pero no pueden asegurar si una era Isabella, y por supuesto investigar quien es este joven misterioso…..y tan hoooot" y así fueron a comerciales

TMZ es el nombre del programa me quede impactado, mi rostro ya salió en televisión ligándome con Isabella, no saben aun todo pero lejos no están

"porque esa cara corazón?" dijo bella entrando al cuarto con 2 tazas de café en la mano, señale la televisión "Salí en la tv" le dije y me miro rápidamente "como?"

"en ese programa TMZ o algo así" dije y asintió

"sacaron fotos mías ayer que Salí al balcón a hablar con rose en casa de tu abuela, me tomaron fotos! Y yo ni cuenta me di y ahora no saben quién soy pero que lo van a investigar, y no te vieron, y no saben si tu y yo tenemos algo o solo soy alguna cosa como especia de cita que tu abuela contrato" dije rodando los ojos y ella asintió

"son capaces de decir eso" también rodeo los ojos "pero no dijeron nada concreto" dijo y negué

"no…pero se ve claramente mi rostro, no me van a seguir después de esto?" le pregunte y se quedo pensando unos momentos

"no creo bebe, una de las cosas buenas es que no vivas aquí, posiblemente ahora estén acechando esta casa y la de mi abuela pero no tienen nada para evidenciar algo, no te preocupes" dijo dándome un beso tierno en la mejilla y dándome una taza de café

"gracias, eso espero" dije viéndola un poco asustado, la verdad, veamos que sucede


End file.
